Genius of Konoha
by Mrriddler
Summary: AU. Naruto is able, driven and a true ninja genius. What will he accomplish? What will he fail to accomplish? An intelligent, genjutsu wielding, quasi-super-but-try-it, leader Naruto epic. Features strategy, realistic combat and subterfuge. **Naruto/?**
1. Catalyst

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto franchise. I don't claim ownership of the Naruto franchise and I'm making no profit off this fanfiction work.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Summary:** AU. Naruto is able, driven and a true ninja genius. What will he accomplish? What will he fail to accomplish? An intelligent, genjutsu wielding, quasi-super-but-try-it, leader Naruto epic. Features strategic maneuverings, realistic combat and subterfuge. Naruto/?(Guess)

**Characters and Romances:** I have a weakness for unconventional characters so expect people like Tayuya, Yuugao and Anko to play interesting roles. On the romance front, my two goals are to keep relationships relevant to the story and to make them dynamic, complex and somewhat realistic. I'll try to avoid the deadly pitfalls of "true love" as much as possible. And please be aware that _**I have no problem with breaking up a relationship to advance the plot**_. There's a reason why I'm not listing a primary love interest for Naruto.

There will be some OOC and AU elements in this story. While Naruto is powerful, I hope to bring about his distinction by making him more intuitive and intelligent rather than just physically stronger. This story is also inspired by the works of Orson Scott Card, mainly _Ender's Game_ and _Ender's Shadow_.

**General Warning:** This story contains serious, solemn, dark and potentially disturbing themes. Be prepared for adult innuendo, lots of backstabbing and un-heroic character deaths. I'm giving everyone fair warning now.

**Editors:** I want to thank all my editors, past and present, for their assistance. Their dedication help make "Genius of Konoha" what it is. Readers who enjoy this story should reserve some praise for these behind-the-scenes folks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Genius of Konoha **

**By Mrriddler**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1: Catalyst**

"The little brat should be waking up soon, Hokage-sama."

The old man briefly gave the attending doctor the evil eye. Sighing, he dismissed the seasoned medic-nin. Turning back to the hospital ward, the village leader was surprised to see the young child's face break into a small smirk as the other man left.

"Aw, old man, he wasn't that bad. He actually bothered to visit, unlike the other doctors."

The Hokage sighed once again. "I'm sorry, Naruto. The nursing staff was supposed to take turns looking after you."

Naruto's shining blue eyes dimmed slightly; his smile seeming a little forced. "It's ok, you know. I guess silence is better than insults. Do you think I should stop my pranks?"

The elderly Sarutobi found himself at a loss. What could he say? "Yes" would be a lie, but could he just answer "no?" He was especially unnerved when the boy's blue orbs seemed to pierce him for a brief moment with the intensity of an experienced shinobi, as if searching for something.

Then it was gone.

"Nah, I'm not going to give up that easily." The spunky little blond boy grinned, his exuberance back in full force.

"Great, then you can go now. The hospital has cleared you and I'm afraid I have to get back to work."

"Aw…" Naruto pouted, making adorable puppy dog eyes. The most powerful man in the village felt his defenses crumble.

"I have some ramen stocked in my office. Why don't you come with me and we'll talk while you eat?"

Naruto's response was enthusiastic: He jumped up, screamed "Yatta!" and proceeded to drag the Hokage back to work. It was a most amusing sight to the Hokage's trusted bodyguards, but most of the people on the street were, naturally, less impressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rambunctious little blond inhaled his noodles happily, seemingly oblivious to the world around him.

"Hokage-sama. The mission was successful. Here is the data you asked for."

Naruto paused in the middle of his meal to take in the appearance of the third person in the Hokage's office. His eyes widened when he saw the special mask that person was wearing.

"Thank you, Itachi. You have done very well."

The young man only nodded in acknowledgement.

"Excuse me, Itachi-san, but are you a ninja?" Naruto asked.

Itachi turned around in surprise to meet the child's curious gaze.

Sarutobi hid a smile. Who knew the loud-mouthed brat could be so sneaky? The Hokage once thought it was simply because he was careless. Then, he started receiving reports of how the pre-academy age boy managed to elude elite ANBU teams for hours at a time. The boy sure was something else.

"At ease, Itachi. This is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ah, yes, Uzumaki. I've heard of you."

Naruto's eyes dulled a bit. Experience had taught him to be wary of people who knew about him before even meeting him.

"The ANBU squads are still talking about your exploits," Itachi stated in a neutral voice. This seemed to ease the young blond's mind as he bounced up and down in excitement.

The most recent Naruto chase was perhaps one of the highlights of his young life. A pint-sized child leading over a dozen shinobi on a two-hour long wild goose chase across Konoha was a rare sight to behold. In addition, the blond boy had managed to skillfully pit his pursuers against each other when they tried to corner him.

"I was told that you modified a water technique to cover an entire city block with mist. I wonder where you learned that?" The ANBU captain looked genuinely intrigued.

The technique itself was fairly simple, but it was not native to Konoha. Also, normal mist techniques were notoriously easy to dispel, which was why genjutsu specialists and others schooled in stealth, concealment or evasion almost never used them. Yet, those in the chase reported that it took them almost five minutes to get rid of Naruto's unusual mist. So how did such a small boy know it and put it to such effective use?

In response, Naruto scratched the back of his head, suddenly looking bashful.

"I… uhm… I saw this guy being chased a few months ago and saw him do that cool technique. I was close enough to see it so I tried to learn it myself."

That made sense. There was a Kumo shinobi who was chased and apprehended by ANBU for espionage a while back.

"I didn't remember exactly how he did it, so I tried it out. I'm sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt anyone." The little child looked up with tearful eyes.

The Hokage moved quickly to placate the boy. "No one's mad at you, Naruto. It was just very impressive, wasn't it Itachi?"

"Indeed. An accident, you say?"

Naruto nodded innocently. Both Itachi and the Hokage just stared. One simply did not modify a technique to be a hundred times more effective than the original by _accident_.

"That was still very good. You are certainly an interesting child, Naruto," Itachi remarked.

"Ah-huh. I want to be a strong ninja just like you. I trained all day today. Until I got hurt, that is."

The Hokage nodded in thought. _'So that was what he was doing.'_

The normally stoic Uchiha allowed a small and very brief chuckle. To the surprise of both people in the room, he removed his mask, revealing the famous Sharingan eyes, and bestowed upon the blond a bemused smile.

"Keep training, Uzumaki-san. Maybe one day you can be. By your leave, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage nodded as the renowned ANBU member left.

"I'm going to be just like Itachi-san and join ANBU one day." The blond boy firmly stated.

"My boy, Konoha ANBU include some of the very best shinobi in the village. It functions as our primary line of defense in times of emergency."

"Then I'll be the very best! Even better than Itachi!" The force and conviction in Naruto's voice surprised Sarutobi.

"You won't be if you keep hurting yourself. What did I say about training alone? The doctor said you most likely fell from at least three stories up. What were you doing, Naruto?"

"I saw some guy teaching some kids to climb up trees so I tried it myself. What else can I do, old man? It's not like anyone else will help me." The boy sulked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Sarutobi sighed, not for the first time. The young blond wasn't entirely correct. There were skilled shinobi willing to aid the neglected boy. Unfortunately, they were all providing other vital services to the village. It would be impossible and extremely improper for them to take on another student.

In the end, the distance between Itachi and Naruto would not be defined by their abilities, but by the tools made available to them. Itachi had the resources of the mighty Uchiha clan behind him; Naruto had nothing but the barely concealed contempt of the village. Sarutobi felt distressed at not being able to do anything about it.

"What about your friends? You were so happy last week." The Hokage almost kicked himself for asking as Naruto's face fell.

"I… they… well, they don't like me anymore, I guess," Naruto mumbled, sounding distinctly unsure. If there was one thing Naruto was not, it was being unsure.

Sarutobi looked at him in shock, not knowing what to say. A profound sadness filled the elderly leader. It was one thing for the adults who had suffered under the Kyuubi to treat the boy with open hostility, no matter how unfair it was. But to have that malice passed on to the children…

"Whatever. Thanks for the ramen. I'll be off then," Naruto stated as he sprang to his feet. The boy seemed to have recovered his energy despite losing his enthusiasm.

"Naruto, wait!" Sarutobi knew what he was going to do was highly unusual, but he simply couldn't condone the wasting away of this talented child.

"These are instruction manuals for some basic ninja techniques that academy students and genin first learn. One of them has information on the tree climbing exercise you attempted. I know you sometimes sneak into the ninja archives to look for information." The Hokage had been impressed that the young boy managed to move around the secure facility undetected.

Naruto looked shocked at the revelation before becoming embarrassed.

"It's ok. I'll see if I can get you normal access to those archives. I can't stop you from training, and these aren't perfect substitutes for actual practice. However, I think they'll help you. If you have any questions or want someone to look over what you have done, please feel free to come to me, Naruto."

Naruto seemed to beam at the man's sincerity.

"Sure thing, old man! Don't worry, I'll be the greatest ninja and become Hokage one day!"

Sarutobi laughed. "Oh? And what of your promise to surpass Itachi-san?"

Naruto thought about the puzzle for a moment before smiling, "I'll take Itachi's job first and then take your job, old man!" Satisfied with his brilliant plan, the blond boy scurried out of the Hokage's presence wearing a stupid grin.

The Hokage couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Behind the closed doors of his apartment, Naruto pored over the scrolls, starting with the one on tree climbing. Apparently it was a chakra control training exercise, which was exactly what he needed. His chakra control was nothing if not atrocious.

'_Thanks to that damn fox…'_ Naruto cursed once more. The demon fox's more potent energies wreaked such havoc with his budding chakra pathways that it was difficult learning any kind of control. Since making that discovery one fateful night, he had often wondered why he had been thus cursed. The sarcastic responses courtesy of one particular demon did not help.

'_**Stop your whining, you miserable mortal.'**_

Naruto cursed the bastard leech once again. There was no love lost between them and it was a miracle that they had reached any agreement. Then again, they had no choice. The two could not be separated without risking the deaths of both host and parasite.

Upon that discovery, the Kyuubi had raged for hours before disappearing from Naruto's mindscape for weeks. When the creature finally returned, it was far more docile – not subservient, but at least not trying to mentally break him for its own twisted amusement. Clearly, the demon had no interest in a brain dead vessel.

Still, Naruto did not understand why the fox was adamant about keeping all this secrecy.

'_**Are you that stupid? What do you think the beloved citizens of this village would do to you, to us, if you revealed me to them?'**_

'_I am not you, you fucking bastard.'_ Naruto could feel the fox demon's demented laughter.

'_**Have you learnt nothing? It doesn't matter what you are or are not. It matters what they think you are. And you know what they think you are already.'**_

Naruto frowned. It had been hard at first. His young mind refused to believe anything the foul beast said. In a perhaps brilliant gamble, the Kyuubi did not push the issue but instead allowed him to think it through. How he hated his tormentor's words:

'_**When you have thought everything through, you will understand why things are the way they are. Why no one wants to be with you. Why you are alone. Why the Hokage alone bestows some semblance of kindness upon you.'**_

He hated how true its assessment ended up being.

'_Is Itachi supposed to be another weapon? An older model?'_ He mused. Naruto did not believe that a weapon was all he was supposed to be, though he had come to believe that it would be a component of what he would have to be. Surely, he could not lead a peaceful civilian life. Naruto was also rather pleased with how well he played the wide-eyed youth card.

Dark laughter greeted him.

'_**A weapon of the Uchiha clan? Maybe. That's a disaster waiting to happen. Remember my warning: Loyalties are always conditional. Your esteemed Hokage's kindness extends only so far as the safety of the village is ensured. If he thinks that I have taken you over even briefly…'**_

'_Then my life is forfeit.'_ Naruto could sense the demon nodding its gigantic head.

'_**I don't understand why you even bother with this village. If it was me, I would have–'**_

'–_burned it down with everyone in it. Yes, I know. You've told me a million times. As for why… I don't know… maybe because, despite everything, it's still my home.'_ Naruto answered with surprising maturity. It was clear that he had thought about it for some time, though he didn't know why he was saying it to the Kyuubi. In the past, he'd always just shrugged the question off. Maybe it was because, for whatever reasons, he felt he owed it to the bastard trapped within him for the rest of his and its life.

'_**People like those friends of yours?'**_

Damn that bastard! That hurt. That really hurt. The Kyuubi seemed to realize as well as it suddenly became unusually silent. For a moment, Naruto wondered if it was actually thinking of apologizing. But nope – it was a demon after all.

'_**Do whatever you want. Just don't get yourself killed while I'm resting.'**_ The demon hissed before disappearing back into its domain, most likely not to be seen in a long while. Whenever the Kyuubi came out, it took weeks if not months for it to recover, which made Naruto wonder why it bothered. Was it lonely being cooped up in there by itself?

Naruto snorted. Whatever sympathy he might have had for the trapped demon was destroyed by its malicious assault. His mind unconsciously drifted to thoughts of losing his latest friends, which quickly killed what was left of his good mood. This was not the first time and it certainly would not be the last. He had even come to expect it after learning about the Kyuubi, but that did not make it any easier.

A ninja passage floated to the top of his mind. _'Of all the interactions shinobi may make, friendships prove to be the most volatile and the most dangerous. Only a friend can stab a true shinobi in the back, and not even the greatest of our kind is able to defend against such an attack.'_

The problem ultimately wasn't his friends or even their parents. Naruto had seen several adults that had been pleased to watch their children play with "the nice boy." No, the problem was the other children. While Naruto was able to disregard the constant stares, whispers and sniping from the shadows, his young friends couldn't. In retrospect, the end result shouldn't have been very surprising. He had long observed and recognized the power of peer pressure. Still, he wished those relationships could have ended on better terms.

"Nothing to do about that. Now to see what I should do for this tree climbing exercise."

The blond boy really did not like to read, preferring instead the hands-on approach. At the same time, he was reasonable and fairly intelligent. Having tried the latter method and found it lacking, it seemed logical for him to try the former. He just hoped he wouldn't fall asleep again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: **So, what do you think? Be gentle with me. It's my first time with Naruto fiction.

**Please be sure to review. Thanks.**


	2. Perceiving Greatness

**Chapter 2: Perceiving Greatness**

"Ok, so I hold the needles like this… aim for the trachea… release with fingers extended."

In his dimly lit apartment, Naruto followed the directions in the manual before him as he practiced using senbon to attack the fake human skeleton before him. The old man had given him a very strange look when he had asked for a cadaver or a skeleton. But, really, how else was he supposed to learn about human anatomy?

Admittedly, it was one of his most hated topics of study as there were so many scrolls to read and terms to remember. Naruto didn't understand why he needed to learn the different positions of signature chakra points on the dorsal and ventral sides of the body or the opposing direction of blood flow in veins versus arteries.

Sometimes he wished he had not made that promise to be the best in ANBU before becoming Hokage. Apparently, many of the best ANBU members ended up as hunter-nin, which required them to know detailed information about human anatomy. Needless to say, this stuff was hard on the mind. Naruto might have given up had he not made a fortuitous discovery. While searching through the ninja archives one night, he chanced upon a bundled pile of dusty old scrolls. They contained the collected writings, or rather scribbles, of a kunoichi named Tsunade.

As far as Naruto was concerned, the writer was a genius, though an almost illegible one in his opinion. Her writings contained insights not found elsewhere and helped him make immense progress in understanding the minute details of the body. Tsunade apparently possessed a creative mind and plenty of practical experience. Sure, he still didn't know what half of the terminology meant, but he recognized that the training techniques and combat tactics she talked about could be extremely useful. She was also very powerful if her writings were even fractionally truthful, which made him wonder why her stuff was left where no one could find it.

As Naruto completed another milestone in his training, he wished he could thank his ghost tutor for all the help her writings gave him. Then he saw the date on the scroll and frowned, _'Too bad she'll be an old hag by now.'_

A knock on his door pulled Naruto out of his thoughts. The young boy tensed. He had lived by himself long enough to know that nice people rarely visited him. Cautiously opening the door to an empty hallway, he was greeted by a piece of paper left on the ground informing him that the old man wanted to see him.

Naruto smiled for a brief moment before realizing that the Hokage probably wanted to question him about the horrific incident last week. He frowned at the thought. It was a meeting that the young boy was definitely not looking forward to. Barring the worst of his nightmares, this was perhaps his most traumatic experience. It was also the reason why he remained indoors all week.

Naruto shook his head to clear the images as he tossed on his "stylish" tiger suit. _'I might as well get it over with,'_ he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Old man, what is it?"

"Naruto, how are you? I haven't seen you all week! What's this I hear about you not pulling any pranks? The entire village is on edge."

The blond child chuckled. "Let them stew on it. I'll have something cooked up in a couple of days."

The Hokage smiled mildly. He had no doubt about that. "You haven't answered my first question. How are you?"

It was only recently that the Hokage had recognized how devious and slippery the little bundle of excitement could be. He realized it was almost impossible to get the boy to talk about things he did not want to talk about. If it were not for how precocious the youth was, Sarutobi would swear the youngster had a silver tongue that even the savviest politician would envy.

"I'm ok, I guess. I just… I just don't understand why he did it! He was my hero, and he killed his own family! Why?"

The Hokage had no answer to that pointed question. It troubled the old man how rarely he had answers for his young friend these days, but what was he supposed to say? What excuse could there be for Itachi's actions? In the end, Sarutobi settled for redirecting the youth's attention away from his former hero.

"Naruto, listen to me. I'm sorry you had to see that, but had you not led your pursuers to the Uchiha compound, the entire clan most likely would have been wiped out. You helped save a lot of people, Naruto."

Naruto and a task force of jounin and ANBU had stumbled into the Uchiha complex just in time to see Itachi kill his own father. Driving the ex-ANBU captain off had been a brutal affair, one that left half a dozen of Konoha's elite shinobi in the hospital's intensive care ward. As usual, the bashful blond scratched the back of his head and executed a choreographed "aw, shucks" routine.

"Naruto, why did you go there? Do you know how angry the Uchiha clan was with you?"

"Angry" would be a gross understatement. The Uchiha clan had been the target of over half of Naruto's pranks in recent times. Not only that, the clan was predisposed to despise the demon container, far more so than the average citizens of Konoha. The reason why the Hokage sometimes assigned precious ANBU bodyguards for Naruto, as opposed to chuunin guards, was to ward off a potential Uchiha attack. It was a tragic, though understandable result. After all, the Uchiha clan had suffered more heavily and grievously from the Kyuubi's attack than any other clan in Konoha.

"What if they had caught you?"

"They wouldn't have," Naruto responded firmly. "Besides, your ANBU guards were right behind me, so the Uchiha couldn't have done anything."

Sarutobi blinked. He had been hesitant to reveal just how dangerous it was for the young child to fool around with a clan that wanted him dead. Could it be that he was aware of his predicament? And if he knew about that, what else did he know?

"I just wanted to teach them a lesson. I always said that they had the worst security system and they still do. They don't even have a sentry at the main gate half the time. I can get in and out without a problem. All the other clans stepped up their security after I spray painted their walls a couple of times." Naruto grinned, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

Sarutobi shook his head even as he fought off a memory of a similar smile. Only Naruto would even dream of teaching one of the noble clans "a lesson."

"Very well, Naruto. Please be careful. And do get out and visit this old man from time to time. I believe you haven't left your room all week," the Hokage suggested with a wink.

Naruto nodded before running off with all the enthusiasm of a normal kid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think?" Sarutobi asked with a serious expression as a masked ANBU shinobi materialized before him.

"It's possible, Hokage-sama. I have met men before, politicians and spies who were able to act and speak with complete sincerity and honesty, yet I knew they were holding something back. I vaguely sense that here. But are you sure about this, sir? He is such a young child, after all."

"I know. I wonder as well, but something just doesn't add up. What are the chances an elite ANBU unit would stumble upon a brutal massacre mid-occurrence?" Sarutobi asked.

"None," the ANBU answered simply. "It's too much of a coincidence. Do you think he knew of it beforehand?"

The Hokage shook his head violently, refusing to accept _that_ implication. "You saw what he was like. He was as shaken and shocked as everyone else. Naruto is not one to carry a grudge. If he knew beforehand, he would have tried to save all of them."

"Perhaps Kakashi-san would be of more help. He is a master at looking 'underneath the underneath.'"

The Hokage shook his head regretfully. "Alas, Kakashi is still haunted by his past. I fear he has not recovered from the loss of his sensei enough to be impartial toward Naruto."

"I see… but then, maybe we are reading too deep into the boy's actions. Maybe he was doing what he claimed. Maybe he was simply _teaching_ the clans a bit of humility? After what happened today and after what almost happened to the Hyuuga heiress, I would say that they've learned their lesson," the ANBU offered.

The Hokage froze.

"Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage motioned for a moment of silence as he organized his thoughts. After almost a minute of inaction, he smiled as his eyes took on an excited gleam.

"Months ago, Naruto asked about the secret techniques of the clans, specifically the Sharingan and the Byakugan. He noted how despite the uniqueness and importance of these abilities, it was surprisingly easy to gain access into the Hyuuga and Uchiha complexes. I didn't believe him and honestly didn't put much thought into it. But then, Naruto's pranks on the clans started. Remember the first time he used a technique to turn the entire Hyuuga compound pink?"

The ANBU agent gave a soft chuckle as he nodded. "I was on guard duty at the council meeting that night when Hiashi-sama yelled himself hoarse. I have never seen a Hyuuga turn red so quickly and then stay red for so long."

The Hokage smiled fondly at the memory. "The next day, the guard detail around the Hyuuga compound tripled in size. Less than a month later, the failed abduction of the eldest Hyuuga daughter occurred."

Silence reigned as both Hokage and his ANBU considered the implication.

"He didn't know what exactly the dangers to the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans were, but he knew what their vulnerabilities were. He did exactly what he said he would do: 'teach them a lesson,' a lesson about how vulnerable their own residences were. Quite remarkable considering no one caught on," Sarutobi noted.

The ANBU remained impassive, but considered his leader's words.

After all, it was too much to be a coincidence. This line of reasoning would also explain perfectly why the boy was so distraught. He had tried so hard to prove to the Uchiha clan how vulnerable they were to sneak attacks. To have his fear confirmed by the actions of his hero must have hurt in more ways than one.

"I always knew he was a gifted youngster. Now, I have a clue as to how gifted he may be. I'm sure this is not all there is to him," the Hokage remarked.

"Hokage-sama, I wonder if it would be possible to give the young boy some personal guidance. It would have to be discreet, since I doubt the general public or the council would approve."

The Hokage concealed a smile. He had been hesitant to bring anyone in to talk about Naruto at first, but now he was quite sure he had made the right choice. "It could be tricky. Naruto is still an exuberant child," he noted.

"Maybe to the outside world, but if you are right about him then he is already a veteran at hiding sensitive information from others. It would be a travesty to let someone like him go to waste. Surely the academy will not sufficiently train him even if its instructors were inclined to do so," the ANBU replied. This was a harsh, but true statement. But then again, members of ANBU often had less than supportive words for the shinobi that staffed the Konoha ninja training school.

"Very well. I assume you are willing to take up the task yourself?"

The ANBU tilted his head in a nod. "Of course, Hokage-sama. I believe I can also convince an associate of mine to participate as well."

"Excellent. I will make the necessary arrangements."

With a quick nod, the ANBU puffed out of existence, leaving Sarutobi to his thoughts. The Hokage found himself feeling lighter and freer than he had in a long time. He had done what he could for the young child. The rest was up to Naruto.

Sarutobi's only remaining concern was that exposure to ANBU might have detrimental effects on the young child's mental growth. On the other hand, was holding the young genius back any better? He sometimes wondered if the stringent, Spartan constraints he had placed on Orochimaru were what ultimately drove his brilliant student into the abyss.

'_I think we can expect great things from you, Naruto. But please, for all our sakes, be careful.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto trudged along the road at a sedate pace. Being midday, the streets were sparsely populated, which was good for Naruto, as it meant he didn't have to contend with hostile mobs giving him the evil eye. He'd noticed that when it was like this certain people would smile at him or give him a sympathetic look. However, when he faced a crowd, those same people would readily turn on him. The young boy found it all very confusing so he tried to avoid crowds whenever possible. He wondered if those long scrolls on that subject called psychology might shed some light on this anomalous behavior.

Presently, however, the normally cheerful blond was thinking about his meeting with the Hokage… and someone else. His enhanced senses had alerted him to the presence of the other person, a man, hidden in the shadows. Based on how difficult it had been to identify the man, Naruto suspected that he was a very skilled ninja, possibly an ANBU.

'_Just like Itachi.' _Naruto shook himself free of that line of thinking. No, Itachi was gone now; hopefully forever. It hurt, it really hurt, but it wasn't going to break him.

For months now, the young blond had subtly tried leaking a bit of his talent out, to convince the Hokage to cultivate his skills more actively. He was at a point where more active guidance was required if he was to become a skilled shinobi. There was only so much he could learn from books and scrolls. But for a while, Naruto wondered if he was being too subtle. It was not until today that his efforts finally bore fruit.

Naruto was sure that the old man had finally grown suspicious of Naruto's random and wild acts of mischief and had called for a silent observer to evaluate him. Whether he passed the evaluation or not remained to be seen, but the young boy believed that he'd done enough to pique their interest. Time and time again, old man Sarutobi had come through for him; an act of grace that Naruto knew he could never properly repay. It also drove the young boy's fiery determination. If all worked out well, Naruto would be one step closer to his goals by the end of the week.

'_It had to have been an ANBU.'_ His assumption was not without logic. If the old man had figured out what he did and found his actions to be noteworthy, then he must have logically sought out someone who might then discreetly aid him. Or so Naruto hoped.

Naruto quickly ran over other possibilities for the mysterious man in the Hokage's office. Throughout the course of many flights from the shinobi of Konoha, Naruto had gained a pretty good grasp of what the village's ninja were capable of. He was certain it couldn't have been a normal genin or chuunin. The stealth abilities of the two lower ninja ranks were, on average, atrocious. Jounin was a possibility, as the illusion was very well crafted. Even at the end of the meeting, Naruto still could not pinpoint where the guest was located.

'_I suppose it could have been a jounin with a specialty in illusions.' _Naruto found that possibility to be just as desirable. He had recently delved into the subject of illusions and mirages and had become immediately hooked. The display today just reinforced his desire to learn more about the shadowy techniques. Sure, genjutsu had less flash and color than ninjutsu, as well as less grace and power than taijutsu, but the potential for subversion and misdirection was enormous. Naruto could just imagine all the tricks he could play on others, like those ninja that chased after him following his every prank. A semi-sadistic, foxy grin crossed his boyish face.

So enthralled was he by his sweet fantasy that he did not notice the little girl clutching a giant rubber ball darting out in front of him. She crashed into him with a cry and the next thing Naruto saw were stars in the clear blue skies.

"Ow!" Naruto moaned as he rose in a daze, only to meet the glaring pupils of a child roughly his age. She was just a smidge taller and had long, pale, blonde hair.

"Hey, watch where you're going! You should apologize," the girl demanded with a haughty sniff.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly as he answered, "Why should I? You were the one who ran into me!" he pointed out. But if he was expecting the girl in front of him to listen to reason, he was badly mistaken.

"Nuh-uh! My mommy said boys should always apologize to girls when they do something wrong."

"And what if girls do something wrong?" Naruto asked back.

"She didn't say," the girl replied innocently.

Naruto looked at the blonde, his jaw gaping. The girl laughed heartily in amusement at his expression.

"You look funny. But I'm still waiting for that apology." The young girl shifted the lightweight ball onto her shoulder and held it in place with one hand. She folded her other hand to her waist and proceeded to give Naruto _the look_. "Well…?"

Naruto gave an exaggerated sigh and let his shoulders droop. "I apologize…" he began. A grin of victory flashed across her face, but died abruptly when he suddenly snatched the ball from her. "…for taking your ball! Catch me if you can!"

Naruto laughed uproariously as he sped away from the surprised, shocked and angry girl.

"Get back here with my ball, you…!" The blonde girl immediately gave chase. Even though he was faster under normal conditions, Naruto was slowed just enough by the oversized rubber ball. As he ran across a grassy park, the girl finally caught up and tackled his legs. He grunted as he fell face-first and the ball bounced away.

"You meanie!" The girl then proceeded to rain playful blows on the hapless boy until he pleaded for mercy.

"Ok, ok, ow, stop hitting me. I'm sorry, ok?"

The blonde girl continued to glare at him even as she finally got off of him.

"Gee, you hit pretty hard," Naruto remarked with a sheepish smile.

"Well, you were being a meanie!" The girl crossed her arms while eyeing him indignantly.

Naruto finally got up, sighing, and retrieved the ball. "Here, I'm sorry I took your ball."

The peace gesture mollified the upset girl, who did an about face and gave Naruto a radiant smile.

"See, isn't that better?"

The boy mumbled something about annoying violent girls, but a small smile nevertheless crept up his face.

"Hey, you want to come play ball with me and my friends? By the way, my name is–"

"Ino…" Naruto completed. His face turned neutral as he spoke out the name.

"Yeah, hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Ino asked, her interest having been piqued.

Naruto remained silent.

"_Want to come play with us, Naru-kun?"_

"_Yeah, come on!"_

"_Okay."_

"_What are you doing here?!"_

"_Why did you bring HIM?"_

"_My parents said he's bad, that we should stay away from him."_

"_I'm telling!"_

"_Come on, let's get away and do something else."_

The young boy turned away, blinking away the unbidden memories. "Listen, I'm really sorry, but I've to go somewhere."

"But why…?"

Naruto bit his lips. He knew he shouldn't take her up on her offer, knowing what was going to happen, but he also didn't want to make her cry. Indeed, the poor girl looked absolutely torn as her turquoise eyes began to water and her lips trembled. He looked at her, partly in sympathy and partly in frustration. The girl was too innocent for her own good.

"I've got to get back home or my parents will be mad," he lied quickly, but he almost winced right after. He could definitely do better.

"Ok, fine," Ino pouted. "But you owe me."

Naruto blinked in surprise. What in the world? The girl sure was forward about what she wanted.

"Um, sure, Ino-chan. I promise to make it up to you some time." This time, Naruto really did wince. What had he just done? With a heavy heart, he beat a hasty retreat without waiting for a response.

"Wait, you still didn't tell me your name," Ino whined after the boy. For the longest moment, she stood there pouting. "Aww… and he was pretty funny and cute too."

"Ino-chan, what are you doing? We're waiting for you, slowpoke."

Ino turned and immediately charged after her friend. "I'm coming, and don't call me a slowpoke, Sakura-chan!"

As Ino chased after her friend, the memory of the "funny and cute" boy settled into the back of her mind, not to be disturbed for many, many years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:** Ino is the first girl introduced in this story and that definitely means something. I'm almost positive that she'll play some role, but I'm less certain about what role that will be. I hope readers enjoyed this chapter.

**Please be sure to review. Thanks.**


	3. Training and Identities

**Chapter 3: Training and Identities**

A dark shadow stealthily slipped across the vacant streets of Konoha in the dead of night. No one who was used to seeing him in broad daylight would have believed that it was the same person. Gone were his flamboyant clothes and casual cheer, replaced with impeccable black ninja attire that covered his whole body, especially his dazzling blond hair, and a stern cautious mind wary of his surroundings.

Naruto needed practice, but he couldn't risk showing off his moves in broad daylight, not with the new arsenal of techniques he wanted to try. Now that darkness had fallen, the aspiring youngster was eager to try them out. He arrived at Training Field 43, a secluded training ground next to the Forest of Death, in record time. Sensing no one in the vicinity, Naruto proceeded to test out the new techniques he read about.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

Despite his best efforts, Naruto only succeeded in creating a whiff of smoke. The blond frowned as he mentally worked through each hand seal. Taking a deep breath, he tried it again, though he dramatically slowed down the speed of his hand motions this time around.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

To his satisfaction, a giant red fireball erupted from his mouth. It was such a shame that he could not tell anybody about this except maybe the old man. He doubted the Uchiha clan would be too pleased about him learning one of "their" techniques. Sometimes he wondered why he had bothered to try and save Konoha's number one arrogant clan. Not even the Hyuuga clan was as bad.

Naruto played around with his new technique, trying slightly different motions and movements to optimize its effect. Once done, he then went through the motions a few more dozen times, gradually increasing the speed and pace of his casting. Finally satisfied with himself, he moved on to the next technique. While the great fireball was an excellent chuunin level, short-ranged fire technique, mastering the next one would give him a medium-ranged attack.

"**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!"**

So absorbed was Naruto in his task that he almost missed the trio of incoming shuriken; "almost" being the operative word. The young blond moved by instinct. His body's center of gravity instantly shifted to the left as he launched into a forward 360 degree twist. Two of the shuriken flew harmlessly over his head while the third impacted the ground after missing his kneecap.

"A ninja should always be aware of his surroundings," the tallish figure that materialized before him chided.

"I noticed you long before I even got here." Naruto could feel the person smirking behind that blasted porcelain mask.

"You lie. If you knew I was here, you wouldn't have exerted so much energy trying out those ninjutsu of yours."

The young blond winced, mentally kicking himself for that foolish mistake. "I was acting that way to get you to underestimate me. I did avoid your attack, didn't I?"

The tester had to admit, the little fellow sure was tenacious.

"We'll see about that."

That was the only warning Naruto got before he found a foot flying towards his stomach. He blocked easily, somersaulted away to entice pursuit before bouncing back with a flurry of punches. The ANBU tester easily blocked the attacks but was still impressed by the rapid comeback. And he only grew more impressed with each passing second.

The boy had exceptional stamina and possessed a creative mind able to put together and implement attack plans on the fly. The veteran ANBU quickly noticed that the boy never fell for the same attack twice and never attacked the same way more than once. But all that was hardly enough to defeat an elite ANBU commander. Naruto found himself sweating on the ground with a kunai pressed against his neck within ten minutes.

"That was very good display of taijutsu, far better than what anyone would expect of someone your age."

'_But not good enough.'_ Naruto thought with visible gloom. Better than mediocre was hardly the praise he was going for.

"Do you know who I am, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yeah, the ANBU guy that hid in the room when I saw the old man the other day." The young boy proclaimed loudly with a big smirk.

If the ANBU was surprised, he did not show it, which gave Naruto pause. The blond was not absolutely positive about it, but his instinct told him he was right. His instinct also told him he got one up on his evaluator with that declaration. Unfortunately, with that blasted mask covering the guy's face, he could not be one hundred percent certain.

"The Hokage was right." Tenzou was indeed impressed, but the ANBU resolved to do something about the boy's lack of etiquette. It just would not do to have one of his subordinates address the village's revered leader in such a crude fashion.

As for Naruto, the masked man's response was equally surprising. He was expecting a far longer and gruesome test. On the other hand, if this guy was smart then he must already have an idea of what Naruto was capable of.

"Are you aware of why we are here?"

For a second, Naruto almost pulled the dumb guy routine but he managed to reign in that particular impulse. "Yeah, I get it."

"Excellent. Then sign here."

Naruto took the offered writing tool and looked at the scroll the guy produced. He hesitated… for about half a second.

"Congratulations, Uzumaki Naruto. With the Hokage's blessing, you have been chosen for special shinobi training and been given chuunin rank clearance. You are now, unofficially, a shinobi of Konoha. I am Vice Captain Tenzou of ANBU Assault Team Alpha. I will be serving as your sponsor and chief instructor-advisor. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Awesome!"

When the elated blond boy proceeded to do a jig, Tenzou decided that enough was enough.

"Given the need for secrecy and the fact that I'm still a serving member of the ANBU, our meetings will be infrequent and limited to times such as today. You are aware that you'll still be responsible for the bulk of the learning."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. He hardly expected or wanted to be babied.

"The primary goal will be to train you to the point where you join my colleagues and participate in select missions as a special liaison to ANBU."

Naruto perked up in interest. The normal avenue to becoming an ANBU was long, tedious and time consuming even for the very best. But there was an accelerated experimental program, one open to only a select few. These chosen ones were called special liaisons to ANBU or Special ANBU for simplicity's sake. They were allowed to take ANBU class missions despite lacking the requisite experience and high level ninja rank. It was said that Uchiha Itachi had been accepted as a Special ANBU just one month after being made chuunin.

"Now, the Hokage informed me that you have both a powerful analytical mind and a photographic memory that allows you to learn simply by observing others."

Naruto nodded with a bit of pride. He would not be bragging if he said he was the best thing next to a Hyuuga or an Uchiha.

"However, I would hope that you are aware of the difference between knowledge and wisdom," Tenzou continued.

Naruto answered immediately, "The difference between knowledge and wisdom is experience." It was a simple mantra that warned people not to be cocky. Of course he knew it. He must have seen that proverb at least three dozen times. It was not that he didn't buy it so much as he couldn't do anything about it. He found it very unlikely that the old man was going to start sending him on missions so that he can get experience.

Once done with his oration, the ANBU captain pulled out a couple of meaty scrolls and dropped them in front of Naruto.

"Learn as much as you can from these scrolls about stealth and mirages during your free time. Ninja inside of ANBU receive training that is radically different from those outside of our ranks and it is important for you to see that. I can gain you entry to the ANBU training grounds, but I will do so only after you show me that you can stay hidden from my colleagues."

Naruto was impressed and very pleased. Realizing that this guy was taking him seriously, the aspiring ninja mentally promised to work extra hard.

"Be aware of one special exception, and that is my captain. If you sense him at all at any time, leave the restricted premise immediately. Captain Hatake Kakashi happens to be the only non-Uchiha to carry the Sharingan."

"Is there no way to hide oneself from the Sharingan or the Byakugan?"

The question gave the ANBU momentary pause. Surely, the young boy knew of both bloodline limits' abilities, and yet he was perfectly willing to challenge conventional wisdom. "I would not say it is impossible, but I'm not aware of any methods of deception that could fool either limits."

Naruto nodded, but did not pose further questions.

"As for the time remaining in our meeting, I will use it to teach you one technique which will be very useful to you. Have you heard of the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?"

"Is that similar to the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?"

"Yes, it is. Do you happen to know it?" the ANBU officer asked, mildly intrigued.

Naruto shook his head. "I tried to look it up, but only found trace notes about it."

"Information about the Kage Bunshin is kept hidden for good reasons. The Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is an A-rank forbidden technique. While the normal Kage Bunshin is only B-rank, it uses the same hand seal so that information is kept out of the public archives as well."

"You'll teach me the Tajuu Kage Bunshin?" Naruto asked.

Tenzou nodded. "Strictly speaking, the Tajuu Kage Bunshin is not an offensive technique though it can be used to deadly effect offensively. It is forbidden because of its exceedingly high chakra uptake which makes its usage dangerous and even lethal for those without a large chakra reserve. From your previous display of jounin level ninjutsu, I believe you would be able to utilize this technique without too much trouble." The ANBU cleanly sidestepped the question of how a young child like him was able to wield such an advanced technique. "We'll start with the Kage Bunshin. Observe the hand seal I make very carefully. Start small with just a single clone."

In less than an hour, Naruto succeeded in calling forth over three hundred clones at one time. It was a credit to his ANBU training that Tenzou managed to keep his voice completely even and neutral.

"Now, are you aware of the benefits of this technique?"

Naruto nodded and carefully recited what he knew about memory transfer from clone to person, as well as the dangers of memory dumps overloading the nervous system. Notably impressed, the ANBU offered some final advice before dismissing the boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Tenzou disappeared into the darkness, a grinning Naruto collapsed onto the ground. Even as his body lay exhausted on the grassy ground, his mind pulled together plans and training schemes that would best use his newest skill.

There were some complex techniques that could be divided up and partitioned so that each of Naruto's clones would only have to master a small part of the whole. Naruto suspected he would have an easy time with those techniques. On the other hand, there were also techniques that required stepwise mastery which meant Naruto would need to carefully supervise his army of clones with frequent summoning and de-summoning. Those were sure to be a pain in the ass.

'_I'll also need to work on my stealth.' _But how to test them was the key question. How could he see that his clones were working or that he was successful at evading experienced ninja?

The answer was so obvious that Naruto laughed. If he could not find volunteers to help, then he was just going to have to draft people. After all, it has been a while since he decorated the Hokage monument. He bet those stony old guys were beginning to feel rather lonely after being neglected for so long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hokage-sama. I'm prepared to report my progress with the subject."

"A bit harsh on the boy, weren't you?" The elderly man noted when the ANBU was outlining the taijutsu spar.

"I would be very surprised if any genin could have lasted as long against me using only taijutsu, but I thought it prudent not to overindulge the boy."

The Hokage nodded.

"And taijutsu is supposedly his weakest area?" The words carried an almost indistinguishable note of disbelief. Naruto was clearly gifted with ninjutsu. Until today, Tenzou would not have believed anyone could have mastered the Tajuu Kage Bunshin in one sitting, much less in one hour.

The Hokage nodded.

"Though, he will need to be trained in kenjutsu of course." Weapons training was not one of Konoha's strong points and many ANBU only knew the basics. But the ANBU captain suspected that Naruto would take to it like a fish to water.

"What sort of genjutsu can he do?" Tenzou asked, half expectantly, half in anxiety.

"I don't know. I have never seen him practice it, but he has been combing through all the scrolls he could find on demonic illusions." Sarutobi chuckled.

"Maybe he simply lacks the aptitude for it. After all, genjutsu require extraordinary chakra control and mental concentration. Given his talents in ninjutsu, this should be expected."

Normally, the ANBU officer's assessment would be correct. Gifted ninjutsu specialists were rarely spectacular at genjutsu and likewise vise-versa, but Naruto was hardly normal.

"Under any other circumstances, I would agree with you, but Naruto has surprised us too many times already. Do you think he would conform to reality this time?" Sarutobi asked. Neither person could answer that question. On one hand, Naruto was rapidly becoming Konoha's top ninja (in more ways than one). On the other hand, these were Iwa's demonic illusions! The very idea of such a young boy studying such techniques was mind-boggling.

"While I have every expectation that he'll do well, I'll give him a few months. Afterwards, once he is ready for missions, I'll bring in Yuugao. I believe she will be of valuable assistance." The Hokage nodded in agreement, though he did have one concern.

"You think she will be ready?"

"Both Kakashi and I believe she has mostly recovered from Itachi's betrayal. Training Naruto will be an excellent exercise for her." Yuugao was once Itachi's biggest supporter inside ANBU and saw herself as something of a surrogate sister. Itachi's ultimate treachery was nothing short of earth shattering for the elite kunoichi.

When the ANBU finished his briefing and was prepared to leave, the Hokage called out again.

"Vice Captain, one last thing."

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Thank you, Tenzou. If it wasn't for you, I would be at a loss. The current council is still adamantly against giving the boy any formal ninja training. The heads of a few sympathetic clans tried their best but they estimate that it will be a few years before rotations within the council leadership give them the power to allow Naruto entrance into the academy." Just as Tenzou was reluctant to take on such a young student, Sarutobi was equally reluctant to make the suggestion. The act of forcing the young boy to mature so quickly was sure to have grave consequences. Yet, he had no other choice given the council's intransigence. He knew better than anyone that Naruto was not fated to live a civilian life.

"It'll probably help him in the end. We have to get our recruits to unlearn ninety percent of the Academy stuff they learned."

Sarutobi recognized Tenzou's response for what it was; a "You're welcome" given by a man not prone to be outwardly sentimental.

The Hokage smiled as he dismissed his loyal subordinate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few years passed in a whirlwind as Naruto trained, learned and grew under the aegis of his ANBU instructors. The Sandaime watched all this happen from his Hokage tower with a sense of bittersweet fondness.

'_Has it really been that long?'_ Sarutobi eyed the young ninja and then the authorization paper before him. In many ways, Naruto had changed a great deal, which was to be expected given his extensive training under the two ANBU officers. And yet in some other ways, he remained the same. He was still the hyperactive prankster kid he was years ago. Even with his busy schedule, he determinedly held himself to the one-prank-a-month minimum.

"The reviews of your performance have all been excellent, but do you honestly feel you are ready to join ANBU, even on a provisional basis?"

"For the last time, old man, YES! If you try to deny me this one more time, I promise to test my improved Oiroke no Jutsu on you… in public." Naruto glared at the elderly ninja, watching with some satisfaction as he winced. According to Tenzou, he was long past ready. Wasn't there something said about a sword being honed too finely?

"Very well." With a mix of enormous pride and understandable reluctance, he signed on the dotted line.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You are now a special liaison to ANBU and are eligible to participate in ANBU missions subject to the discretion of your commander. However, there is still one more condition to your unofficial promotion."

Naruto scowled, glaring at the smug looking elderly Hokage.

"You'll need to join the academy starting today."

"Isn't it a bit too late for that?" Naruto questioned with a frown.

Sarutobi did not know how to explain it was only days ago that his side mustered the support to lift the injunction against Naruto so he didn't. "The academy has been notified of your special circumstances. You will be placed with those in your age group who will be eligible to graduate at the end of this year should they pass the final exam."

"Would this final exam happen to involve creating a particular E-rank ninjutsu that no shinobi would ever use in combat?"

The Hokage gave a wary smile. It would appear that Tenzou was successful in dispensing his opinions about certain ninja elements in Konoha to his young student. "You might be right, but I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice. Members of ANBU are responsible for some of the most dangerous and trying missions. Your instructors believe that being in an environment with peers your age will be vital to maintaining your mental and physical health. I happen to agree."

Naruto could not argue with that. He had seen what ninja in ANBU were like and had no intention of ending up like that. Still, there was an even bigger reason for enrolling him into the academy, one which the old man was clearly unwilling to elaborate. Naruto had every confidence that he would become a powerful force inside of ANBU, but if the general public ever learned that "the container of the fox demon" had received ANBU training, there would surely be hell to pay. Enrolling Naruto into the academy would all but secure his secret ANBU identity. After all, who would ever suspect that an Academy student was also a part-time member of the most elite ninja unit in the country?

Still, the blond was displeased that the old would not tell him this. Despite knowing how smart he was, the old man had thus far refused to utter a peep about the Kyuubi.

"Fine, I'll do it." Naruto acquiesced, feigning a mournful sigh.

"Excellent, you'll start today. After class, you will meet with Captain Tenzou, who will brief you on the cover name and profile you shall take."

Naruto nodded. As he walked towards the door, he turned back towards the Hokage, who was busy scurrying over his many piles of documents.

"Old man, thanks for all the help. Don't worry, I won't let you down." The blond reassured as he smiled at his patron of many years. He would succeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka gave the newest addition to his class a doubtful look. Long had he dreaded this day; the day when he would come face to face with the container of his parents' killer. To his surprise, it was easier than he expected, though this may be due to the blond's obnoxiously cheerful smile.

"Class, I want you all to meet your new classmate. Naruto, why don't you introduce yourself and talk about what are your likes?"

"Alright, Iruka-sensei." Naruto turned to the rest of the class with barely expressed glee. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like eating, especially ramen, and kind people like the old man with the funny hat. Oh yeah, and I'll also become Hokage one day!"

The class blinked at this joker in silence and then erupted into laughter. Iruka gave a tight, almost sympathetic smile. He was not completely won over yet, but the boy sure reminded him of himself. Iruka seated the newcomer next to the Nara boy, who as usual was asleep at his desk, before continuing his lesson.

Naruto smiled brightly at everyone and poked the sleeping classmate next to him to no avail.

"That's not going to work," whispered the somewhat chubby kid next to him. "Name's Chouji. Want to try my potato chips?"

"Sure." Naruto replied as he munched on the offered treat. "This is pretty good. Not as good as ramen, but still pretty good." And so for the rest of the period, the two classmates happily munched on Chouji's junk food.

Naruto tried not to act too bored, but it was somewhat hard not to do. Not only was he way past all this academy stuff, he had to restrain himself from crying blasphemy at some of the garbage being taught. Tenzou-sensei was right. What were the academy teachers thinking? He suppressed a wince as he saw a pink-haired girl scribbling furiously to take everything down.

"… and now we will have a pop quiz."

Naruto scanned the questions list, twitching from time to time. _'Who taught the First Hokage the technique he ultimately used to…?'_ Who cares? Instead of drilling the students on practical skills, the teachers made the students memorize inane and questionable historiographies. It was not even relevant history. No wonder Tenzou held the Ninja Academy in general disdain.

'_This was going to be a long day.'_ Naruto decided.

The young blond calmly ignored the frown Iruka gave him when he collected his near empty quiz paper. Naruto had other things to do. As Iruka continued to exposit some ninja code or other, which was almost guaranteed to collapse out on the field, he was preparing a thesis slash inflammatory critique on Konoha's ninja academy.

'_Just need a title.'_ Naruto drummed his fingers on the desk as he mulled over his paper. _'Oh, why not?'_ Unable to come up with something original, he penned the most obnoxious title he could think of using the biggest words he knew.

_The Genin Examination: Testing the Inefficiency and Incompetence of Konoha Academy's Teaching Staff_

Class ended just as Naruto finished making final touches to his little secret project. He briefly considered the merits of going around to his classmates to introduce himself in a more personal manner, but decided otherwise. While he did sort of want to see how his old friends were, he decided he would rather not deal with the horde of overprotective and hostile parents that would soon descend upon the school. However, just as Naruto stood up, the shadow of a glaring Uchiha Sasuke loomed over him.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Fight me!"

Naruto blinked… hard. What the hell? The blond really wondered if every Uchiha perpetually woke up on the wrong side of bed.

"Eh, you might as well. He does this to everyone the first time he meets them," Chouji commented from the side. Clearly, his own interaction with the Uchiha genius was less than pleasant.

"He's so troublesome," the Nara kid agreed.

"Umm, ok, should we do this outside then?"

Sasuke nodded once glumly before stalking out of the classroom. Naruto winced as he took note of the Uchiha's fan club, led by two rivals with pink and pale blonde hair respectively, bouncing cheerfully behind him.

"Go Sasuke-kun! When you win, I'll take you on a date to your favorite restaurant!"

"No way, Ino-pig, I'm taking Sasuke-kun out!"

"As if, forehead girl!"

Naruto wondered if he should get his eyes checked. Surely this could not be, Sakura and Ino, best of best friends. Naruto had been there that day when Ino stood up to the snotty nosed kid named Ami to defend Sakura. Personally, he had thought it was the most beautiful sight he ever witnessed and truth be told, it had made him feel immensely jealous of Sakura, as he knew no one would ever do that for him. Within the current environment, he supposed he should be a little jealous given how both girls hovered around the brooding Uchiha while they treated him like a stranger. But really, he just felt kind of sad for them. Did their childhood mean that little to them?

"Ready when you are, Sasuke-chan," Naruto called out with a wide grin. It probably wasn't very nice of him, but he thought the Uchiha prodigy deserved it. Plus, it was so easy to get him all riled up.

Sasuke growled in anger and predictably charged at the blond with a flurry of kicks and punches. The ferocity of the attack took Naruto by surprise; not enough to take him down but certainly enough to make him wonder what his classmate was smoking.

'_Should I or should I not.'_ Naruto considered giving Sasuke a serious beat down and burning him a little with his new fire techniques. But rationality prevailed. It was much too soon for him to reveal his abilities.

But on the other hand, Naruto really did not like the implication of actually _losing_ to Sasuke. He winced as his arms absorbed another one of Sasuke's punches. Plus, the Uchiha bastard actually hit pretty hard and he dared not show off anything other than his sub-par Academy standard taijutsu blocks. The girls squealed at seeing their hero take the upper hand.

'_Alright then, you asked for it.'_

A grim smile appeared on Naruto's face as he saw how close some of Sasuke's female admirers were standing. When the raven-haired boy haphazardly charged at him again, instead of offering his normal weak blocks, the blond fluidly slid around his attacker and gave him a violent chakra induced push. Unable to halt or reverse his initial forward momentum, the Uchiha stumbled and crashed into the ground before his adoring fans. The sudden reversal of fortune stunned all the spectators.

Sasuke looked murderous as he picked himself off of the ground. Naruto, however, was not about to give his opponent the chance to retaliate. With a patented smile on his face, he charged the Uchiha, but then midway to his target, he "tripped." The blond wavered from his trajectory and careened head first into a nearby gaggle of screaming, flailing girls. Naruto subsequently capitulated as he was set upon by an angry horde of vengeful females. Sasuke glared at the blond, clearly not satisfied with his pyrrhic victory. His angry and fiery eyes told all that he would not soon forget this humiliation by the newcomer as he stalked off. The Uchiha's departure was most fortuitous for Naruto as the bulk of the girls soon let his battered form be.

"Need a hand?"

Naruto gazed upward, smiling as he took Chouji's outstretched hands. "Thanks."

"Why did you throw the match?"

Naruto turned to see the Nara boy carefully scrutinizing him. _'He's pretty keen, guess he really is a Nara, despite how lazy he is.'_

"Because not doing so would be too _troublesome_, neh?"

For the first time in a while, the lazy genius laughed.

"You are alright; troublesome, but alright. My name is Nara Shikamaru." The lazy genius offered his hand. Naruto gave Shikamaru a look, surprised at the show of friendship, but nonetheless accepted the offered hand.

"Hey, new kid, not bad." A third character soon came up to the group, a dog trailing at his side yelping happily. "Name's Kiba. It's about time someone taught that stuck up Uchiha prick a lesson. But don't fool yourself. You'll still never be a match for me and Akamaru."

Naruto looked at the ninja dog and then at the cocky academy student. He seriously doubted that, but said nothing. Naruto decided it was not worth the trouble to ruin the vague sense of camaraderie he seemed to have suddenly gained with the people around him. It was different from the learning fellowship between him and Tenzou or Yuugao, but it felt nice nonetheless.

"Naruto, our families are having a little get together later today. Since you seem to be new and all, why don't you come over? You could meet some new people."

Naruto fought against the urge to wince. Meeting new people was simply something he did not do, but Chouji did sound very sincere. The offer could have put him on a tight spot if he did not have a suitable excuse.

"I appreciate the offer, but maybe some other time. I have to do something later on today, I'm afraid."

Chouji seemed disappointed, but let it go. Naruto quickly exchanged pleasantries with his new friends before rushing off to his secret appointment. So occupied was he in his affairs, however, that he never noticed the shy pale-eyed girl staring at him in awe with a blush on her face.

"Seems like a nice guy, don't you think, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked his friend as they were walking home.

"All I know is that he will be very _troublesome_."

"More troublesome than Ino?" Chouji asked good-naturedly.

Shikamaru thought about it. Unlike most people, he paid attention to Naruto's fight with Sasuke. He knew there was no way that the move the blond used to topple the Uchiha was an academy taught one.

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi, Kurenai." The red-eyed jounin waved half-heartedly as she sat down on the chair next to the caller.

"What's with the long face? I thought you would be pleased with your promotion."

"You do realize it won't be long before we are given our genin teams." The renowned genjutsu mistress of Konoha was a green jounin and was therefore anxious about the prospect of taking on her first genin team.

Her friend, Sarutobi Asuma, a veteran of many seasons was noticeably less worried. "Don't worry too much about that. You'll get used to the brats."

The young kunoichi rolled her eyes. And here, she was actually thinking of asking her fellow shinobi for advice. Never mind that. Sometimes she wondered if she was the only one who took her job to Konoha seriously. As if to vindicate her, a silver-haired masked man walked in.

"Yo." He greeted as he popped down with his trusty orange book in hand.

Kurenai tossed the man a disgusted look, which he did not seem to catch given the silly giggles coming out of him. "And _this_ is supposed to be the epitome of the greatest hidden village in the land?"

Kakashi answered with another string of perverted giggles.

"Where's Gai?" the genjutsu specialist asked.

Kakashi shrugged before muttering something that vaguely sounded like the word for "mission."

"I really wish he would put that diseased book down once in a while."

"Why don't you make him?" Asuma offered not very helpfully.

"Don't you think I would if I could?" Kurenai shot back archly. She was not delusional enough to think she could take down a former ANBU captain, especially one of Kakashi's caliber.

"Is Kakashi pissing off Kurenai again with that book of his?" Iruka questioned.

"Yep," Asuma admitted as he puffed on his cigarette.

"How's the school?" The female jounin asked, deciding that a chance of topic was in order. Plus, she figured it could not hurt to know a bit more about the candidates for future team.

"Same old, same old…" Iruka stated. "…well, there was something, someone actually. Naruto joined the graduating class today." The name caught everyone's attention, well almost everyone. Kakashi was still reading and giggling.

"Naruto as in Uzumaki Naruto, the jailer of the you-know-what?" Asuma seemed interested.

"That's the one. I'm surprised the Hokage managed to get him into the academy. Kakashi, when you were still in ANBU, didn't you help look after the boy?"

"Mm-hmm."

After a minute of silence, the others figured Kakashi was not going to say anything more so they turned to Iruka instead. The masked ninja was not known for being very outspoken, not to mention how everyone in ANBU tended to be rather terse when talking about their duties.

"What's he like?"

The academy chuunin frowned and shook his head. The other adults nodded in understanding. While they definitely were not rooting for the little guy, the ones seated here did not exactly wish the demon container any additional ill will. On the other hand, if Naruto failed to graduate, this would be a good excuse to siphon the demon container off to some other profession. Even the most open minded shinobi and kunoichi were somewhat uneasy about training the vessel of the Kyuubi.

"I don't know. Pretty much what you might expect: Loud, obnoxious, attention seeking. He did well against Uchiha Sasuke when he was challenged to a spar. And last I saw, he seemed to be getting along with the Inuzuka, Akimichi and Nara boys. Still, he's really out of his depth in class. I don't think he's cut out for being a shinobi. I wonder what Hokage-sama was thinking."

"He could be just hiding." The lazy reply came from the masked ninja. Others looked him questioningly. "We used to constantly get called up to rescue the poor kid back when he was really young. But then after a while, it sort of stopped. It's like the kid learned how to avoid trouble. You know, the whole 'gathering information without giving any in return' concept. It's one of the lessons members of ANBU learn."

"Surely you don't suggest the boy is ANBU material?" Iruka looked at the gifted copy-cat nin like he was crazy.

The jounin only shrugged in response.

"Stranger people have joined." Done with his input, Kakashi smiled as he began reading his little orange book again.

"That's for sure," was Kurenai's sour reply.

The atmosphere around the table of mixed ranked ninja suddenly quieted as a masked ANBU darted into the room. Cheer gradually returned, however, as the person removed the mask, revealing the youngish face of a twenty something kunoichi.

"Hey, guys. Sorry for being late. Hayate's not around is he?" The woman asked cheerfully, defying others' expectations of what ANBU was supposed to be like.

"He's on a mission."

Yuugao nodded slightly to the copycat ninja by way of greeting. Kurenai shook her head. She understood that Kakashi was once the other woman's captain in ANBU, but it really baffled her how any woman could honestly respect the guy. This act was not missed by the ANBU kunoichi.

"Reading all that smut is not healthy for you, senpai." Yuugao lightly chastised her old captain. Kakashi offered her a tight smile in return.

"That's ok. I can take care of myself. How are you and Captain Tenzou?"

"Very busy, we've been getting a lot of missions lately. In fact, I'm supposed to report in for a special mission later today."

"How special?"

While ANBU missions were supposed to be secret, some leniency was allowed amongst ranking colleagues. Yuugao smiled benignly. She really was not supposed to say anything lest anyone became suspicious. When she took up the captain's offer in becoming another one of Naruto's instructors, it took all her training to hide this part of her life from her friends and teammates. It was not easy, but the fact that they accepted the secrecy that came with her work helped. Still, it couldn't hurt to reveal her student's recent induction into her unit. That was non-classified information and it was going to come out sooner or later.

"We are taking a Special ANBU on his first trial run."

Everyone's eyes lit up, even Kakashi's.

"I guess it makes sense. I was wondering when the Hokage was going to lift the unofficial ban. It didn't make sense to scrap an entire program because of just a single fluke," Kakashi noted.

In the aftermath of Itachi's treachery, one of the first political casualties was the very program that created him, the accelerated course for special liaisons to ANBU. An ANBU captain at the time, Kakashi had vocally opposed such a drastic measure. The program was not perfect, but it did train some of the finest ninja in Konoha.

"This definitely is a day of surprises then. First, Uzumaki Naruto joins the academy, then the accelerated ANBU program is reopened. Who's the lucky fellow, Yuugao?" The red eyed jounin teased her friend, knowing that she could not give out the name.

"If he is as good as the captain says, you'll find out sooner or later." Yuugao answered with a smirk. Her answer apparently caught everyone's interest.

"At least that is good news." Iruka offered.

"Why the sad face, Iruka? Does this have anything to do with your new student?"

The chuunin proceeded to recount his day to the ANBU. Yuugao had to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing. Good heavens, the little brat was good. She knew about the plan to insert Naruto into the academy to drive the suspicion off of his ANBU activities, but she did not expect him to play his part so well.

'_You keep on finding ways to surprise us, don't you, Naruto?'_ The elite ANBU was not surprised to notice the hint of pride in her thought. She did after all train him along with the captain.

The more she got to know the young boy, the harder it was to remain dispassionate about everything. Just the other day, she almost murdered a couple of lower ranked shinobi when they were verbally "trashing the Kyuubi brat" as the village pastime was called. Instead, she settled on giving them an ultra strong dose of killing intent that made them soil their garments.

"I must be going now. The mission might take a few days so pass my regards to Hayate when he returns?"

"Will do. Good luck on your mission, Yuugao," Kakashi added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto felt strange looking out at the world from behind his mask. Everything suddenly seemed so small and insignificant, reduced to just two peep sized holes. He stepped out into the designated area and immediately tensed. From the onset, he knew something was wrong, as no one else was here.

Naruto was already in motion when over a dozen shuriken and kunai shot toward his previous location from all directions. He crouched and released the ninjatou strapped on his back from its sheath. He then charged forward, avoiding the projectiles from the sides and smoothly deflected the ones from the front with several deft flicks of his weapon. Not only that, Naruto also succeeded in deflecting two of the shuriken back to the sender, but at reduced speed. While he didn't think the returned shuriken were going to hit anyone, he did expect his attacker to be surprised and forced to move. He pounced instinctively as his senses caught a flurry of movement. The soft pressure against his blade told him that his gamble for a rapid counterattack was successful.

"Kai!" The genjutsu illusion disappeared to reveal roughly a dozen masked ANBU agents, one of which was held under the Special ANBU's blade. After years of training, Naruto was nothing if not ruthlessly proficient at kenjutsu and genjutsu. Now, if he could just learn to do one handed seals, then he would be all set.

"Stand down," Tenzou commanded.

Naruto backed off and returned to a ready stance.

"You attacked rather recklessly, young one," one of the ANBU rebuked.

That was true enough. Naruto did leave his flanks and rear dangerously exposed, but he had an answer for that.

"I assumed it was a test. As such, I figured that taking one of my attackers hostage would be enough to get me a passing grade. Or was I wrong in my assumptions?"

"No. You were correct on both counts. In fact, I believe that was the fastest time anyone has ever come to passing our final exam; fastest barring Hatake Kakashi, of course."

Kakashi was known as the copycat ninja and the master of over a thousand techniques. Naruto definitely knew of the man. Alas, the great shinobi was taken off of the active ANBU roster and now reduced to spending his days preparing and testing genin teams.

"That was indeed your last test. You are now officially Konoha's first Special ANBU in almost four years. While you may be called to serve with any one of the ANBU squadrons, you will be placed for now under Assault Team Alpha."

In a quasi-ceremonial gesture, Tenzou and the rest of his team slowly removed their masks. It was a ritual of sorts. If they were to fight, kill and maybe even die together then the least they could do was to bare their mask-less faces to one another.

Naruto followed suit to reveal his carefully constructed disguise. Gone was his wild sun kissed blond hair, his trademark whiskers and his usual foxy smile, replaced with the stern expression of a short, brown-haired youth. He also carried himself with such a serious demeanor that it would have made the Hyuuga clan proud.

"Ninja of Konoha ANBU Assault Team Alpha, please welcome our newest member. For now, you may address him using his code name, Genji," Captain Tenzou stated before going on to introduce everyone else.

The only one Naruto recognized was his other instructor, Uzuki Yuugao and the others were only able to pay him scant attention before Tenzou proceeded to brief them on their mission.

"This was a B-rank assassination mission that has been upgraded to A-rank and has been expedited to us after an initial assault failed. Newly acquired intelligence tells us that the target has hired for his protection the service of a mixed band of experienced missing nin, including at least two A-rank missing nin. Our target is currently camped near the border so it will take us a few days to reach him. We move out from the East Gate in standard covert formation. Newcomer! You will be attached to Yuugao's wing. Let's go, people."

"Yes, Captain!"

As the team sped off to their departure site in staggered formation to disguise their strength, Naruto thought he was going to enjoy working with this group. Excitement and anticipation and also a bit of fear of the unknown coursed through him. This was it; what he had been training for after all these years. Naruto vowed to not disappoint the people who had supported him for so long.

'_A full ANBU team against a ragtag group with just two A-rank ninja?'_ Despite the A-rank classification, Naruto did not believe this was going to be a very hard mission. But he would be on his guard just in case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Technique List:**

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu – Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu – Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique

**AN:** I want to thank _**moccanime**_ for suggesting Genji as an alias for Naruto. He mentioned that if you split the name, you get a shortened form of genjutsu and ji, which could sort of mean "master of illusions." This is most likely not a technically correct interpretation, but I thought it was creative all the same. Thanks again for the recommendation.

The two short combat scenes in this chapter are a good indication of the sort of battles I'll write, though I do plan on writing a much longer and in-depth fighting scene later. For the most part, I'll focus on tactics, positioning, maneuvering, stealth, terrain, etc, and not on flashy techniques.

**Please be sure to review. Thanks.**


	4. Naruto's Normal Day

**Chapter 4: Naruto's Normal Day**

_The scenery was utterly repulsive and disgusting. It was a reminder that the only thing worse than the stink of rotting, burning human flesh was the stink of mountains of rotting, burning human flesh. Vivid images appeared, showing doomed men and women screaming for their lives as they were butchered by demons. Then, there were the droves of grotesque carrion birds that fed off mutilated carcasses of men, women and children that were strewn carelessly across the soggy, rain drenched land._

"_The last of the human filth has been eradicated. What is thy bidding, Kyuubi-sama?" uttered one of the demonic beings with slavish servitude._

"_Should we return to our lair to recover?" another offered. Unlike the first speaker, this one appeared unperturbed by its leader's awe inspiring presence. Its twin battered tails swished back and forth in agitation._

"_Now? In our moment of triumph, you think we should retreat? I think not," thundered the nine tailed demon in anger._

"_Hear me now, brothers and sisters! These human insects swarm upon the land like locusts, spreading their diseased presence like a plague! To think, they even have the audacity to strike at us, the immortal ones. No! We will exterminate their kind for this defiance! The legion will continue forward to the west!" Under the leadership of the nine tailed fox demon, the demonic legion surged onward and where ever it went, destruction and desolation followed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto jolted awake in a cold sweat.

"Are you alright, Uzumaki?"

Drooping and drooling, Naruto looked at his teacher with momentary confusion. The class burst into laughter at the blond's antics.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine, Mizuki-sensei."

The assistant teacher gave the demon container a cautionary look, but nodded.

Naruto groaned as he willed his headache to subside. A few days after returning from his first mission with Tenzou's ANBU unit, the Kyuubi had returned from its deep exile in the middle of the night. For whatever reason, it had not been happy, and had subjected him to a savage bout of psychological torture that had denied him any rest. At times like this, he really despised the creature and could almost sympathize with the villagers' hatred. If not for the logical fallacy they made in equating the prison with the prisoner, the villagers' show of restraint would have been admirable.

Naruto involuntarily shivered. As if the mind rape was not bad enough, he kept getting flashes of the bastard fox's haunting memories. The demon had yet to say anything about these transgressions. No explanation, no reason, nothing. Naruto didn't know whether the continued silence was a blessing in disguise or a curse, but he wasn't suicidal enough to ask. The Kyuubi was the most powerful and most feared demon known to mankind for a reason; something the imprisoned creature gleefully reminded him from time to time. This time, however, it had gone too far. If there was any justice in this world, Naruto hoped to one day repay his tormentor for all the pain it has caused him.

"Thank you for covering for me, Mizuki. I can take over now." A grim looking Iruka walked into the class to replace his assistant.

Naruto had noted how loose and casual, not to mention unmotivated most of the staff were. The only exceptions were Mizuki and Iruka, whom to Naruto looked like they were constantly judging and assessing their students' abilities discreetly. Two consequences came from this: first, it made Naruto job of acting as a slacker that much harder, and second, it made him suspicious of the two.

"Hey, Naruto, you okay?" Chouji asked. "You seemed out of it today."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He most certainly was not fine, but he couldn't exactly just blurt out how he got screwed mentally by a demon fox that was sealed inside of him. Naruto's one satisfaction was watching his chuunin instructor squirm uncomfortably every time he glanced at the scroll he had laid out on his desk.

'_I didn't know it would get copied and passed out this quickly.' _The blond had no doubt what the scroll was. But he was under no delusion about what would happen or rather what would _not_ happen. Like all bureaucratized institutions, without force from above, there would be no changing the ninja academy's current modus operandi.

"Alright, today, we'll have a practical demonstration."

'_Maybe I was wrong,'_ Naruto thought with interest. More practical and less prose was certainly one of his top recommendations.

"Please line up on the wall. Use the henge technique you learned to make a replicate of myself."

'_Or maybe not.'_ The blond lazily lined up with the rest of his class. So, what can he do to make this interesting?

"Uzumaki Naruto. Please make a henge of me. Go!"

Naruto resignedly propped himself in front of his sensei and adopted a mask of concentration. "Henge!"

An enormous cloud of smoke suddenly blocked out everyone's view of Naruto making Iruka wonder if the poor kid had screwed up.

"Oi, is this to your liking?"

The attendance scroll Iruka had rolled out of his clutches as he eyed Naruto's creation.

"Iruka-sama?"

Jaws dropped, noses bled and tempers were aroused as the upgraded version of Naruto's infamous sexy technique made its debut in the form of a female Iruka.

"Naruto! Don't subject us to useless techniques!" Iruka was furious, embarrassed and most importantly, bleeding from both nostrils, but his student only grinned which made the chuunin afraid, very afraid.

"Aw, you don't like me?" Naruto gave her sensei an adorable puppy eyed look and lifted her hands to cup her ample bosoms.

Unlike his original Oiroke no Jutsu, which had clouds floating over the privates, Naruto's new version utilized frilly puffs as substitute undergarments. They clung to the skin like latex and left nothing to the imagination. Iruka stood no chance. The chunnin sensei crumpled like a house of cards along with three of his male students who happened to receive the same view he had. Naruto smirked as he reverted back. The prank sure did its job getting him out of that mental funk.

"How do like that? It's my new and improved Oiroke no Jutsu. Works on all perverts and most men!" the blond declared with pride.

'_Wow, he's really out of it.'_ Naruto thought as his nudge drew no reaction from his sensei. He didn't expect his technique to be this successful. After all, Iruka was hardly a closet pervert like that hypocrite Ebisu, and if he fell so easily to the technique, Naruto could just imagine how devastating it could be if used correctly on the battlefield.

'_Yuugao might not be happy about it, but Tenzou would definitely consider it.'_ Naruto's captain was nothing if not pragmatic. The captain's whole attitude was "if it works, do it." Alas, before the part time ANBU shinobi could consider approaching his superior on implementing his unique technique on the battlefield, he was confronted by a horde of scornful girls. Naruto ducked sharply to the left, barely escaping the first punch.

"Ino-chan, what-what are you doing?"

"Don't call me that! We are going to give you the beating of your life, you baka! Hey, get back here!"

Naruto swerved, rolled, jumped and performed just about every trick in the book, but it was not enough. Crack! The blond reeled back from the force of the blow, courtesy of Sakura.

'_Argh! Where did she learn to hit like that?' _Clearly, he had seriously misjudged the retaliatory fury of the angry, indignant mob of girls.

At the end of his wits, Naruto pulled his last trump card. He morphed once more, this time, into his perfected teenage female form. Suddenly a fully developed, completely nude and utterly gorgeous blonde goddess appeared in the center of the room. It was one thing to teach a perverted boy a lesson, but quite another to beat up a naked girl.

"My name's Naruko! Please don't hurt me!" the blonde pleaded as she waved cheerfully.

When the vengeful girls temporarily paused, Naruko thought her plan had worked. But then the horde took in the older looking girl's absurdly disproportionate breast to waist, ratio and then glanced at their own flat chests.

'_Damn!'_ Naruko's eyes widened.

The righteous fury in the eyes of his angry classmates was replaced with burning hatred and jealousy. The panicked blonde scurried to the nearest person and grabbed on to his legs without realizing who it was.

"What-what are you doing, you idiot?" a somewhat high voice called out hurriedly.

'_Eh, Sasuke!? Hmm, maybe I can use this to my advantage.'_

"Sasuke-kun. Please protect me? I promise I'll be nicer to you if you do," Naruko cooed while on her knees.

At first, Sasuke only twitched. For a moment, the blonde cursed. _'Maybe Sasuke is gay.' _But then, the Uchiha's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his body dropped to the ground with a reverberating thud.

Naruko blinked before smirking. _'Wow. Who would have thought that Sasuke was male enough to react just like any other pervert? I wonder what his adoring fans think of him now.'_

Alas, if Naruko thought her female classmates were going to recognize their crush's imperfection for what it was, then she had given them far too much credit.

"You, YOU WITCH!"

Naruko paled. From the way they were glaring at her, it was apparent that they had no intention of laying the blame on the Uchiha. If the girls had been pissed at her technique at first and envious of her henged form later, now they were downright murderous. She had caused _their_ Sasuke-kun to faint. In their eyes, her life was forfeited the second their precious hit the ground. Naruko gave one last cry for help before she was swarmed.

"Ow, hey watch it! No, wait, ouch, stop that!" Naruko was not sure whether they actually intended to pinch her to death, but it sure felt like it. Just when she was about to abandon all hope, she was saved by a most unlikely rescuer.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." With her Byakugan active, the Hyuuga heiress began removing the pile of bodies around Naruko. The blonde watched in stunned silence as this normally timid, mousy girl deftly incapacitated the female assailants with minimal use of force and plenty of apologies.

"Ano, are you all right, ahm, Naruko?" Hinata asked hesitantly as she removed the last of the other girls.

"Yeah, I'm a bit sore but okay. Thanks a lot, Hinata-chan!" A thankful Naruko instinctively jumped up and caught Hinata in a tight embrace.

The Hyuuga heiress gasped as all coherent thoughts except for three promptly left her. They were: a) Naruto, or rather Naruko, called her Hinata-chan, b) she was hugging her and c) she was extremely well endowed. For an instant, she wondered about the last point. She had heard that some males desired females with large breasts for companionship.

'_Is that what he likes? Is that why he made them so large?'_ she thought with a frown.

The general result of such contemplation usually served to depress the young Hyuuga's already dangerously low level of confidence. Luckily, this time around, Naruko's renewed cry for help intruded into her thoughts. It appeared the other girls had no intention of staying down.

'_Crap, got to think. I can't actually fight them and I can't let Hinata fight all of them.'_ An idea came to the blonde as she caught sight of one of the very few males who remained standing.

"Oi, Shikamaru! A little help?" When the Nara did not react, Naruko dimpled cutely with hands held in a begging gesture before adding, "Please?"

The lazy genius twitched and shuddered. The poor guy must have reacted naturally to the naked girl's salacious gesture before realizing who it really was. A soft mutter that vaguely sounded like "troublesome blonde" was heard before shadows covered the room. All of the angry girls were suddenly held in place.

In his excitement, a bubbly Naruko kissed Hinata on her cheek before she could protest. Leaving a blushing and confused Hyuuga heiress behind, the blonde turned to her second savior.

"If you even think of kissing me, I'll release them and use my shadows to hold you instead," Shikamaru threatened with absolute seriousness.

Naruko pouted, but then laughed with glee. It was so much fun playing with people.

"You may want to leave quickly. It's very troublesome holding them."

That was the blonde's cue. Waving them goodbye, Naruko shifted back to her boy form and ducked out of the room. Seconds later, the exhausted and sweating Nara boy dropped his technique and sank to the ground. Maybe his troublesome mother was right about him taking his training a bit more seriously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shikamaru! I'm so mad at you for helping that moronic idiot. Don't think I'm going to go easy on you! And you too, Hinata! Ugh, I can't feel my arm!"

Too soon for his comfort, the angry, scowling face of Ino entered his field of vision. For a brief moment, Shikamaru wished it was another blonde standing before him. At least, Naruko had a nice smile. Then his mind and stomach rebelled at the thought. What was he thinking?

Yamanaka Ino, the self proclaimed love interest of the almighty Uchiha Sasuke, saw a most interesting sequence of events as she prepared to unleash another verbal tirade against her childhood friend. First, Shikamaru sat there looking bored, which was expected. Then his face took on a look interest, which was strange and finally he paled as if he had seen a ghost before falling backwards in a dead faint. The blonde girl frowned. Was it something she said? Had she been that harsh? However, the sight of her precious Sasuke-kun lying on the ground, dead to the world, served to harden Ino's resolve for justice and revenge.

'_Where's that baka?'_ Ino swore she was going to tear that girl… boy… boy-girl, or whatever he or she was, a new one, but first, they needed to inform the teachers.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Ugh, stop shouting. What happened?" the chuunin sensei awoke with a killer migraine, which was not helped by his screaming students.

"NARUTO!"

The name jolted his memory as he rubbed his head. Iruka looked around the classroom, noticing the absolute anarchy his student had wrought as well as the pools of drool and blood. He swore to make the little brat wipe clean every spot, but first he had to catch the little monster.

'_That's it. I'm never ever going to try this again.'_ The pissed chuunin grabbed the scroll left on his desk and angrily dumped it into the trash before going off to look for help.

While Iruka was occupied, Hinata had successfully pulled the unconscious Nara boy away from everyone's eyes. She thought it prudent that given their role in providing aid to Naruto, they best keep a low profile around the girls for a while. Luckily, her concern was over exaggerated. The kunoichi-in-training were more occupied with the Inuzuka boy, who made an unfortunate comment about a certain "hot blonde chick." Akamaru was still tugging futilely at his partner's pants.

"Eh, my head."

"You should take it easy. Oh, ahm, thank you for your help."

Shikamaru gave the Hyuuga girl a curious look but nodded nevertheless.

"He's so troublesome, but he's still a friend," the lazy genius admitted. Hinata nodded. She felt content. For once in her life, she had acted and believed that her actions had been beneficial. Now, the Hyuuga heiress only prayed that Iruka-sensei would not punish Naruto too harshly for his prank. However immature and tasteless it was, it was also sort of funny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Oi, I need to come up with better ideas in the future,'_ Naruto thought.

Iruka had been most irate when he finally caught up to the prankster and was not amused by his student's lame excuses.

'_It wasn't like I could have told him that I was ordered to do it by the Hokage.'_ That was a bit of a stretch. The Hokage had only tasked him to evaluate the qualifications of his classmates. Pulling the prank had been his bright idea of doing an assessment test while testing out his unique technique, thus killing two birds with one stone, so to speak. Alas, he had to suffer the consequences, namely the ire of Iruka and his female classmates.

So here he was, toiling away like a janitor when everyone had left. _'Stupid old man, giving me missions without pay.'_

At least, the quiet gave him a chance to pull his thoughts together before he reported to the old man. Unbelievable as it was, Naruto did learn a lot about his classmates from his brief adventure. First, all but one of the females appeared ill prepared to become ninja. The sole exception was Hyuuga Hinata, who had been devastatingly efficient, despite her less than perfect form. No big surprises there. Naruto had researched extensively on the Juuken and was fully cognizant of its power.

Out of the remaining females, Sakura and Ino, the two top students, managed to do the best in terms of chasing him down. Though fast and able to throw some mean punches, they appeared undisciplined, indicating they paid little attention to training. For the clanless Sakura, this was understandable though not excusable, but completely unforgivable for the Yamanaka. The Ino-Shika-Cho formation was something of a legend among certain ninja circles.

Naruto frowned. The Hokage would definitely need to be told that a remake of the previously successful triad would not work out. Though, Shikamaru's performance was a pleasant surprise. Something was amiss when the previous dead last of the class managed to incapacitate over a dozen of his _better_ peers. And Naruto knew he had not discovered all there was to discover. He was certain there was at least one other low flyer in the class.

"You're awfully quiet, Naruto."

The blond shrugged indifferently. Iruka sighed. Was he being too harsh? He remembered his school days when he had also been a prankster so that others could pay attention to him. Sympathy wedded with nostalgia compelled the instructor to reach out to the boy.

"If you finish cleaning up quickly, I'll take you for ramen."

That was a tempting offer. On one hand, the old man probably wanted to see him as soon as possible. On the other, he could really go for some ramen.

"It'll be on me."

Free ramen! That sealed the deal. As far as Naruto was concerned, the old man could wait.

"Yatta!" he answered cheerfully, as he finished cleaning the room in record time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto shifted nervously from one foot to the other, watching the Hokage carefully read the scrolls. He had already given his report about his classmates so what else did the old man want?

"Is that all, old man?" The blond winced as he felt the pressure of a weak burst of killing intent. Right, he forgot about his captain and instructor standing behind him.

"So, given your assessment, what changes would you suggest to the composition of the future genin teams of your class?"

Naruto looked at the Hokage questioningly. "I don't know. Since they haven't graduated yet, I couldn't guess how the teams would be organized," he answered mildly.

The old man chuckled.

"Come now, Naruto. I'd hope we know each other a little better than that. I did trust you and respect you enough to assign Tenzou here as your instructor. The least you can do is to return the favor," Sarutobi chastised softly and with humor, but Naruto understood that he was being serious.

"There are too many possible team formations. Do you want my thoughts on all of them or–"

"The top three teams will do for now, with the most likely jounin sensei for each if you would."

The blond nodded. Three teams meant nine members. Naruto was tempted to simply list the nine most likely to graduate, but something was off. Why just three teams and why ask for their jounin sensei?

"I assume there'll be a post graduation test to weed out stragglers." Naruto swore that the brightness of the Hokage's smile could light the night. That certainly complicated matters. He had not read too much on the possible jounin instructors, but a few names did pop up in his mind.

Yuuhi Kurenai was a talented genjutsu specialist recently elevated to jounin rank. Young and idealistic, she would likely try the hardest to make her team - likely a stealth and reconnaissance group - succeed. Fortuitously, such a team existed in the form of Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. The first two were perfect for Kurenai. The boisterous Kiba was a bit iffier, but if he was even half as promising as his sister or mother, then he and his dog would be great assets to the team. That was one team down.

Then there were the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi clans, three of the more respected clans in Konoha. It was hard to ignore the obvious Ino-Shika-Cho setup. Despite his own reservations, Naruto was sure this was one team everyone else was expecting. As for their jounin sensei, he had a nasty suspicion that it was not going to be someone nearly as motivated as Yuuhi Kurenai. Two names topped the list of the laziest ninja in Konoha: Hatake Kakashi, the famous copycat ninja and former captain of Naruto's ANBU unit, and Sarutobi Asuma, the son of the Third Hokage. It would have been a tossup had a certain Uchiha not been in the class. But as it was, Asuma would likely inherit the Ino-Shika-Cho formation. That was a second team.

Whatever his personal feelings, Naruto knew Sasuke was definitely tabbed to pass. His jounin sensei was guaranteed to be Kakashi. The blond had procured copies of the historic personnel files, so he knew about the origin of the jounin's Sharingan. And if Naruto had him pegged right, Kakashi had a past to reconcile with and would therefore be obliged to aid the Uchiha. However, there was then the matter of figuring out the other two poor fools who would be dragged into all this. Naruto wracked his brains until he remembered the ridiculous academy rules. By convention, the top male and female students were paired with the dead last, right? A sinking sense of horror engulfed Naruto. How could he have missed this?

"There's no way that I'm going to allow myself to be put on the same team as Sasuke!" Naruto declared furiously after he submitted his guesses for the three teams and their respective jounin sensei.

While he had great respect for the captain who taught and led his own teachers, the blond held great reservations about being placed on Kakashi's team. There must have been a good reason as to why the old man never brought the talented copycat nin into the inner circle that helped train him. No one ever mentioned it, but Naruto had a good idea what the sticking point must have been. Namikaze Minato, the revered Yondaime Hokage, who sacrificed his own life to seal away the monstrous Kyuubi inside an infant, was once Kakashi's sensei.

The Hokage did not respond to his outburst, but handed him a piece of paper. It was a draft list of the possible genin teams ranked by order of preference. Naruto's angry features were momentarily replaced by a visage of satisfaction. His guesses for the top graduates and their jounin mentors were right; every single one of them was right on the dot.

"So, what change or changes would you recommend?"

"You're letting me change the order? I thought that was the academy staff's decision." Naruto's surprise was evident. Sure, he had been making complaints and the old man probably suspected him when that critique against the academy's teachings began circulating, but this was something else.

"Conventionally, they make the team list following their rules and I just sign at the bottom. But given your unique circumstances, I'm willing to accommodate. Both of your instructors agreed that placing you under Kakashi with the young Uchiha might not be a good idea," the Hokage explained.

Naruto nodded in agreement. Still, this was an extraordinary honor. By bringing him into the decision making process, the Sandaime Hokage was placing enormous faith in him.

"I think it would be best if I was placed in Team 10," Naruto stated after a bit of thinking. He smirked at the old man's look of confusion. "While Kurenai's team would be a more logical fit for me, I think being there would compromise my alias in ANBU. With the exception of being underpowered for prolonged and heavy engagements, her team is excellent as it is. I see no reason to change it. That leaves Sarutobi Asuma's Team 10."

The Hokage gave a slight frown. His once errant and still estranged son was not a popular discussion subject for the elderly Sarutobi.

"I see."

Normally, the jounin's lack of motivation would be a detriment to his genin students, but in Naruto's case, this could be beneficial as it would free up his time for other tasks.

"You advised against reforming the Ino-Shika-Cho group but noted that the Nara and Akimichi boys would work well together. That leaves…"

"… Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino," Naruto noted. He swore that the only times those two were not clawing each other's eyes out were when they were ganging up on him. He _almost_ pitied Sasuke.

"My, my, you are growing up, Naruto. Two girls at once?" For a minute, the young blond spluttered, before collecting himself to glare at the laughing Hokage.

Did he really think that he would want those two on his team? Sure, they were his first friends – years ago – and they were quite pretty, and he really would not mind taking them out for ramen after a training session or a mission. Naruto blushed at the thought, sending the elderly ninja leader into another round of laughter.

"Not another word, old man!"

"Naruto!"

The young boy flinched at his teacher's sharp rebuke. But by the slight shuffling sound, even the uptight Captain of ANBU Team Alpha was amused. After letting the two _adults_ have some more fun at his expense, Naruto became serious.

"It's not that I don't like them." Wait, who was he kidding? Of course he did not like them much. They were downright vicious, except to their precious Sasuke-kun. "I know they're at the top of the class and are almost guaranteed to graduate, but I don't think they are cut out to be ninja. It's very dangerous work; kill or be killed, and they aren't ready for that."

"Academy students aren't tested to see if they are ANBU material; they are tested to see if they are suitable to be genin," the Hokage gently reminded him.

The old man's words gave Naruto pause. Could it be true that he was being too tough of a judge?

"Naruto, I notice that you were particularly harsh on those two girls when giving your report. Why is that?"

The blond blinked in surprise. He was not aware that he had done that. Could it be that his subconscious had played some role? Slowly, but surely, his face turned crimson.

"I think in your own way, you were trying to protect them," Sarutobi smiled benignly as Naruto fidgeted, squirmed and then finally scowled at him. "Don't you think you could do that better if you were on their team? Alternatively, do you think putting them in Team 7 with Uchiha Sasuke would be to their benefit?"

"Of course not!" was Naruto's immediate response. He winced when he heard how jealous and defensive he sounded. _'Like one of Sasuke's admirers.'_ Still, what the old man said made a lot of sense. It was too bad that neither girl wanted to work with him or with each other.

"Look, old… I mean Hokage-sama," Naruto glared at the ANBU, "it's not that they don't have potential. The Yamanaka girl has one of the most tactically useful bloodlines I know and I think Haruno has better chakra control than most chuunin. But those girls are just not motivated enough to train seriously. And given their impression of me, I don't see how I can help them, not without breaking my cover at least. It would be best for everyone if they end up in Team 7 with the Uchiha and I end up in Team 10 with Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji." Naruto always tried to be fair especially in terms of judging the competence of others. While he did not particularly like it, he knew it was for the best.

"It's not like I want them to be on the Uchiha's team," the young man snorted in mild disgust. "Who knows, maybe the idiot will come around. He's about the only person they'll listen to."

The Hokage gave him a skeptical look. Of course, Naruto did not really believe his own words. It would be a miracle if the Uchiha didn't end up murdering his teammates. The thought left the boy feeling sick, but he squashed it down.

"Besides, they have Kakashi. They'll be fine." Naruto's assertion sounded like he was trying to convince himself. But there was little the Hokage could do.

"Very well, I'll go with your suggestion for now. I do recommend that you show a little more effort in class so the rearrangement would be more acceptable to others. Still, think about what I said. Kakashi will be under pressure to devote most of his time and attention on Uchiha Sasuke. If those girls are as you claimed, it would be a travesty to Konoha if they were kept from developing to their full potential."

"Of course, Hokage-sama," Naruto answered formally.

The young boy frowned. He had not considered the possibility of Kakashi leaving Sakura and Ino to rot on the side. Surely, the great former captain of ANBU would not be so callous. He had much to think about. The blond waved goodbye to his captain and the old man before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He appeared rather uneasy at the end," Tenzou noted.

"Naruto has a generous heart. He is agonizing over his friends and he's not the only one. Inoichi recently conveyed his misgivings to me. He fears that he hasn't adequately prepared his daughter for the hard life ahead. Alas, there's not much we can do for now. There's still time before the final exam."

Sarutobi turned his attention to the ANBU captain.

"What about Naruto? He seemed somewhat wary and haggard today. Was it the mission? Did he have trouble with it?"

"Doubtful. His performance during the mission was outstanding. He came up with an audacious nighttime assault plan that we ended up using. His genjutsu made me wonder if he had some Kurama blood, and his kills were all clean and precise. My subordinates have since expressed disbelief when told that it was his first ANBU mission."

The report was delivered in a simple and straightforward manner, but it was easy for Sarutobi to hear the pride in Tenzou's voice.

The Hokage was both extremely pleased and concerned. On the one hand, Naruto had been every bit as able, talented and resourceful as Sarutobi had believed him to be. On the other, his performance had been almost too perfect. Frankly, the Hokage was overjoyed when Naruto blushed and raged like a normal youngster.

"Since Naruto performed so well, put him through a rotation with the other ANBU teams. Arrange them so that he won't have to take the longer missions. If he goes missing too often, people will become suspicious."

"I'll do what I can, though I believe he was working on a way around that. He told me he was researching into how to make a semi-permanent clone that he can leave behind at the academy. I informed him that he would likely require the use of advanced sealing techniques to hold his double for a prolonged period."

The Hokage rubbed his chin in thought. The kid certainly had some interesting ideas. Unfortunately, Naruto would have a difficult time of it as he had received almost no training regarding sealing techniques. If only Jiraiya were here…

"I suppose it's time to grant him access to my library. I believe I still have those notes on my students' techniques." The Sandaime Hokage was not known as the "Professor" for nothing. "Is there anything else?"

"There is one other thing. Naruto brought it to my attention right before our meeting today. He was concerned about internal security at the academy."

"Security? Why?"

"He suspects a spy amongst the staff. This was not my idea, I assure you, Hokage-sama," Tenzou stated, quick to defend himself.

The Hokage looked skeptical as well. "Did he say who?"

"He named Umino Iruka and his assistant, citing 'exemplary behavior above the norm of their colleagues' as warrant for concern."

Sarutobi could not help but chuckle. Only Naruto's paranoia could produce such a theory.

"But he also suggested having the backgrounds of the entire academy staff be reexamined," Tenzou continued.

Sarutobi drummed his fingers on the table. Treason was a very serious charge to make against a ninja. But the young blond had never joked about security matters before. As he had a knack for being right about such things, it wouldn't hurt to double check, would it?

"Tenzou, I'm authorizing you to make a discreet inquiry on the matter. See if you can enlist Naruto's help and try to get him access to the personnel files."

Tenzou nodded. Naruto was certainly coming into his own, adapting to his new duties and roles like a fish to water.

'_I pray for your success, future Hokage.' _All too aware of the obstacles along the way, Sarutobi could not help but make a bittersweet smile. _'You'll need it.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:** Lord Sivart made a comment about the Kyuubi being like Darth Sidious, so I couldn't help but put in that classic Star Wars line at the beginning. Amazingly enough, it sort of fit too. I made the Kyuubi a bit more vicious and cruel than I originally planned, so tell me what you think.


	5. Treachery and Deception

**Chapter 5: Treachery and Deception**

"It was only a light superficial wound. I'll be fine."

Few people other than Uzumaki Naruto would term second degree burns as being light and superficial. But then again, few people had a demon of almost unlimited power sealed within them to accelerate their healing.

"Perhaps. Regardless, I strongly recommend that you ease up. You should have seen that fire attack from a mile away. You were careless."

Naruto winced, and not only from the stinging residue of his wound. Tenzou was, of course correct, but he was not too concerned about his student's injury. Naruto was a tough kid and better trained than anyone in his age group.

"You completed the last four A-rank team missions back to back. If you keep this up, people will eventually come snooping." Tenzou was far more worried about keeping his student's identity a secret. He was experienced enough to read the tides of popular political opinion within Konoha, and those opinions most certainly did not take a favorable view towards the demon container. The problem was that the young blond was a natural magnet for excitement and trouble. Rumors were already circulating amongst the shinobi ranks about the recent ANBU recruit.

"Right, Captain. Will that be all?"

"The Hokage authorized a background check over the Academy staff. We found nothing out of the ordinary." Even as Naruto stood stoically before him, Tenzou knew he was not pleased.

"But perhaps you'd have better luck." The ANBU captain handed his subordinate a scroll with the Sandaime Hokage's official seal. "That'll give you access to the restricted personnel files. Good luck, Genji. Dismissed."

Naruto knew exactly what this was. It was another discrete mission. Clearly, either the captain or the Hokage found some indication of a leak but could not find enough evidence to take anyone to Ibiki. The blond smirked. So it was up to him again. Well, he would get the job done; he always did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can I help you, ANBU-san?"

Naruto wordlessly showed the man the scroll. The chuunin gave it a cursory glance to check for authenticity.

"Very well, please follow me." Another guard quickly led Naruto through a series of stairways and hallways and left him in a damp, dark cellar.

"I'll be outside if you need anything, sir."

The Special ANBU nodded as the guard shut the door. The chuunin administrators had given Naruto a wide berth, even as he had not spoken a word. Such was the power and prestige of being an elite shinobi in ANBU. The disguised blond would spend the next two hours combing the classified personnel files.

'_There really is nothing out of the ordinary. All staff members of the academy check out,'_ Naruto sighed. Anyone else would have given up, conceding that he had been wrong, but the blond knew he was not wrong. Maybe he needed to step back and approach this from a different angle.

If there was a spy, then he must be spying for someone. So, who would be interested in the information obtainable by Konoha's academy staff? _'Someone interested in a student at said academy.'_ Naruto felt his back tingle; he was getting closer. If that was the case, then which students would be worthy of such interest? Definitely a bloodline "genius" but there were far too many such candidates at the academy.

At this point, the young investigator went back to his starting suspects. Naruto felt bad putting Iruka and Mizuki, two competent teachers, under the microscope. He felt particularly bad about Iruka, who had been nothing but kind to him and even bought him ramen, but he had to persevere.

'_So, how many bloodline students had Iruka and Mizuki as their instructors?'_ An easy question to answer as Naruto was in their class. Two names topped the short list: Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke, the next generation wielders of the Byakugan and Sharingan respectively. The part time ANBU agent let the implication sink in. It made sense provided that his initial assessment of a spy at the academy was true.

Still, he needed a motive, and a good one too. Certainly, everyone and their grandma would like to have either one of Konoha's revered bloodline limits. But who would be desperate and cunning (not to mention stupid enough) to try it? Kumo had failed quite spectacularly with regard to the Byakugan and lost a great deal of credibility and respect to boot. Naruto approached one of the cabinets and began flipping through the documents.

"Ah-ha!" With a cry of triumph, he dumped the bingo book onto the desk before him. Naruto began flipping through the oft talked about record book, expecting a long haul. He didn't expect to find someone of interest so quickly.

Orochimaru: Previously one of the Legendary Sannin, he fled Konoha and became an S-rank missing nin.

Naruto paused at this. Never had a ninja of Konoha risen so high into the skies before plummeting so low into the abyss. The blond shivered as he recalled what he had read on the psychopath and his abominable experiments. In terms of pathological insanity, Naruto pegged the snake as coming second only to the fox demon; but then again the latter was not human.

'_Bah, what an idiot.'_ To think that one day, he was top candidate for becoming the Fourth Hokage and the next, he was running from indictment for having committed countless murders and atrocities. Naruto glanced at the snake's genin records. What a waste, betraying the teachings of his sensei, who had been the Professor himself. The blond had seen firsthand the Sandaime Hokage's vast library. He knew that the old man's reputation was well deserved.

'_Liked snakes and serpents; disliked Jiraiya and other loud obnoxious perverts; desired to learn all the techniques in the world.' _Naruto almost laughed at the imagery. Orochimaru's genin record reminded him of his instructors' former captain, Hatake Kakashi. The man supposedly became jounin at age thirteen, knew over a thousand techniques, and was constantly parading his orange literary erotica around.

'_Ha, too bad for he didn't have a Sharingan to help him learn all those jut–'_ Naruto's blood froze as he was hit by a sudden sense of clarity. The enemy was Orochimaru and he was after the Sharingan. But who was his spy? The blond knew that without figuring out the spy, everything else was still speculation. After all, there were other Uchiha clan members alive, though none were as potentially useful as the young Sasuke.

Naruto attacked the piles of scrolls and documents with renewed vigor. This conspiracy's final key was in there somewhere and he was determined to find it. One hour later, however, his determination was slowly turning into frustration. Either he was chasing a red herring or someone had done a very thorough cleanup job. The child ANBU was willing to bet all his ramen funding on the latter.

There must be something that connected Orochimaru to one of the academy instructors. He was too old to be a teammate to any of them, but maybe as a teacher or–

'_Jounin-sensei.'_

Eureka! Naruto's hands flew to the dossier containing the historic genin teams. His excitement turned to disappointment when he realized that certain relevant entries were missing crucial information. For example, the records for Iruka and Mizuki's teams did not list their jounin-sensei, but they did list their teammates.

Armed with these four new names, Naruto nearly turned the room upside down in his hunt until he found something; an official medical note of one of the genin suffering from acute poisoning. The boy had been an orphan, so his sensei had had to sign him in. He later died under mysterious circumstances. The sensei was Orochimaru. The boy was a teammate of Mizuki.

'_Mizuki was Orochimaru's student.' _Orochimaru had at least one agent inside Konoha and he was after the Sharingan, specifically Uchiha Sasuke's Sharingan. Naruto needed to tell the old man ASAP.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not long ago, Naruto had proudly presented the damning evidence before the Hokage. When he then proposed immediate action against Mizuki, the old man's firm "no" took him by immense surprise. He angrily demanded an explanation only to be shocked by the rebuke.

'_I'm surprised that you would ask that, Naruto. What makes you think Mizuki would be the only confederate my errant student has in Konoha? Your instinct was right. There was a spy, but are you that certain there are no others? If not, then is it really prudent for us to reveal our hand so soon?' _

The Hokage made a good point. It would be foolish for them to squander their advantage so carelessly. To his shame, Naruto acted, in his triumph, foolishly. Despite his talents, he was far from perfect. His youthful impatience, excitable temperament, and overconfidence would fail him not for the last time.

'_I do want to keep a very close eye on the suspect. He may very likely try something, before, during or right after graduation. Until then, you will be on break from ANBU.' _

Naruto didn't even complain at being handed another unpaid special assignment, so engrossed was he in his new task.

A week passed without incident.

'_This is it. Examination day.'_ Mizuki had yet to act. Naruto was beginning to feel lethargic from the lack of activity.

"This is so troublesome." That was Shikamaru, of course. This time, he was not the only one to hold such an opinion, as his friend Chouji quickly agreed. The blond remained silent as he continued to bum food off of the Akimichi.

Despite his personal reservations, Iruka had been compelled by higher ups to accept some of the recommendations that Genji had outlined. Amongst them was assigning students to mock genin teams to work and spar together. Many veterans in the ninja profession had considered it an excellent idea, though the execution left much to be desired, due to the lack of qualified overseers. Naruto could only assume that should they try this with the next class, they would do a better job then.

"Eh, so these are your role models. As if you aren't gluttonous or lazy enough already," Kiba exclaimed as he sauntered over with his partner trailing him.

Naruto glared. Ever since he had pulled off his sexy technique prank so masterfully, the dog boy has been following him with his nose. The blond didn't know whether to be concerned for his virginity or to act smug. Apparently before he came to the academy, the young Inuzuka had a reputation for being a crafty prankster. Naruto gave his rival slash stalker a petulant smirk before continuing his eating binge with his Akimichi friend. To the dog boy, being ignored was far more insulting than any retort and was totally unacceptable. Kiba was prepared to challenge the former dead last when two very loud kunoichi appeared.

"Get out of here, dog breath!"

The Inuzuka moved to protest, only to be greeted by two demonic visages. Naruto laughed as said dog boy beat a hasty retreat with his tail tucked behind his legs.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!"

Both Shikamaru and Chouji winced as their friend was forced into the ground. Naruto was foolish, but surely he did not deserve that.

"Ow, what was that for?" Naruto wearily eyed his pink-haired attacker after picking himself up. That punch actually hurt like hell. The blond was seriously reassessing his choice of the Haruno girl as his prankster persona's love interest. There must be an easier and less painful way to pose as a goof off. Sakura, meanwhile, decided it was beneath her to deign him with a response and simply stormed past him.

Ino frowned. Sure, Naruto was a brat and she felt perfectly justified in punishing the idiot whenever he did that perverted technique. Still, Sakura's reaction was rather excessive given how the boy did nothing more than greet her. Besides, even she could see how much the blond had improved in class… when he was not fooling around that is.

"Eh, Naruto, are you alright?"

The blond was surprised to see one of the dedicated admirers of the Uchiha looking at him with thinly disguised concern.

"I'm ok, Ino-chan. Thanks for asking," Naruto declared brazenly with a cheesy grin. The other blonde went through a curious cycle of gaping, blushing and finally glowering in anger.

"Baka!" The headstrong girl raised a hand to strike at the boy who dared embarrass her publicly. As a result of his experience with Sakura, Naruto instinctively winced and averted his face in preparation for the hit. The strike never came.

"Eh, Ino-chan?"

Her hand dropped limply to her side as the girl's face took on a glazed look.

"Ino, are you alright?" Shikamaru asked. It was most troublesome to talk, but Ino was still his friend.

"Yes, I'm fine, just…" Ino looked confused as she glanced around her. Her gaze then settled upon Naruto and gave him a half sympathetic look. "I'll just be going now. Good luck on your exam, Naruto."

The blond blinked. Someone wished him good luck. Sure, it was not like he needed it, but it was still nice to hear. The jovial prankster nodded before gushing out his response. "Thanks, Ino-chan."

The girl blushed at Naruto's enthusiasm, causing him to chuckle. The blonde girl gave the boy a baleful glare in response. Oh no. Yamanaka Ino was not letting some obnoxious brat get off scot-free after embarrassing her. "Don't call me 'chan,' Naruto. Only Sasuke-kun gets to do that." Ha, that should take him down a peg or two.

It did just that. But it also caused the temperature of the jovial gathering to plummet.

"Yes, I understand. Good luck on your exam, Ino-san." Naruto's formal words were without malice or sarcasm, but they sounded awkward and stiff. The trademark grin on his face also looked noticeably strained. Ino felt awful, like she had just kicked an over affectionate puppy. She wanted to apologize, but only managed a weak nod as she stumbled into the academy.

"Eh, that was strange," Chouji noted.

"Females are so troublesome," Shikamaru agreed. The entire affair was dropped as the three boys moved into the building. It was time for their final exam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto gave his class a cursory glance. Everyone was here and most of the top graduates he had named appeared more or less ready. The only anomaly was that Sasuke was actually sitting alone for once. Wait, why was Sasuke sitting alone? The blond was not the only one to notice as more than a few of the guys appeared perplexed as well. Kiba, of course, tried to establish himself as alpha of the pack, and failed spectacularly.

Naruto looked around again before smiling. Due to the recent use of practical exercises, the seriousness of becoming a ninja was finally dawning on everyone. Even Sakura and Ino paid only scant attention to their crush, having taken the seats above the Uchiha.

'_There's hope yet.'_ It made the blond feel a lot better, knowing that the girls were capable of actions other than obsessing over their crush.

The Special ANBU agent recalled following the two girls once when they had been assigned to train with Sasuke. Predictably, the giddy girls had chased after their crush. Equally predictably, the Uchiha left them in the dust when he disappeared to train by himself. The great surprise, then, had been what the girls did after. They had not cried or whined, not much at least. Instead, they had picked a quiet location and trained for the rest of the day.

It had not been the most successful training session he had ever witnessed, but given their youth and normal proclivities, Naruto had been very impressed by their efforts. True, they had faltered with ninjutsu and had made only moderate progress with some weak genjutsu, but they had displayed great tenacity in taijutsu. Their forms, stances and movements, particularly Sakura's, had been much better than what he had assumed. For one thing, both girls rarely telegraphed their movements.

'_Wonder why they never fought so well in class.' _Naruto had seen the two top kunoichi spar and it had been downright pathetic. Still, their martial arts would never become their strong suit. While they certainly could become proficient martial artists, it remained to be seen whether they could hold their own against very skilled fighters. Such a scenario did not seem likely. Like him, the girls were short and possessed shorter limbs, which translated to less reach, but unlike him, they possessed less than stellar physical constitutions.

To Naruto, however, those issues were minor concerns. The presence of individual initiative in both girls greatly alleviated Naruto's doubts and forced him to reassess certain things. Sure, they still possessed numerous critical and potentially fatal weaknesses, but all newbie ninja did. Their future sensei, the famous ninjutsu copycat shinobi and former ANBU captain, would surely help them eliminate or at least minimize those flaws.

"Next up, Uzumaki Naruto." The blond blinked. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost missed his name being called.

"You're up, dead last," Sasuke offered helpfully.

"I'm not ranked last anymore!" Naruto declared instinctively as he marched up to his instructor. Iruka gave his favorite student a faint smile. Despite his poor showing at the beginning, Naruto had steadily improved to become a capable ninja student. Had he started out along with everyone else, Iruka was sure that he would be at the top of the class by now.

"Use the Bunshin no Jutsu to create three clones." Iruka knew this was not Naruto's best technique, but he had every confidence that his student would succeed. He was right. The blond skipped away with his new forehead protector securely fastened to his head.

"That was quite impressive. And the cloning technique used to be his weakest technique," Mizuki stated.

"Yes," Iruka agreed. In his happiness at his student's success, he missed the darker undertone in his assistant's voice. Mizuki's slip, however, was not missed by Naruto.

'_The spy is angry.'_ The blond quickly concluded that the man must have been hoping for him to fail in order to use him. Naruto decided that he'd best be extra vigilant today, just in case.

"The idiot actually passed."

"Shut up, Sasuke."

"Don't tell Sasuke-kun to shut up, Naruto! But good job on passing." Though quick to rush to her crush's defense, Ino was nevertheless genuinely pleased that her classmate passed.

"Ah, congratulations, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered shyly.

"You are troublesome, but I'm glad you passed."

The undercover Special ANBU filed his thoughts away. For now, he would enjoy the rest of the afternoon with his friends, semi-friends, and rivals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stupid brat just had to pass the exam," Mizuki cursed, fuming and panting as he ran through the forest with the forbidden scroll held tight in his grasp. He had been hoping to trick the Kyuubi brat into procuring the scroll for him, but the blasted demon had defied expectations and actually passed the exam. As a result, the chuunin had been forced to expend precious time, energy, and chakra to penetrate the Hokage's office. Now, all of Konoha was out hunting for him.

"Going somewhere, old friend?" An infuriated Iruka stepped out.

"Iruka!" the silver-haired man sneered.

"You traitor! How could you turn your back on the village?"

Mizuki glared hatefully at his onetime friend. "I do it for power! Something people like you can never understand. You and those other demon-lovers will be the downfall of this village!"

A shocked Iruka looked at the other man in disgust. "To think Naruto actually respected you. He came to me earlier today, saying how sorry he was for all the pranks he played. He said he wanted to apologize to you as well before he graduated, but I told him I would do it for him. I wonder what he must think of you now. Friend or not, I will stop you."

The traitorous chuunin, however, stood there in profound shock.

'_Fucking brat!'_ Mizuki's widened eyes were the size of saucer plates. The stupid demon somehow set him up. No wonder the patrols were already alerted to him. He had thought that he would have more time to get away.

"Stupid brat. The monster should have been killed years ago. No matter, I will escape. You can not stop me, old friend."

From high up in the forest shadows and under the cover of branches, Uzumaki Naruto watched the scene unfold. The blond had been shadowing the traitor silently, hoping that one of the dispatched hunter groups would overtake the chuunin, thereby eliminating the need for him to personally intervene. Unfortunately, his academy sensei ended up intercepting the fleeing ninja instead.

Minutes into the battle, the hidden ANBU had a frown on his face. This match was not going in Iruka's favor. The scarred man was reluctant to seriously hurt his childhood friend, while Mizuki was not constrained. When an oversized shuriken lodged itself into Iruka's backside, Naruto decided to intervene.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ Dozens of solid copies of Naruto appeared beside him. About half a dozen charged the surprised Mizuki as he was about to deliver the fatal blow.

"What? Who are you?" The chuunin barely managed to fend off the first assault wave. He eyed the approaching swarm of ANBU with fear. Naruto ignored the question.

"For having reneged upon your sworn shinobi duties to Konohagakure and the Hokage, and for the charges of high treason, I'm here to terminate you. Prepare to meet your maker."

Though skilled and quite powerful for a chuunin, Mizuki had never been trained to deal with mass assaults composed of fully solidified shadow clones. Five minutes later, the man fell to the ground in a bloody heap. The actual ANBU had not moved a single muscle.

'_What amazing power.'_ A prone Iruka thought as he watched the battle in stunned silence, mesmerized by the elite ninja's ruthless efficiency. But when the ANBU moved forward and raised his sword to deliver the coup de grace, the chuunin spoke out.

"No, wait! He is already defeated!"

Naruto halted his downward strike. "Chuunin instructor, the traitor must be punished for his crimes. You, of all people, should know that."

Of course he did, but Iruka could not just sit around and let his former friend be killed in cold blood. The wounded man tried unsuccessfully to rise.

Naruto frowned from behind his mask. He did not like doing the deed, but he knew it was necessary. It would've been disastrous for Konoha had Mizuki escaped with the scroll and whatever intelligence he might have acquired. As the ANBU prepared to strike the traitor down once more, several more figures along with a large dog arrived on the scene.

"Alright, stop where you are!" the female leader commanded as her allies formed a semi-circle around the masked man with the sword.

Naruto sighed as he eyed the group. They were not ANBU as none of them wore a mask. _'So much for remaining hidden.'_

"What is an ANBU doing here?" one of the others asked in a suspicious voice.

"I'm afraid that's classified. I was, however, able to neutralize the threat." Naruto motioned towards the bloody body of Mizuki.

"Stop him from killing Mizuki!" Iruka croaked. The disguised blond groaned.

"Iruka! What happened?" One of the other members quickly moved to render the injured man medical assistance. The others tensed as they refocused their attention on the masked stranger. It was not unknown for infiltration nin of other villages to disguise themselves as indigenous ANBU members.

"It's alright, Hayate. He helped save me from Mizuki so I think he's with us."

"Yep, Kuromaru confirms that he's definitely one of us," the female added. The big black dog barked in agreement. The group visibly relaxed.

"Sorry about that," the leader apologized.

Naruto shrugged it off. "Being cautious is a good thing."

The tough looking woman laughed while the others smiled. "Spoken like a true ANBU. We are grateful for your assistance." Here, the female glared at her dog, who whined pathetically. "My partner lost the scent chasing after some cat."

"Glad to be able to help, Tsume-sama." Naruto gave a curt bow as he acknowledged the clan leader. Of course, he did not have to, but thought it was the polite thing to do. Tsume was surprised, but nodded in acceptance.

"I'm curious as to whom we owe our thanks for having saved our friend here," Hayate asked after making sure that Iruka was ok. This young ANBU intrigued him and Hayate was pretty sure he had never seen him before.

"I'm curious as well. No offense, but you people aren't usually the friendliest or politest bunch. Or so Hiashi-sama keeps telling us at the council meetings," Tsume drawled casually. Everyone except for Naruto chuckled at the dig against the overly proper leader of the Hyuuga clan.

"My codename is Genji. I'm a Special Liaison to ANBU and am currently attached to Captain Tenzou's team." Recognition appeared in several of the people present.

"So you're the new kid," Tsume stated with a wide grin.

Naruto frowned. "Excuse me?"

"There's a lot of buzz about some new prodigy in ANBU; one that, according to certain people, makes Itachi look like an academy dropout in comparison."

Naruto was stunned. He was being talked about? And in such positive terms? Despite the mask, the other ninja apparently read his disbelief and were having good fun with it. That was until a certain scarred chuunin made a connection.

"Wait, you are the one who wrote that-that paper?!" Iruka cried out suddenly.

Naruto was puzzled at first but quickly deduced what this paper was. Smiling, he nodded. The chuunin spluttered incoherently before settling on the question of why.

"Some of the others in ANBU had observed problems with the academy's training regime over the years. I merely lent voice to those concerns."

Iruka scowled darkly but did not refute the ANBU's argument. Hayate smacked his friend's shoulder playfully.

"Don't mind him. He's just angry that you made his job harder. He had a particularly difficult class. But I agree with a lot of what you said. I have some experience proctoring the Chuunin Exams. I recall how much trouble some of our genin teams had with the previous exams because they were ill prepared."

Naruto found it remarkably easy to converse with the adult ninja and they, in turn, found his openness and depth of knowledge to be surprisingly illuminating. Finally, however, Tsume decided that it was time to "get the show on the road" so to speak.

"While you're a most entertaining company, Genji, I'm afraid we need to report back." Tsume hoisted Mizuki over her partner's back after making sure that he was not suffering from life threatening injuries.

"Shouldn't the traitor be dealt with promptly?" Naruto asked.

The implication hung in the air. Iruka was about to protest but Tsume spoke up first. "Normally yes, but I believe the Hokage would like to have him interrogated first."

Naruto paused before nodding in acceptance. Why didn't he think of that first?

"I assume you can deliver the scroll back to the Hokage-sama?"

The ANBU nodded as he accepted the scroll from the dog woman. Tsume looked curiously at the elite ninja before her. Only by standing right in front of him did Inuzuka Tsume realize how short he was or how young his voice sounded. Of course, Itachi was only thirteen when he became an ANBU captain and this guy was said to be his better.

Soon after, Tsume and her group went one way while Naruto went the other.

"So was he really as good as Yuugao said? He looked and sounded awfully young," Hayate asked his friend.

"Better. He stood there not lifting a finger while his clones defeated Mizuki."

"Are you sure?"

Iruka nodded grimly. His own abilities were solid for a ninja of his rank, but Mizuki had deftly defeated him; yet the young Special ANBU had defeated the traitor with just clones.

"Yes, I'm sure. There were so many clones and all of them were shadow clones."

Tsume gave a loud approving whistle. "The kid is good, that's for sure."

The others all agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A-no, Chouji-san, Shikamaru-san, do you know where Naruto is?"

"Haven't seen him." Chouji looked thoughtful. No wonder he still had two bags of chips left; he had no one to share it with. "Shika, did you see Naruto anywhere?"

The lazy genius opened his eyes to see the concerned faces of his friend and the Hyuuga heiress. He frowned as he took note of his friend's absence. For whatever reason, Naruto had a bad attendance record until recently but one assumed that the aspiring Hokage would at least be here for his own graduation.

"No. He is so troublesome."

"Excuse me." All three turned to the newcomer, Shino, the strange and reticent boy from Konoha's bug clan.

"Yes?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"Naruto asked me to inform you that he would be absent today." All three blinked as one. Now, there was a hair raising concept; the loud rambunctious Naruto being friends with the near mute Shino.

"Why did he see you and not us?" Chouji looked a bit put out. He was not the only one, but he was the only one willing to say something about it.

The other boy pushed his dark glasses up the ridge of his nose. "We met recently. To my frank dismay, Naruto rendered me valuable assistance with regard to understanding and controlling my evolving kikai colony. He proposed a new mating and developmental strategy that in theory would allow me to more effectively support a second or even a third colony." Shino stated in what almost sounded like excitement.

Before anyone could ponder on the strangeness Naruto had helped wrought, an unusually solemn looking Iruka stepped into the room. "If you are here in this room, then you are now officially a ninja of Konohagakure. Congratulations."

Most of the students cheered in celebration. Even Ino and Sakura got into the spirit and forgot their rivalry long enough to give each other a congratulatory hug. The brief but poignant act reminded both of the time before Sasuke came onto the scene.

"But—" But? What but? The jubilate festivities of the new ninja grounded to a sudden halt.

"But there are those who believe you are one of the least prepared graduating classes in the history of the hidden villages." The class naturally did not find their sensei's declaration agreeable and immediately revolted. For once, the grim looking Iruka allowed the protests to die out as opposed to putting it down by decree.

"I don't expect you to be happy about what I just said; I'm not happy about it since I honestly believe you are the best class I have ever had. But what I said is true."

"Iruka-sensei, who are the ones saying those things?" Sakura demanded, lending voice to her peers' anger.

"Many people, including various veteran jounin and senior officers of ANBU." The collective fury of the youths largely dissipated and was replaced by fear and anxiety. Many, especially those who looked up to the older generation, were stunned, their faith in themselves irrevocably shaken. Iruka swore to himself. He had fiercely defended his class in a closed door meeting at the Hokage's office, but the hardliners had been adamant. The cold words of one ninja floated to the forefront of his mind. _'The students must learn before it is too late.'_

Iruka swallowed his worries as he looked at the notes before him. The notes detailed a horrific historic practice, which, unfortunately, was all too common in the ninja world outside of Konoha.

"I want all of you to look at the persons seated next to you. I want you to look at your fellow classmates and friends and consider the following hypothetical scenario. Imagine a very different graduation exam, one that guaranteed a failure rate of at least 50 percent. And imagine also that everyone had just one chance. Those who failed would never become ninja." Iruka's hypothetical scenario was met with astonishment.

"What?! Why?" the students fumed. The idea was stupid. Why spend so much time training students only to block their advancement for failing just once?

"Because everyone who failed the genin exam, died." Gasps, cries, shrieks and some water works greeted the announcement. All in all, it was better than what Iruka expected. Not one of his students fainted… yet. But a few were swaying in their seats and looked distinctly queasy.

"B-but why? Why were they killed?" That was Sakura, who somehow managed to muster the courage to speak out. Iruka shook his head as he corrected the girl's understanding.

"No, they weren't killed for failing; they failed because they were killed."

Most of the already frightened and appalled class was now confused as well. A few, however, worked out the meaning and were fighting to hold their lunch inside. The scarred chuunin nodded grimly.

"The half that failed were killed by their classmates. That was the genin exam - pitting classmates against each other in mortal combat." Sickened looks crossed the faces of students. Their sensei had propositioned a truly evil and gruesome scenario. Even Sasuke, the indefatigable brooder, looked disturbed. Certainly from time to time, he had felt the urge to strangle one of the mindless fools that trailed him like dogs, but only briefly. Never had he actually contemplated such ghastly ideas; ideas that resembled the workings of Itachi's mind. And if there was one thing that Uchiha Sasuke promised never to do, it was to imitate his brother.

"Iruka-sensei, may I ask what was the goal of this exercise?" asked Shino, possibly the last calm soul in the class. However, Iruka noted the agitated buzzing noise in the background.

"The goal was to give you a taste of the real world out there."

"But you said it was a hypothetical scenario?" Ino asked hesitantly. For some reason, she really, really did not think she wanted to know the answer.

"For you, it was a hypothetical situation, but for countless others it was a reality. The scenario I outlined was practiced by Kirigakure until less than two decades ago." A few students froze in disbelief, but no one fainted. Iruka was suitably impressed. The chuunin gave his class a few minutes of silence to sort through their feelings.

The things that members of ANBU and others were saying were not without merit. Iruka recognized that. Of course, he understood that it was better and safer for students to become acquainted with the darker realities of ninjahood now as opposed to later on the battlefield. That did not mean he had to like it though.

"I'm not lying when I say that you are the best graduating ninja class I have ever had. But even so, you need to understand. You need to understand that this is merely the beginning of a long and dangerous learning experience for each and every one of you. Your life and the lives of your teammates may one day depend on what you know and what you can do. So learn all you can and not just from your sensei, but also from each other and from anyone else who's willing to teach."

Iruka took a deep breath as he finished his morbid monologue. "Now please listen carefully as I call out your teams. You will meet with your respective jounin-sensei at the designated areas. Team 1 is…"

"Team 7 will be composed of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino."

Shikamaru was surprised enough to lift his head to give his teacher an "are you serious" look. Upon seeing Iruka's grim expression, the class was treated to the extraordinarily rare scene of the lazy genius smiling.

"Are you ok?" The Nara boy nodded even as he continued to smile. His prayers were finally answered. At last, he would be free of his troublesome friend.

Alas, his change of demeanor was not missed by said troublesome friend. Ino shot him a look promising such pain and misery that half the class winced. Luckily for him, the scorned female blonde had other pressing matters. The pink-haired girl next to her was eyeing her with extreme agitation, while Uchiha Sasuke had yet to stop twitching.

Iruka warily eyed his tension-filled classroom. What he would not do for one of Naruto's pranks to lighten the mood. The chuunin instructor still could not believe that the boy had skipped out on his graduation. Something must be up.

'_Nothing I can do about it.'_ All orders had come straight from the Hokage's office.

"Team 8 will be composed of…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto resisted the urge to sigh. Instead of being at the academy, hanging with friends and rivals and waiting to meet his sensei, he was out here, having been drafted for a sensitive covert operation in a foreign country.

Morino Ibiki, the master interrogator of ANBU, had successfully worked his magic. Mizuki talked. While the traitor knew nothing of the Snake Sannin's other operations inside Konoha, he provided other vital information. Naruto was in the Hokage's office when the ANBU interrogator gave his distressing report. Orochimaru was secretly soliciting support throughout the hidden villages both big and small. The bigger ones had so far been wary of his treacherous past, but a few of the smaller ones were more receptive.

Hidden Rain topped that latter list. It explained why Naruto was presently waiting with his instructor to take part in a covert operation. In concert with another ANBU team, Yuugao and Naruto were to help retrieve sensitive documents from deep within that territory. Even though operational intelligence from Jiraiya-sama's spy network cleared the rendezvous area of hostiles, the Hokage chose to send a full team to facilitate the information retrieval.

'_Can't believe I'm going to miss graduation,'_ Naruto pouted from behind his mask. He had been looking forward to seeing his classmates' reactions to Iruka's speech and to their team arrangements.

"I assume you have been briefed already." The stocky ANBU captain grunted at his compatriots, making very clear what the expected answer was.

"Aye, captain. Special Liaison to ANBU Genji and I are on detached assignment with ANBU Team Gamma for the duration of the intelligence extraction mission."

Naruto stood in stoic silence behind Yuugao as the captain and the vice captain looked them over.

"This is him? I suppose it couldn't hurt to bring him along." The words were of grudging acceptance, but there was a smudge of disdain in them. The captain of Gamma was undoubtedly irked by their presence, as if his team needed help from the illustrious Alpha Team to complete an A-rank intelligence mission. Not only that, Yuugao and Naruto had separate orders from the Hokage; orders which the mission captain was not privy to. The senior Konoha ANBU had every right to be displeased but orders were orders. Naruto fell in line on Yuugao's flank as their group set out.

They traveled for three days and three nights. During the early hours of the third day, it started to rain. The weather remained unchanged as the group reached the final waypoint.

A soft whistle sounded in the distance. A wet Naruto kept a defensive stance as a ninja cloaked in black approached.

"Captain called a halt. He wants to see you."

"Ok," Naruto nodded. It was his first conversation (if it could even be called that) since they broke camp before dawn. The sun had set in the west over an hour ago. The blond handed reconnaissance duty to the new arrival as he leapt into the thick forests. A short sprint later, he jumped down into a clearing where most of the soaking wet team had gathered.

"We are approaching the borders of the Mirage Forest which cuts across the territorial division between the Land of Fire and the Land of Rain. The dense foliage and chakra emitting botany have so far covered our tracks but our primary rendezvous is approximately half an hour out of the forest. Everyone will deploy per planning to secure the area. Cat, I assume your prodigy will be able to handle himself?" Neither Yuugao nor Naruto missed the snide dig by the ANBU captain.

"Absolutely," Yuugao answered crisply, intercepting a potential retort from the bristling Naruto.

"Fine, let's move—"

"Captain! Shouldn't we first deploy reconnaissance and genjutsu mirage screens to cover our approach?" Naruto stood his ground evenly as the captain flooded him with a wave of hostile killing intent.

The two had not grown fonder of each other since the beginning of the mission. The captain for the most part was a by the book kind of fellow; undoubtedly capable and experienced, but somewhat narrow-minded and easily hamstrung by conventional thinking. Naruto, on the other hand, rarely did anything inside the box. If he saw something amiss, he readily pointed it out, without any consideration for propriety.

"The darkness and heavy rain will provide more than sufficient cover. I prefer to complete the mission with all possible speed considering that we are operating in a potentially hostile region." Had the ANBU captain's reply been genuine and logical, Naruto could have accepted it. Alas, the team leader's retort was both disingenuous and fallacious.

"Exactly. Because we're operating in potentially hostile area, we should be even more careful. Our rendezvous is in open space with forests, caverns and covers all around us. Even a genin- no an academy student could tell this is a picture perfect site for an ambush." He was cold, soaked to the bone, and just a tad annoyed at having been ignored for three days. Naruto's heated response understandably sounded quasi-insubordinate. But the young shinobi should have remembered the first rule of being an underling. Never ever tell one's boss that he was incompetent, especially when it was true. Nothing good can come from it.

Naruto only realized how badly he had fucked up when he saw the large, shaking form of the ANBU captain. _'I'm fucked.'_ He would have been right had it not been for another's action. Yuugao calmly inserted her own self between her student and the furious group leader.

"Genji, why don't you go ahead and do a sweep around the perimeter," Yuugao stated, her voice carrying a hard edge that seemed to brook no argument. The captain moved forward threateningly, but the smaller purple-haired female refused to budge. In the end, it was the towering ANBU captain who blinked first, by turning away.

Had he not been in disguise or worn a mask, Naruto would have gaped like a fish. Such was his astonishment at seeing Yuugao's display of resilience and force of will. One of the things that had irked him to no end had been the near submissive attitude of the female ANBU, as she constantly played second fiddle to Tenzou. As such, Naruto had not been nearly as respectful and cooperative in his dealings with her. Clearly, his previous impression of his second-no, his other instructor needed to be revised.

"Genji, did you not hear or did you think that was a suggestion?"

Naruto had to suppress a wince as he felt his instructor's words lend voice to her annoyance and frustration.

"Yes, senpai," Naruto acknowledged. Before he hurried off, however, he gave his sensei a slight bow by way of apology. Yuugao was clearly surprised by her brazen prodigy's sudden formality but nodded in acceptance.

"You!" the ANBU captain motioned towards a subordinate. "Go with the rookie and make sure he lives."

Yuugao wheeled sharply to face the team captain. He looked down at her as if daring her to question him. The ANBU from Team Alpha was almost tempted to take up the challenge. The very idea that Naruto needed a babysitter was such a slap in the face, not only against him but also against her, who was his instructor. In the end, Yuugao decided to let the shallow captain keep his parting shot. He was not worth the trouble.

'_You'll just have to deal with it, Naruto.'_ Yuugao followed the main group towards the rendezvous as a fuming Naruto began his sweep of the surrounding area.

­XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto motioned for his tagalong to stop as he began to weave his illusions over the two modified shadow clones in front of them.

"**Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu!"**

"**Magen: Niju Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu!"**

Naruto smirked as he felt the second illusion snap neatly into place on top of the first one. While just about any ninja worth his salt could see through the C-rank False Surroundings Technique, the second illusion he placed was significantly trickier to detect and could only be pierced after the first illusion fell.

"That's a waste. If there are enemies around, the False Surroundings Technique will not conceal us for long in this open field," the masked ANBU complained.

Naruto fumed. It was said that Konohagakure has become rather deficient in the genjutsu department since the effective destruction of the famous Kurama clan. But never did the blond think that it was this bad.

"The illusions aren't supposed to conceal us for long. They are supposed to conceal us just long enough to allow us to avoid the first wave. I designed the mirages to offset our real positions by a couple of feet. Both illusions involve no actual changes to our surroundings, so they are very hard to detect." Naruto smirked as he saw his companion pause.

"So if the enemy attacks before breaking the mirages, they would likely hit the clones several feet away from us. So that's what the clones are for," the other ANBU finished.

'_Yep, it's a basic switch-a-roo plan but it was one that should work fairly well,'_ Naruto thought. His companion, meanwhile, looked genuinely impressed by his young colleague's cleverness.

'_At least he isn't a complete fool. But he was still pretty foolish for telling me not to bother with making clones. How did this guy end up in ANBU anyway?'_ Naruto could only shake his head in wonder.

"Nothing here. You?" Naruto also shook his head. It would seem that he had been overzealous. No doubt he would be expected to apologize to the stuck up ANBU captain for his previous intransigence. The young man groaned.

"We should return. The team should have completed the transaction by now." Naruto whistled to recall his clones who were scouting ahead. Unfortunately, like all clones, they didn't exactly possess the same mental faculties of the original. One of them seemingly tripped and fell, face first into the muddy wet ground. Curiously, the clone fumbled around on the ground for a minute before picking himself up.

"That's strange," the disguised blond voiced as he eyed the area with suspicion. When the clones finally moved away, the two real Konoha nin sneaked on over.

"What's that?" The two ninja's trained eyes immediately homed in on the rectangular yellow piece of paper.

'_Explosive scroll!'_ Both Konoha shinobi instinctively dropped to the ground just as multiple explosions rocked their surroundings. One of Naruto's clones disintegrated under the combined assault of three Rain ninja who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The ANBU shinobi moved to attack, but his younger colleague held him back with a "let's wait and see" signal. As far as Naruto could tell, his genjutsu illusions were still in place.

Naruto and his ally slowly circled around the enemy's flank as his remaining clone put up a tenacious fight against three separate targets. When it finally went down, the three Rain ninja were fatally out of position to defend against their real opponents. Their backs were turned when the two Konoha ANBU pounced from under their genjutsu cover.

Naruto charged straight at the nearest hostile with extended ninjaken. No flash, no flare, no fancy movement, just speed and surprise. The Rain nin instinctively twisted around and practically impaled himself. With impeccable calmness and professionalism, Naruto deftly released a kunai with his free hand and slashed his opponent's exposed jugular. He was moving to his next target before the body even hit the ground.

The Special ANBU chanced a look at his compatriot and was impressed to see that he also had the upper hand. Perhaps his initial assessment that his companion did not belong in ANBU was too hasty. Expecting a quick victory, Naruto aggressively but also haphazardly attacked the last Rain nin. It proved to be a costly mistake. The Rain ninja was prepared. He refused to break and run as he adroitly engaged the Konoha Special ANBU. A momentary lapse in judgment on his part coupled with a skillful feint by the Rain nin quickly left a deep red cut across Naruto's sword arm.

The disguised blond cursed the high heavens as his trusty ninjaken fell from his hand. He hissed in pain as the seemingly superficial wound burned and sizzled while the blood began to change color.

Poison.

The Rain nin, eager to reverse the tide of the fight, pressed forward with animalistic ferocity. Naruto could have retreated and regrouped, but he did not, knowing that doing so would have left his comrade open to a fatal pincer attack. Instead, the slightly humbled and humiliated Konoha's prodigy buckled down and fought on with one arm. Assaulted by twin kunai, his arms and torso suffered numerous cuts. But his dogged defense succeeded in checking every thrust and strike aimed at anything vital.

Plus, Naruto had his one last trump card. He was a jinchuuriki. His body was furiously and successfully fighting against the foreign xenobiotic.

Frustrated and tired, the Rain nin never saw his opponent's supposedly disabled arm reaching for a kunai until it was too late. The Konoha ANBU plunged the weapon deep into his enemy's chest, shattering bones and piercing internal organs. The Rain ninja's high pitched shriek of horror was easily drowned out by the victor's own cry of beastly triumph. As sudden as it had begun, the battle was over. The bloody, limp body of the deceased slumped against Naruto. His hands instinctively reached forward and grasped the slim waist and gentle curves…

Wait! Slim waist and gentle curves? Naruto violently tore the mask and parts of the clothing off his opponent. Two dead violet eyes stared back at him. Her porcelain-like face was serene and flawless except for several splatters of blood. The young kunoichi was definitely older than him but not by much. She could have probably passed off as one of the better built females of his academy class and no one would have been the wiser. The thought was vaguely unsettling.

Naruto's eyes assessed the partially disrobed girl. Only now did he notice how small his formidable opponent's stature was. Sort of like him. The disguised blond gripped his injured arm.

"Are you alright?"

Naruto nodded, giving the other ANBU a dirty eye. Now he shows up. But there was no time for chit-chat.

"Yes, fine." The poison was all but neutralized and Naruto could feel his body repairing his wounds.

"But we need to return immediately! The mission is compromised!" the young ANBU stated as he started towards the rendezvous point.

Naruto paused only long enough to pick up his dirtied ninja sword from the mud. His haste was understandable, but also most unfortunate. Had he paused a while longer, he might have remembered to pluck his kunai out of the dead Rain kunoichi's chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My apologies, but an emergency came up and my employer's currently indisposed. He sent me in his place to provide you with the necessary information," the young man stated cheerfully as he handed the Konoha ANBU a scroll.

Uzuki Yuugao cautiously scanned the classified scroll as Konoha's Gamma ANBU Team deployed themselves in a guarded ready stance. Their contact was supposed to be a mild and almost elderly gentleman, who worked in the Rain village's legislative department, not a smiling boyish looking young man. Said young man's jovial smile and bright hair distinctly reminded her of Naruto. Perhaps that explained her suspicion; the thought that this young man could be a disguised Rain shinobi.

'_No,'_ Yuugao chided herself for being paranoid like her captain and student. Tenzou was a sadist when it came to ninja topics relating to stealth and security. It was probably why he worked so well with Ibiki and Anko. Now, there was a disturbing thought – Naruto joining forces with those two.

The blond truly was one surprising ninja specimen. Initially, the purple-haired kunoichi had been lukewarm towards the young blond. While she held no grudge against the jinchuuriki, neither did she have any particular attachment to the young ANBU candidate. Her captain had requested her aid in training the boy's kenjutsu. It was out of her immense respect for him that she had accepted. But somewhere along the way, things changed. Yuugao had come to admire and respect the young blond as well. His courage and devotion, not to mention his immense combat skills and capabilities were awe inspiring. Unfortunately, for one reason or another, that respect did not appear to be reciprocated.

"Has your employer been compromised?" the ANBU captain asked gruffly.

"I don't believe so, but Hidden Rain has stepped up its patrols recently. I was told to suggest an alternate route for your egress."

Yuugao was instantly suspicious, though she was not the only one.

"We were not informed," the captain of Gamma Team voiced harshly.

"It was a recent development. Here, it was cleared by Jiraiya-sama," the young Rain spy smoothly replied. When he readily furnished proof of authenticity from the renowned Konoha shinobi, the others instantly lost whatever casus belli they had with the proposed plan. Jiraiya-sama must be right. Naruto's teacher was less certain. Great as the legendary Toad Sannin was, he was not infallible. Yuugao knew of the disasters Jiraiya and his famous student, the mighty Minato, had helped propagate during the war. No matter what the text books claimed, no conflict that lasted over a decade could have possibly been easy or clean.

"This way."

Despite her misgivings, Yuugao was in no position to voice them, given the Gamma Team leader's intransigence. The purple-haired kunoichi could only tag along as their Rain spy led them away.

"One moment. Cat, where is your illustrious pupil?"

Yuugao blinked before frowning. "I'm not sure. He should be back by now. Something must have happened." Her heart raced at the implication.

"Like he got lost?"

Yuugao resisted the urge to retort as the ANBU captain uttered various expletives under his breath.

"Rabbit, take two men and search the perimeter."

"Something wrong?" the Rain spy asked.

"Nothing to worry about, but we'll need to wait for a while."

Their contact nodded. An unpleasant frown now mired his previously cheerful complexion. If Yuugao was not suspicious already, warning bells most certainly would have started ringing. Out of no where, a thick mist started forming on the periphery instantly putting the Konoha team on alert.

"What's going on?"

Everyone attention was turned toward the mysterious phenomenon; everyone except for Yuugao, who recognized the mist and its creator. _'Naruto.' _

The ANBU from Team Alpha kept her attention centered on the suspect standing amongst them and moved to warn her comrades. Even so, she was too far away to act when their supposed confederate suddenly drew a kunai and slammed it into the throat of the person closest to him. The very much surprised, foolish and dying body of the Vice Captain of Gamma Team fell to the ground. The others barely had the time to register their surprise before the area exploded with fire and flying shuriken.

In the next instant, over three dozen hostiles materialized before the stunned Konoha task force.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Technique List:**

Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu – Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique

Magen: Niju Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu – Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique

**AN:** I hope readers enjoyed how I had detective Naruto figure out Mizuki. I tried to be original while keeping true to the sequence of events in the series. I might have stretched the limits of believability a bit, but I did the best I could.

On techniques, I have been so involved in straightening out the plot that I sort of ignored the combat part. Sorry about that, especially with regard to the lack of practical genjutsu. I had trouble using canon techniques and didn't know any Japanese so I wasn't comfortable making up my own. I'll try to make future battles more interesting.

**Please be sure to review. Thanks.**


	6. Baptism by Fire

**Warning:** M rated violence ahead. There is also one violence mixed, sexually charged scene that some may find disturbing. However, no actual sex or rape occurs in this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 6: Baptism by Fire**

An exhausted and bleeding Yuugao hit the ground hard. The Konoha ANBU had fought to the best of her abilities, but the enemy just kept on coming. _'This is it.'_ The kunoichi only prayed that Naruto would get out alright.

'_I'm sorry, Captain.'_ Yuugao had failed to look after their student. Tenzou would undoubtedly be displeased. As the outlines of shadows swirled around her, the wounded kunoichi used the last of her energy to push herself to an upright position. If she was going to die, she was going to die like a proud ninja, not a groveling coward.

The blow never came. Yuugao chanced a glance and was shocked at what she saw. The entire battlefield was covered in a near opaque blue mist and the Rain ninja's coordinated ambush had degenerated into scattered skirmishes. Dozens of strange new figures bearing the Konoha symbol were darting left and right, sowing confusion across the enemy ranks.

"Senpai, are you sure it's wise to meditate in the middle of a battle?"

Despite the hard, dispassionate tone, Yuugao caught the whiff of humor underneath the words.

"We need to get out of here!" Naruto's words conveyed a sense of urgency. Both knew his shadow clones were not going to last forever. Yuugao nodded as she struggled to her feet. Through her blood filled vision, she saw the stocky ANBU captain nearby urging his team to mount a counterattack.

"Captain, perhaps we should fall back."

The bloody and clearly wounded ANBU leader gave her a dark look.

"It is essential that we complete our mission, Captain." Yuugao pressed forward as she held out the information scroll.

"If the enemy gave it to us, then it must be a fake!" It was a valid consideration, but not necessarily the correct one.

"Maybe, maybe not. The enemy clearly didn't expect to leave any survivors. It could very well be genuine information used to lure us into lowering our guard!" Yuugao retorted with more than a touch of anger. Most was directed outwards, but some was also directed inwards. Had she taken Naruto's concerns more seriously, this disaster could have been avoided. As it were, the Konoha task force was already down to little over half their original number.

"It's in our interest to survive."

The ANBU captain looked furious, but could do little else. What remained of his team was in no condition to fight. The Konoha survivors, however, had little time to think as a series of elemental ninjutsu blasted their general location. The Rain nin were beginning a general sweep of the fog.

"We must act now. Our cover won't hold for long," Naruto added.

The outer edges of the mist cover were already receding. A sudden burst of fire forced the group to duck. Naruto's mist obscured the enemy's senses, but it did not negate the effects of their attacks.

"Captain, we must–" Yuugao stopped mid-speech as she gazed at the ANBU captain, or rather at what remained of him. The kunoichi ignored the muffled grumbling from Naruto. "Genji, what's your assessment of our position?"

"Bad. We're outnumbered at least five to one."

"Can you have your mist cover us from here to the Mirage Forest?"

Naruto shook his head. "Won't do us much good. They must know that's our escape route and have it heavily mined. We'll be jumping from the frying pan and into the fire."

Yuugao looked grim, but had to admit that it made sense. Of course, that was entirely why she was asking for his opinion. Alas, Genji's words did little to dispel the doom and gloom atmosphere.

"Then let us make one final stand!"

'_Idiot. Are they ninja or samurai?'_ Yuugao resisted the urge to slap the speaker. Alas, reacting harshly now would only panic her companions. Plus, she herself was not terribly sure what their next step should be. Ambushes were the most open and shut scenarios in the ninja world. If one was the ambusher, victory was all but guaranteed. On the other hand, if one was the ambushed… well, history left precious few survivors of such experiences.

"Genji, what are you doing?" Yuugao questioned in confusion. All the remaining Konoha nin turned towards the subject, who was calmly emptying his explosive and inflammatory tags on to the ground. The purple-haired kunoichi felt a sense of dread. Had the youngster finally succumbed to pressure and despair?

"There is another forest to the southwest approximately two miles from us. It's a forest that directly borders Hidden Rain and sweeps around it. If we can reach there, we might have a chance." The primary Rain village was geographically to the west of Konoha. They were currently north of that location. So a westward move would…

"You suggest that we move _away_ from Konoha and _closer_ to Hidden Rain? And to move blindly without the benefit of any intelligence no less?" Yuugao asked in amazement. Surely, Naruto had gone mad. His proposal was contrary to all logic and nothing less than suicidal.

"I'm perfectly sane, thank you," the young ninja stated fiercely. "Think about it. They managed to sabotage our intelligence, which came from Jiraiya-sama himself. The more we think we know, the more likely it is that we are wrong. We have to assume that they already know every logical choice we have and made countermeasures. The only chance we have is to act contrary to logic."

Ergo, after breakout, the Konoha survivors would not attempt to return home as soon as possible. Rather they would try to put as much distance as possible between them and the Rain forces, which would undoubtedly deploy to block the shortest and likeliest route towards Konoha, leaving the region west of Hidden Rain relatively unguarded.

Yuugao chided herself for not remembering Naruto's particular genius with combat strategies. The kunoichi, however, was not overly optimistic. Her student's contrarian strategy would only work so long as the enemy was predictable, inflexible and unimaginative. The proposed circumvention of Hidden Rain would add close to a week to the group's travel time. At any point during that time, should the Rain leader catch on to Naruto's plan and quickly allocate units to the west, the Konoha survivors would be done for. It was a dangerous and audacious gamble, but it was the only chance they had left.

But it was still rather brilliant, if not for one thing.

"How are we supposed to break out?" Yuugao asked. After all, they were pinned down and massively outnumbered. The veteran ANBU would later swear that she saw the brat smile through his mask.

"With explosives. Leave me all the explosive tags, kunai, shuriken and projectile weapons you can spare!" A nod from Yuugao, the unofficial leader of the mission, and everyone was emptying his excess equipment on to the ground.

As final preparations were made for the break out, several ANBU members suddenly stepped forward. "We will stay behind to assist."

Naruto blinked in surprise. This was certainly unexpected. Yuugao, however, understood. Having been saved once by Naruto's timely arrival, the other ANBU felt indebted to stay behind as well.

"No. Genji can look after himself. Our presence would only hinder him," Yuugao answered quickly. Now was not the time for bravery. A firebomb exploded just meters away from the gathered group's location. "Do what you need to do, Genji, but do it fast!"

Her subordinate nodded.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **

"**Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Naruto quickly created a small core of solid shadow clones surrounded by a much larger force of insubstantial ones. The rest of Konoha's ANBU team looked on in silence as the young ninja positioned his clones and equipped his shadow clones with explosive tags and weapons. No one dared or wished to interrupt. For now, everyone's faith was with the young prodigy.

Naruto did, in fact, have a plan. Unfortunately, he had neither the chakra nor the equipment to resist the enemy. His only hope was to strategically catch large enemy formations off guard with explosive tags. The force of the explosions combined with the miscellaneous kunai, shuriken and weapons would hopefully create secondary shrapnel damage capable of wounding, maiming or killing additional targets. It was a ghastly plan to be sure, but dire times called for dire measures. Should he succeed in eliminating the Rain field commander or in crippling their special forces teams, then the other Konoha survivors might have a chance to escape.

"We'll give you two minutes to lure the enemy to the other side before we initiate the break out. Ready when you are!" Yuugao shot her student a firm look which forcefully told him that he had better survive or there would be hell to pay.

"Yes, senpai!" the young ninja answered with far more cheer than appropriate for their situation. Naruto raised a clenched fist and turned it outstretched towards the main Rain contingent. At the predefined gesture, the army of assorted clones leapt forward and charged head on into the mass of gathered Rain nin. The first explosion went off exactly five seconds later. Amidst the absolute chaos that followed, the rest of the Konoha ANBU team slipped away under the cover of darkening skies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan!"**

The supporting tree branch snapped under the pressure of the attack. The fleeing Konoha ninja swore and barely avoided careening right into the tree's thick trunk.

"Cut him off!"

The Rain pursuers immediately pounced on the off balanced fugitive. A shower of shuriken pinned the target's limbs to the nearby tree and caused the target to elicit a very high pitched howling scream.

"Fucking bastard screams like a girl," one of the panting Rain ninja uttered as he delivered a powerful kick against the downed enemy ninja's ribcage. The resulting groan of pain and agony was like music to their ears. A second pursuer then kicked the masked Konoha nin hard enough to break ribs. One of the Rain nin laughed at hearing the satisfying sound of bones breaking.

"Not so tough now, are you."

"Enough! Let's just get rid of him and report back," a grumpy kunoichi voiced.

A few of her colleagues sneered back at her. The anger and frustration from everyone rolled in waves. The little bastard and his friends trespassed into their country and killed dozens of their colleagues and friends. They were entitled to inflict just punishment to animals like this Konoha piece of waste.

"Get the mask off of him. I want to look into the bastard's eyes when we make him bleed to death."

The Rain nin ripped the mask off and gasped at the sight that greeted them. With frenzied haste, they ripped the rest of the clothing off and then stepped back to admire the view.

Laid out before them was possibly the most beautiful and most perfect female vision any one of them had ever beheld. The girl had the creamiest white skin, mired only by dirt and patches of red blood and a slender torso that curved in all the right places and at all the right angles. The straight sun kissed golden blonde hair was held in two separate pigtails that made her look even younger than her pixy visage suggested. Coupled with lush red lips and big, sparking blue eyes, the Konoha kunoichi looked like an angel, no a goddess; a captured and vulnerable goddess no less.

These ninja were some of the best fighters in their village, but they were still male. Their breaths came in shallow gasps and their pants tightened. One large Rain nin suddenly moved forward, roughly grabbed the naked, bleeding blonde and threw her on the ground before the others. To the surprise of the ninja's teammates, he began divesting his trousers.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Shut up. I'm just teaching this little Konoha bitch a lesson that she'll remember for all eternity."

"You can't—"

"You don't tell me what I can or can't do! The captain died because of this whore!" the Rain shinobi roared in anger and rage. Indeed, the unit's leader had been one of the first to fall.

The embittered passions of the ambush proved too much for many Rain ninja. At the start of the battle, they had every possible advantage. They had prior intelligence; they had the tactical upper hand; they had the numerical superiority; they even had the Konoha spies trapped.

Victory had been all but certain until a strange mist appeared to provide cover for the enemy. Even then they had assumed that their victory had only been delayed. They were making preparations for the final push when everything went wrong. Enemy ninja popped out of nowhere and blitzed through the ranks, sowing confusion. While pursuing the newcomers, the Rain ninja ran straight into an enemy ambush inside the Mirage Forest. A horrific, fiery inferno claimed all of the deployed Rain commanders and resulted in the loss of almost half of their numbers. The present special forces team was the one unit spared and thus, tasked to give chase. It was unthinkable that a little girl was responsible for so much death, suffering and grief.

The Rain ninja sneered at the blonde. No, this was not a girl. This was a demoness, an unholy succubus given the form of an angel. Large, calloused, masculine hands sought and easily found soft, taut, feminine flesh. Some of the onlookers shifted uneasily as their colleague played sadistically with his pretty prey. Others, however, were distinctly turned on by the Konoha kunoichi's futile struggles and helpless whimpers.

"What is everyone waiting for? We can share and it would be a shame to let such a tight pussy go to waste." It would not satisfy the speaking shinobi to just rape the female before him. That was too small a punishment for the Konoha bitch. The Rain nin was determined to have her drowned in piss and cum. Like a silver tongued devil, he cajoled his comrades to join him in debauchery and an orgy of sexual violence.

"Come join us, Kaoru. I know you've never done something like this but just try it. I guarantee you'll like it."

The ninja named Kaoru remained most hesitant despite being turned on by the naked female specimen.

"Here, why don't you take the first plunge? You might even get lucky and score a virgin. She sure looks young enough to be one."

The girl's increasingly fierce and desperate struggles seemed to give credence to the perverse Rain ninja's presumption. Dark laughter hung heavily in the air.

"We're going to slit her throat anyway, so where's the harm in a little fun. Just look at her. How can you say no to this? Just this once." After all, where was the harm in taking a little pleasure especially when it wouldn't even matter at the end of the day? The girl would be dead by then. Slowly but surely, all but two fell sway to the devil's honeyed words and to the irresistible sight of the naked golden goddess-captive.

"This is despicable! Rest assured that I'll report this incident," the disgusted kunoichi stated, but it was like speaking to a wall. The men did not even bother to listen and she chose not to press the issue needlessly. Besides being female, she was still first and foremost a ninja of Hidden Rain. The Konoha female was the enemy and the aggressor. Then, there was also the fact that no matter how outraged she tried to act, a small part of her found perverse pleasure in the other, more beautiful, kunoichi's plight. Besides, she really would die soon, so it was not like she was going to be tortured and raped for an extended period of time.

"Looks like the bitch has something to say. What is it, you little slut?" Laughing gaily, the Rain shinobi played with their captive like cats would with mice. They were not going to settle for the conventional wham-bam, oh no. They wanted to remember this forbidden real life fantasy years from now.

"Look, she has something in her mouth." The ring leader harshly grabbed the kunoichi's thin neck with his meaty paws. With a choking cough, the blonde spat out a small yellow piece of paper, which landed on his chest.

"What the hell is this?" He glared at their girl toy. When the doomed female gazed back with ghostly blue eyes, the Rain provocateur suddenly felt less powerful, less in charge and less sure of himself. His ninja senses screamed to him that something was wrong.

Alas, it was too late.

"You're dead."

No one even had a chance to scream as the explosive tag ignited and consumed all the Rain shinobi in one giant ball of fire. Their nakedness and close proximity to the blast's epicenter left them not even a prayer's chance of surviving. The near full complement of Rain ninja was reduced to a shower of fleshy bits that painted the surrounding trees a deep vivid red. The sole kunoichi, standing further away, was spared from death by immolation, but the shockwave slammed her against a nearby tree trunk. She lost her left eye, along with motor functions for half of her body. The half crippled Rain ninja could do little as the real Konoha ninja leisurely walked toward her.

Despair, frustration, disappointment, anger and regret all flooded through the Rain female's mind. How could they have been so stupid, so blinded by hate and anger? The Konoha nin stopped just a couple feet away from her. This close up, she realized just how battered and bruised her enemy was. Unfortunately, she was in no position to challenge him.

"That was actually my last explosive scroll," the Konoha ninja admitted.

She figured as much. If she had only tried harder to stop her teammates, they would still be alive. This bloody and bruised Konoha ninja would have stood no chance. Nevertheless, the revelation of just how much the odds had favored them stung. It made her teammates' stupidity and her own complacency seem that much stupider. A fresh rolling wave of agonizing pain briefly paralyzed her mind from making subsequent mental exertions.

"I don't take particular pleasure in killing. But given what happened here, it's hard to be sympathetic to you… or them."

The female shivered as she felt disgust and revulsion roll off of the enemy nin in angry waves. The steel edge of a kunai flashed in the moonlight.

"Still, for what it's worth, I'll make this quick."

The Rain kunoichi bowed her head as if in thankful prayer. She knew it was far more than she deserved. If the young shinobi before her was any indication of the quality of ninja in Konoha, then maybe there was a good reason why Konoha was the strongest of the big five ninja villages and Rain was not. Her wandering thoughts ceased, however, when a kunai was driven into the base of her skull.

Naruto pulled the bloody blade out and wiped the gory mess on the dead kunoichi's robes. Gazing at his empty equipment pouch, the young ANBU frowned. Great. He was running low in the armament department.

"I don't usually do this, so I hope you don't mind," Naruto muttered as he proceeded to leaf through his latest opponent's clothing for excess weaponry. In the deathly silence, his joke fell on a distinctively deaf ear.

Lacking the economic wealth and financial infrastructure of its prosperous neighbor, Hidden Rain could not provide its ninja with the quantity and quality of heavy items that Konoha's best had. That fact largely explained Naruto's extraordinary success at devastating the Rain forces using heavy explosive tags. But the Rain shinobi appeared rather well stocked in terms of conventional shinobi weaponry. Without hesitation, Naruto repossessed the dead kunoichi's supply of shuriken and miscellaneous small arms. He also took her blade, a neat little pouch of senbon needles, and most importantly, a small medical kit.

Rearmed and having come down from the mission high, Naruto popped one of his few remaining soldier pills into his mouth. He was now prepared to link up with his allies. That is, if they were still alive…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the Konoha ANBU expeditionary team was alive, but just barely. Yuugao, as effective interim team leader, made fanatical efforts to spur her comrades onwards, but it was hard under the circumstances. Their force was down to just six members. Everyone was tense and edgy, and morale was shaky.

Yuugao had trouble resting. The previous night, she woke up three hours before her watch in a cold sweat. She almost screamed aloud, but managed to control herself in the last second. That was most fortunate for both her and her distraught and demoralized teammates. The last thing the Konoha survivors needed was for their team leader to break under the pressure. The nightmare felt so real, though that could be because the events were real.

It was after the implementation of Naruto's ruse and their successful escape to the southwest. On the run, Yuugao made the critical tactical decision to sacrifice caution in favor of speed. She found it imperative that they put as much distance as possible between them and the main enemy force to the north. Alas, fate was a bitch. At a vast clearing just a few miles from Hidden Rain, the Konoha ANBU encountered two jounin-less genin teams heading home. Their jounin instructors must have been called to the ambush force.

Uzuki Yuugao was not cruel, malicious or evil. However, she was a kunoichi, an ANBU of Konoha and one of the best. Whatever her morals were, her loyalty was ultimately to Konoha and to her subordinates. Hence, she did not hesitate to give the kill command. The Rain genin could not be allowed to escape lest they call for reinforcements from the nearby village.

Six unescorted genin against a larger force of ANBU from the most powerful ninja village in the land… The result was never in doubt. The four genin who stayed to fight were easily isolated and overwhelmed while the two who fled were hunted down with equally little trouble. The battle (if it could be called that) was short, brutal and entirely one-sided. It was only after the deed was done that the Konoha ninja realized how young their opponents were. Yuugao swore that not one of the dead genin looked as old as Naruto. Such was Rain's envy for its powerful neighbors, Iwa and Konoha, and its desire for similar greatness.

The future Yondaime Hokage famously cautioned at the height of the war against Iwa that while their profession called upon them to perform many unsavory tasks, _'there is no glory in vanquishing the weak, no joy in subjugating the lame, and no triumph in slaughtering the pitiable.'_

The former Hokage's immemorial words undoubtedly rang in the ears of the Konoha ANBU as they grimly went about the work of hiding the bodies. No one could question the logic of Yuugao's decision, but neither could anyone deny the pointlessness of the butchery itself.

Two days had since passed with no further incident. That was both good and bad. Good for obvious reasons; bad because Naruto, the daring, young, blond prodigy responsible for their survival, had yet to return.

"The area before us appears clear."

Yuugao nodded in return. Just a few more hours and they would be in Konoha territory.

The rest of the team remained hopeful about Genji, but Yuugao feared for the worst. The haunting images of the dead Rain nin refused to leave her mind. Perhaps it was retribution from the heavens – an eye for an eye and all that. Though losing someone like Naruto for six Rain genin was too high a price for Konoha.

"Do you hear that?" Yuugao's voice jerked her fellow ANBU to attention.

"I hear nothing."

"Exactly!" she whispered back fiercely. A forest should never, ever be this quiet. Out of the corners of her eyes she saw one of her ANBU teammates stumble and swear.

"Look out—" Yuugao's warning was cut off as her entire team was caught in a deadly hail of senbon needles and shuriken.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Caught off guard, the remnants of Konoha's ANBU Team Gamma were rapidly taken down. Yuugao weakly lifted a hand to alleviate the pricking sensation at the base of her neck. She winced as her hand touched the senbon needle. The kunoichi desperately fought to remain awake but inexplicably, her strength and energy were completely sapped. She slumped to the ground in a dead faint.

"Senpai!"

The purple-haired kunoichi gasped as cold water was splashed across her face.

"Wha—" She coughed violently as her parched throat resisted her efforts to speak.

"Easy, easy. Drink this. You're still weak."

That was the understatement of the century. Yuugao felt like her body had been pulled through the meat grinder. She looked down at her torn clothing and bloodied, dirtied, and bruised body. She looked the part, too. Naruto, or rather Genji's, battle weary face entered her field of vision. The kunoichi winced as her student plucked the senbon out of her neck.

"Na-Genji, what happened? Where did you come from? Where's the enemy?" Heck, where was everyone else? Yuugao looked around and saw only two bodies lying on the ground.

"I was the enemy. Your _teammates_ were, in fact, Rain ninja." Naruto removed the mask of one of the fake Konoha ANBU members. On the ninja's forehead protector was emblazoned the Rain symbol.

Yuugao's eyes widened. She tried to think but her memory was fuzzy and her brain felt like it was under siege from a killer migraine.

"Your team was overtaken by Rain pursuers sometime ago. They poisoned you with a potent mind drug that made you think you were still with your team. That senbon I hit you with was coated with the antidote I found on a Rain nin earlier. You'll be weak during the first hours of withdrawal, but you should be fine afterwards."

'_Of course.'_ It vaguely made sense to Yuugao once her mind cleared up a bit.

"Glad you haven't ignored all of those medical info sessions that you called useless junk." It was widely known that all of the hidden villages, big and small, used mind serums of one form or another for interrogation purposes. But anything deeper than general academy level info was kept hush-hush and classified on grounds of national security. Yuugao now understood why. Being drugged by a mind serum was like falling for a very, very advanced genjutsu mirage, except unlike a genjutsu, one simply could not escape.

"Were there any other survivors?" Yuugao asked.

Genji's face was grim. "I found one other. He's currently—"

A sudden rustling of leaves put both ANBU members on guard. Seconds later, the figure bounded from amongst the trees. "Sir!"

Naruto relaxed as he recognized the shinobi. The last Konoha survivor was panting hard and looked like he had seen better days.

"Any luck?" the disguised blond asked.

A left to right shake left the child ninja looking grim. Guess that answered Yuugao's question regarding survivors.

"Anything else?"

"A Rain relief force is heading this way, but they don't seem to be in any hurry."

'_Good,'_ Naruto thought. That meant the enemy still thought they were all captured or dead. But that would change once they found the bodies of their comrades.

"The Konoha border is just a short distance away."

Those miles seemed like leagues to Yuugao who struggled to stand upright. Naruto took notice and did not hesitate to lift the taller kunoichi into his arms. She wanted to protest. She would undoubtedly slow down her pupil and the last surviving member of Gamma Team. Naruto, however, directed a firm look at his superior. Yuugao bit her tongue. She _could_ order him to leave her behind just as she _could_ threaten him with demotion, but she was reasonably certain that he would just ignore her.

"Just don't get yourself killed," Yuugao muttered finally. Her student's cocky and good-humored smile almost made her forget about the life and death situation they were in. While the kunoichi was by no means heavy, she was an elite ANBU and was therefore rather well built, and Naruto was such a young boy. It took him a while to figure out how much chakra to expend to accommodate for the extra weight.

Once the Special ANBU was sure that he was not going to drop his sensei, he jumped into the trees followed closely by his comrade. It was not a moment too soon either. An outcry of alarm alerted the Konoha fugitives that their respite was over. The forest rapidly passed them by as they picked up speed, but it was not enough.

"They are gaining on us!"

'_I know that, you idiot!'_ Naruto swore. He could sense the Rain hunter team closing steadily. Despite what others thought, the young ninja was perfectly aware of his limits and knew he had reached them. He was out of weapons, out of explosive tags and almost out of chakra. And he suspected that his sole remaining teammate was not doing much better.

'_Come on, be there,'_ Naruto prayed. His last hope for salvation was to collide with Konoha border patrols which should be in the area… in theory. The problem was that a third of the time, the patrols altered their schedule to confuse spies and enemy infiltrators. If this was one of those third times, they – that is Yuugao, he and the idiot – were done for.

"L-leave me," Yuugao gasped from within her pupil's arms.

Naruto snorted. "Senpai, with respect, please shut up! I'm not leaving you!"

Yuugao wanted to scream and yell at the foolish boy. She wanted to argue that he should not throw away his life so carelessly but found that her words came out muffled. He had crushed her body tightly against his chest. Cold, sweaty, wet and in pain, Yuugao could not help but think that Naruto's warm body felt heavenly. She failed to repress a contented sigh and only hoped that he was too distracted to notice.

Shockwaves from the enemy's ninjutsu rocked the ground and steadily crept closer with each passing tremble. Naruto almost lost his footing a few times, but he persevered with dogged determination. And because he persevered, Yuugao did not lose hope, even as the enemy closed the noose around them with a potentially fatal flank attack.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan!"**

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"**

Curiously, the attacks did not come from behind or the sides. Furthermore, the attacks were so off target that neither fleeing ninja bothered to dodge.

Warning shot.

"Halt in the name of the Sandaime Hokage!" The band of Konoha ninja moved to intercept when a voice stopped them.

Naruto eyes lit up in recognition. "Captain! Rain hunter team closing fast!"

The others looked confused at the stranger's declaration, but not the veteran ANBU captain. As senior ninja on scene, Tenzou instantly took command and deployed his mixed force to engage the incoming enemy. An exhausted Naruto barely managed to pull Yuugao and himself to one side.

The Konoha genius could do little but watch as others fought. Fortunately, this was one battle that he could afford to miss. The brazen and desperate attacks from the Rain pursuers had attracted the attention of several patrol groups, elements of Tenzou's ANBU team and even a Genin team returning from a mission.

Outnumbered and deep in enemy territory, the Rain hunters quickly lost the initiative and the pursuers became the pursued. The arrival of additional Konoha reinforcements worsened their tactical situation. So rather than risking complete encirclement and defeat, the humiliated Rain ninja turned tail and disappeared back into the forest.

Only when an ANBU sweeper declared the area clear of hostiles did Naruto finally allow his tired eyes to close. _'Sleep, here I come.'_

"Captain! They are ours and are suffering from physical and chakra exhaustion!"

Naruto never even heard the flurry of voices and activities as he fell into a deep sleep. It had been a long mission and he, of all people, deserved it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes sprung open to see the sun hanging high outside the window, bathing the white room in a radiant golden light. Still caught up in the previous battle, his head whipped around to assess his surroundings.

"Easy, twitchy. You'll sprain a muscle," a voice called out humorously.

"S-senpai?!" Naruto calmed down somewhat at the sight of his teammate and instructor resting in bed.

"Ah, Naruto, good to see that you are finally awake." A smiling Hokage strolled cheerfully into the hospital ward.

The young blonde looked around suspiciously.

"It's alright. This entire area has been cordoned off. Your secret is safe for now, though it was fortunate that Tenzou was present to cover for you when you fainted." Sarutobi assessed the young prodigy. Truth be told, he had been distraught when news that Gamma Team's mission had gone awry had reached him. Sure, Naruto had always meant a lot to him, but the elderly ninja had not considered just how much until the thought of losing the vivacious boy hit him.

The Hokage had immediately ordered Tenzou's team to the border and had privately confided in the ANBU commander to do everything in his power to retrieve the Special ANBU. Since then, the Konoha leader had spent a restless week hoping, praying and waiting. As far as he was concerned, Naruto's safe return was a blessing from the heavens.

"How are you?"

"Tired, sore, and generally feeling pretty crappy. How long was I out?"

"You haven't so much as twitched in over 24 hours," Yuugao replied.

Naruto looked at the kunoichi and then at Sarutobi and Tenzou. "I'm guessing that Yuugao-san already told you everything."

"Indeed, everything except for what you did. From what we gathered from Yuugao and the other survivor, you performed rather well considering the circumstances."

Yuugao snorted in a most unladylike manner. "With all due respect, Captain, saying that Naruto performed "rather well" is like saying that one of the Sannin would perform "rather well" against an academy student. He saved my life twice."

The kunoichi's uncharacteristic sarcasm definitely turned a couple of heads. Both the Hokage and the ANBU captain were impressed and chuckled lightly. Naruto, meanwhile, was surprised enough by the compliment to blush. This act greatly amused the so-called adults, much to the chagrin of one blond ninja.

Eager to take the spotlight off of him, Naruto posed a serious question. "Has Rain taken any action yet?"

The light mood immediately evaporated.

"Officially no, but unofficially, yes. I can say with some certainty that Rain won't be entering in an alliance with us anytime soon. Three days ago, all our diplomats and emissaries in Rain territory were expelled and told to seek me out for an explanation. I have yet to draft an appropriate response to the Fire Lord's inquiry."

Naruto winced. The political fallout of this incident was definitely not looking pretty. And from the look he was projecting, the old man wanted his help or at least information that could be useful. A hand touched his shoulder, jolting the young ninja from his thoughts.

"Naruto, for now, I don't want you to think about it. Consider that an order from the Hokage."

Part of Naruto wanted to protest. He just took part in possibly one of the most bungled covert operations in the history of Konoha and he wanted to know how that could've happened. However, the stern and yet benevolent look from old man Sarutobi calmed the impatient ninja's angry thoughts.

"When you are well rested, come to my office and you can tell me all about your undoubtedly remarkable experience."

Naruto nodded. As the Hokage left the room, the ANBU captain stepped forward and removed his porcelain mask.

"I know I don't say this often," Tenzou began, "but I'm very proud of you, Naruto. Yuugao told me everything and I can only thank you for bringing my subordinate and your new vice captain back alive." Smiling, the ANBU reattached his mask and walked out.

"Vice captain, huh? Congratulations are in order then." Naruto grinned widely and made a show of saluting formally. Yuugao's lips twitched briefly in amusement, before her face adopted a solemn look.

"What's wrong? It's what you want, isn't it?" It was well known that Yuugao had been eyeing the Vice Captaincy of Alpha Team ever since it had become vacant.

"Of course it is, but I don't deserve it. You do."

"Ahm, I, eh, well…" For once, Naruto failed to produce a witty comment. The kunoichi laughed, but her bemused laughter promptly turned into a coughing fit. The blond started to fuss, but Yuugao waved him off.

"The old man is nice, alright, but I don't think he's nice enough to give a twelve-year-old even partial command of an elite ANBU team."

Possibly, it was because ever since he had read those psychological reviews, Sarutobi had become convinced of the negative effects that conflicts and strife had on human development. As such, the Sandaime Hokage had become a latter day advocate of child protectionism in Konoha, placing general age restrictions on various ninja duties.

"Besides, even if the Hokage did choose to promote me, the village council would have stonewalled the decision."

The Office of the Hokage might maintain _de jure_ command in Konoha, but in times of peace, it was the clan dominated village council that exerted _de facto_ control. Quite unlike Naruto's current position, ANBU captaincy and vice captaincy were official designations and subject to the preview and oversight of the council's powerful Arms and Defense Committee. Incidentally, the Arms and Defense Committee was chaired and dominated by the Uchiha clan. The blond winced, recalling that the survivors of the clan still gave him the evil eye whenever they saw him on the street.

"They might not," Yuugao offered to which Naruto snorted in response. The kunoichi sniffed in disdain at her student's crude behavior.

"You know I'm right. Those people would never offer a position of leadership to a–" Naruto cut himself off mid-speech. _'Damn, spoke too much.'_

"–a demon, a monster. That's what you were going to say, wasn't it?" Yuugao sighed as the young demon container turned away. "So you knew all along. And the Hokage kept reminding Tenzou and me not to tell you anything."

"Eh, he says I'm a genius, and then expects me not to figure out that I house the Kyuubi." When Naruto put it that way, Yuugao had to admit that the Professor was being foolish and naïve.

"The Sandaime Hokage is a good man. I think he was hoping more than anything else, Naruto," Yuugao stated in the Hokage's defense. Like Tenzou, she had been privy to the private interactions between her student and their leader, and had seen the deep respect and love they held for one another.

"I know, I know. That's why I haven't said anything. I didn't want to destroy his hope, though I think he knows that I know. He just doesn't want to admit it yet," Naruto admitted in a soft voice.

Yuugao blinked. That was deep; so deep, in fact, that it actually took her mind a few seconds to process the statement. When she did, the kunoichi smiled.

"What's it like? Holding the Kyuubi, that is?" Naruto eyes took on a far away look.

"There are advantages, of course. But the creature is a monster. There's no other way to describe it." The young ninja shook his head abruptly. "Listen, I'm feeling much better now so I'd better check out. Something tells me that I better go see the old man as soon as possible."

Clearly, Naruto had no intention of talking about his tenant at this point. Yuugao was intuitive enough not to push him. As the young blond started to move away, she sat up and reached for his arm.

"Naruto, wait!"

"Yes?"

"I want to thank you for saving my life. Twice, in fact." The whiskered ninja was prepared to deflect further praise when his instructor wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. To his consternation, she proceeded to lay a juicy, wet kiss on both cheeks. Naruto flushed in embarrassment.

"You look so cute when you're embarrassed," Yuugao giggled as the youngster's red blush deepened. Then, the humorous moment passed and the twenty-something year old female realized that she was wrapped around a twelve-year-old boy. Feeling abashed, she dropped her arms.

"What you did was unfair, senpai," Naruto pouted very adorably. "I'll be more prepared next time."

'_Next time.'_ Yuugao could not help but smile as she fought down the temptation to ruffle her student's tangled blond locks.

"Audacious, aren't you? You'd better go if you still want to see the Hokage. Be sure to drop by sometime. It'll be pretty lonely here by myself."

"Don't worry, I'll come by as often as I can," Naruto promised as he adopted his standard Genji disguise and reattached his ANBU mask.

"I'll be sure to pass on the news that you are well to your friends as well." Yuugao smiled kindly in response. It really was a shame that she and Naruto never developed with each other the kind of rapport that they each had with Tenzou. But maybe that could change for the better after she got out of the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Genji, please come in," the Hokage's kind voice called the masked ninja in just as he dismissed his present company.

Naruto looked curiously at the other ANBU in the room.

"You are the other survivor." It was indeed the sole survivor of ANBU Team Gamma. Standing just feet away, Naruto saw the de-masked ninja and noticed how remarkably young he looked and sounded; though he still wasn't as young as the blond prodigy.

"It's an honor, Genji-san. My name is Sai, chuunin and rookie ANBU. I wish to personally thank you for saving my life. I didn't expect to survive that encounter."

"Don't worry about it. I was just doing my job. I'm sorry I couldn't save any of your friends." Naruto pulled the customary modesty act, but inside, he did feel something akin to pride. Truly, the escape he had engineered from the hostile infested Rain territory was nothing short of remarkable; not to mention the ridiculous number of kills he managed to score.

"No matter what, I'll be available to help should you ever require assistance for a mission." With the solemn promise made, Sai left the Hokage's office.

"It would appear that you have gained one new ally, Naruto." Sarutobi was hoping to start out light and gradually ease into the serious stuff.

The young ANBU rotated his head and gave him a pensive, almost dark look. "That's the thing. I gained just one new ally because everyone else is dead. What the _fuck_ happened, old man?"

The Sandaime Hokage sighed. _'Might as well get it over with.' _He tossed the young ninja a scroll.

"That's a priority message from one of my students, Jiraiya of the Sannin. It says that he hasn't sent any intelligence update regarding Rain in months. Someone forged the intelligence reports that you and Gamma Team ended up using."

'_This is bad.'_ Sarutobi's expression was grim.

"Okay, the fake intelligence and information I understand, but how in the world did they manage to forge Jiraiya's authentication signatures? He's one of the Sannin! The only way for someone to do that was if that other person was of the–" Naruto's eyes glazed over in horrific understanding. "–Sannin as well."

"It was Orochimaru, wasn't it?"

The Hokage nodded sadly. "You are correct as always, Naruto. Orochimaru was also my student and Jiraiya's best friend. He of all people had the best chance of undermining Jiraiya's information network so completely."

The disguised blond chanced a look at his sponsor and did not like what he saw. "It gets worse, doesn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. It would appear that my wayward student had set more than one trap. Jiraiya attached information regarding Rain's domestic situation for the period just prior to your mission. He found nothing to indicate official cooperation or collusion between them and Orochimaru."

"Impossible. The Rain nin were ready for us and outnumbered us by over 4 to 1." The numbers ultimately meant little given the completely lopsided kill ratio, which was largely due to the Naruto factor.

"Yet you, Yuugao and Sai managed to escape. I don't mean to diminish your admirable feat, but step back and rationalize the circumstances." Naruto swallowed his angry retort and did as the old man suggested.

"Did anything seem unusual?"

"The Rain ninja did seem rather disorganized in the brief period when I engaged them in combat. It was as if they couldn't make up their mind over who was in charge. They also moved and attacked in clustered formations which made them easy targets for my explosive tags. Logically, if they had been long forewarned about a ninja force from Konoha, they would have employed better combat tactics and had better unit to unit cohesion."

Sarutobi nodded. "Right. There's also something else. Yuugao said that on the night of their escape, they overran two unsupervised genin teams near Hidden Rain. Her assessment was that their jounin sensei had been rushed north to set up the trap."

Naruto nodded slowly. It was a sound assessment. "So, Rain received the warning of our arrival with enough time to set up a trap but not enough time to plan out every detail." The young ninja rubbed his temple in annoyance. "But if Rain wasn't colluding with Orochimaru, then that meant our original intelligence from Mizuki was false or even… falsified."

"I'm afraid so," the Hokage confirmed.

"Orochimaru purposely left false information in Mizuki, and we fell for the bait hook, line, and sinker. Of course! Why else would such a weak ninja have been privy to such sensitive information?" A thoroughly shaken Naruto maneuvered to a chair and sat down.

'_Damn! Damn!! DAMN!!!'_ The young prodigy was furious with himself. He would have screamed if he had the energy.

"Is there anything else?" Sarutobi sighed once more as he produced a slender kunai blade and handed it over.

"That one belongs to you, I believe." Naruto shifted the small weapon, which was covered in dried blood, in his hand. His head fell in resignation as his eyes glanced at the inscription on the side, _"May the Will of Fire guide your path!"_ Tenzou had presented Naruto a kunai carved with the motto of Konoha in honor of his joining.

"I was told that they found it buried inside the daughter of the Lord of Rain Country. The Rain diplomat asked rhetorically if that was supposed to be a declaration of war."

'_Shit.'_ Naruto almost fell out of his seat in shock and horror. He had _killed_ the offspring of a foreign leader in their own territory. The potential political and diplomatic fallouts for Konohagakure and for the Land of Fire in general were enormous. Damn it, it just was not his week.

"Have they mobilized their military yet?"

"There was an attempt at mobilization, but it would seem that Hidden Rain had suffered such losses that they dared not formally declare war."

There was little doubt as to who had caused such enormous losses. Naruto's chest swelled with pride and a sense of accomplishment. Such a reaction was expected but apparently it was not appreciated by the Hokage, who frowned ever so slightly.

"The current military impotence of Rain is the only thing that prevented outright war. However, that did not prevent Rain representatives from making many unkind comments, which elicited a very strong reaction from the Fire Lord."

Naruto definitely did not like where all this was leading.

Though Rain was officially a pro-Fire Country nation, its virulent expansionism had caused great tension with its senior partner, sponsor and neighbor. And since Fire officials had not been informed of Konoha's secret ANBU mission, the Fire Lord had no way of knowing that Rain's indignation and anger were justified.

"The Fire Lord has ordered a large samurai force to the border and requested ninja reinforcement. I sent a sizeable task force which included two elite ANBU squadrons. Rain was most unhappy, but earlier today it did reaffirm its allegiance to the Land of Fire." Of course, it was not as if Rain had many options. In a very public and humiliating fashion, the small country was compelled to bow before its neighbor's overwhelming military might.

"You could have told the Fire Lord the truth. He could have then apologized to the diplomats from Rain."

"Okay, then what? Rain would have demanded your head along with the heads of Yuugao and Sai. No, Naruto. I did not condemn Hyuuga Hiashi all those years ago for protecting his daughter. Neither will I condemn you and the others for loyally serving Konoha. There was also a bigger reason for why I did what I did, which I'll get to later." Sarutobi then took a moment to collect his thoughts while Naruto waited and fidgeted in silence. "To an extent, Rain is responsible for its current predicament. Do you know why, Naruto?"

The young boy nodded solemnly. "Well, Rain made some really inflammatory remarks and alienated many people. Maybe that's why no one believed its claims against us."

"Precisely. Ninja villages and territories hostile to us have refused to back Rain. Even the Raikage of Kumo, who is certainly no friend of ours, grudgingly admitted that we were merely exercising our natural right in reigning in the overweening ambitions of a satellite state. Rain is to be pitied for suffering despite being innocent of any actual wrongdoing," the Hokage explained.

Naruto nodded again. It was the cycle of life. The strong exercised their will over the weak while the weak lived for the day when they could become the strong.

"I don't inform you of all this just to make you feel bad, Naruto," the elderly Hokage stated as he clinically eyed the young ninja. "You were a very vocal advocate of this mission so I know you feel guilty about the results… as you should be."

Naruto gulped. He had been oh-so enthusiastic, so aggressive and eager to prove himself when the old man finally took him into his confidence during those late night strategy sessions. And for what? An ignoble defeat for Konoha and a personally humiliating lesson for himself.

"It's very important for a person to take personal responsibility for his or her errors. It's doubly important for ninja, as it is a lesson that is often neglected in our profession. In this case, however, ultimate blame rests not with you, but with me. As Hokage, I supported your assumptions and approved your covert mission."

"But—"

Sarutobi held up a hand to stop the expected protest. "When you become Hokage and lives are lost because of your action or inaction, then you can assume the role of the guilty party, but not before that. Right now, you're only an informal advisor to the Sandaime Hokage."

Normally, such a statement would have been considered a slight, but under the circumstances, it did much to lighten the weight Naruto felt.

"I understand, old man."

Small smiles were shared between the two. Sarutobi, in particular, was most pleased. As far as the reigning Hokage was concerned, Naruto was perhaps Konoha's greatest asset of this generation. Borrowing a term from one very colorful jounin, it would be a travesty if his "flames of youth" were burned out so early.

Sarutobi drummed his fingers on his desk. That reminded him. There still was the matter of Team Gai, who were dragged into the brief engagement between Tenzou's force and Naruto's Rain pursuers. At the very least, the jounin sensei would need to be sworn to secrecy.

"Good. Get some rest and go have fun. I'll need you soon enough. My student Jiraiya informed me that he will return to Konoha as soon as he can. I think he would like to speak with you at some point. Don't worry, he doesn't blame you. In fact, he said that he probably would have done the same thing." The Hokage handed Naruto another secret scroll.

"He is much more concerned with what Orochimaru has been able to do. The scroll in your hand has classified information regarding military deployments and activities in the two major western powers, Iwagakure and Sunagakure. The volume of diplomatic exchange between the two ninja villages has increased drastically in recent months."

Iwa and Suna. Now, that was a curious alliance, considering how Suna had backed the assassination of the last Tsuchikage just a few years ago. It was also disturbing since such an alliance would only have been formed with one purpose in mind.

"They intend to attack and overwhelm Konoha? Isn't Suna supposed to be at least neutral to Konoha since the Land of Wind is an economic ally of the Land of Fire? The Wind Lord would never allow it to happen."

Sarutobi smiled, but remained quiet, allowing Naruto to work out the answer by himself.

"Ah, so that's why it's been done secretly, duh. They intend to win quickly so that the Kazekage can present the conflict to the Wind ruler as a fait accompli."

"That is very likely, but only if Jiraiya's intelligence is correct," Sarutobi reminded. "My student, however, tells me that this information has been verified by multiple sources, so it is very likely true. It was on this basis that I decided to keep your mission a secret and to send a large ninja force to support the Fire Lord's samurai army."

If Iwa and Suna truly intended to wage war, then Konoha could not afford to be suddenly blind and deaf. The Land of Rain sat at the crucial junction between the countries of Fire, Wind, and Earth, and was therefore an indispensable listening outpost and buffer region for the Land of Fire. It was imperative that the country be kept in the pro-Fire camp. All this made sense, but Naruto had just one question.

"Had Rain not backed down, would you have supported an invasion?"

"Under the current circumstances, yes. Thankfully, it didn't come to that. Naruto, I want you to know that I worked and will continue to work to prevent outright war. I personally took part in two wars between the major hidden villages and I have no intention in taking part in a third. But we don't always get what we want in life."

"When you leave, I ask that you don't share any of our discussions, even the non-classified parts, with friends your age, Naruto. They don't need to know this."

The young ninja's eyes momentarily took on a hard edge. "I strongly disagree, but I think I know what you mean."

Sarutobi smiled wearily. _'I'm sure you do.'_

"Thank you, Naruto. You may go."

As Naruto turned around, he looked at the geographic map that hung on the wall. He could not help but feel a vague sense of helplessness. In the aftermath of just one botched mission, the entire region west of the Land of Fire had become destabilized, and Konoha's own strategic position was made dangerously vulnerable. All because of a single traitor named Orochimaru. What astounding brilliance, what divine intuition, and what gifted fortune the snake must possess. Naruto also recognized the sickest part of it all. No matter what the old man might say to the contrary, he had helped make it happen. By suspecting Mizuki, by handing the traitor over for interrogation, and by advocating for the Rain mission, Naruto had ensured Orochimaru's masterful triumph.

The reality of defeat left a bitter, bitter taste in the young prodigy's mouth. Naruto vowed to never taste it again. Not if he could help it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Technique List:**

Katon: Karyuu Endan – Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Blast

Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu – Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique

**AN:** The battle didn't turn out the way I wanted, but I hope it was interesting enough. I deliberately made it a bit messy with the killing of genin and seduction entrapment because, well, that is what war is like. I have another mission-battle planned in about two chapters so if it wasn't up to par, tell me so I can try something else.

As for the Naruko entrapment scene. If you liked or hated it, then praise or blame the reviewer who planted the idea of using the Sexy Technique in combat. I did find the squeakiness to be higher than what I intended. Was it too shocking, not shocking enough, or just right?

I have to say that I enjoyed writing the last scene the most. Without giving Orochimaru a single scene or having him lift a single finger, I tried to make him into a dangerous, feared, diabolical mastermind that managed to pull the wool so completely over a genius like Naruto, his teammate Jiraiya, his teacher and two entire countries. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Please be sure to review. Thanks.**


	7. Teachings, Noodles and Crisis

**AN:** Inspiration for the chakra manipulation of hair in this chapter came from _**"Black Sheep."**_ The author, _**A True Radical Dreamer**_, deserves credit for coming up with this awesome idea.

**Clarification about the political maneuvers in the previous chapter: **I received emails asking about this so I'll try to simplify the flow of events. Some of the following points were not explicitly stated.

1. Rain was an aspiring power. It made some belligerent statements and wanted to expand land, power and influence.

2. Konoha and the Land of Fire as a whole, amongst others, didn't really like this and were suspicious. Recall that the Land of Rain bordered the territories of Fire, Wind, Earth and also the Land of Grass. These suspicions in turn made Rain paranoid.

3. Orochimaru recognized these tensions and set a trap. He deliberately planted false information in Mizuki about a secret official alliance between him and Hidden Rain.

4. Naruto, the Hokage and others in Konoha took the bait because this information fit their image of an expansionist Rain. A secret, covert and illegal fact-finding mission to the Land of Rain was ordered.

5. Orochimaru then informed Rain about the Konoha assault. He also penetrated Jiraiya's spy network so no one on Konoha's side knew what was happening until it was too late.

You can fill in the rest of the blanks pretty easily. The basic idea for this conflict came from the security dilemma theory, in which through miscommunication and imperfect information, nation-states could be pushed into conflicts with each other, even though they had no real interests in fighting. It's not a perfect analogy, but it gives you an idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 7: Teachings, Noodles and Crisis**

Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino, the three scrabbling genin of Team 7, gathered at the edge of a small lake just outside of Konoha proper. They were not happy with their sensei's instructions.

"It's late and we already did the tree walking exercise. Do we have to learn to walk on water as well?"

Kakashi resisted the urge to slap his forehead as Ino's whining reached critical pitch.

"Yeah, they're both chakra building exercises, aren't they? If we already know one, why do we have to learn the other?" Sakura added.

"I concur. When are you going to teach us something useful, sensei?" the last of the terrible genin trio, Uchiha Sasuke, suddenly felt compelled to speak out as well.

The masked jounin bit back a groan. He must have royally pissed off some divine personage to be forced to teach these three runts. Sure, he had heard that Itachi's younger brother was a real piece of work, but this was just ridiculous.

"Enough!"

All three genin jumped back at their normally calm instructor's harsh tone.

Kakashi roughly rubbed his temple in annoyance. "I'm both your teacher and your superior, so you will listen to me and you will obey me! Do I make myself clear?"

Frightened nods answered the former ANBU captain.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his temple again.

'_Shit, I shouldn't have yelled. Now what am I supposed to do?'_ Kakashi, contrary to what most of his female associates thought, was not a bad guy and was actually quite mellow. But he was once captain of an elite ANBU team, which did require occasional toughness on his part to ensure discipline.

'_Maybe I should call it a day.'_ The one-eyed jounin was trying to think of a way to salvage this situation when he heard his students gasp. Following their wide-eyed looks of awe, the jounin turned around.

A shinobi decked out in ANBU gear was walking – no, _strutting_ – toward them. The water parted before him with each step. Kakashi watched from behind his mask. How cute. The ninja was not only channeling chakra to keep himself afloat, but he was also spreading some of it laterally before him to displace the water. It was not a terribly difficult technique to pull off, but making it look that good definitely required some exquisite chakra control.

"Kakashi-senpai," declared the figure with a slight, formal bow.

"Yo, I'm not in ANBU anymore."

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei. Your students?" Naruto asked, nodding at the kids. He held back a smirk as the genin looked at him in awe. Although Sasuke was quick to adopt his classic nonchalant demeanor, even he was notably impressed at first; as he should be. Naruto had perfected his water walk to something akin to an art form.

"That was so cool!" Sakura gushed as Ino nodded enthusiastically in kind. Suddenly, the two girls were most eager to learn to walk on water; that was until Sasuke decided to open his mouth.

"So what? What's so useful about being able to walk on water? I would rather spend the time learning new techniques."

Because the mighty Uchiha was always right, both girls naturally reneged on their previous enthusiasm and declared once again that they did not want to learn the exercise.

'_What?!'_ Ok, sure, young people were a flighty and fickle lot in general, but this was ridiculous. Naruto turned to Kakashi to see the former ANBU looking up at the sky in exasperation.

"I wish I didn't have to pass them," muttered the jounin from under his breath.

Naruto guessed he meant the post academy genin test. Poor guy. Wanting to aid the man, who used to be the teacher of his teachers, the disguised blond stepped forward.

"What are your names?"

The question surprised the three genin, but they recovered quickly.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto surveyed the trio before focusing on the girl with the long, cascading hair. With eye defying speed, his hand reached forward and snagged several strands of blonde hair.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Ino yelled angrily, fuming in silence when the shinobi proceeded to ignore her. The girl was, however, smart enough to recognize that this man was from ANBU and thus had her completely outclassed.

"Contrary to what you believe, chakra control isn't just an excuse used to bore rookie genin out of their minds. It can be a powerful weapon in and of itself." The masked ANBU held his hand out. The nearly three feet long strands of hair suddenly curled themselves into the shape of a very small, but very sharp yellow dart. Naruto then flung the makeshift weapon at one of the smaller nearby trees, causing half of its length to be embedded into the tree trunk.

Kakashi arched an eyebrow in interest. Now, the demonstrated technique was not particularly hard to do in principle, but imparting the right amount of tensile strength into keratin fibers was no small feat. But that was not all. Cracks originating from the embedded dart raced vertically and laterally across the surface of the tree trunk. Soon after, the tree toppled over with a loud thud.

"Wow!" Not even Sasuke could withhold his astonishment.

"No flashy or complex hand seals needed; just excellent control of chakra. You need to understand that chakra is all around you. If you can truly control chakra, then you can control practically anything and everything."

That was not exactly true, but if it took a little white lie from the tough looking ANBU to motivate certain genin to take their training seriously, then a little white lie was what they were going to get. The young prodigy was actually very satisfied at how well his stunt worked. He had not been sure he could get the tree trunk to snap.

"But before you can do any of that, you first need to be able to do the chakra enhancing exercises, such as walking on trees and walking on water. Flawlessly, in your sleep."

"But why do we need to learn both, ANBU-san?" Sakura asked most hesitantly. It was not as if she doubted the ANBU's words. How could she after his unbelievable demonstration? But she was curious why Kakashi insisted that they learn both. Kakashi turned an attentive and expectant eye on the new guy. This ninja was definitely full of surprises.

"That's a good question. The tree walk tests your basic ability to control and direct chakra, namely at your feet. As that is the hardest area to gather chakra, once you successfully complete this exercise, you shouldn't have any trouble gathering chakra at any other part of your body. Tree walking, however, is rather simple since the surface that you are concentrating your chakra on is solid. Water walking is one step up in difficulty because the surface is fluid. You need to constantly feed chakra into the water to keep from falling through. Does that answer your question?"

A thoughtful Sakura nodded. Curiously, all three genin were very quiet and were, by all appearances, attentive to the lesson. Kakashi was duly impressed and just a tad bit jealous that this guy managed to waltz in and win his students over so quickly.

"Well, that covers everything for today. Be sure to get plenty of rest for tomorrow. We're going to try for a C-rank mission. Before you leave, be sure to thank the nice mister…" The jounin sensei turned questioningly to his companion.

"Genji is fine."

Kakashi's one eye went wide.

"Thank you, Genji-san. Bye, sensei!" The girls declared sincerely, while Sasuke grunted something similar.

Eager to return home, the genin quickly departed, leaving Kakashi and a disguised Naruto.

'_So this is the one.'_ Armed with this new info, the famous copycat reassessed the ninja before him. His stance, his posture, and his voice, which carried the words of someone supremely confident of his own abilities, all reminded Kakashi of another intrepid and brilliant young ninja from the past. Dark thoughts swirled around the copycat nin's mind. On the other hand, Itachi was never one to take the time to impart his knowledge and wisdom to those weaker or lesser than him, was he?

'_Maybe he'll be different,'_ Kakashi hoped.

"I mean no offense, but are you certain that they're ready for a C-rank mission, sensei?"

The one-eyed ninja secretly glowered. Great, even this newbie was thinking poorly of his team.

"I think they'll do fine," Kakashi responded confidently.

But it was hardly the same as a "yes, I believe they are ready" reply. Naruto remained skeptical. On one hand, ninja missions were tricky affairs in general. He, of all people, knew how wrong initial briefings and intelligence could be. It was also not unusual for missions to be ranked incorrectly. On the other hand, Kakashi was an experienced jounin and a former ANBU captain to boot. Who was he, a rookie member of ANBU, to question someone of his stature? In the end, Naruto chose not to press the delicate issue.

"Thanks for your help, but I'm guessing that you didn't drop by just to chit chat with my students," Kakashi finally queried.

"No, of course not. I wanted to pass a personal message about a mutual friend." Kakashi arched an eyebrow. Mutual friend? Since leaving ANBU, the only people he kept in close contact with were Tenzou and…

"Yuugao?" asked the jounin with concern.

Yuugao had disappeared two weeks ago while on a classified mission. It must have been very important because he had not heard a peep about either her or the mission since.

"She's fine now and recovering at the hospital, but complications arose during the mission. I wanted to inform you so you can pass the message along. If you or her other friends plan to visit her, you'll first need to be cleared by either Tenzou or the Hokage."

Kakashi was now definitely alarmed. Naruto detected the shift in posture and quickly responded.

"I can't speak on the matter right now. If you wish to learn more, you'll need to ask the Hokage himself."

The copycat ninja blinked. This really was serious then and most likely not in a good way. He also remembered how ANBU Team Gamma seemed to have disappeared as well. Yep, not good at all.

"I understand. I'll pass the message along. Thank you, Genji."

"You're welcome, Kakashi-sensei." Without further ado, the Special ANBU disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

"You girls should get home before your parents come looking for you," Kakashi commented.

The double high-pitched squeals and rustling of leaves told the Sharingan user that he had correctly identified the eavesdroppers. He realized that his students could be quite sneaky if they so chose. Heck, they might even make it as ninja if they were willing to take their roles more seriously.

'_Maybe Genji could help me with that.'_ Who knows, maybe he could finally catch a break and read some of his precious Icha Icha Paradise. That last thought plastered a patented perverted smile across Kakashi's face.

"Come to daddy, Icha Icha…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi, Ayame-chan!"

The waitress spun around at the sound of the cheerful voice. Her eyes widened in recognition and a radiant smile spread across her face, transforming her otherwise plain and homely self into that of a dazzling, young, perky female.

"Naruto?"

"Looking good." The blond smiled cheekily.

The flustered girl half sniffed and half snorted in disbelief. The once simple ramen restaurant was currently swarmed with so many customers that Ayame had a pretty good idea of what she must have looked like.

"I meant the restaurant." Naruto pointed to the added room and tables. "But if you aren't too busy, can I get my normal Friday Special? Please?"

"Sure thing. Anything for our number one customer, though you have a lot of makeup dining to do." A wide grin spread across the girl's face. "You know, I should be angry at you. Ever since you suggested those additions to our menu, I've been working like a dog just to keep up with everything. Father, of course, couldn't be happier and has even talked about expanding the franchise."

"That's awesome, Ayame-chan." Naruto was happy for the family. The hardworking father-daughter duo deserved more rewards for all their hard work, which was why the blond had made his suggestions awhile back. The least he could do for his favorite restaurateurs was to help make the business more successful.

"Please take a seat. One Naruto Special on the house coming right up!" The ramen girl gave a toothy grin at the surprised boy. "To welcome you back after your long hiatus."

Naruto accepted the free meal for what it was, a sincere thank you gift from a grateful friend. As Ayame rushed to inform her father, Naruto searched out a spot for himself.

"Ohayo, Shikamaru! How have you been? I didn't know you eat here," Naruto greeted enthusiastically as he slid into the seat next to his friend. The person in question spun around and glared at the blond.

"Where have you been for the last two weeks?" the irate lazy genius asked with uncharacteristic energy, though uncharacteristic energy in Shikamaru's case pretty much meant a raised eye brow as opposed to his normal half asleep expression.

"Ahm, I've been sort of busy."

For a moment, Naruto thought Shikamaru was going to throttle him. Then the moment passed and true to his lazy nature, the Nara boy merely shrugged and settled for eating his meal. For once, the blond was thankful for his friend's lax personality.

"What having you been doing?"

'_Crap, how am I supposed to get out of this one?'_ Naruto cursed. He had been so busy thinking about the disastrous mission to Rain that he had not even thought of a cover story. Luckily for him, the two loudest kunoichi in Konoha chose to stomp into the restaurant at that moment.

"Guess what, Shika?! Sasuke-kun and I are going on a C-rank mission tomorrow."

"You mean Sasuke-kun and I, Ino-pig!"

Both boys groaned as the two kunoichi launched into another semi-friendly, semi-contentious verbal exchange over the Uchiha genius. Naruto, in particular, was perturbed. To think how attentive those two had been just hours earlier… Oh well, what can you do? Fortunately, the food arrived not long after. Naruto's mind was subsequently carried off by the rich aroma of his favorite ramen.

"Naruto?" Unfortunately, the two kunoichi chose to notice the blond boy sitting next to the lazy genius. They eyed the blond warily as he devoured his oily, greasy, fattening meal with single minded enthusiasm.

"Ne, I'm talking to you. Answer me, you ramen eating freak!" Sakura demanded.

Not one to disobey a member of the fairer sex, Naruto complied. In retrospect, Sakura and Ino probably would have preferred continued silence from the boy.

"Waachawnt?" the blond mumbled with a mouthful of dangling, dripping noodles.

The girls leaned back, their faces twisting in horror and disgust as pieces of food hit them.

"That is disgusting! You animal!"

"Completely gross!" There was a flurry of pink and blonde as the two girls desperately fought for possession of the tissue papers.

Shikamaru knew he should not; he knew he did so at the risk of suffering great bodily harm, but it was just too funny. The lazy genius cracked one chuckle and then another, and soon the young Nara was belly laughing in his seat. The two girls, who had made themselves more or less presentable once again, looked on in astonishment.

"Shikamaru!"

The enraged shriek from his childhood friend quickly reminded the pineapple-headed boy that he was in dangerous territory.

"Eh, I'm done with my meal. I got to meet up with Chouji. Talk to you later, Ino, Naruto!" With speed rarely seen in anyone, much less someone as lazy as the Nara boy, Shikamaru dropped some change and tore out of the restaurant like a bat out of hell.

'_You bastard! Some friend you are!'_ Naruto silently cursed his traitorous but most intelligent friend. Too bad his rapid exit left the blond as the one suitable target for the insulted females' ire.

The sweating blond probably would have traded an arm and a leg for the ability to call upon the forceful presence of his ANBU persona to calm the angry kunoichi. Luckily for him, he didn't have to.

"Hello, ladies, what can I get you?" The smiling face of Teuchi abruptly cut off the vengeful duo's plan for immediate retribution.

"Eh, what are you getting, Ino-pig?"

"I'm thinking, forehead girl. Oh, they have the Nagasaki champon!"

Naruto swore that the prime and prissy Yamanaka's mouth began watering just then. Hmm, maybe he could find a way to get out of this with his limbs intact.

"Golden noodles added to soup featuring Grade A pork, flavored chicken bones, jumbo shrimps, diced seaweed, green veggies, and seasoning, all cooked to perfection. It's one of our very best dishes," Teuchi stated grandly.

Ino was definitely drooling now and Sakura looked equally interested. Even so, both girls hesitated and muttered something about calories and fat. Naruto rolled his eyes. Clearly they wanted to try the dish, but were looking for ways to do so without feeling bad about it.

"Just try it. Most of the fatty lard is siphoned out before the noodles are added. You can always work away all those extra calories and fat. And to make up for what happened earlier, I'll cover the costs for you." Naruto's reasoning was more than enough to convince the girls. His generous offer to pick up the tab simply sealed the deal.

Teuchi happily took down the girls' order with one stipulation. "Since you're Naruto's friends, your orders will be on the house this time."

"Thanks, old man!" Naruto grinned.

"No problem, Naruto."

The restaurateur returned in record time and set the meals down before the girls. Teuchi first looked at Naruto, then at the girls and finally back at Naruto again. "It could be because I'm old fashioned, but back in my day, dates involved one boy and one girl, not one boy and two girls. How the times have changed." Teuchi's toothy smile widened when all three youths choked in response to his remark. _'Score!'_ the man thought as he turned away.

"Haha, that's funny." The first to recover, Naruto tried, most unsuccessfully, to laugh it off. The blond's happy smile faltered somewhat when he met the girls' stony gazes. Great, the girls must think that he set them up.

"Oh, come on, don't be mad. The old man was joking."

Neither girl believed him.

"If this incident hurts my chances with Sasuke-kun—"

"No, if it hurts _my_ chances with Sasuke-kun—"

The child prodigy fought the urge to groan. This was getting tiring.

"Ok, listen! I offered to pay so I can apologize. I swear I didn't have any ulterior motives. I just wanted to help, alright?" The blond's unusually stern words took the wind out of the girls' sails.

An uncomfortable silence descended as everyone consumed their meal. The Nagasaki champon was as tasty as advertised, but for some reason, it was not particularly fulfilling. Finally, Ino took a chance and offered the olive branch.

"I understand, Naruto. Just try not to speak with your mouth full next time. You got that?"

"Yes, Ino-sama!" Naruto answered enthusiastically with both humor and nigh genuine reverence.

The girl glared and tried to smack the boy, but he managed to deftly dodge the blow. Unable to contain herself, Sakura giggled at her friends' attics. Ino looked at her friend and then at Naruto's decidedly fake expression of innocence and giggled as well. Soon enough, the restaurant was filled with all three youths' laughter.

It was a good ten minutes before the trio calmed down. It was only then that Sakura realized how much she needed that. "Naruto, thanks for being a nice guy."

The words clearly were not easy for the girl, so the blond's comforting smile went a long way in reassuring her.

"Sure thing, Sakura-chan."

"You were right, Naruto, this food is good. When we get back from our mission, I think I'll come back for another bowl," Ino admitted. Of course, it did mean she'd need to work off the extra calories, but that was not so bad. She could probably use the motivation.

"Mission?" Naruto asked, feigning curiosity.

"Kakashi-sensei said he'll try to get us a C-rank mission tomorrow. If we get it, we will probably be out of town for a while."

"Do you think you're ready?" the secret ANBU asked. Even though he disguised his voice to sound nonchalant, the girls were immediately suspicious.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked. The words and tone oddly reminded her of the ANBU they had seen earlier.

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend. I was just wondering. I mean, you must be doing really well if your sensei is allowing you to take on a C-rank mission already."

Obviously, the young ANBU had been aware of the eavesdroppers' presence while he was talking to Kakashi. How could he not, when Tenzou was one of his teachers? Naruto wanted to see how the girls would react before passing final judgment on them.

"I think that Kakashi-sensei thinks that we're ready," Sakura stated, but not very confidently.

That was not quite true, but the blond boy was not going to call her out for her misinterpretation.

"Maybe, but that other guy definitely didn't think so," Ino noted glumly.

"Who?" Naruto asked, continuing his role as the clueless spectator.

"A ninja from ANBU named Genji."

"ANBU? I heard of the name before, but forgot what it was," Naruto interrupted. The girls groaned, quietly muttering about what an idiot he was.

"It stands for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai. They carry out special and secret missions that no one knows about. Kakashi-sensei said he was once an ANBU captain. I know my father worked closely with people in it, but he never tells me anything," Ino lectured.

None of this was new to Naruto, not even the bit about Ino's father. The blond did not have the necessary security clearance for Yamanaka Inoichi's personal profile, but he had his suspicions. And if any of them proved even remotely factual, then the older man had very good reasons for not telling his daughter anything. Ino was not ready, not now, and maybe not ever.

"I suppose, what about him?"

"Didn't you hear me, Naruto? He wasn't impressed with us," Ino stated depressingly. "I'm positive that he didn't like the idea of us getting a C-rank mission."

The disguised ANBU was concerned. If Sakura and Ino's self confidence was so easily undermined, they really should reconsider taking the C-rank mission tomorrow. Their self-doubt alone was liable to get them and their teammates killed. By his expert judgment, the two kunoichi were not ready. In that sense, Naruto felt an obligation to persuade the girls to not take the mission, which would not be difficult given their present uncertainty. But on the other hand…

Was it wise to write them off in such a blasé manner? If he had them pegged correctly, then both kunoichi have either consciously or subconsciously perceived their own deficiencies vis-à-vis their classmates, particularly the boy genius that was their teammate. To compensate for such weaknesses, they extravagantly sought the approval of those around them. Overall, theirs was an understandable human behavior, but one that must be corrected. Naruto was sure that the potential was there, even if their capabilities were still unrefined. Sakura and Ino simply needed to learn to stand on their own two feet.

'_Why not? Their sensei is Sharingan Kakashi, after all__,'_ Naruto thought as he reached his decision.

"So what? What's the big deal about this Genji?" the blond boy asked. The girls looked at him like he was crazy.

"What's the big deal?! The big deal is the fact that he is in ANBU and a member of the elite." Sakura smacked her head in frustration.

"He's most likely very experienced and has probably done a ton of high rank missions!" Naruto would not exactly call it a ton, but he had been pretty active.

"Naruto, you didn't see what he did! He surfed on water and managed to break a tree using just hair filled with chakra." Naruto's lips twitched, threatening to break into a smile. Hearing his fellow genin gush about his exploits was almost more than he could bear.

"Wow, ok, so he knows some cool tricks," Naruto admitted. "But seriously, why do you care what he thinks? You just met him today, right? I mean, people tell me not to do certain things all the time. I just don't listen to them." The blond laughed loudly as the two kunoichi eyed him strangely.

"Eh, that's not exactly a great reason."

"Still, Naruto makes a good point about this Genji person. The guy doesn't even know us."

'_Oh, really?'_ Naruto thought.

"That's right. We can do the mission and prove him wrong. We can do this, right, Ino-pig?"

"Of course," the Yamanaka girl replied confidently.

"Just be careful. You never know what's out there," Naruto offered with sincere honesty.

"Don't worry, we've got Sasuke-kun on our team!" With that declaration from Ino, all was right once again in the minds of the two kunoichi.

Naruto nearly snorted in disgust.

Luckily, neither girl noticed the momentary change in the boy's demeanor. The blond realized how much of a pain the bastard was, even when he was not around. At some point, the two girls' infatuation problem would need to be fixed – but not today.

"Oh, look at the time. We better go home and start getting ready for tomorrow. Naruto, thanks for the meal, bye!"

"Yeah, thanks. But remember, this wasn't a date!" Both girls fled without waiting for a response, leaving behind a contemplative Naruto.

"Maybe you should settle for just taking one girl out next time? And maybe one of the quieter ones?" Naruto glowered at a smiling Teuchi.

"Thanks a lot, old man, I'll be sure to remember that," the blond grumbled. The ramen chef looked like he wanted to prod his customer further, but a third person burst onto the scene. It was a panting Chouji.

"Naruto! Found you at last! Special emergency mission! We're supposed to pack and meet sensei at the north gate as soon as possible. Also, where have you been all week? It's like you disappeared."

"Tell you later. I'll meet you in twenty minutes."

"Make it fifteen. Apparently, the mission is very important," Chouji replied before disappearing.

'_A mission already?'_ Granted, it was only a genin level mission, but Naruto had just recovered. On the other hand, having him assigned an "easy" mission was probably the old man's way of forcing him to clear his mind of recent events. At least he meant well. Waving goodbye to the ramen restaurateur, Naruto rushed off towards his apartment to prepare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi Asuma looked at his team, his full team for once, and sighed. He knew his social proclivity, namely his laidback mannerisms, would come back to haunt him one day. Kurenai even told him so every chance she got, but he always ignored her advice to shape up. At last, however, the estranged son of the Hokage had finally received his just desserts in the form of his newest students.

Team 10 had, hands down, the laziest group of genin this side of the mortal plane. Asuma was sure of that. In their first meeting alone, Chouji ate four bags of junk food and Shikamaru fell asleep no less than three times. Seriously, he was not that boring, was he? As for the third member, Uzumaki Naruto, well, what could he say; the boy did not even bother to show up until now. About two weeks ago, Asuma had approached the Hokage to have Naruto demoted for gross dereliction of duty. His father refused, citing extraordinary circumstances involving classified information that could not be divulged. Needless to say, Asuma became very interested in Konoha's resident demon container.

"Earlier today, we received word that a secret diplomatic delegation from the Land of Lightning had crossed our border."

"But isn't their hidden village still a declared hostile of ours?" Chouji asked.

"Well, there have been troublesome rumors about internal disputes between the Raikage and the leadership of the Land of Lightning," Shikamaru offered. "Maybe the civilian government wants to make peace?"

"Exactly right," Asuma smiled fondly. He knew that beneath his lazy exterior, Shikamaru possessed a keen mind that was second to none. "The Lord of Lightning Country is apparently eager to normalize relations so that his country could trade with the Land of Fire and areas beyond. However, many powerful individuals and groups would not welcome a peace treaty between Fire and Lightning." Individuals more or less referred to the obsessed Konoha-hating Raikage, while groups referred to the many and varied enemies of Konoha.

"To decrease the likelihood of interception and assassination, the specific travel route of the delegation hasn't been revealed, and the Lightning Lord has imposed a strict no communications rule on the group. Our mission, then, is to help locate and make contact with this Lightning delegation."

"Why us? Shouldn't more important people be doing this? I don't want to babysit some old fossils," Naruto complained.

Asuma frowned. The brat was finally here for a mission and already he was whining like a baby. What a disgrace. The only thing keeping the cigarette smoking jounin from kicking the blond from the team was his father's firm statement that Naruto would be an asset and not a liability. Bah, he would believe it when he saw it!

"Lack of manpower. An ANBU squadron or even a full team would normally be deployed just to be on the safe side, but there's some sort of a personnel shortage right now."

Naruto did not outwardly react, but he did cringe on the inside. The jounin was most likely referring to the loss of Gamma Team. The unit's fate was still classified, but people in the ninja business probably suspected already. An entire unit of ANBU did not just up and disappear without a trace.

"This is technically a B-rank diplomatic mission, but we won't be alone. Several chuunin and jounin, along with Kurenai's genin team, have already been sent. Our role is to sweep an area close to Team 8's area of responsibility."

Shikamaru thought about their mission for a moment before frowning. "Sensei, we aren't a tracking team like Team 8. How are we to perform this mission?"

Asuma smiled. "That's why we are getting a temporary addition for this mission."

Just then, a kunoichi burst onto the scene. Her short, tied off ponytail swayed to and fro as she rode on top of a fierce looking gray dog. Two other canines of similar breed and color trailed closely behind her.

"Inuzuka Hana, chuunin, reporting to Team 10 for assignment." The face mark on both cheeks clearly identified her as Kiba's older sister.

Naruto assessed the new arrival… discreetly, that is, as the tough girl looked like she would eviscerate him with a blunt knife if he did so openly. The reports on the chuunin were favorable, to say the least, which explained the jounin's smug smile. The idea of temporarily attaching specialized ninja for specific missions also held potential as an organizational concept. In fact, it was one that Naruto would happily advocate. All of the genin teams (except for his, of course) looked like they could use an occasional fifth member to bolster their weaknesses.

"Good, we have our tracker. Let's go then. More likely than not, we won't encounter any problems. But stick close together, just to be on the safe side. Please take the lead, Hana."

The teenage chuunin was deploying her dogs in front of the group when the jounin noticed his student making hand seals.

"Naruto, what are you do–"

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **

The sudden appearance of dozens of Naruto clones stunned the onlookers into silence.

"Sensei, since we're searching for people, I figured that having a couple extra pairs of eyes would help." No one said anything until Shikamaru coughed lightly.

"This is a couple?" an awestruck Chouji asked.

'_I see why dad spoke so favorably about the little fellow.' _Asuma eyed Naruto strangely.

"They're solid! They're all solid?" Hana poked a few of the nearby clones and was amazed to discover that they were corporeal. Not only that, the clones also seemed capable of independent thought and action. When she tried to touch one of the clones, it smacked her hand away and stuck its tongue out at her. Hana first blinked in surprise and then scowled at the original Naruto, who sheepishly rubbed his back.

"It would appear so," Asuma admitted with a tinge of admiration and jealousy. He wished he could do that. Of course, having so many hard bodies available opened up certain options. "Hana, have you ever worked with shadow clones before?"

"No, though I do know them in a theoretical sense." Still curious, though no longer stunned into silence, the dog girl periodically shifted her gaze between the clones and the original.

"Very well, since you're a trained tracker, why don't you take a couple of clones with you to do forward reconnaissance? The rest of us will follow about a quarter mile behind so as not to get in the way."

"And if my dogs and I pick up something, I'll tell one of the clones. It can dissipate and pass the information to the original Naruto, who can then tell you," Hana answered, having quickly picked up on the plan.

The jounin gave a tight smile. Smart girl. "Everyone got all that?"

Nods answered Asuma.

"Then, let's go."

As the group set off, no casual onlooker could deny being impressed by the sheer size of the augmented Team 10 search party, courtesy of Naruto's clones. No doubt, this was going to be the easiest B-rank mission ever. No doubt at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The small task group of foreigners stealthily traveled amongst the foliage of the Land of Fire. The tension was high as everyone kept their eyes peeled for potential allies and hostiles. The group leader and mission representative found it ironic how under the circumstances, their allies were the ninja of Konoha, while the hostiles were their own kin. At their mission's onset, the Raikage swore to use any and all possible means to prevent the Lightning Lord's peace initiative from bearing fruit. No one doubted the conviction of the near psychotic but powerful Kage of Kumo. Earlier today, a small force of Kumo ninja actually crossed the border and tried to ambush them inside the Land of Fire. The attack was repulsed with little difficulty, but it did keep everyone on edge.

"Honored Elder, perhaps we should rest for the night?" the elderly statesman looked at the risen moon and shook his head.

"No, we must continue. I must meet the Hokage before—"

"Elder, someone approaches!"

The diplomat's samurai escorts and two personal shinobi immediately tensed. A lithe figure of medium height and clothed in dark ninja wear appeared before the entourage.

"Identify yourself!"

"Nii Yugito, kunoichi of Kumo." At the mention of the word "Kumo," the entire group readied themselves to attack.

"Wait, I wasn't sent by the Raikage." The samurai warriors paused but did not lower their weapons.

"How can we trust you?"

The statuesque female drew to her full height and cocked a look at the impatient speaker.

"One would think that the Raikage wouldn't send someone he so distrusted and despised to assassinate his foes. He and I are hardly keen towards one another." A touch of cold bitterness entered the young woman's words.

"Indeed, Yugito-san." The Elder motioned his guards to back off, but not stand down.

An old dog of the Land of Lightning's political scene, he was very much privy to such news as the Kumo leader's frequent disputes with the resident demon hostess. Like most folks, he held a healthy dose of fear regarding his country's beautiful but deadly demon container, but it was far from the borderline psychotic paranoia that the Raikage exhibited.

"May this old man ask why you're here, deep inside the Land of Fire, if not to prevent my mission?" An expert reader of people, the elderly diplomat knew the mask-less female was being truthful about not having been sent by her Kage.

Yet something felt off. Yugito's subsequent silence also did not help. When she reached inside her robes, several bodyguards leapt forward menacingly.

"Easy, it's just a scroll detailing why I'm here."

"Wait! We'll take that." One of the shinobi quickly snatched the scroll before retreating from the kunoichi's presence.

Yugito assessed all this with a hint of an amused smile, a smile which others noticed. Perhaps that was her trap, to make them feel excessively paranoid and stupid and beyond all else, to make them feel _safe_.

The scroll exploded without warning, engulfing the shinobi holding it in a cloud of liquid heat and momentarily blinding his companion. Augmenting her movements with chakra, Yugito retrieved her hidden ninjaken and lashed out at the nearest samurai. Two fell in quick succession, one dead, and the other wounded. To their immense credit, none of the survivors panicked as they moved to engage. Using their expert sword skills and the longer reach of their katana, they quickly cornered Yugito. One brief moment of overextension; one brief instant of exposure was all it took. The blade of one keen samurai whistled through the air as it raced towards the kunoichi's exposed sternum. But instead of meeting flesh and bone, the blade merely produced a loud "thud" as it lodged itself into a log.

"**Raiton: Raigeki no Tama!"**

The samurai barely managed a squeak before their bodies were fried to a crisp. That was not all, however. The remaining survivors had bigger worries in the form of three stumping, trashing, ugly demons. The elderly diplomat could only watch as his bodyguards slashed furiously at the gigantic beasts, but all in vain. Horrific cries of pain and terror filled the air as one of the beasts grabbed a man and literally ripped him in two. The monster then tossed the two halves at the Elder's feet, showering the shocked diplomat with a spray of blood. By this time, the battle was all but over with all of the Lightning samurai dead or dying. A calm and detached Yugito confidently strolled across the bloody landscape, only to stop a meter away from the Elder.

"H-how, but why, why do this if the Raikage did not order it?" the doomed diplomat asked. The blonde's feline like eyes squinted in dark humor.

"The Raikage isn't the only one who doesn't want your mission to succeed." Yugito did not wait for a response. Her ninjaken flashed once, and the severed head of the Lightning diplomat was sent flying twenty feet away.

Afterwards, she watched as a genjutsu cover collapsed, and the petite figure of a redhead emerged.

"About fucking time you got here!" the new girl declared with anger.

"Area is clean," another ninja stated as he popped up beside the younger girl. The redhead nodded, deftly drawing forth an elegant flute across her red lips. A short, piercing tune later, her Doki summons vanished into thin air.

"Tayuya, I'm surprised they picked you for this mission." The blonde sheathed her weapon and casually went about redoing her pigtail, which had come undone in the midst of battle.

"Who the fuck else were they going to send? That prick, Jiroubou? I don't think so." Tayuya snorted as she and her confederate moved about planting false evidence on the battlefield. Occasionally, the small redhead would whip out a kunai to slash the throat or chest of a moaning samurai. The girl sure possessed a vicious streak.

"Jiroubou? Why just you and Jiroubou? What about…" Just then, Yugito caught sight of the forehead protector the redhead was wearing. The protector contained not the emblem of her ninja village, but rather a curious music note symbol. The blonde laughed aloud.

"Who's the turncoat now?" Yugito queried, pointing to the younger girl's forehead in amusement.

Tayuya's patriotism and loyalty was legendary. In the eyes of the feisty redhead, traitors, regardless of who they were and what they did, were all lower than dogs. While many shared this belief, Tayuya was, without a doubt, its most vocal proponent. Not surprisingly, this generated great friction between the foul-mouthed genjutsu specialist and double agents like Yugito.

"Fuck you, you pussy! I'm nothing like you! I was ordered to by the Kage."

The blonde said nothing, but the other kunoichi knew what she was thinking. Tayuya scowled as Yugito's mouth curled into a victorious smile.

"Besides, they need someone to fucking lead the expeditionary force."

This piece of information caught Yugito's attention. "Expeditionary force?"

Now, it was Tayuya's turn to smirk. "Can't say. It's a surprise."

The blonde narrowed her eyes in displeasure, but knew better than to press the issue.

"Fine then. But if you're my handler for this mission, how about handing me an exit plan? This entire region's crawling with Konoha ninja."

Tayuya gave one last glare and curse before doing as requested. "Most of Konoha's fucking ninja and patrols are deployed to the east and west. We, however, are operating out of an allied ninja village to the north in the Land of Rice Fields. It's very new, so we should not encounter any problems along the way." Tayuya tossed Yugito a crossed out Konoha forehead protector.

"But wear that, in case we do have to fight the fuckers."

The Kumo nin deftly caught the object, paying no attention to the still wet blood on the side. The three ninja quickly replaced their respective headbands.

"One last thing before we go. We should leave behind a few Konoha bodies to sow confusion and anger. You know how hot tempered these bitches get when provoked."

"I suppose you want me to pick the targets?"

"Yeah, please do. At least that pussy of yours is good for something."

Yugito twitched at the double entendre before smiling deviously. "As opposed to yours?" she fired back.

The temperature and atmosphere suddenly dropped to a dangerous low.

"Just do your fucking job."

The Kumo kunoichi smiled, letting her rival's weak comeback wash over her. Both knew Tayuya lost this verbal spar.

"I can sense two, three, no four incoming ninja. I can definitely sense three weak but distinct entities, the forth one is more powerful but harder to pin down. They are approaching fast, so I don't think they're a normal sweeper team. I'm going to guess it's a tracker genin team."

Just a single genin team against two elite jounin of their quality? Yugito wasn't the only one who found the prospective match up to be insulting.

"Ha, these fucking Konoha bitches are damn retarded. This is almost too easy," Tayuya laughed as she signaled her subordinate to take cover.

Now, she certainly was not one to indulge in the slaughter of the infantile weak. But if the dumb fuckers wanted to send their greenies to be butchered, who was she to stop them? After all, she was a firm believer of survival of the fittest and all that other shit.

"Let's make this quick. I want to get the fuck out of here."

Yugito silently agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Technique List:**

Raiton: Raigeki no Tama – Lightning Release: Lightning Ball

**AN:** Cliffy! Sort of.

About "Naruto's date" with both Sakura and Ino. It wasn't for real, but I thought the situation was hilarious, considering how Sakura and Ino literally walked into it without Naruto having to lift a finger. It was meant to be cute and funny, a little humor in between the dark scenes. Not sure to what degree I'll keep both girls infatuated with Sasuke. Thoughts on them would be welcomed.

Rejoice! Tayuya and Yugito, the ass kicking non-Konoha kunoichi have been introduced. I tried to flesh out their characters a bit, especially Tayuya.

**Please be sure to review. Thanks.**


	8. Diplomatic Incident

**Warning:** There is a female-female bonding moment at the end of the chapter. Take it however you want, but it is not supposed to be explicit. And, no, a lemon version of this chapter does not exist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 8: Diplomatic Incident**

"Kurenai-sensei, my bugs are picking up something up ahead; a huge chakra residue of some sort; might be a battle."

"Hinata, Kiba, can you see anyone?" Two negatives. Feeling somewhat relieved, Kurenai urged her team to proceed cautiously. Team 8 gasped when they reached the devastated clearing.

"Fucking shit!" Kiba's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the first maimed body. For a moment, Kurenai was too stunned by the scene of carnage to reprimand her student as all three genin turned green at the gills.

"Shino, have your friends check the bodies to see how long they have been dead." The jounin's sharp red eyes scanned the darkness.

"Not long. The blood is still warm."

'_Warm in this freezing cold nighttime weather?'_ Alarmed, Kurenai immediately signaled her students to withdraw. However, Team 8 barely had time to move a muscle before the ambush was sprung with a volley of flying shuriken. A figure leaped out of the darkness and ran straight for the jounin, stabbing her torso with twin kunai before anyone could react. Kurenai's lifeless body fell…

… only to explode into a mass of bugs.

Dismayed, the attacking shinobi immediately threw three shuriken at the genin. His aim proved true, but all three targets subsequently vanished in a haze of smoke. Bunshin no Jutsu.

The assassin swore and then gulped as a whirling storm of red hair descended upon him. The newcomer was angry – no, scratch that – she was downright furious at her subordinate for breaking cover. The agitated young girl scanned the surroundings with suspicion before glaring at the man.

From the shadows a fair distance away, the Konoha genin and jounin watched in tense silence. Team 8 wasn't labeled a tracker team for nothing and Yuuhi Kurenai was neither an amateur nor a fool. She was perfectly aware of her team's abilities and knew how to use them. Shino's bugs had discovered and relayed information that the Lightning delegation was likely compromised or dead sometime earlier. The question had then been where were the perpetrators? Kurenai had been pleasantly surprised when Hinata shyly voiced the possibility of a trap, which was quickly confirmed to be likely when both Shino and Kiba reported that there wasn't even a whiff of an exit track from the area.

Deciding that they had lingered long enough, Kurenai silently motioned her team to withdraw. Kiba looked like he wanted to protest since Team 8 clearly possessed the element of surprise. The jounin instructor, however, gave him a firm look. The genin were still green and she had no idea how strong the enemy was. With no other intelligence, Kurenai considered it prudent to wait for heavier reinforcement. She maintained watch on the enemy, confident in her ability to mask her own team's movement.

Unfortunately for the Konoha ninja, Yuuhi Kurenai wasn't the only genjutsu specialist around. Her red eyes widened in surprise when she noticed the red-haired girl looking intently in her direction. Kurenai managed to utter a warning just before her intricately woven genjutsu collapsed. The sudden outcry from their sensei surprised the genin but saved their lives as they dodged a deadly lightning technique from the left. Kurenai cursed as she saw a blonde moving to engage her team.

"**Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu!"**

Desperate to save her team, the Konoha kunoichi unleashed a genjutsu that covered the plain forest surface with jagged rocks. The illusion was crude and makeshift, but it worked in disrupting the blonde attacker, who swerved and dodged around imaginary obstacles. Like her first, Kurenai's new genjutsu soon collapsed courtesy of the young redhead.

'_Who is this girl?'_ The Konoha jounin was becoming increasingly concerned. While genjutsu specialists were not supposed to give into frustration, Kurenai was quickly reaching that point as the young assassin fought a jounin almost a decade her senior to a standstill. The battle turned decisively against the leader of Team 8 as the redhead's shinobi ally joined the fight.

Briefly distracted by the male ninja, Kurenai failed to catch her first opponent performing an advanced genjutsu with her flute. Soon after, the jounin found herself struggling futilely against the invisible bonds set by the illusion.

"Dumb bitch. Think you're better just because you're older. Just be thankful that I'm in a hurry so I can't torture you or any of your brats." Holding her kunai in a reverse grip, the enemy slashed at the bound jounin's common carotid arteries. However, to her immense surprise, only a trickle of crimson appeared. She had been tricked.

A second genjutsu covering Kurenai fell away, revealing the formerly trapped Konoha kunoichi. The illusion had caused the redhead to misjudge her enemy's position so that the Konoha jounin only received a slight graze on her left shoulder as opposed to a slashed windpipe. The wound, however, was enough to release the Konoha genjutsu specialist from her "unbreakable" trap. Once freed, Kurenai quickly counterattacked with a vengeance. Now, it was the cursing and spitting enemy ninja who was on the defensive.

"You may be powerful, but your youth still makes you brash and impulsive. You talk far too much for a genjutsu mistress."

The redhead, already furious at being played for a fool, fumed at the snide remark. To her credit, the younger girl did not allow her emotions to dominate her, and continued to fight with vigor and precision. Still, she was clearly no hand-to-hand specialist. And while Kurenai's raw talent in taijutsu wasn't much better, years of training with some of the very best in Konoha gave her an edge. Within minutes, she succeeded in breaking the enemy kunoichi's guard with a clever feint and finished with a solid cross punch that sent the surprised girl tumbling into the ground. Had she been Gai, the poor girl would have suffered at least a few broken ribs instead of just a bruised ego.

"Surrender now and I'll spare your life," Kurenai declared in what was her most menacing voice, complete with killing intent. The redhead glared back and spat a wad of blood onto the ground.

"No, how about you surrender so I can kill you quickly!" The enemy ninja brought her flute to her lips. The ground trembled as a soft melody began to play. The red-eyed jounin's face paled when she caught sight of the three lumbering demon summons. The Konoha nin were officially in deep trouble.

Meanwhile, the genin of Team 8 were fighting the sword wielding kunoichi for their lives. All three youths would have died many times over if it were not for their precious blood limits. Even so, each sported several cuts while their blonde opponent looked only slightly worse for wear.

Yugito, however, was less than satisfied with the result. She knew time was not on their side as her enhanced senses picked up the scent of approaching Konoha ninja. Momentarily distracted, the Kumo kunoichi almost failed to duck under the wild swings of a rampaging summon.

"Hey, watch who you're attacking!" Not the least bit amused, Yugito vented her frustration at her ally after failing to defeat her young opponents. She was the host of the Nibi and she wasn't about to allow some prissy bloodline geniuses show her up.

"Che, you are pathetic if you can't even defeat three baby genin," the redhead replied cheekily before facing the Konoha jounin once again.

Kurenai, meanwhile, felt despair slowly fester within her. While her students remained standing, the grim reality was that they were badly outclassed in this fight. Their only option left was to retreat, but alas, their escape route was blocked by one of the enemy's giant creatures. Team 8 would have to break through that blockade to escape and the jounin sensei had just the person. She only hoped her student was up to the task.

"Hinata!" she called out, hoping beyond hope that she wasn't sending the young ninja to her death. "Use _it_ on the legs!"

Even though she was sweating profusely and scared out of her wits, Hinata obeyed without hesitation. The Hyuuga heiress might have been a failure by her clan's standards, but she was still properly indoctrinated in the chain of command. Orders, even suicidal ones, were to be obeyed. To the shock of her teammates, Hinata charged into melee range with her bloodline active. For a moment, all looked lost when the summoned demon swung at her.

As if in slow motion, the small girl nimbly ducked under the swing, outflanking the beast and began closing chakra points like there was no tomorrow. The creature tried to twist around to swipe at the girl, only to realize that it could not move its legs. The giant beast roared futilely in anger as it toppled over like some decrepit statue. Team 8 cheered at the timid, reclusive girl's brilliant and near perfectly executed maneuver. Hinata might not be the Hyuuga genius, but she was clearly far from being unskilled.

Unfortunately, the Konoha ninja started to celebrate much too early. In her hasty withdrawal from her target, Hinata had veered dangerously close to Yugito, who instantly snapped off a high kick that split the girl's shoulder blade. Kurenai's heart cried out in sympathy as Hinata's scream of agony reached into the skies. Shino and Kiba moved quickly to retrieve their teammate's wounded body. Kurenai tried her best to provide cover to her students, but it wasn't easy. Her genjutsu were useless as even her strongest techniques failed to take effect so long as the red-haired girl played her flute. The tunes not only controlled the summons' movements, they also acted as area of effect illusion dampers by disrupting the chakra flows in people.

The red-eyed genjutsu specialist was, to say the least, shocked. Sure, she knew that Konoha had become deficient in the area of genjutsu in recent times, but she had never expected to be so utterly outclassed on her own playing field. Even so, she was not going to give up, not when the lives of her students depended on her.

'_If I could just take that flute away from her…'_

The enemy nin, however, were unwilling to give the Konoha jounin the time to do that. With their opponent's most potent ability nullified, the assassins of the Lightning delegation attacked with renewed vigor. The redheaded genjutsu specialist quickly corrected her previous mistake and stacked the two remaining demons together for a direct attack. Shino's bugs were swatted aside like the insects they were, and both Kiba and his dog were thrown flat across the terrain while they were in their Man Beast Clone mode. Kurenai, despite her higher ninja rank, fell soon after. A combination of physical and chakra exhaustion prevented her from completely dodging a nasty lightning attack from the sword-wielding blonde. With a groan of pain, the last member of Team 8 fell.

"Yeah, take that, you fucking bitch!" The battle had lasted far, far too long for the redhead's liking. Frustrated at both the tenacity of the Konoha ninja and angry at her own overconfidence, the young kunoichi delivered a vicious kick at the downed kunoichi's stomach. Kurenai gave a bloody cough as she reflexively coiled into a ball.

"That's enough, Tayuya. Just finish them so we can leave this dump." Yugito, her previously pristine hair now a mess, was equally dissatisfied with how the engagement turned out. "Their reinforcement could arrive at any moment."

Incidentally, _any_ moment turned out to be that very instant! As Tayuya and Yugito threw themselves on the ground to avoid a hail of projectiles, the sky opened up and started raining orange… orange ninja that is.

"What the fuck—"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a noise decibel that rivaled the howls of demons, over a hundred orange clad shadow clones launched themselves against the three foreign ninja. Caught by surprise, they were quickly pushed back by the clone army.

"Hana, take point! Shikamaru and Chouji, back her up! Naruto, move Kurenai's team to safety!" Part of the blond's mind bristled in protest. Why was he of all people being forced to play gofer? By all rights, he was the most skilled and cunning fighter there. Sure, Asuma had the edge in experience, but his profile was hardly flattering. Described as "habitually slothful," the jounin's _killer_ resume included several tours of duty as an essentially decorative bodyguard for the Lord of Fire. Luckily for Naruto, the portion of his brain that was commanded by reason promptly prevented his mouth from landing him in trouble for insubordination. He quickly remembered that no one knew about _that_ part of his life. His performance at the academy was only fair and he did skip out on every single meeting and mission since being assigned to Team 10.

"Naruto! Hurry up and get her out of there!" Surely, it was a slip of tongue when the jounin of Team 10 said "her" as opposed to "them," but the message was clear enough. Naruto might be young, but human psychology was required reading for ANBU initiates.

The blond ninja quickly deployed a squadron of clones to the far side of the battlefield and then had them perform body switches with the members of Team 8. A cursory survey told him that they were all still alive, though the Hyuuga was severely wounded and bleeding heavily. Naruto tied off her wound with field dressing and dedicated a clone to keep watch before turning his attention back to the battle.

Meanwhile, on the battlefield, the enemy steadily gave ground to the overwhelming number of Naruto clones. For every one clone lost, two took its place on the frontline. Had this continued, the enemy would have been eventually defeated. Alas, it was not to be.

"**Doton: Yomi Numa!" **

A slight pause in battle gave Tayuya the time needed to complete the complex hand seals needed for the A-rank earth technique. A shockwave engulfed the area, turning the flat forest ground into a massive swampy mess that ensnarled over three quarters of Naruto's clones. Trapped and hindered, the clones became easy targets for successive attacks.

"**Raiton: Raigeki no Shuuha!"**

From Yugito's outstretched palms, an arc of lightning swept across the landscape, incinerating over two dozen doppelgangers.

"**Doton: Retsudo Tenshou!"**

Apparently something of a speed demon, the redhead followed with another attack that crushed masses of blonds beneath layers of earth. Naruto cursed colorfully as his clone army was decimated in mere seconds.

The battle, however, was not all one sided. The rest of Team 10 and Hana assailed the remaining foes with considerably better results. The Inuzuka and her canines successfully cornered the lone shinobi long enough for Shikamaru and Chouji to use their clan techniques. The Nara boy easily ensnared the enemy nin with his shadows, setting him up for Chouji's human bullet tank attack. In desperation, the shinobi erected an earth wall, but the B-rank earth defensive technique barely slowed down the Akimichi ball of doom, which all but flattened him. Nearby, Asuma set his sights on the demon beast closest to him. With its master distracted, the Doki summon could not effectively engage the Konoha jounin, who easily demolished its legs with his wind chakra enhanced trench knives.

'_Not bad.'_ Naruto considered the trade off between a few shadow clones and an enemy shinobi and summon to be a bargain. Hana and all of Team 10 were still standing and the blond genin could easily summon forth another clone army to replace the one lost earlier.

However, at this crucial moment, Naruto chose to pause briefly. The calmness the two fighting kunoichi seemed to radiate piqued his interest. Either the girls were really that unaware of their predicament or they were that confident in their abilities. His instinct guided him towards the latter possibility especially when one of them managed to pull off a non-native A-rank attack like it was child play. Having learned to trust his instinct, the undercover ANBU erred on the side of caution. Naruto created more clones and committed them to battle, but personally remained behind to observe. Eager as he was to end the fight, he had no intention of walking into another trap so soon after the fateful Rain mission. Plus, someone had to have defeated Team 8 and it sure as hell couldn't have been that dumb shinobi.

Ultimately, Naruto's prudence proved to be the better part of valor.

"Demon Cursed Seal: Level One! Unleash!"

Everyone was forced to shield their eyes as a massive explosion of chakra engulfed the area. Many of the nearby Naruto clones were instantly vaporized by the accompanying seismic shocks. Where once stood the figure of a proud and haughty kunoichi, there now appeared the imposing facsimile of a demon with black marks running across her exposed skin. Naruto was still far from being a seals expert, but he recognized a potential forbidden technique when he saw one. This was going to be one of those days. He just knew it.

Unfortunately, seals and sealing techniques weren't covered at the academy and were generally not well understood by most ninja. So neither the other genin nor the chuunin knew what to expect. Hoping to surprise his opponent, Shikamaru surged forward to attack the recently altered kunoichi. He deployed a shuriken screen while simultaneously lashing out with his shadows from the freaky redhead's blind side. For a moment, it looked like the lazy genius succeeded in snagging his foe. But the target suddenly vanished and reappeared right in front of him. The surprised Nara boy barely succeeded in crossing his arms to block the blow when an unbelievably powerful punch flipped him over. He had no idea how a short, wiry girl managed to pack so much power into a punch, but his limbs were completely numb (and perhaps broken) after absorbing that single blow. In pain and powerless to defend himself, Shikamaru could only watch helplessly as the redhead positioned herself for the coup de grace.

As fate would have it, Shikamaru's meeting with the Shinigami was temporarily delayed by the miracle in orange. Tayuya gave an inhuman scream of anger and frustration as a solid wall of Naruto clones intercepted her. As the stunned but alive, pineapple headed boy pulled out of the battle zone, the only thing he could think of was how he owed Naruto his life.

The Konoha ninja, however, had no time to celebrate. After all, one rarely triumphed in battle with just brilliant defense. Naruto gathered another large clone army and charged in a fashion reminiscent of his pre-training days. Yes, it was a standard massed assault but with one important twist. His recent engagement against Rain ninja had taught him the utility of diversifying the makeup and capabilities of his clones. Mixing non-corporeal clones with solid ones had helped sow confusion across the enemy ranks for minimum chakra cost. To an extent, he attempted to do the same here. But this time, he threw a couple of souped up shadow clones into the mix. At an exponential increase in energy spent, these clones had a higher base chakra reserve, were far more intelligent and capable of executing complex maneuvers.

"Go!" Naruto commanded to his army.

The attack began well enough. By having his different clones attack in staggered waves, Naruto forced the redhead to repeatedly switch between an aggressive offensive mode for the weaker and incorporeal clones and a more defensive approach for the stronger ones. Inevitably, the kunoichi floundered and when she did, the blond inserted himself in place of a clone via the handy Kawarimi no Jutsu. Naruto threw a perfect cross punch at the enemy ninja's lower abdomen and heard the satisfying sound of a floating rib fracture.

The red-haired kunoichi didn't so much as twitch.

'_What the?!'_ As far as Naruto knew, no human with pain receptors could avoid reacting to such a hard blow to his or her vertebral ribs. It was why the eleventh and twelfth ribs, the so-called unanchored ribs, were such popular targets. Just about any full contact hit guaranteed, at the very least, a temporarily stunned opponent. With the enemy being far too competent to be physically overwhelmed and seemingly immune to pain, his carefully orchestrated assault fell apart with he, himself, being laid out on his ass.

Just as with Shikamaru, Naruto's body protested as he strove to regain mobility. He had to spit out mouthfuls of blood and saliva while rolling around on the ground.

The girl hit hard. She hit VERY hard.

'_Going to be tough like that, huh?'_ So what if his first concerted attack failed. Naruto was far from having emptied his quiver of arrows. If straight-out taijutsu – which was by no means his forte – didn't work, how about a couple of genjutsu phantasms and fire ninjutsu? Or a combination of…

"Naruto, back Hana up!" Naruto's face scrunched up with distaste. The fat and lazy jounin so did not just order him to disengage. Pumping with adrenalin, the blond wanted to protest and to impress upon his sensei that he was the most appropriate person to deal with the redhead. He never got the chance to speak, however, as Asuma and Chouji were already engaging her. Though frustrated, Naruto recognized the logic in the order. Asuma didn't know the extent of his abilities and most likely felt better working in a melee team with Chouji instead.

"Brat, give me a hand," Hana growled with a touch of worry in her voice.

The chuunin and her canine companions were somewhat successful against their kenjutsu opponent. Yugito's clothing was slashed, her body was adorned with multiple cuts and three bloody, parallel marks ran across her otherwise flawless face, indicating an attempt to remove her face by one of the Inuzuka dogs. On the other hand, after launching several brutal assaults, Hana was becoming tired and sloppy. Yugito needed no prompter to take full advantage of her opponent's exhaustion.

"I. Hate. Dogs. And. Bitches!" the traitorous Kumo kunoichi declared, squinting her feline eyes and forcefully enunciating every word with unbridled hate. After swatting aside two of the canines, she was left in a perfect position to skewer the vulnerable Inuzuka. Too far away, Naruto could only watch as smooth metal met soft flesh. The blonde kunoichi's ninjaken ran through its target's body.

A shocked Hana fell back, clutching in her arms the bleeding body of one of her faithful canine companions. The faithful beast had leapt forward to protect its mistress, intercepting the fatal blow with its own body. After watching her companion take one last agonizing breath, the Konoha chuunin gave a feral roar as she leapt back into battle.

'_Oh, shit.'_ Naruto and most of his clone army could only wait on the sidelines and watch as the two kunoichi engaged in a frenzied melee. For a moment, he swore he saw not two human females, but rather, two rabid animals aiming for each others' jugulars. Worse yet, the combatants' erratic movements made it very difficult for him to pin down his enemy from his ally.

"Hana, back away." No response. With no other choice, Naruto led his clones into battle. In retrospect, the genius probably should have taken a minute to assess his opponent, though given the combat environment it was understandable why he did not. Had he done so, he would not have been clutching his profusely bleeding arm moments later.

Naruto cursed the high heavens. Had he been fighting alone, he could have ended things a long time ago with a few, high-powered attacks. But under current circumstances, he couldn't, not just because of the whole secrecy issue, but also because he might grievously wound his own allies, who, for some reason, felt the need to go head-to-head against stronger opponents.

"Hana, back the hell away!" Frustration and pain shone through as Naruto accompanied his demand with a brief flash of killing intent. Screw the chain of command, the teenage girl was going to die if she stayed closely engaged with this enemy. Should that happen, not even the Hokage would be able to protect him from Kiba's wrath. Luckily, for whatever reason, Hana heeded his advice and moved to disengage.

Eager to finish off her prey, Yugito followed like a hawk. Posturing rather arrogantly, her hands flashed through a series of hand seals for a devastating lightning strike.

'_Bingo.'_

Naruto smiled as he finished his technique first. The blonde kunoichi could only watch in horror as the incoming water attack became charged with the electric power of her own technique before smashing into her. Screaming in agony as she was electrocuted, the Kumo nin was violently thrown into a nearby tree.

The blond cheered. Score one for the home team. In a very intelligent move, Naruto cut his private celebration short to tend to his ally.

"Hey, Hana, you alright? You still with me?"

"Yeah, fine… I'm fine. Go help…" At that point, Hana crumbled to the ground and began foaming blood at the mouth. Naruto quickly instructed several clones to move the chuunin away from the battlefield. Ever loyal, her two remaining canines slowly limped to her side.

'_She'll live, so at least Kiba won't kill me.'_ The chuunin did well, holding out against her blonde foe for as long as she did. The special ANBU pledged to keep an eye on the teenage Inuzuka. As Naruto finished patching up Hana, a shadow clone jogged up to him.

"Eh, that jounin from Team 8 kept mumbling something about a flute and mirages. She also rattled off a list of genjutsu earlier, or at least I think they were genjutsu. Thought you might want to know." Naruto nodded before sending the clone off. That was strange. What did a flute have anything to do with genjutsu?

A whole lot, as the blond would later find out.

As Naruto turned to the last battle, it was very evident that Sarutobi Asuma was clearly the stronger and faster fighter, yet his redheaded foe seemed to be able to run circles around him. Every now and then, the Konoha jounin would stop or stumble just before delivering a potentially fatal blow. Something really fishy was going on or else his name didn't mean fishcake. To top things off, Naruto also saw a meat tank Chouji barrel towards Asuma and partially overrun his teacher. This happened while their redheaded enemy watched from afar in relative safety.

'_What's going on and what's with the music? Sounds like someone's playing a woodwind.'_ Indeed, a soft, melodic note wafted in the air.

'_Aw, no way.'_ Had the redhead been a fellow ninja of Konoha, Naruto would have declared the girl a genius. Developing an entire set of genjutsu with a musical instrument was a very impressive achievement and very unorthodox and unexpected. If she could only play her instrument with one hand and wasn't on the other side. Instead, he was now determined to eliminate this very significant threat to Konoha security.

Naruto stealthy backed off and amassed a huge clone army in secret. To his dismay, the effort left him winded. Apparently, he had created and lost more clones than he had originally thought. Still, Konoha's trained prodigy knew that the slight chakra depletion wasn't his biggest worry. His biggest potential concern was the cumulative effect of muscle and mental fatigue. Inevitably his sharp mind would dull far before his chakra reserve became depleted, and Naruto was keen to end the fight before then.

The blond clone army struck in concert with Asuma's ferocious attack. Eager to avenge his defeated students, the wind empowered jounin charged, aiming for the younger girl's vitals. Tayuya dodged, barely, but she could not avoid the masses of yellow and orange. Her flute slipped from her fingers and was instantly dog piled by a dozen blonds. Naruto, himself, moved forward with the retrieval.

"Fool!" Triumph filled the girl's dark eyes as she threw the bodies off like they were paper dolls.

"**Doton: Yomi Numa!"**

Screaming bloody murder, the so-called genius of Konoha sank into the muddy earth along with every single one of his clones. The demoness smirked with the superiority of someone who knew with absolute certainty that she had won. Tayuya picked up her discarded instrument and turned to face Asuma, who was charging from the far side of the artificial swamp after a narrow escape. Unmolested by pesky colorful clones and with time on her side, she tapped into the power of the cursed seal to weave one of her strongest techniques, the Illusion Tune Chains.

The Konoha jounin faltered as he careened to a stop just meters away from his target. The enemy kunoichi gave a demonic grin. These Konoha ninja were tricky, but ultimately easy to dispatch, like all trash. Open and proud, she walked forward to end the life of her hapless foe and last remaining obstacle. Shame that ally of hers had to get herself knocked out. No doubt, Tayuya would happily note Yugito's lackluster performance in the aftermath mission report.

'_Such impotent fools.'_ In retrospect, the redhead's characterization of her enemy should have been directed at herself.

The sophisticated genjutsu she wove collapsed like a house of cards, and out of it came the angry, determined visage of Sarutobi Asuma. Only Tayuya's cursed seal enhanced dexterity saved her pretty head from being cleaved down the middle. Asuma's knife thrust technically missed, but as the redhead learned all too well, a close shave was just as bad in some situations. The unseen wind chakra at the edge of the blade cut her skin like a hot knife through butter.

Tayuya's vision instantly blurred with red as she howled in shock and pain. The blow might not have been fatal, but the overconfident kunoichi was momentarily blinded and completely vulnerable. Two things saved her life. One was that Asuma hesitated to perform the killing blow. And two, contrary to what she thought, Yugito had not been knocked out. A series of lightning attacks massacred the majority of the trapped Naruto clones and forced Asuma, a close combat specialist, to seek cover.

"We need to leave!" Tayuya snarled at her ally and savior in anger. She reached for her flute only to make a shocking discovery. Across on the other side, a blond boy smiled sinisterly back at her. In his hand rested a small, slender object, which glimmered in the moonlight. The little prick stole her flute, her most prized possession! Even as blood bubbled out from her facial wound, badly affecting her vision, every iota of her being cried out for revenge.

The cursed seal, yes… she needed to go to level two of the cursed seal and…

"Tayuya, control yourself. I'm telling you we need to leave, NOW! A Konoha task force is coming up on us!" Only the harsh feral undertone in the blond's voice made the redhead pause. To the redhead, it looked like her ally was channeling the Nibi, which was never a good thing.

Tayuya cleared her head, suppressed the urge to transform, and took a cold, calculating look at the kid with her flute. Sure, she would love to get it back, about as much as she would love to draw and quarter the little upstart. But the pesky blond did steal the flute while masterfully covering himself with several complex layer of genjutsu; genjutsu, which had her, an illusion specialist, completely fooled. Tayuya tossed the piece of twig, a mock imitation of her instrument, away in disgust. If the genin was able to pull this off, then what else could he do? She would love to find out, but time was not on her side.

"Don't think this is over! I'll be back to take care of you Konoha trash!" The young fiery kunoichi leapt away before Asuma could close in on her again. Tayuya stopped briefly by her fallen shinobi's side before disappearing into the night.

"You were lucky this time." Yugito kept the wary wind jounin at the edge of her vision, but the bulk of her attention was focused on the fellow blond on the other side. Their eyes locked onto each other as if possessed by an exchange of eternal enmity. The kunoichi's distinctively feline eyes squinted in a very unfriendly manner, as if sizing up prey. Then the moment passed and the blonde kunoichi disappeared into the trees like her compatriot.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Turning to his concerned sensei, the genin finally released a breath he did not realize he was holding and nodded.

"Good. Now, if you are up to it, give me a hand with the others."

Not long after, Konoha's relief force stumbled upon the wounded, weary, but still alive members of the two genin teams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The aftermath of the battle was anticlimactic. After assessing the situation and finding all the Konoha participants alive, the bulk of the relief force left in pursuit of the aggressors. The medic-nin present bundled up Hinata, who was in the worst shape by far and had suffered significant blood loss, and Hana, who had several broken bones, and had them spirited to Konoha by two chuunin. A couple of other ninja remained behind to collect the bodies of the dead, but the rest were ordered home. This group headed towards Konoha at a sedate pace, what with the rest of Team 8 being out like the light.

"Say, Asuma, your student sure is useful to have around." The senbon-chewing shinobi nodded to the dozen blonds, who were transporting the still unconscious ninja. "Though I don't recall you saying anything about him knowing a jounin level technique."

"I only found out recently myself. My dad didn't exactly tell me the specifics, just mentioned that Naruto was special." Asuma eyed the blond, the real one, with interest and concern.

"You do have to be pretty special to use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. You sure he created that many copies of himself?" Genma was naturally reluctant to believe that such a mediocre and unexceptional genin could have pulled it off. Had it been the Uchiha or the Hyuuga branch member on Gai's team, then maybe, since both did graduate top of their class. But this orange wearing spastic buffoon? Nah.

"I'm just telling you what I saw. It's your choice whether you want to believe it or not. But I suggest you look around, Genma. Other than me, he's just about the only person walking on his own." That was true. Both Shikamaru and Chouji were walking with the assistance of a blond clone each.

The jounin of Team 10 wasn't exactly a fan of the demon container and had probably said his share of unkind words – who in Konoha had not? – but that was before Naruto became his student and before they had fought side by side. Asuma had seen the wall of clones block the redheaded kunoichi from executing Shikamaru. Genma must have detected the trace of annoyance in the jounin's words as he quickly backtracked.

"Ok, well, if you can convince him to take up kenjutsu, then you can make Hayate really jealous. He is still having trouble making more clones with that fancy sword technique of his."

Gekkou Hayate was a mutual acquaintance-slash-friend of theirs and a renowned swordmaster. The eternally coughing shinobi had attracted some recent attention due to his use of the Mikazuki no Mai, a sword dance technique that was labeled "overly flashy and impractical" by some. Was such assessment professional honesty or just professional jealousy? Asuma personally thought the latter as he considered the technique to have some potential.

"You really think Hayate created that technique?" the wind specializing jounin asked. Hayate was a capable swordmaster and more than worthy of being a special jounin of Konoha, but the man was never known for his creativity. Some had mockingly noted that Hayate was to kenjutsu what Kakashi was to ninjutsu, but that was a grossly unfair analogy. Hayate did not have the Sharingan, and Kakashi did not lack creativity so much as he was just lazy. After all, the copycat nin did create the powerful S-rank technique, Raikiri.

Naruto inwardly smiled as parts of the adults' conversation filtered to him via his clones. His teacher was quite right to doubt Hayate as being the creator of the Crescent Moon Dance attack. That honor belonged to one of his secret ANBU trainers. The blond wasn't absolutely positive, but he was reasonably sure that the technique originally came from Uzuki Yuugao. Why did she let someone else take the credit? Naruto could think of three reasons: one, this other person happened to be Hayate, a name he had heard Yuugao utter more than a few times; two, the purple-haired young woman preferred to keep a low profile – he himself hadn't given the capable kunoichi the credit she deserved until recently; and three, there was the institutional bias. There were reasons, both good and bad, for why kunoichi like Yuuhi Kurenai felt the need prove themselves as equals to their male counterparts.

"Eh, Naruto?"

"Hmm, yeah, Shikamaru?"

"You haven't been as loud as usual."

"I thought that's what you always wanted? Peace and quiet so you can sleep," Naruto answered back with a smile. The blond's response drew a small laugh from Chouji.

"Tsk, troublesome." But it was clear that Shikamaru was also reassured. "Naruto…"

"Eh, yeah?"

"Thank you for saving me." It was an honest and sincere statement of gratitude, but something in the way his teammate said it made the undercover ANBU nervous.

"It was nothing, Shika. I'm sure you or Chouji would have done the same." The normally lazy genin shot the blond a look that clearly indicated his disbelief. Perhaps understanding how close he was to arousing suspicions (if he hadn't already), Naruto decided to analyze the situation later, away from prying eyes. For the rest of the trip back home, the solemn party was somewhat cheered by the antics of Konoha's number one surprising ninja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto thanked his lucky stars that old man Sarutobi was the Hokage of Konoha. For one thing, if it were not for the old fossil, the blond and most likely his team would not have survived the encounter in the forest. Some might argue that being an expert assassin at the ripe age of twelve was not a good thing, but Naruto knew it could have been a lot worse. His residence was located in the bad part of town, after all.

Plus, there were also fringe benefits to having an intimate relationship with the leader of a ninja village. Naruto was all but immune to certain procedural quagmires and bureaucratic difficulties. Ordinarily, after a sensitive diplomatic mission, especially one in which the foreign diplomatic party was murdered, the ninja personnel involved could expect a slew of long and tedious inquiries. As it happened, the Hokage personally cleared Team 10 after only a semi-detailed debriefing.

Of course, Naruto said little in that particular meeting. He made his real report at the secret meeting with just the Hokage. He also handed over the strange flute, hoping it could help shed light on who the attackers were. The blond had his suspicions, but it didn't hurt to be sure. Sarutobi spoke little, listened attentively as if he was a seasoned jounin commander as opposed to a twelve-year-old genin, and promised to have the music instrument analyzed as soon as possible. It was a refreshing change from the thinly veiled mockery he experienced earlier in the day from his allies whenever he said or did something halfway intelligent. It also provided a nice reprieve from his frustration at being underappreciated and being unable to do more during the battle.

So when Sarutobi thanked him for saving the lives of his peers, Naruto gave a genuine smile. However kindhearted and personable he was, the Hokage did not give praise to just anyone. The blond knew he should be grateful to the elderly Hokage for a lot of things. Maybe he could get him something extra special for his next birthday.

As far as Naruto was concerned, so long as Sarutobi was around and wearing the top hat, all was right in the world, but god help everyone in Konoha should _anything_ happen to him.

'_**That is so sweet! I think I'm going to need a toothbrush.' **_The hairs on Naruto's back stood up straight. And he had been so hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with the damn fox for a while longer.

'_What do YOU want?'_

'_**Some one is in a bad mood. What's the matter, mortal?'**_ Was the Kyuubi cooing to him? Naruto shook his head, a fierce scowl gracing his face. Yeah, how about screwing with his mind the last couple of times that it was around.

'_**Ah, is the mortal still angry about my outburst last time? Will an apology help?'**_

'_Not when you don't mean it,'_ Naruto thought viciously. The Kyuubi's attitude towards him had become steadily more hostile and sadistic as time passed. The change was subtle but distinctive. Naruto suspected that it had something to do with his maturing body and mind as well as his increasing streak of independence. No longer could the fox demon so easily dominate his psyche or manipulate him into doing everything it wanted. In a way, it was natural for the demon to express displeasure at its loss of control from time to time. Naruto just wished it was not so psychologically painful for him.

"You can stuff your apology, you bastard fox!" Naruto yelled out in real anger. If he was not already so desensitized to the demon, the ghastly images that had assaulted his mind weeks ago would have rendered him catatonic. "I don't want to talk to you!"

Too bad the Kyuubi was in a bad mood as well and didn't enjoy being talked down to in such a manner. Something happened recently to jolt the beast to the surface of its host's consciousness. It was a feeling, a sense of something or someone that the demon fox had not felt in a long, long time. Unfortunately for the young blond, it was an unpleasant feeling and made his tenant riled up as hell. A wave of excruciating pain washed over Naruto, sending the young blond to his knees and gasping for breath.

'_**Watch that tone of yours, brat! I tried to be reasonable and understanding, but you have crossed the line. Remember that you are but an insect compared to me! Don't think for a moment that I couldn't have crushed your mind, stripped your sanity and ravaged your soul all those years ago. I could have, but I didn't.'**_

Shit. Naruto knew he fucked up, having allowed his emotions to get the better of him. He was becoming much better at reading and handling his parasitic demon, but there were still times when he slipped up. And when he did, well… let's just say that Naruto learned early just how vicious the Kyuubi could really be. Luckily for him, the demon quickly eased off. It only wanted to remind its host about certain realities, not to cripple him beyond all repair. When the fox communicated again, its voice softened considerably. Even so, Naruto detected a steely edge in its words, like the edge of a well whetted kunai.

'_**Instead, I granted you salvation from the abyss of destitution. You think anyone would care about you if it wasn't for your massive chakra capacity or your so-called brilliance, pathetic as it may be? I gave you those assets. I didn't do it for you and I didn't do it for free.'**_

Given that the Kyuubi was a crafty schemer and a chronic liar, Naruto did not exactly accept its words at face value. He highly doubted that the fox demon would have willingly "given" him anything if it could help it. Most likely, the Fourth Hokage's imprisonment seal caused components of the demon's essence to leak into his body.

'_Yet…'_ Through the haze of dulled numbness, the young ninja recognized the partial truths hidden within his tenant's words. Had the Kyuubi actively worked against him, Naruto most certainly would not have turned out the same. Would old man Sarutobi be nearly as attentive if he was a hollow shell of a boy, dumb, deaf and unresponsive? No, surely not. As grateful as he was earlier for everything the village leader did, Naruto was neither foolishly idealistic nor stupidly naïve. How many times did the old man cut a briefing short because his grandson chose to drop by? How many times did he cancel a meeting so he could visit his son? True, these were not exactly common occurrences, but they happened often enough for Naruto to get the message. The Hokage's compassion, patience and even love, like his time, were not unlimited. Blood was thicker than water; and he, unlike Konohamaru or Asuma, was not family.

Naruto took in a deep gulp of fresh air as the painful tremors subsided. The Kyuubi might not have actively helped him but neither did it actively hinder him… at least he did not think so. So, for now, Naruto was very much indebted to the demon. It was an unpleasant thought with unpleasant implications.

'_**I didn't do it for free.'**_ The Kyuubi's reminder rang loudly and clearly in the blond's mind. Legends held that when a mortal made a deal with the devil, that mortal paid with his soul. Had he made a deal with a demon? If so, what was the price he must pay?

'_**I'll leave you alone for now. I sensed something out there, but it's clear that you aren't in any condition to talk. We can discuss it when you are more prepared. Just don't ever forget who you are and to whom you belong!'**_

Apparently satisfied with itself, the Kyuubi retreated back into the abyss. Even though he felt its polluted presence disappear, Naruto cautiously waited five minutes before pushing himself into an upright position. This was another trick the fox loved to pull: viciously assault his mind one moment like a deranged mind rapist and then talk to him the next like a bosom buddy. It was enough to drive a lesser man insane. And the ease with which the silver-tongued demon shifted between contradicting personas still shook Naruto more often than not.

The blond boy slowly limped towards his residence. When the Kyuubi was like this, Naruto found that he always needed at least a day to recover. The one saving grace was that he most likely would not have to worry about the damn psychotic fox for the next couple of weeks or maybe even months. Not a great bargain, but the young ninja learned long ago to take what he could get in life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room, by all accounts, was massive and a fitting residence for even the richest lords. Decorated with multiple plush bamboo chairs, intricately carved mahogany furniture and a select litany of extravagant paintings, the room's very design was to impress, awe, and woo whoever might take habitation here. Unfortunately, the one person in a position to partake in its opulence felt little compunction to do so.

Tayuya let out a suffering hiss of pain as she sat down on the lone hard chair in the room. The cold, smooth cut of the ivory furnishing aggravated her still tender flesh, but the redhead ignored the dull sting in favor of pouring over the mountain of maps, charts, data statistics, and tomes laid out before her. Occasionally, she would direct a dark look at the painting that dominated almost an entire side of the wall. It was a larger-than-life rendition of the Yamata no Orochi, the fearsome eight-headed and eight-tailed beast of legends.

The painting stood in direct contradiction to the room itself. Whereas almost everything else was beautifully soft, soothing and placating, this single painting screamed power, dominance and intimidation. It reminded with pictorial clarity that the attendee's VIP status existed only at the pleasure of the reigning ruler.

Orochimaru of the Sannin; S-rank criminal, traitor of Konoha and the unchallenged dictator of Hidden Sound. For Tayuya, it was hate – or at least disdain – at first sight. That hate was reinforced with each additional visit and tempered most recently by a touch of anxiety.

As the ranking ninja of her village's secretly deployed expeditionary force, the young, but also immensely gifted redhead had the unfortunate duty of coordinating operations and sharing intelligence with Sound ninja. To this day, Tayuya still could not believe her Kage chose her for the top leadership position. For one, she was not a proponent of the secret alliance with Sound. While she did not oppose it per se, she was also unwilling to suspend all logic (like so many of her colleagues) simply for the sake of seeking vengeance against Konoha. Hidden Sound was an unknown entity, and a dangerous one at that since an ex-Konoha nin led it.

Tayuya also really disliked the environment. Being in Hidden Sound gave her the feeling of being in the belly of the beast and only her tough mental constitution shielded her sanity from the Snake Sannin's legions of fawning followers. The redhead gagged the first time one of the snake bitches presented Orochimaru as the Otokage with emphasis on "Kage." She thought it was a joke until he was addressed thus each time thereafter. It was one thing for one person to be seized by delusions of grandeur, it was completely another for an entire community to be seized by the same delusion regarding another person.

The redhead didn't try to hide her disdain for the people or the leader of the village, an act which gained her many enemies and few friends. But that wasn't a major obstacle for the fierce redhead. She never found much use for friends whereas she could always test herself against her enemies. Plus, she more than proved her mettle, both on and off the battlefield. In the latter case, her efforts directly led to Suna joining in the upcoming plot to invade Konoha.

True, it was Orochimaru's silver tongue that ultimately wooed the Kazekage, but it occurred only at the suggestion and guidance of the fourteen-year-old foreigner. Before Tayuya came along, no one even thought of approaching Suna to join the conspiracy. People assumed that since the countries of Wind and Fire were such good allies, then Suna and Konoha, their respective hidden villages, must have been good allies as well. A sound, logical assumption, right?

Wrong! Nothing could have been further from the truth. Due to the pervasive paranoia and frequent occurrence of armed conflicts and full scale wars, more often than not, inter-organizational relationships in the elemental countries were zero-sum games. Increased cooperation and trust with one group inevitably led to decreased cooperation and trust with another group. As the Land of Wind grew economically closer to the Land of Fire, its dependence on its own hidden village, Sunagakure, lessened. The Wind Lord, a young, high minded, but hopeless idealistic fellow, approved heavy cuts in military spending and shifted a number of high level missions to Konohagakure. Tayuya knew the Kazekage was ripe for the picking. After all, this was the man whose lust for power drove him to sacrifice the life of his own spouse, just to trap the power of a tailed beast.

Tayuya remembered that fateful strategy meeting well.

Others had laughed in derision when Tayuya introduced her proposal of seeking Suna's assistance. _'Silly little girls and their silly little ideas,'_ was what they said. No one bothered to give it a thought, no one except for the serpent that is. Orochimaru silenced everyone when he asked her to elaborate. The request actually caught her by surprise. The redhead was prepared for a long, grueling fight to win over support for her proposal. It ended up taking just one hour for her to obtain the full backing of Hidden Sound, courtesy of its leader.

It was the first time that Tayuya felt something other than disdain for Orochimaru. No, it wasn't respect or admiration or any of that crap. It was fear; fear of what he was capable of and of what he could do. Here was an immensely talented and perceptive man, a master manipulator and player, and also a creature who could and apparently did butcher babies and smiled while he was doing it. So long as their villages' interests aligned, everything was rosy. But what if their interests diverged? What then?

Tayuya chose not to lend voice to her concern and threw herself into the cooperative project. The entire "convert Suna mission," from beginning to end, took less than a week.

One day after the Kazekage formally committed Suna to the anti-Konoha conspiracy, Tayuya was relocated to her current residence. No one had since dared call her a little girl, not even behind her back. The Sound ninja that had been present at that fateful meeting would not look at her face for a whole week. The redhead relished that sense of power and success far more than the reward itself. The room was excessively gaudy and flashy. It was far more suited for a spoiled teeny-bopping actress than for a hardened kunoichi. The enormous king-sized bed, with its color coordinated satin sheets and extra large fluffy pillows, was very alien to her. After all, Tayuya was a girl of the streets, one who took to sleeping in dumpsters to escape the nightly gang rapes. Yet, she knew better than to refuse a gift that turned almost every resident ninja green with envy.

The redhead peered above a massive topographic map to look at the Yamata no Orochi painting once again. Curious, why did she feel like she was being watched, but with no malicious intent or hostility?

"Kin, you can come out now." A girl with long raven hair and roughly her age appeared.

"I was wondering when you would notice me." The voice was light and playful. Someone was in a good mood and Tayuya had a good idea of why that was the case.

"You realize that trespassing the sanctuary of a ranking ninja with access to restricted information is considered a high crime, right? I could have your fucking head for this, genin." Kin's happy mood instantly evaporated and the girl suddenly looked distressed.

"You are so fucking easy, Kin." The other girl glared, which drew a dry chuckle from Tayuya.

"Geez, someone's in a nasty mood."

"You would be too if you had to go through fifteen stitches without anesthetics." Kin's eyes bugged out in shock.

"My cursed seal prevents most pain killers from working properly, so I went without. I got used to it." Another reason to detest the bastard snake. Of course, Tayuya's mind skipped over the part where it was at her Kage's suggestion that Orochimaru gave her the experimental cursed seal. It was a modified curse seal, one in which she retained control of herself. The Snake Sannin was undoubtedly displeased that someone he could not control survived the procedure.

"I don't think I could if it was me," the Sound genin admitted. Tayuya gave the other girl a piercing look.

"You better if you ever want to make it to jounin. From what I have seen, your Orochi-sama doesn't coddle his ninja." Kin winced at the other girl's semi-harsh rebuke. Trust Tayuya to be blunt and upfront. The foreign girl did not wait for a response as she turned her attention back to her work.

Kin was tempted to leave. The fiery redhead was not a great conversationalist even at the best of times, and a pissed off Tayuya was just about the last person she wanted to hang around with. Yet, the genin kunoichi hesitated at the door. She really did want to thank the foreigner for what she did and quite frankly, Tayuya was the closest thing she had to a friend. Sad, yes, but then again, the ninja of Hidden Sound didn't exactly keep making-good-friends at the top of their to-do list.

An idea then popped up in Kin's mind when she saw Tayuya twitching and squirming uncomfortably in her seat. A thin smile appeared on the youth's face.

Tayuya grunted as she shifted once again. She was tired and sore and ached all over. By all rights, she should be recovering in the infirmary, but the proud kunoichi was never one to enjoy the sterile environment of hospitals. As long as she kept off of physical activities, she should be fine. But the lingering pain of broken bone and bruised skin remained. Tayuya felt justifiably humiliated after having been half dragged back to base by an exhausted Yugito. Every twinge and every itch spurred her to imagine what she could do to the Konoha shinobi in the upcoming invasion.

Tayuya lifted a coarse hand to touch the fresh scar on her face. Even though the Konoha jounin was directly responsible for her facial wound, she knew he was not truly the one responsible for her defeat. That distinguished honor belonged to the person who stole her sacred weapon, her trademark flute. She had already imprinted his facial image firmly in her mind; that unholy mass of yellow hair, those peculiar whisker marks and that unjustifiable orange outfit. With luck, she would meet that freaky blond kid again and when she did, she would take great pleasure in dismembering him piece by piece. So enthralled was the redhead in her imaginary quest for revenge that she almost missed the presence of someone beside her.

"Kin, what the fuck?! What did I say before about sneaking up on me? I could have taken off your head!" Tsuchi Kin only smiled benignly in response as her hands reached forward and began massaging the base of the redhead's neck.

"Relax. I'm just making you feel better. You are tense as hell." If Tayuya was surprised at the unexpected boldness, she did not show it. The only bodily reaction she exhibited was briefly tensing her back before relaxing to the other girl's touch.

"Try rubbing harder. You have soft hands." Was that a compliment or a dig? Kin could not be sure, but a part of her found the whole situation hilarious and a bit frightening. The genin still remembered what the foreign kunoichi did to the last guy that came on to her. Of course, the guy had been an idiot and had treated the honored guest like a street whore as opposed to a leader of an allied shinobi faction. Needless to say, no one made that mistake twice. In fact, no shinobi so much as even dared to approach or proposition the spitfire redhead ever since.

"I guess congratulations are in order, then."

"What?" Kin was momentarily thrown by the non sequitur.

"Isn't that why you are here?" Tayuya turned her face towards the other girl. "It wasn't very hard to put you on one of the genin teams for the upcoming Chuunin Exam."

Suddenly, Kin remembered. Yes, that was very much the reason why she was here. It was also the reason why she first settled for tagging alongside Tayuya like a puppy. With no family or close personal friends to help her and not nearly brilliant enough to rise through the ranks on her own, the raven-haired girl was prepared to offer herself much like other young females had in order to advance their own future. But before she could resign herself to her fate, the secret alliance happened and Hidden Sound was flooded with foreign ninja.

Tayuya was an unlikely godsend. Foulmouthed and anti-social, the redheaded newcomer rubbed nearly everyone the wrong way, but something drew Kin to her. After mustering up her courage, she offered the foreign kunoichi her personal assistance and aid. At the time, she did not think much of the private meetings where she briefed the other girl. Yet in very short order, Tayuya's status and position rose to unbelievable heights. She was currently classified as the third or fourth most influential person in the region. The jounin saw to it that her indigenous assistant was rewarded. Kin was stunned when she was selected over the heads of a dozen other ninja for an open position on one of the genin teams scheduled to take the upcoming Chuunin Exam.

"You will have a chance to prove that you are chuunin material. You got what you wanted so why are you still here?"

The blunt question, vaguely accusatory, made Kin frown. True, she had an ulterior motive for befriending the foreign kunoichi, but she genuinely looked up to the other girl. Yes, she was sometimes jealous, but she also respected and admired her. Despite their common age and similar backgrounds, Tayuya possessed in ample quantities both the raw skills and the innate personal strength that Kin could never hope to emulate. Too bad her feelings worked only one way. But then, what did she expect? She was a genin, and a modest one at that, whereas the other girl was one of the most powerful and feared jounin around.

Unsure of how to respond the question, Kin remained silent and Tayuya did not pursue her for an answer.

"I said do it harder," the redhead stated at last. The black-haired girl grunted with a touch of annoyance.

"I can't in this position."

"Then change position!" The exchange happened so fast and so naturally that it took a minute for the words to sink in at which point both girls blushed; or rather Kin blushed while Tayuya merely twitched a bit.

Flushed and embarrassed but determined, the impromptu masseuse did what was suggested. She sat behind her redheaded client, cushioning her back from the touch of the hard, soulless stone slab with her own fleshy body. Tayuya was confused by the intimate contact, but did not protest as soft hands descended upon her neck and spine. As the young jounin emitted several uncharacteristic meows of pleasure whenever a stroke hit the spot, Kin thought she must be doing something right. It was a good thing she actually paid attention to those kunoichi lessons.

"Ah, you need to take off your shirt and lie down if you want me to work on your lower back as well." Tayuya initially tensed and it looked like she was going to refuse. Then, without a word, the redhead leaned forward and slipped her shirt over her head. With widened eyes, Kin watched as the redhead laid herself sprawling over the massive mahogany table.

"Go ahead." The redness on Kin's cheeks deepened, but she obeyed as instructed. Her soft, slender fingers danced across the other girl's naked backside. In the midst of such intimacy, profound silence reigned. That is until a none too subtle cough broke both girls' reverie.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kin instantly turned pale like the color of a melon. Tayuya, on the other hand, either because she was just too angry at being disturbed or simply immune to such embarrassment, immediately lashed out at the intruder.

"What the fuck, Jiroubou!? Ever heard of knocking, you shit hole!?"

"I wasn't aware that you were entertaining company, Tayuya?" The hint of amusement in the large boy's voice enflamed the genin's blush. Kin, who was straddling the other girl's back, tried to maneuver out of the compromising position, but Tayuya was having none of that. The foreign jounin leaned back, trapping her masseuse between her body and the back of the chair. Kin was almost apologetic, but a stern dark look killed her question. She then realized why Tayuya did what she did. Should the Sound kunoichi move, Jiroubou would gain a direct line of sight on the naked female in front of her. The redheaded jounin was many things, an exhibitionist she was not.

"Turn the fuck around, Jiroubou, before I make you cut off your own balls and have you eat them." Sighing, the shinobi quickly turned around as instructed. Tayuya knew some rather exotic genjutsu and possessed a vicious – bordering sadistic – streak a mile wide. He had seen his potty-mouthed associate carry out _that_ particular threat before and he was not willing to risk his manhood on the off chance that it was an idle threat.

"So you want to tell me why the fuck you decided to barge into my room or should I just get on with gutting you from bow to stern?"

"You have been summoned by Orochimaru-sama–" Jiroubou started to say before being cut off almost immediately.

"I don't give a flying fuck what that serpentine–"

"–and the Tsuchikage."

'_The Kage of Iwa, here?'_ Tayuya's mind was thrown into turmoil. The Tsuchikage was not scheduled to arrive for at least another week. Did something happen? Did she do something that warranted her Kage's personal attention?

"Yes, they are here," Jiroubou answered, as if sensing the girl unspoken question, "and they are expecting you in the main war room."

"Fine, I'll be there in three minutes. Now, get the fuck out so I can get dressed." Jiroubou nodded and left the room, but not before casting a calculating look at Kin and then at Tayuya.

Fully dressed, the young Iwa jounin turned to her all purpose indigenous helper. Kin remained unusually quiet, making Tayuya suspect that the genin was putting the pieces together. She was right.

Kin did wonder how come her small ninja village was suddenly bristling with activities. She wondered why equipment and weaponry that were once possessed only by select jounin now became standard wares for genin. The answer was rather simple.

'_Hidden Sound is being propped up with resources from one of the major powers.' _That realization only led to more questions for Kin. Surely, one did not expand such efforts while trying to conceal those efforts for no reason. There must necessarily be a target or goal for the buildup.

"Kin, I hope I don't need to remind you to keep your thoughts to yourself."

Kin looked at her in shock.

"No, I'm not a mind reader, but I know how perceptive you can be. Why do you think I kept you after all this time? Do you think I would allow just _any_ genin barge into my room at will? I don't fucking think so." The genin blinked. Did Tayuya just compliment her? It sounded like one. Kin was not able to find out for sure as the Iwa kunoichi was already at the door.

"But just in case, I'm confining you to my room until my return. A security detail will be assigned but I won't have you forcibly restrained." Giving the genin a look that was a cross between a warning gaze and a leer, Tayuya added, "Don't make me regret not having you tied to the bedpost."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Technique List:**

Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu – Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique

Doton: Yomi Numa – Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld

Raiton: Raigeki no Shuuha – Lightning Release: Lightning Wave

Doton: Retsudo Tenshou – Earth Release: Revolving Split Earth Palm

Doton: Yomi Numa – Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld

**AN:** Once again, I was winging the fight scenes. I wrote and rewrite the scenes so many times that it wasn't even funny. I did try to throw in some more tactical genjutsu stuff, seeing that three genjutsu specialists were involved. I also tried to balance things out though it was difficult given the number of people involved. In one of my attempts, I actually had Naruto blow the crap out of both kunoichi, but as you could see, I backed off from that. As with before, please tell me what you think.

As for Tayuya, well, she's the first minor character that I added substantial depth to, so we'll see how that works out. As for the Tayuya-Kin bonding scene, I admit that I might have been influenced by a PWP story called _**"Toys"**_ involving the two kunoichi. However, I checked vigorously to make sure that my subconscious did not slip in any lime or lemon.

**Please be sure to review. Thanks.**


	9. War Plans

**Chapter 9: War Plans**

The next day, a rested and rejuvenated Naruto found himself back in the Hokage's office. Rested in the physical sense, of course. His mind was still caught in a whirlwind of jumbled thoughts from recent events, but it did not look like he was going to catch a break anytime soon.

Tenzou, his Captain from ANBU Team Alpha went on with his report.

"We ran a material analysis on the instrument and found one peculiar aspect. The tests picked up trace fragments of a very rare metallic compound. The only source of this compound comes from a mineral deposit located deep inside the Land of Earth."

Naruto's fists tightened. Captain Tenzou's report regarding the flute he had recovered from the enemy came as no surprise to the blond. After all, he had seen the redhead pull off A-rank elemental techniques like they were nothing. Like the First Hokage once said, the simplest answer was usually the correct answer.

"This confirms what Jiraiya-sama's intelligence network has been saying. Iwagakure is on the move once again."

"Ah, but this time, they are not alone." The Third Hokage adopted a solemn expression as he gazed serenely out of his window.

"Orochimaru's involved as well, isn't he?" Naruto's young eyes hardened. It was plain as day that the young prodigy had yet to overcome the sting of his previous tactical blunder. Sarutobi nodded sadly in agreement.

"Given recent events, that is very likely." Orochimaru, Iwa and Suna, all at the same time. Things did not bode well for Konoha. "And given the level of activity and chaos in the last few weeks, we can assume that our enemy intends to act soon. In fact, I'm certain that fighting will break out within a month unless we do something."

'_A month? What's happening in a month?'_ Naruto racked his brains for ideas, but came up mostly empty. There was some sort of fire festival in about a week where the Fire Lord would likely travel a bit, but only within domestic borders. He would need to be close by so he could prepare for the upcoming Chuunin Exam.

'_Of course!'_

"They intend to attack during the Chuunin Exam, don't they?" The idea made perfect sense. The upcoming Chuunin Exam would be a perfect opportunity for enemy agents to sneak into Konoha with minimum difficulty. The sheer number of foreign ninja present would make careful surveillance all but impossible.

Sarutobi bestowed a small prideful smile, which Naruto heartily returned. The lighthearted bartering of information was a ritual of sorts between the esteemed Hokage and his young advisor. The scholastic aptitudes and willingness of the former to teach was perfectly complimented by the voracious appetite of the latter to learn.

"That's what we believe." Tenzou handed Naruto a packet of files. "There has been a huge jump in the number of genin applicants from almost every participating nation. It's too much of a coincidence, but we can't find much that was unusual about them. They don't fit the profile of undercover assassins."

"That's because they aren't." Both adults looked at the blond with interest and waited patiently as he collected his thoughts.

"It would be impossible to hide, much less coordinate such a large number of disguised veteran ninja right under our noses. Orochimaru must know this. No, using genin examinees as assassins isn't the point, not with a group this large."

"Then why?" Naruto ignored the question in favor of concentrating on a large spread out map of Konoha. The answer was obvious, of course, and Tenzou quickly came upon the answer without prompting from his prodigal student.

"Of course, to sow chaos and confusion." Indeed, if even half of the new additions were part of the invasion plot, the consequences could be dire.

"What? The second part of the exam is supposed to take place in the old battle arena!?" Naruto cried out suddenly with concern. According to the map, the original battle stadium was situated in the dead center of town and literally within walking distance of the Hokage tower, the main ANBU field office, and half a dozen other key installations. Alas, the blond was not the only one disturbed by the implications.

"Naruto is right, Hokage-sama. The Grand Fire Arena is less than two miles away from three of our emergency deployment centers. That's a very serious security risk." The emergency deployment centers, or EDCs, were rallying points used to mobilize Konoha's general ninja population and were absolutely critical in the event of an invasion. It would be an unmitigated disaster if the enemy were to seize or disrupt the functions of these locations. Sarutobi sighed grandly, adopting an air of resignation.

"You are, of course, correct, Captain Tenzou. It seems that we have no choice but to cancel the exam and alert—"

"NO!" Both adults arched their eyebrows at the loud outburst from the flamboyant blond.

"Naruto, we can't risk allowing so many hostile enemy ninja enter our village. We could increase security, but that would only tip our enemies off."

"Not if we do it right," the young ninja insisted. "Look, the old arena was built during the early days of Konoha, right? That means that its basic infrastructure was mostly made up of wood, which was reinforced later with rock and concrete. Well, this is Fire Country, right?"

"Naruto, you can't seriously be suggesting that we burn—" Tenzou gave a half incredulous look at his student.

"Why not?"

"Naruto, you are aware that _that_ arena is one of the symbols of Konoha? Much like the Hokage Monument."

"So?" The two adults shared another secretive exchange, much to Naruto's irritation. "Look! Three – four, counting Rain – neighboring ninja villages are allied against us, two of which are major powers. They have us outnumbered and can attack us along multiple axes. We might hold off an assault temporarily by canceling the Chuunin Exam, but they'll just come back some other time. And when they do, we might not be lucky enough to know about it beforehand." Naruto took a deep breath before continuing, "We need to do this. We won't get another opportunity where we can prepare for an invasion like this. If we cancel the exam, Orochimaru would realize there was a leak somewhere and tighten security or whatever. You know this as well as I do."

That was true. Sarutobi was very much aware of the merits of the youngster's words. Still, it would be a massive gamble to allow the Chuunin Exam to proceed. Seeing the Hokage's continued hesitation, Naruto decided to up the ante.

"Plus, we don't even have to win. We just have to make sure that they don't win." The perky blond cracked a wide smile, seemingly satisfied with his subtle wordplay. He then went on to elaborate. "Suna and Iwa are not allies, and Rain has always been somewhat xenophobic. So long as the invasion is not viewed as a victory for them, their ad hoc alliance will fall apart and we will win by default."

'_Score!'_ From the way Tenzou and Sarutobi's eyes widened slightly, Naruto knew he had hit on something the adults had not considered.

"It seems to me that it comes down to which scenario is preferable. Four different enemies with four different agendas, or four different enemies with the same agenda?" Tenzou interjected.

"I would prefer that we live in peace with no enemies around us," the Hokage muttered, "but then again, we don't always get what we want." The elderly leader smiled genially at Naruto.

"Naruto does make some good points. The Grand Fire Arena… can you arrange for an accident, Captain?" The Hokage adopted a mask of impeccable severity as he probed his ANBU chief on the possibility of sabotaging one of Konoha's very own historic monuments.

"It's certainly possible. I'll have to look into it. But in the meantime, where would we move the combat match phase of the exam to? There is the official chuunin training ground, but I'm afraid that the condition of the grounds might offend the dignitaries. There's also tactical training arena 23, which is a semi-secret area dedicated for jounin use. Unfortunately, I'm afraid that the entire facility needed renovation after one of Mitarashi-san's training sessions."

'_Mitarashi? Didn't Orochimaru have a female student by the name of Mitarashi?'_ Naruto filed the thought away.

"Those won't work. They are too close to Konoha proper. The battle arena is going to be ground zero of the invasion. We'll need to put some distance between that battle and the village itself so that our reserves will have time to mobilize. The only location I can think of that will do that is the battle arena in Area 44." Area 44 was a vast region of primeval forestry outside of Konoha village that included old facilities once used by the reserve ANBU corps.

"The Forest of Death?" There was a fascinating, albeit dark history as to how Area 44 acquired its nickname, a most apt one as a matter of fact.

"Naruto, should anything go wrong, could reinforcements reach such a remote location in time? Amongst others, Hokage-sama, who'd be in attendance, would be left defenseless."

Whatever protestations Naruto might have had, they died in his mouth. The fiercely loyal youngster would rather eat his own tongue than suggest that the village leader be put in harm's way. Sarutobi, on the other hand, was quick to wave off the potential dangers to his own person.

"Now, Tenzou, I'll be fine. I might be getting on in years, but I still have a few aces up my sleeve. My main concern is for the civilians that would be in attendance. If a fight is to break out…" the Hokage trailed off, leaving the rest unsaid.

"Then I promise you that when I'm done, no Konoha civilian will be harmed." Naruto's confidence, while admirable, elicited skepticism from his elders. To their credit, they did not dismiss his boisterous declaration out of hand. After all, the young blond prodigy was an apt pupil in the art of working miracles.

"And how do you intend to do that, Naruto?" the Hokage enquired.

"We definitely can't simply increase security, not enough to give us the decisive edge at least, because that would tip our plans to the enemy. But we can manipulate the exam to be in our favor. I don't know how, yet, but I'll think of something. What I can say is that we'll need proctors who can keep quiet." Tenzou quickly came to full agreement with Naruto's assessment. Given the likelihood of Orochimaru having other Konoha agents around, it was best if information was kept on a strict need to know basis.

"Ibiki, then?" Sarutobi looked at Tenzou, who acquiesced.

"I can make discrete inquiries, but it'd be better if Naruto could approach the ANBU division chief himself." Tenzou's words earned him a strange look from Naruto. The ANBU captain turned to his subordinate. "You're planning this operation, so it would make sense for you to interact directly with him and others."

"I somehow don't think senior ninja and clan leaders are going to be very eager to hear what an unranked rookie ANBU has to say." Crossing his arms, Naruto proceeded to sulk in mock imitation of a spoiled brat. Sarutobi chuckled lightly before turning serious.

"Area 44 is a restricted area for a very good reason. The area would be used for one thing and one thing only. Are you absolutely and completely sure, Naruto? Succeed or fail, Konoha will be drawn into war by the end of all this." The blond youth hesitated for but a very brief moment.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, we are already at war. It's just that we've only become aware of that fact now." Blunt and correct as usual, but it remained to be seen if such resolve would hold.

"Very well, then. You have permission to draft an operation plan in anticipation of the coming Chuunin Exam. Here's a little something to help you in your task." The Hokage tossed the blond a small metallic pin.

'_Is this what I think it is?'_ Naruto eyed the object in wonderment.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Genji. You are now officially a full ranking jounin of Konoha and carry all its associated privileges and responsibilities." Sarutobi beamed with pride while Tenzou looked on with amusement. It was not everyday that they had the chance to witness a completely bewildered Naruto.

"I-I don't know what to say. Ahm, thank you, but how? I thought a promotion to jounin rank required a security and background check?"

"The normal requirements were waived in your case. It'd seem that your name was mentioned to some very influential people on the village council." The Hokage's careful choice of words dampened the room's celebratory mood and caused a hint of shadowy suspicion to appear in Naruto's crystal blue eyes.

"Who?" Some very serious backroom politics must have occurred since not even the Hokage had the authority to override the strict requirements for jounin promotions in times of peace.

"An Uchiha, the Hyuuga representative and council elder Danzou."

"Is this the same Danzou who campaigned against you for Hokage?" Sarutobi nodded, once again impressed by the blond's deductive ability and attention to detail. He was fairly sure that he had never used a single ill word to describe the other man while in Naruto's presence, but the youngster had clearly been able to read the subtext.

"What are you doing?" The Hokage looked at the newly promoted jounin in astonishment as the boy symbolically tossed his jounin pin back.

"I won't accept this." As the adults were absorbing the full shock of his declaration, Naruto moved to clarify.

"I can't accept the promotion if it meant turning my back on you, old man." For once, Tenzou did not begrudge his student's crude reference for old time's sake.

"Was this another one of your tests? Did you really think that I was going to be bribed by one of your political enemies? Geez, I thought you knew me better than that." A touch of anger entered Naruto's voice as he scowled darkly. As capable, dedicated and even ambitious as he was, the young Konoha genius's dominant characteristic was, is and always will be loyalty.

Sarutobi was noticeably amazed and touched by the response. How many grown adults would have resisted such an offer so forcefully and with such conviction? How many honest, morally upstanding men and women would have turned a blind eye and simply accepted the promotion quietly? The Hokage did not live to his age by being naïve and stupid. He knew the score.

"Naruto, you misunderstand. No one's trying to bribe you." Certainly not directly, at least.

"Yeah, and since when is failure considered a promotion worthy achievement?" Naruto's suspicion was not without merit. There was a certain level of bitter irony in the entire affair and it did look as if the young ninja was being congratulated for taking part in the disastrous Rain mission. Completely untrue, of course, but deeply held perceptions were notoriously hard to shake off.

"Naruto, didn't you encourage Yuugao to accept the vice-captaincy post just days earlier?" Tenzou's calm voice of reason made the blond frown.

"That was different!"

"How so?"

"Because it just… was." Unable to come up with an appropriate defense, Naruto sighed in defeat. "I guess I see what you mean."

"Life is rarely fair, Naruto. Accept the breaks now when you get them since they don't come often." In making such a statement, Sarutobi was speaking from experience.

"This is not a test or a trick. I've been pushing for Genji's promotion for some time. It just so happens that in this case, my interest and the interest of Danzou and others are aligned. I bring this up only as a warning to you. Be aware of your surroundings, Naruto. The internal politics of any hidden village is always volatile. I was hoping to keep you hidden for a while longer but…"

"Like you said, life is unfair, right?"

"Right." The Hokage smiled as he offered Naruto the jounin pin once again. Slowly and with far more deference, the ANBU rookie accepted the prize. As pledges were made and oaths recited, Naruto found the whole affair a whole less glamorous and exciting then he once imagined. After all, all this promotion meant was more duties, more responsibilities and less free time. And because of certain political realities, he was not even going to be accorded the proper credit for his deeds since any and all praise was going to be transferred to his alias.

'_For my grand dream of becoming Hokage.'_ For whatever reason, the thought did not elicit the usual warm and fuzzy feeling in Naruto. Maybe he was just tired.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, Tenzou-san. Can I leave now?"

"Sure. If you have time, I know that my grandson would be most grateful if you could pay him and his friends a visit sometime in the next couple of days."

"Oh right, ok." Naruto nodded, promising himself to play "ninja" with his rival in training either tomorrow or the day after. Konohamaru and his gang never failed to cheer him up.

"But be sure to take some time off. You definitely deserve it, based on what my son told me."

"Those kunoichi were pretty tough and definitely experienced. I have a feeling that we'll see them again in the coming invasion." For a moment, Naruto considered informing the adults about the other feeling he, or rather the Kyuubi, experienced. His mind quickly vetoed the idea. Even though he was fairly certain that the adults knew that he knew, the Kyuubi remained a proverbial invisible elephant that no one wanted to talk about.

As Naruto turned around to leave, Captain Tenzou stopped him.

"Naruto, here!" Naruto accepted the slender porcelain-like object. It was the flute he picked off from the Iwa kunoichi. "Our analysts are done with it so it might be more useful to you in the future."

'_Definitely.'_ The genjutsu genius was always looking to expand his knowledge in his area of expertise. Compared to taijutsu, ninjutsu, and kinjutsu, genjutsu was much more limited in terms of known techniques, fighting styles and accessories available to Konoha ninja. This alien flute was a veritable goldmine.

"Thanks a lot!" With that, Naruto left with a happy smile on his face. As the day was still young, the blond figured he should drop by the hospital to check up on Hinata, to see how she was doing. From what he had seen, the poor girl took quite a beating from those Iwa assassins.

The ANBU captain waited a good two minutes before making a statement.

"Should I start making appropriate arrangements?" If this plan was going to go down, he needed to start feeling people out, reorganize the deployment schedule, etc. At the very least Tenzou needed to make sure that the personnel that were to guard the Hokage and other illustrious dignitaries were trustworthy.

"Not yet. I want, no, I need to know that Naruto's absolutely prepared for this." Sarutobi slumped back in his chair.

"You think he's not?" There was a slight intonation in the ANBU captain's voice, indicating a note of surprise.

"I think he instinctively knows what fighting this battle would entail, what it'd cost us and him, but whether he has accepted that or not… No, not yet." Sarutobi slumped back in his chair, his face a mask of grim resolution. Part of him suddenly lamented the loss of his prized students, particularly Tsunade, the renowned miracle worker. Something told the elderly Hokage that his student's extensive medical expertise would be missed.

Seeing the distracted look in his leader's eyes, the ANBU captain quickly made his exit. The Hokage was subsequently left to wander down memory lane, as he contemplated the events to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here you go, Naruto. A super deluxe miso ramen special just for our hero." The normally hyperactive blond genin only gave a weak grunt to indicate acceptance of his meal. Teuchi frowned. Something was definitely off about his number one customer.

"What's with the long face? I would think that you'd be happier than that? Rumor has it that you single handedly saved a genin team from being killed by some assassins the other day."

Naruto spluttered in surprise, his chopsticks slipping from his fingers.

"And just who did you hear that from?"

"Us." Naruto turned to face two-thirds of Team 8's genin. Kiba quickly sat down in the empty seat next to him, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. "Well, more like just me talking since Shino over there prefers to imitate a statue."

"Hello, Naruto. I trust that you are well." The bug user ignored his teammate's light ribbing in favor of greeting the blond genin, causing the dog boy to shake his head in exasperation.

"Hey, Shino, Kiba, what's up guys? They let you out of the hospital already?"

"Yeah, we didn't even need to stay overnight, but they kept Hinata for an operation." The mood turned somber at the mention of their wounded comrade.

"Nevertheless, the results were not worse, thanks to your efforts," Shino noted.

"That's right. You definitely kicked ass, Naruto. Never thought you had it in you." The two genin of Team 8 thanked Ayame as she set down two large bowls of steaming noodles. Neither Kiba nor Shino were big ramen fans, but after being introduced to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, courtesy of Naruto, they have developed a liking for Teuchi's products.

"Say, you should visit Hinata sometime. I think she'd like it." Kiba saw the grim expression on the blond's face. "What is it?"

"I tried to earlier today. The hospital staff turned me away, saying something about only allowing family and team members to visit an injured shinobi." Kiba gave him a perplexed look.

"That's strange. When we were there, no one checked to see if we were her teammates or not."

"Yeah, weird isn't it?" Naruto tried to chuckle in a light manner, but failed miserably. He had a good idea why the registration desk cooked up the poor excuse to deny him visitation access and it did not sit well by him. Lately, he had been spending so much time masquerading as his alias that he had forgotten the ubiquitous and pervasive stigma associated with his person. The cool reception he received at the hospital served as a most unpleasant reminder.

"Just tell Hinata that I hope she gets better soon. And give these to her for me, will you?" Naruto pushed a bouquet of roses and a card into Shino's hands. "What? I heard girls like that sort of things."

"Are they gerbera daisies?" For whatever reason, Shino was looking very intently at the flowers.

"Hehe, so you know about them, Shino." Naruto was impressed that the other genin recognized not only the breed, but also genus of the flowers. On the other hand, Shino probably learned quite a bit of botany as part of his bug training.

"I'm not aware that florists sell these types of flowers." The blond genin's smile widened.

"They don't. I grew them myself." While Shino looked impressed, Naruto's response drew a snort from his teammate.

"Wait? You grow flowers?" Kiba choked back a laugh, finding the idea of Naruto tending a flower garden to be absolutely hilarious. The gardener in question leveled an icy glare back at the canine ninja.

"Hey, keep that up, dog breath, and I won't give you any for your sister!" At Kiba's dumbfounded look, Naruto passed over a second bouquet of multicolored daisies. "Your sister lost one of her dogs in the fight, right?"

"Ah, yeah. She was pretty down about it." Kiba looked at the flowers in his hand and then at Naruto. A smile slowly worked its way up his face. "Hmm, this'd definitely help cheer her up, but you better not be planning something. She's my sister!"

"Pretty cute sister, too," Naruto grinned cheekily. The annoyed dog ninja threatened to sic his canine partner on him, but the blond genin casually brushed aside the threat, declaring confidently that Akamaru was his friend and would not attack him. The pup eagerly barked in agreement as Naruto tossed him a treat.

"Traitor." If the condemnation from his human partner had any effect, it certainly did not show as the small dog munched happily while nuzzling his food provider's hand.

"Better watch out, Shino, or else you'll lose your bugs as well," Kiba warned good-naturedly. Both he and Naruto got a good chuckle out of the idea of robbing an Aburame of his bugs. As if that was even possible.

"I do not believe that would be a problem, but perhaps I should be more careful. I have come to realize Naruto is a most unpredictable ninja." Naruto blinked in surprise.

'_Was Shino just being witty?'_ A mere hint of a smirk peeked from the edge of the bug user's mouth cover. Yes, he was. The normally cheerful ninja grinned broadly.

"That's right. I have a reputation to live up to? Oi, old man, can I get another bowl of pork ramen?" With lively atmosphere and a constant stream of hot noodles, Naruto enjoyed the rest of his afternoon in pleasant company with his friends. It was not until the early evening rush that more important affairs caught him off guard.

"So that was what I saw."

"Did you? Really?"

"Yep, saw Kakashi's team come through the main gates myself. Boy, were they a sorry bunch. They looked so gloomy that I figured they had failed their first mission outside the village. I'm sure you already heard about what happened to two other rookie genin teams recently." As hushed whispered words wafted over, Naruto perked his ears in interest. The two speakers had their backs turned, but were talking loud enough for him to overhear.

"Something about running into a couple of elite assassins, who had butchered some VIPs or something?"

The first speaker paused briefly to sink his teeth into a mouthful of noodles before answering, "Yeah, that Kurenai would've lost her entire team if Asuma's brats hadn't arrived in time. Rumor has it that the Kyuubi brat was involved somehow."

Naruto winced, ducking his head to minimize the chance of being discovered. After his less than pleasant experience at the hospital earlier, Naruto was fully expecting a litany of curses and vile vitriol to be muttered against his name. Surprisingly, that did not happen. There was some excited, rapid talk, but little in the way of anger or malice even as the speaker uttered the term "Kyuubi brat." In fact, they sounded more intrigued than anything else.

"So what about Team 7? Don't tell me something similar happened to them! I mean wasn't Kakashi supposed to be the jounin sensei or did he get replaced by a doppelganger?"

"I was just getting to that! And no, that wasn't how it was, not exactly at least. This is completely unofficial, but rumor has it that Kakashi's team ran across some nasty Kiri ninja gunning for their client, including an A-rank missing nin. Based on the giant sword the group was lugging around, it must have one of the Seven Swordsmen."

Naruto kicked himself mentally. He must have been on a really unlucky streak if every single initiative he supported ended up being compromised in some manner. First, there was the mission to Rain, then the mission to meet the Lightning ambassador, and finally even Team 7's mission, which he implicitly gave the stamp to. At least they had Kakashi in the last instance. Still, a Kiri swordsman was way over a rookie genin team's head. From what Naruto knew, they were a vicious bunch and single-handedly took down almost half of Kirigakure's elite ninja force.

"Are you serious? A Kiri swordsman? I'm going to assume that the kids were ruffled a bit before Kakashi took care of the problem." Apparently, the other speaker was thinking the same thing.

"You could do that and you'd be wrong. Kakashi didn't make the kill, his Uchiha student did." The ambient noise level dropped at least ten decibels as a result of that revelation. The speakers, however, did not even notice, so engrossed were they in their own conversation.

"You're pulling my leg, now. There's no way that a green, fresh out of the academy genin could have taken down an A-rank missing nin. I don't care if he's an Uchiha genius or the reincarnation of the Yondaime, himself, there's just no way–" More rapid whispers were exchanged.

"Unbelievable! The Uchiha clan's going to be absolutely unbearable for the next six months. You just know they're going to be lording their new prodigy over everyone else now. I swear I'm going to laugh if this kid ends up finishing what Itachi started."

The speaker's friend chuckled. Clearly, not everyone found the Uchiha clan to be a shining example of ninja virtue.

"Now, now, that's hardly necessary. But, I really do feel sorry for his teammates, though. Compared to the Uchiha, they definitely looked completely out of their league." The first speaker shook his head sadly at the thought.

"Isn't Yamanaka Inoichi's girl on that team?"

"That's the sad part. She's nothing like her old man for sure. Whether that's a good thing or not, I'm not sure."

"No kidding. You think that rumor about how 'Inoichi makes Ibiki look like a nanny who happens to work part time as the Chief ANBU Interrogator' might be true?"

"Definitely, if he did even half of the things people claim he did during the war. Of course, we'll ever know for certain. His war records are sealed by a Level 9 security access restriction." The first speaker downed his bottle of sake with relish before continuing the conversation. Naruto turned away to face his fellow rookie genin. Shino, as usual, maintained a mask of perfect composure, but it was clear as day that Kiba was far from pleased and for good reasons too. This latest achievement was sure to make the Uchiha genius all but insufferable. The two genin of Team 8 quickly made their exit after dropping some change and bidding their friend goodbye.

"Another bowl, Naruto?" The blond looked at the half dozen empty bowls before him and shook his head.

"Nah, suddenly I feel rather full."

"Already? I never thought I'd see the day when Uzumaki Naruto would say 'no' to ramen. What a sad day it is." Teuchi's lame joke evoked a small chuckle, but the restaurateur didn't pressure his favorite customer further. He could plainly see that the young man was troubled.

For his part, the newly promoted jounin could not say he was pleased with the news he overheard. For one, it did not appear as if the two kunoichi of Team 7 were coming into their own. In fact, it sounded as if they were quickly falling wayward without much assistance from their instructor. While Naruto was willing to defer to Kakashi's prestige and greater experience, he suspected that the man might not be up to the task of aiding the stragglers under his command. The former ANBU captain, like his own captain, struck him as more of a "sink or swim" type of teacher.

Then, there was the Uchiha's unexpected accomplishment. Naruto certainly was not as shallow and prone to jealousy as the young Inuzuka. At least, he would like to think he was not. He would, of course, need to verify these secondary accounts by reviewing the mission logs later, which should not be hard given his jounin access. But by all accounts, it would appear that the young blond's prior assessment of the Uchiha prodigy was a smidge unfair. The rookie genin had certainly proved his competence even if he was still a stick in the mud. Downing an A-rank criminal ninja was no small feat for a ninja of any rank, much less a mere genin. At the same time, Naruto could not help but feel that this incident was a double-edged sword and that it would come to bite Sasuke in the rear sometime down the road. Human beings learned far better from their failures than from their successes. As far as he could tell, the young Uchiha scion had yet to suffer such setbacks.

Even so, the secret jounin was not about to begrudge his so-called rival the right to shine in the spotlight even more brightly than usual. That was until he caught note of something on the tail end of an exchange between the two gossipers.

"So, you think we'll see the Uchiha genius at the Chuunin Exam this year? I know he's only a rookie, but not many genin of any age can claim to have done what he did."

"I'm willing to bet my kunai on it. You know how much influence that clan has over the village's administrative affairs, even after the massacre. Plus, a lot of the higher ups will be expecting him to be there. Once Kakashi enters his team, we'll probably see a bunch of the other rookie teams and second year teams entering as well. It should be an interesting exam."

Uzumaki Naruto, secret jounin, special advisor to the Hokage and the ninja charged with the defense of Konoha in the upcoming conflict, left his mouth hanging wide open as a single thought coursed through his mind.

'_Shit!'_

Teuchi only raised an eyebrow when he watched Naruto's seat empty itself of its charge in the blink of an eye. The old restaurant owner shook his head as he collected the money the genin left behind.

'_Young people these days, always in a hurry. At least my Ayame isn't like that.' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shit, shit, shit!" Despite the lack of parental guidance, Naruto was generally very courteous and rarely resorted to profanity. The current situation was a definite exception that almost necessitated the use of curses. Currently in his Genji persona and decked out in ANBU gear, the twelve-year-old jounin was sweating like a pig and swearing up a storm. All his initial defense plans for the upcoming Chuunin Exam were left in shambles as a result of Team 7's "triumphant" return. If he was reading domestic sentiments correctly – and he was pretty sure he was – then about half a dozen rookie and second year genin teams were going to be recommended for the Chuunin Exam. There was simply no way that any of these teams were going to be prepared for what would happen. It basically came down to either ditching the plans to hold the exam, or go ahead and allow rookies like Sasuke to get butchered.

Part of the frustrated blond really, really, really wished he had a good reason to hate the stuck-up Uchiha so he could in good conscience send the angst ridden genin out to be slaughtered like the sacrificial lamb he wanted to be. Either that or he could use some of the Kyuubi's general misanthropic malevolence so he would not care. That caused Naruto to recall some of the horrific images the creature had imposed on his mind and had commented on with great relish.

The young boy shuddered at the thought. _'Ok, so maybe that wouldn't be such a great idea, but what am I supposed to do here?'_ Knowing when to persevere and when to seek help, Naruto was currently searching heaven and earth for the esteemed Sandaime Hokage, who for whatever reason, chose to disappear.

'_Where could he be?'_

"Genji-san!" Naruto tensed as he came face to face with two masked ANBU. He recognized them as belonging to the old man's personal guard. This did not bode well.

"Yes?"

"Your immediate presence is requested by Hokage-sama. There has been an assassination attempt."

"What? When? Is the Hokage alright?" The force of Naruto's fiery outburst caused the two ANBU to instinctively back away.

"Hokage-sama was not the target. But please follow us, you're expected." Alarmed and not just slightly disturbed, Genji only nodded numbly as he allowed himself to be guided away. He remained silent the whole way as the trio sprinted through the rooftops of Konoha and the emptied coordinators of Konoha's general hospital. He was then quietly ushered through a set of doors that were guarded by a phalanx of stoic ANBU warriors. Inside, Naruto saw a platoon of medic-nin and nurses working and two familiar figures, Tenzou-sensei and the old man. The elderly ninja wore an expression so grim and forlorn that left Naruto speechless.

'_At least the old man's safe.'_ That was his first thought. The young jounin's breath of relief was short lived as he caught sight of a slight figure sleeping uneasily on a bed at the far end of the room. It was Moegi, a female friend of the Hokage's grandson and a full time member of the Konohamaru Corps. Alarmed, Naruto's eyes centered on the white sheet covering the bed just in front of the Hokage. It covered another small figure, but in this case, the person was not moving at all. Distraught, but still determined, the young ninja moved forward only to be halted by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Hokage-sama's grandson is fine. He suffered only minor injuries. His friend, however…"

Naruto closed his eyes.

"Udon?" The young ninja's question was answered not with words, gestures, or expressions, but with silence, complete and utter silence.

"Hokage-sama." The old man shifted his attention just slightly towards the chief medical officer. "Your grandson and the girl will be fine. They just need some rest. I would recommend that they be kept here for a few days for observation, though. The experience must have been trying for them. Unfortunately, there was little we could do for their friend. Both of his lungs and one of his kidneys were punctured, and he suffered massive trans-vertebral injuries along both his ventral and dorsal flanks. He simply lost too much blood. If Tsunade-sama was here, maybe he could have been saved, but…"

"It's alright, doctor. Thank you for your help."

The medic-nin nodded in acceptance of his leader's sincere appreciation, but maintained his grim look.

"Doctor, if I may, I would like to inform Udon's parents myself. It is the least I can do." The offer caught the medic-nin off guard. The man, being the professional he was, tried to beg off, asserting that it was his duty, but the Hokage was adamant. In the end, the chief medical officer conceded to the village leader with a gracious bow. From the relief on his face, it was clear as daylight how much the good doctor did not want to be the bearer of bad news to the dead boy's parents.

As the group of medical professionals exited, Naruto marveled at the superhuman fortitude of the wizened old man, who was Konoha's shining example and his very own role model. What incredible and indomitable spirit; to assume burdens not one's own. Surely it would not be an easy meeting regardless of the old man's formal ranking.

"Why did you offer to do that?"

It was an admirable act, but also a perplexing one. What the Sandaime just did, no one would ever write about, no one would talk about, or sing about. In fact, the only people who would ever even know was the medic-nin, Naruto and Tenzou. So why did the old man do it?

"Because that is what a Hokage does." Of course, Naruto should have expected that to be the answer. Suddenly, the slight he received earlier today from people working in this very same facility seemed so utterly irrelevant and inconsequential.

"Who was it? Who was responsible?" Naruto detected just the slightest hint of a conspiracy when both adults remained silent. Under the circumstances, the youngster suppressed the urge to vocally demand for information.

"Who was responsible for the attack? Just tell me. I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

"Can you, Naruto? Really?" The words coming from the old man were serious and solemn and utterly lacking in their usual warmth. The young ANBU actually pondered for a minute before firmly asserting his request once again.

When the Sandaime Hokage remained silent, Naruto thought his request had been denied. He was not happy, but he certainly was not about to push his luck. Before he could say or do anything else, Tenzou walked forward and produced a foreign forehead protector, covered in dirt and blood. Under the artificial glow of hospital lights, Naruto could clearly see the four perfect vertical slashes engraved into the metal.

It was the official ninja symbol of the Village Hidden in the Rain.

"The assailant is currently in Ibiki's custody. He did not even attempt to deny allegiance to his home village."

There were many times in the past when Naruto often wished that his captain did not sound like a robot whenever he talked. Here and now, however, the blond was grateful for his mentor's oratory aloofness.

"Hokage-sama, this was clearly a reprisal, though a surprisingly public one. It's as if Rain wanted to flaunt their deed in front of us. Are you alright, Naruto?"

'_Of course not!'_ Instead of screaming his frustration and anger, the blond uttered a simple, "Yes, I'm fine."

"What are we going to do?" With clenched white fists and set jaws, it was clear what Naruto wanted to do.

"Nothing." In answering, the Hokage finally turned to face the youngster. The twelve-year-old gasped at how frail and vulnerable the venerable leader looked. Simply put, the old man looked like death incarnate. "Is that such a surprise, Naruto? As much as I wish to react, there's nothing I can do, not without revealing our plan, correct?"

Naruto had no good answer for such a question. Ducking his head and refusing eye contact, the blond spoke without his usual confidence.

"Hokage-sama, I know I deserve blame for—" As Naruto's voice trailed off, Sarutobi gave him a questioning look before turning to the ANBU captain.

"Thank you, Tenzou. That will be all. Please take care of the things we discussed."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Tenzou nodded in acknowledgement. The veteran ANBU gave Naruto a near sympathetic look before exiting the room.

"Tell me, Naruto, do you think I blame you?" Naruto looked hesitantly into the elderly man's eyes, afraid of what he would find there.

"I-I don't know. Do you?" Naruto asked in an almost inaudible voice. Certainly, he had reasons to expect the old man to be angry. Even though logically, this assassination attempt was not Naruto's fault, his killing of the Rain Lord's daughter had nonetheless prompted this reprisal, which very nearly claimed his own grandson's life.

"No, Naruto. I suppose I don't blame you. Then again, my grandson is alive. Would I be able to say the same had the outcome been different? I don't know."

'_Fair enough,'_ Naruto thought as he swallowed his discomfort. He certainly was not expecting complete absolution. Konohamaru was the Hokage's very own flesh and blood grandson, and not just a pseudo surrogate like Naruto. The blond genius was perfectly aware of that distinction.

"This was a grave incident. Remember it well, Naruto, but also remember to move on. There is actually a reason why I called you down here." Naruto instinctively straightened himself. Sarutobi gave a small smile.

"I will most likely be preoccupied with affairs of the village in the coming days and weeks. To make sure that we are prepared for the upcoming Chuunin Exam, I'm granting you and Tenzou extraordinarily powers to act in my name. Please coordinate your defensive efforts together. Into your capable hands, I leave the fate of Konoha." The Sandaime Hokage offered a formal looking and ornate scroll, complete with the Hokage's seal. Naruto gingerly accepted the honor and responsibility of being his village's protector.

"Do what it takes to ensure victory, Naruto. Konoha can't afford to lose." Of course. The blond knew that. "You can go, unless there's something else?"

There definitely was something else. The whole affair with Sasuke and the possibility of the rookie genin teams being drawn into the Chuunin Exam was definitely a disaster waiting to happen. Naruto would have to adapt big time if Asuma ended up recommending Team 10 for the exam as well. But, was it something Naruto needed to bring up to the Hokage's attention right then and there? One look at the old man's solemn expression told him the answer.

"No, there's nothing else. Just leave everything to the captain and myself. I promise not to fail you again, old man." Sarutobi only nodded slowly as he returned to holding vigil over his grandson and his friends. Naruto, meanwhile, was already mapping out what he needed to do. His resolve now strengthened by the knowledge of what defeat would entail, the Genius of Konoha set out to complete his given task.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:** So, yeah, I'm perfectly aware that I just about deified Sasuke at the middle there. No, I'm not crazy and no, I have not turned into a Sasuke fanboy. Quite the opposite, actually. My feeling is that if Sasuke is to be disliked or hated, he should be disliked for the appropriate reasons. He is myopic and traitorous, but he is not utterly bereft of combat prowess. Yes, I admit guilt to hypocrisy considering that I wrote some Sasuke-bashing scenes earlier, but at least I'm making up for them.

Yes, I did kill Udon and it was sort of sad that I had to do that. As to what degree Naruto should bear personal responsibility? I leave that up to the readers to decide. This scene is pivotal and foreshadows some major divergences between canon and my story in the upcoming Chuunin Exam. Readers should think of it as a preview for what's to come. I can't say more about that, but feel free to guess. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this semi-filler chapter.

**As always, please be sure to review. Thanks.**


	10. Chuunin Exam Gambit

**Chapter 10: Chuunin Exam Gambit**

"Name and designation?"

"Genji, ANBU Team Alpha and Special Representative from the Office of the Hokage." The guard gave Naruto a very skeptical look. Without his imposing ANBU regalia, Genji looked very much like a normal kid. His crown of well-groomed black hair and sharp eyes gave him away as someone of intelligence and maturity, but the genial smile he wore set him miles apart from people like the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clansmen. Naruto calmly handed the guard the appropriate identification documents.

"Your papers check out. What can I do for you, sir?" The guard looked distinctly uncomfortable, and for good reason, too. Poor man must have trouble reconciling the lionized image of Genji from stories with the picture of youthful banality before him.

"Morino Ibiki, Chief of ANBU Interrogation and Torture Division. I need to see him immediately."

"The chief is currently in the middle of a session with a subject. He can contact you later after—"

"Actually, I'd like to see him right now, if possible." A moment of silence passed before the guard nodded hesitantly in agreement. It was not often that someone asked to see Ibiki while he was working.

"Very well, sir." The ANBU called up one of his subordinates to escort Naruto. "Ibiki-san is in Interrogation Chamber 66."

As the two figures disappeared down the darkened hallways, the head guard on duty could only shake his head in amazement. _'Those guys are never going to believe me when I tell them what Genji actually looks like.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bloodied and battered man groaned piteously as he struggled futilely against his chains. On the far side, Morino Ibiki, a tall man with a deeply scarred face, frowned. The recent prisoner was proving to be a tough nut to crack. If only he were allowed to utilize the more questionable interrogation procedures. Alas, his solemn pledge of fealty to the Hokage and _all_ of his laws and commands, even those he opposed, prevented him from doing so.

"Can I help you, mister…"

"Genji, I represent the Hokage's office."

"Yes, of course. What can I do for you?" A slight twist of his head was the only indication Ibiki gave of the fact that he recognized the youngster's name. Naruto schooled up his resolve to perform his best stick-in-the-mud ANBU tough guy routine.

"Maybe there's something I can do for you," the disguised Kyuubi container answered, nodding towards the downed man, his face an emotionless mask. "It looks like you're having some problems. Is this the Rain assassin who attacked the Hokage's grandson?"

Ibiki nodded. With but a moment of hesitation, Naruto reached into his cloak to retrieve a scroll and tossed it over. The action elicited the ANBU interrogator's curiosity as well as suspicion.

"Authorization paper?" Ibiki asked. Naruto nodded and motioned him to finish reading the document. The scarred man did so and raised his eyebrow only slightly to indicate his surprise.

"A blank cheque? Under whose authority am I being granted such discretion?"

"Captain Tenzou's and mine. The document is perfectly legitimate, as are the signatures." It had actually taken Naruto some work to win the good captain's support, mainly as both knew this was not the sort of executive prerogative the Hokage would have approved, not explicitly at least. But the blond, who still held himself partly responsible, felt it was the necessary thing to do.

"And what would the Hokage think?"

"He doesn't need to know, does he?" Naruto looked away. "The Hokage has done much through the years. And we do need all the information we can get, through whatever means necessary." Ibiki looked intently at his guest, as if sizing him up.

"Very well," the resident master of human psychology acquiesced. The quick turnabout caught Naruto off guard. For just a moment, he failed to contain his surprise, which elicited a wisp of a smile from Ibiki.

'_Of course, I should've known,'_ Naruto thought. Ibiki must have only been acting reluctant in order to assess his reaction. After all, the man had no reason to turn down an opportunity to make his job easier provided everything was aboveboard.

"In that case, this really shouldn't take more than a few hours. If you would wait—"

"I was hoping to stay, with your permission, of course, Ibiki-san." This time it was Ibiki's turn to be surprised. The scarred man assessed the youngster with a piercing look for a good minute before acquiescing. Naruto could not be sure, but he thought his stature might have risen somewhat in the older man's eyes.

Three hours later, as Naruto watched Ibiki's assistants drag away the utterly broken prisoner, he was decidedly less sure of his courageous offer to volunteer. It was not because he was disturbed by the master torturer's casual brutality. On the contrary, it was precisely the opposite. He failed to feel any sympathy for the bastard who almost took the life of the Hokage's precious grandson. It was the apathy that frightened the prodigal ANBU. For all the looks, snares, and jeers he received, Naruto always remained supremely confident of who he was. True, he was the jailor of the Kyuubi, but he was also human, wasn't he? Or had the blasted fox somehow gotten to him?

"I apologize for not being able to provide the Hokage's Office with any information regarding the recent fire at the old arena." Ibiki's statement pulled Naruto from his thoughts.

However tragic the incident with Konohamaru and his friends was, the assassination produced one positive outcome. It gave Naruto and Tenzou the opportunity to sabotage the old combat arena in the center of Konoha with minimum hassle. The key task now was to channel the rumors that were spreading across Konoha like wildfire. It was one thing for the rank and file to be on the alert, but quite another for anarchy to reign. That thought brought Naruto to the next item on the agenda.

Naturally, it would be quite the disaster if the torching of the Grand Fire Arena was found to be an inside job conducted under orders from the Hokage himself. Towards that end, the young prodigy was here to have the investigation quietly buried. Morino Ibiki, aside from being the recognized and feared Chief of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Division, was also simultaneously the head of Konoha's internal security and counterintelligence apparatus. A special outfit created by the scarred ANBU's predecessor, it had been charged with finding the culprit of the arena fire.

"The Hokage wishes to have the investigation terminated, for security reasons." That was an oxymoron if there ever was one. Obviously, neither Naruto nor Tenzou expected Ibiki to bite so easily. The youngster proffered a thick dossier of notes. With a hint of suspicion, but also of curiosity, Ibiki accepted the papers. As the ANBU officer meticulously poured over the notes, Naruto was impressed to note that Ibiki's calm and collected demeanor was disrupted only once.

'_Probably when he got to the part about the ambush setup,'_ the disguised blond thought. The plan was bold to the point of being reckless. One mistake, one misstep, could very well invite an even quicker demise for Konoha. But then again, he, who dares, wins.

At long last, Ibiki set down the papers and turned to his guest.

"What does the Hokage require of me?" The question drew a broad smile from Naruto. With the preliminary conditions cleared, the young ninja and the senior ANBU set about ironing out the details.

"My associates and I will handle the first part of the exam. It shouldn't be too difficult to acquire the intelligence you seek. I assume the Hokage will have his own people in place for the second part?"

"Yes." Naruto did not elaborate further and Ibiki did not pursue the issue. If the veteran ANBU interrogator suspected anything, he said nothing. Such was the mark of a professional. Plus, it was only prudent to compartmentalize information to minimize the effects of possible leaks.

"To be entirely frank, if it's a human psychology expert you want, my teacher would be a much better choice," Ibiki admitted at the end.

"I was told that you're Konoha ANBU's very best."

"Technically, I am. My predecessor and my better resigned from active service some years ago." Ibiki gave a tight but nonetheless appreciative smile. "Extraordinary intelligence gathering techniques were his specialty, and his family bloodline was particularly suited for these sorts of operations." When Ibiki mentioned the part about bloodline, one family name in particular popped up in Naruto's mind.

"Yamanaka? Yamanaka Inoichi was your sensei?" Ibiki's nod piqued the youngster's curiosity. To someone with the level of access that Naruto had, there were very few blacked out items. Yamanaka Inoichi happened to be a virtual black hole as far as information went. "I would approach him if I only knew how. There's practically nothing on him."

"I'm not surprised. Inoichi-sama was at the center of at least half a dozen covert projects, many of which are still considered S-rank village secrets. I'm surprised that he wasn't recalled to take part in this operation."

"The Hokage must have had his reasons." Naruto was curious now and resolved to explore the matter in the future if possible. "Back to the exam itself, when can you provide a list of the associates you'll be using? Captain Tenzou and I would like to have them checked out before the exam."

The meeting dragged on into the wee hours of the night as the two shinobi worked diligently through detail after detail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Flowers? For me?" Yuugao gushed with delight as she accepted the colorful bouquet Naruto presented her. The bedridden ANBU had not had many visitors, what with the upcoming Chuunin Exam and everything, so her student's unexpected appearance was a most welcoming distraction. "Thank you, Genji-kun. They're lovely!"

Naruto offered only a noncommittal answer. The young man was clearly distracted.

"What's with the long face?"

"Nothing. It's just some weird work stuff." Yuugao arched an eyebrow.

"I thought you were on break?"

"I am. I just need to take care of a small project for the old man." Of course, most people would probably not use the word "small" to describe the task of devising and implementing a comprehensive defense plan against a multi-pronged invasion by multiple belligerent entities. "Daunting" and "harrowing" would probably have been more appropriate for the situation.

Yuugao blinked at the response.

"You just don't get a break, do you?" The kunoichi's response elicited a nervous chuckle from Naruto.

'_No, no I don't.'_ But then again, it was not as if he was expecting the job of being Konoha's silent protector to be easy. It was not the workload that got to him so much as the solitude. Yes, there were three of them at the center of the defense planning, but really, the whole idea was Naruto's brainchild. Since the meeting with Ibiki, pieces had begun to rapidly fall into place. The young prodigy found himself particularly gifted at using his newfound authority to suit his needs. Sometimes he used it as a scalpel to chip away the reluctance of junior bureaucrats, while other times, he used it as a hammer to crush through the intransigence of ignorant buffoons. The overall result was that Naruto rarely needed to seek help from either Tenzou or the Hokage. That was a good thing, right?

"It's not that. It's how the old man has basically closed himself to everyone, including me." Since that hospital encounter where Naruto learned the fate of Konohamaru's friend, his meetings with the Hokage became increasingly brisk and to the point.

"From what I heard, his grandson did almost die, Genji. Even the Hokage occasionally needs some alone time," Yuugao chastised lightly. The disguised blond slumped. Ok, so that did not come out well and it did make him sound just a tad selfish. Well, maybe he was. Naruto was not the possessive type, but his unique and intimate relationship with old man Sarutobi constituted one of the bedrocks of his existence. The physical and emotional distance that all of a sudden seemed to have developed between protégé and master did not settle well in the youngster's mind.

Like most things in life, there were varied and complex reasons for this change. For the most part, Naruto recognized that no sinister forces were involved. Sarutobi truly was a busy man and his council was sought by people with far greater prestige, influence and public importance than him. But then again, days had passed and the Hokage's precious grandson had yet to awaken from his coma. Not for the first time, Naruto's mind returned to that fateful hospital encounter.

'_Old man did say it wasn't entirely my fault.'_ But did the Hokage truly believe that? For once, he could provide no impartial answer.

"Genji, the Hokage strikes me as someone who doesn't like to micromanage. If he assigned you a task and hadn't commented much, then that's a good thing. It means that he trusts you. I don't know about you," Yuugao stated, leaning forward so that her face was only inches away from Naruto's, "but I think it's pretty amazing for the Sandaime to have so much faith in a twelve-year-old."

'_You know what? She's right.'_ After a bit of prodding from his colleague, the young ANBU began to see his role in the big picture and quickly felt a lot better about his position.

"Sounds like someone's jealous." Naruto grinned from underneath his disguise. Yuugao returned the smile with good cheer.

"Maybe, but I think it's more a matter of feeling disappointed with myself. When I was your age, I was afraid to walk in the shadows of the Hokage. Of course, the Yondaime was Hokage at the time." The young kunoichi's face suddenly took on a wistful expression. Her brilliant eyes seemed to glaze over as she recalled fond memories. Naruto would later swear – though never in Yuugao's presence – that his teacher blushed like a schoolgirl. It was amusing and unnerving at the same time. The young shinobi had read all about the Fourth's dashing good looks and the legions of fawning kunoichi he supposedly possessed. He just never expected to see it firsthand.

"Maa, is there something you wish to say, Yuugao-san?" Reminded of their close proximity to one another, the two ANBU agents sprung apart. The purple-haired female glared at her former superior, who lazily looked back at her with an insufferable smirk.

"I'm shocked. What would Hayate think?" While Kakashi clearly meant it in jest, Yuugao did have the decency to blush. To the outside observer, she and Naruto did look awfully cozy. But true to her fighting spirit, Yuugao bounced right back.

"For one thing, I would certainly hope that my grown, adult, and mature boyfriend would be levelheaded enough not to be jealous of a colleague a decade his junior." It was only at this point that Kakashi took a good look at his former subordinate's companion.

"Genji?" An owlish expression of befuddlement descended on the one-eyed ninja's face. The man turned to Yuugao and said, "I didn't figure him to be quite so young."

"Kakashi-san. How do you do?" Naruto answered with near regal formality. Yuugao silently laughed at how easily her student changed personas at the drop of a hat. One moment he was sulking like a petulant child, while the next, he was carrying himself with all the grace and air of a clan heir.

"Pretty good, Genji," Kakashi answered casually.

"Ah, sensei?" A girl with a crown of pink hair peaked from around the white separator that divided the large hospital room in two. She blushed when she found herself the focus of all three jounin.

"Yo, Sakura, Ino." The pink-haired girl pulled the separator away to reveal a blonde girl sitting on a bed. "Meet Yuugao. She used to work with me in ANBU."

"Nice to meet you," the girls greeted politely. Yuugao cast a questioning look at her former captain.

"Yeah, they're my students. Genji's met them already," Kakashi answered, making sure to keep his voice low enough so that he was not overheard by his students. Alas, he needn't have bothered, given the loud and fierce argument the two kunoichi were having. Suddenly, the loud impact of a hand on cheek smack jolted the jounin from their conversation.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked.

Curious, Naruto followed several steps behind the jounin of Team 7.

"Sorry, sensei. It was just a little disagreement. Forehead's being stubborn again." The bedridden blonde tossed her teammate an annoyed glare. Sakura, sporting a livid shiner on her left cheek, was no less angry. After all, she was being a good friend, visiting her teammate – and not chasing Sasuke-kun – and Ino went psycho on her over one little detail about a mission.

"I was NOT. Ino's just being a mean, spiteful, little piggy again. She's just angry that she was useless during the mission and Sasuke-kun had to save us again." As Kakashi smacked his face in exasperation, Naruto chose to intercede in the hope of arresting an impending brawl.

"Based on Kakashi-san's after action report, I thought you ladies would be pleased with your performance. Genin fresh from the academy usually don't take down A-ranked missing nin on their first outside assignments." Naruto allowed a small smile to show.

As he had suspected, the reality of Team 7's mission to the Land of Waves – based on Kakashi's official report – was quite different from the popular image the people had about what happened. While the report made clear that Sasuke had been responsible for delivering the killing blow against the fearsome missing nin, it made equally clear that he had received assistance.

"See, I told you!" Ino angrily shouted.

"It was nothing. We only managed to perform a bit of genjutsu. Sasuke-kun did most of the fighting," Sakura corrected with a blush, surprised by the unexpected praise and reluctant to take credit for her work. Kakashi bowed his head ever so slightly.

"That's where you're wrong, Sakura. The outcome of that battle was most likely determined before your teammate launched his attack. I don't care if Sasuke was the rookie of the year or even a better Sharingan wielder than the prodigal Uchiha Itachi, but there was no way your teammate could have handled someone like Zabuza on his own. Something gave him the edge in that matchup." Naruto stopped just short of directly praising the two kunoichi for their role in defeating Momochi Zabuza.

"According to your sensei, you two successfully erected a modified, dual-focused, multi-layered genjutsu on an A-ranked shinobi. That is certainly not _nothing_." To most ninja, it would not have been earth-shattering either, but it was something noteworthy in Naruto's professional opinion. Teaching academy students the theoretical basis of folded or multi-layered genjutsu had been one of his key recommendations. Young as he was, Naruto had been quick to realize the synergetic potential of overlapping illusions to confuse and disorient opponents. In a series of theoretical exercises, he had predicted that the effects of such multi-fold illusion complexes to be at least two to three times greater than the sum of the effects of the genjutsu parts. This meant that one or more weak ninja – weak as defined in the conventional sense – with an understanding of genjutsu synergies would be capable of overcoming much more formidable foes. Team 7's performance made a very convincing case in favor of this theory. To Naruto, the tactical implications were enormous, even if no one else realized it yet, and could very well revolutionize combat doctrines across the elemental nations.

"You should listen to Genji here. He is a genjutsu expert, the best according to some." Kakashi's statement drew an appraising look from Naruto. The Sharingan nin gave him a cheeky smile to show that the young prodigy was not the only one doing background research on other people. The girls, however, gazed with open wonder.

"Thank you, Genji-san," Sakura stated with a heavy blush. The pink-haired girl had no idea that someone so young could be a member of ANBU. Ino clearly had the same thought, but was less restrained about holding her silence.

"What! Wait! You are Genji? How old are you? How did you get into ANBU?" the incapacitated kunoichi blurted out. The blonde's father had been a member of the special shinobi force for many years before he left its ranks, so she knew all too well how difficult it must be to be accepted into the unit.

"Maa, that's a very personal question, Ino," Kakashi noted cheerfully.

"Yeah, are you looking for a date, piggy?" Sakura added with a sly smirk. "Since you know you can't get Sasuke-kun."

Having seen the argument coming from a mile away, Naruto tuned out the two girls and turned to the other jounin.

"Kakashi-san, if I may make a recommendation. Why not enlist Kurenai-san's assistance for the girls? You may have the Sharingan and know over a thousand techniques, but you aren't much of an illusionist. She, on the other hand, could help them grow by leaps and bounds. In return, you could offer to teach her students some of your ninjutsu."

"That's a very good idea," Kakashi admitted as he rubbed his chin. "Makes me wonder why I didn't think of it before."

'_Maybe because you're one of the laziest sons of bitches I've ever seen?'_ Happily, Naruto took the intelligent step and kept the thought to himself.

"Girls, as soon as Ino is released from the hospital, we'll make a trip to see Yuuhi Kurenai," Kakashi declared.

For once, the girls became excited at the thought of getting further training. Their teacher suspected it had something to do with being motivated to do so.

The one-eyed ninja cast his fellow jounin a curious look. "There isn't much time left. The Chuunin Exam is just around the corner. Yo, Genji, you got anymore of those wonderful tips for my students?"

Naruto considered the question seriously for a minute. "Don't get in fights over your head and don't be afraid to seek aid from your fellow Konoha peers."

"But aren't we supposed to be competing against the other teams?" Sakura asked in confusion. The very simple and reasonable question elicited a strong reaction from the ANBU.

"You haven't talked about the exam's history or the politics involved, have you, Kakashi-san?" Naruto made every effort to sound nonchalant, which would have worked on most people, but just not someone of Kakashi's caliber.

"Ahm, no. I didn't feel the need. Why? Is it important?" The ANBU's sudden concern perked Kakashi's interest. Was there something to this exam that others don't know about?

'_Yes,'_ Naruto suppressed the urge to shout. It would appear that holes remained in his planning. He had taken for granted that the shinobi of Konoha would naturally feel a sense of camaraderie and a desire to mutually protect each other from foreign enemies.

'_Team 7 is going to be the weak link,'_ Naruto realized. Since their joint operation, Teams 8 and 10 had grown close enough that the young planner was fairly sure he could convince his teammates and Kurenai's team to work together during the exam. It might be possible to bring Team 7 into the fold, given the family friendships between Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji, but that would depend largely on how accommodating or intransigent Sasuke ended up being.

"In the interest of fairness, the Hokage does not encourage nor condone collusion…"

"But?" Kakashi ventured.

"But genin candidates, especially less experienced ones, have died in previous exams. And conflicts and wars are almost never fair in any case. If it's a choice between survival and upholding some artificial construct, I'd hope that all Konoha ninja are intelligent enough to make the right choice." It was not the best speech Naruto ever made, but it was done on the fly and should suffice. While the girls remained confused, Kakashi nodded thoughtfully, indicating that he had read between the lines and understood what was left unspoken. Due to factors that could not be elaborated upon, Team 7 was, in essence, being encouraged to collude whenever possible.

"And under whose authority are you making that statement?" Kakashi asked.

"The Hokage's." Naruto quickly showed the other man his special documentation, complete with the Sandaime's seal. While the display provided sufficient proof of authenticity, it left lingering questions in Kakashi's mind about the exam. Previously confident of his team's chances, the master of a thousand techniques was now less comfortable with the idea of his team walking into the exam blind. Suddenly, the occasional bursts of tensions between the two kunoichi and the Uchiha prodigy seemed a far greater liability than usual. Yet, Kakashi knew that there was little he could have done. Several influential Uchiha clan members had all but demanded that Sasuke be allowed to show his, and indeed, the clan's mettle at the upcoming exam.

"Sakura, let's go so Ino can rest in peace."

"Where are we going, sensei?"

"The Uchiha compound. There are some things I need to teach you and Sasuke before the exam." The highly excitable pink-haired kunoichi squealed as she hopped away. Ino glared heatedly at the retreating back of her friend-rival.

"See you around, Yuugao. I'll try to get Hayate to visit more often. Don't worry, Ino. You'll meet your precious Sasuke soon enough." Kakashi's lighthearted teasing only served to switch the target of the Yamanaka girl's evil glare-of-doom onto himself. Deciding that he had been sufficiently amused, Naruto also chose to make his exit.

"I wish you a speedy recovery, Yuugao. Same to you, Ino-san. And best of luck on the Chuunin Exam." Waving her colleague off, the ANBU female was amused to note the patch of red spreading across the other girl's face. The blonde blushed a deeper shade on noticing the older kunoichi's attention.

"Those are very lovely flowers," Ino commented in a bid to draw attention away from her. Alas, it worked pretty well.

"They are, aren't they?" Yuugao clocked her arm backwards and tossed several flowers over. The flowers landed right on Ino's belly.

"They smell even better! Wow, I don't think my parents' flower shop even have these strains for sale. Where did your boyfriend get them?" In Ino's mind, someone who had access to and provided flowers this lovely must have been the other girl's special someone. Yuugao, however, found the idea hilarious and chuckled loudly.

"No offense to my boyfriend, whom I love, but Hayate couldn't tell the difference between weeds and roses. No, these were from Genji, and I believe he grew them himself."

"No way! It must have taken seasons of breeding and crossbreeding to produce strains this pure!" Ino exclaimed.

"Genji has always been special like that," Yuugao added wisely. But in all honesty, the ANBU vice captain only had a vague idea about just how special her young student really was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two figures waited in the dark. One was pacing agitatedly back and forth.

"Are you sure he's coming?" the more nervous figure asked.

"Don't worry. He'll be here on time." The second figure was far calmer. "Relax, Genji. You've become very tense lately."

"I know you've been through these doomsday scenarios before, but this is my first time. So excuse me for being edgy," Naruto answered testily. "Besides, the fate of Konoha is basically riding on my plan."

The young blond's official superior smiled. Better than any other human, Tenzou knew just what made Naruto tick. Therefore, it was not surprising for the ANBU captain to guess the source of his subordinate's anxiety and the best way to alleviate said anxiety.

"I have every confidence your plan will succeed. The same goes for the Hokage." Naruto could not tell whether Tenzou was being entirely truthful or not. In retrospect, he probably would not have cared.

He did cease his pacing, though.

"Captain Tenzou, codename Yamato, of Konoha ANBU. To what do I owe the honor of this meeting?"

"Hiashi-sama, I'm pleased that you managed to make it here on such short notice. Before we begin, did you take the appropriate precautions?"

The regal figure of Hyuuga Hiashi nodded. "As far as everyone is concerned, I am currently attending a meeting of the clan heads, convened by the Hokage, to discuss our deteriorating diplomatic positions with certain western countries. Only my twin brother, who is holding my seat at that meeting, knows where I am."

"Good." Tenzou nodded in approval. "Please allow me to introduce a very capable colleague of mine. This is Genji of Konoha ANBU. He is currently doing some sensitive work as the Special Representative of the Hokage. I'll now turn this meeting over to him."

Taking his cue, Genji stepped forward.

"I'll be frank and to the point, Hiashi-sama. Konoha needs your help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_The Chuunin Exam. It's finally here.'_ Everyone had done the best they could to prepare. Now, it was up to Naruto to make sure that all the pieces came together properly.

"What do you guys think?" Chouji asked in between mouthfuls of potato chips. His eyes darted from one group of genin contestants to another.

"There're a lot of people taking the exam this year. It's going to be very troublesome." The Akimichi boy rolled his eyes at his friend's unsurprising answer.

"What about you, Naruto?" His thoughts on other things, the blond managed only a vague grunt.

"Yeah, troublesome."

"Geez, you're turning into a carbon copy of Shika."

"You say that as if it was a bad thing," Naruto answered with a smirk. The Nara boy beside him gave an exasperated sigh.

"Lazy and dumb. Here I thought you couldn't regress any further."

"Kiba, you dogbreath, I see you finally made it past the guards," Naruto cheerfully answered back. Kiba growled slightly as the blond's teammates chuckled.

"How the hell did you know that Room 301 was a fake?" the dog boy demanded. The Inuzuka ninja felt like kicking himself for falling for the mirage of the examination room.

"Ask Shika. He figured out it was a fake and had us go around. Don't tell me that you actually tried to force your way through before figuring that out. And they say I don't think before I act," Naruto stated. Despite the teasing tone, he made sure that there was no malice in his voice. Kiba growled and stumped around petulantly for a bit before answering.

"No, we didn't have to. Sasuke decided to reveal the whole gig to everyone," the dog boy pointed at the members of Team 7 standing on the other side of the room.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru noted with a frown. Naruto was tempted to agree. It was not a smart move on Sasuke's part, letting so many potential foreign candidates and adversaries stroll right into the exam. Dealing with the Uchiha firecracker was going to be a fulltime job.

"Hello, Naruto." Taken by surprise, Naruto spun around to see the Hyuuga heiress greet him in a very formal fashion. The corner of his eyes caught the hint of a smirk beneath Chouji's potato chips stuffed mouth.

"Hinata-chan. You recovered! It's good to see you here," the blond instinctively returned the greeting with an open and friendly smile.

"Thank you for the flowers, Naruto-kun." Hinata sported a small, but distinct blush that was plainly visible to the other genin of Teams 8 and 10.

"Sure thing! Glad you liked them."

The blond genin responsible for said blush bit his lip. Naruto had been aware of the girl's crush on him for some time, but had yet to make up his mind on it. Hinata was certainly a nice girl and a fair kunoichi at that, especially when compared to her peers. Under other circumstances, the youngster would probably have been exuberant to spend time with a girl like that. While he would never admit it in so many words, the Kyuubi's container envied the attention and acclaim Sasuke commanded simply by virtue of who he was. Naruto could not even begin to count the number of nights he slept in the cold with no one but the damn fox for company. More significantly, the blond had acquired an impassioned disdain for Itachi's younger brother, not for who he was or what he possessed, but rather for his actions. For whatever reason, the Uchiha genius appeared masochistically eager to throw away all the affection, admiration and adoration that his clan and village bestowed upon him. Naruto, at his lowest, would have maimed and killed to have even a fraction of such attention. Hinata's crush, to an extent, represented a piece of all that which had been previously denied to Naruto.

'_Argh, I can't believe I'm thinking about him again. I'm pathetic!'_ Naruto mentally gave himself a hard kick in the pants. If Sasuke wanted to screw himself over, that was fine by him. He had bigger worries. The blond cast the shy Hyuuga girl a glance sideways.

'_Maybe if things were more normal,'_ Naruto thought. Alas, these were not normal circumstances and neither was he. The aspiring Hokage had no delusions about the conflicts and trials that lay before him. Heiress to the powerful Hyuuga clan she may be, but given her shy personality and weak force of will, Hinata was, to be completely frank, a walking political liability.

'_Or maybe not.'_ On second glance, Naruto and Hinata were very different people. And contrary to popular belief, opposites did not attract; they conflicted. Naruto failed to see how he could have any kind of a future with the kunoichi of Team 8.

"Shino, how are your bugs?" Naruto greeted as he drew the other genin into the conversation. Aside from breaking the pseudo-awkward moment between Hinata and him, it also caused the two teams to mix together, effectively deterring several would be aggressors, who just moments ago had been eyeing the rookie Konoha genin like meat.

There was safety in numbers, after all. It was one thing to take on three wet behind the ears genin; it was quite another to take on six young ninja who looked to be good friends of each other.

"Hey, look!" Kiba called out, pointing in Team 7's direction. An older silver-haired man was talking with Team 7 when he suddenly fell forward. Three other people, two boys and a girl, suddenly appeared. Even from a distance, Naruto caught sight of the musical note carved into their forehead protectors.

'_That doesn't look good.'_

"Sakura-chan's in trouble. C'mon!" Naruto quickly dragged Shikamaru over before the Nara boy could even say "troublesome." The rest of the gang followed closely behind.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

"Naruto, what the hell?" the pink-haired kunoichi growled in annoyance as the excitable blond fussed over her. "Oh, never mind me. Help Kabuto-san."

"Is there a problem?" Shikamaru asked lazily, but with a hint of seriousness. The team from Hidden Sound growled when they found themselves surrounded on three sides by Konoha ninja.

"Cowards," one of the males spat. In response, Ino made the ever mature gesture of pulling her right eyelid down while sticking her tongue out.

"Do it again and I'll be happy to cut it off for you," the female promised, her gaze glinting killing intent.

"You wish, bitch."

"We'll see, you trashy little Konoha whore." Before a real catfight could break out, a booming voice echoed through the room.

"Shut your mouths and settle down or I'll shut them for you! That means you brats back there as well!" Both groups backed away. Deciding that their opponents were not worth the effort, the Sound trio blew some harmless hot air before walking off.

"My name is Morino Ibiki and I'm the chief proctor of the first portion of the Chuunin Exam. Due to the size of this year's candidate pool, we'll be dividing you into groups. Listen well as we break you up, because we will not be repeating our words." The tall imposing man with a scarred face passed his gaze over the crowd, looking for signs of malice and discontent, of which there were many.

"Kabuto-san, are you alright?" Sakura asked politely. The older ninja smiled.

"I'm fine, but we better move along. I've heard of this man Ibiki and I don't think we should get on his bad side." The genin of Teams 8 and 10 watched with curiosity as the other ninja picked up a deck of strange blank cards on the ground and walked away.

"Who was that? What village was he from?" Kiba asked, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. Kurenai sensei had apparently warned her team to be careful of would be spies and saboteurs at the exam.

"Kabuto is a Konoha ninja. He took the exam seven times before, so he was sharing some information with us," Ino answered.

"Ha-ha, seven times? What a dumbass!" Kiba crowed, which earned him a hard smack from each of the ladies of Team 7. The Inuzuka boy cursed as he backed off, much to the amusement of his teammates and friends.

"Ok, I'm sorry, you crazy girl. So what did he say?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_The guy could have revealed all that information at a less open place. Almost, but not quite ANBU material,'_ Naruto assessed as he thought about what Team 7 had said regarding the older Konoha genin. Then, there was the fact that he had failed the exam seven consecutive times. While the blond was by no means part of the bureaucratic setup, he was pretty sure that previous Chuunin Exams could not have been that difficult.

'_Still, he had some interesting information. Three siblings from Suna, huh? At least the others will know to be careful about that group.'_ Of course, Naruto did not need to be warned about the Suna trio. Few things had surprised him as much as seeing the offspring of the reigning Kazekage stroll into Konoha like they owned the place. Either the leadership of Suna was being incredibly stupid or unfathomably bold. Either way, the architect of Konoha's defenses was not going to take any chances. Tenzou and Ibiki were informed immediately and the two veteran ANBU chiefs quickly prioritized what resources they could spare on the trio. If it were not for the delicate timetables and the high requirements for secrecy, Naruto would have advocated for outright preemptive assassination.

Premeditated political and strategic assassination. It was a dirty business, to be sure, but the young prodigy had ample time to digest the idea. Naruto was under no delusion about what would be soon required of him. The entire first part of the exam was a probing exercise to flush out potential enemies. Once Ibiki finished analyzing the results, he would draw up a list of targets. This information would then be passed onwards to someone who would, well, take care of the targets.

'_And that someone is me,'_ Naruto thought. From an operational point of view, the idea made perfect sense. Being an examinee himself, the Konoha prodigy would make the perfect assassin, able to operate with maximum flexibility through the course of the exam. The problem was convincing his fellow co-planners to give such a vital role to the human container of the Kyuubi. Naruto doubted that Ibiki or Hiashi, unflappable as they were, would have gone along with the idea without asking some very serious questions, questions which he had no interest in answering just yet.

Per his usual ingenuity, Naruto found a way to sidestep the problem. Instead of giving Ibiki the identity of the person who was to receive the ANBU interrogator's information beforehand, the blond concocted the idea of using coded signals during the exam itself to facilitate contact and the exchange of information between the mystery intermediary and Ibiki's people. The excuse he gave, which he thought was pretty damn good, was that maintaining the strictest level of secrecy would better safeguard the details of the operation. In essence, Naruto was banking on the assumption that by the time people in the know realized that Uzumaki Naruto was involved, bigger events would have already made headlines.

So, while the genin around him scribbled furiously, Naruto purposefully ignored all nine exam questions in favor of doodling on the paper. Then, he waited while watching with some amusement as Ibiki enthusiastically failed the occasional genin who didn't quite measure up.

"Alright, listen up. As you noticed, the nine questions before you tested your abilities at gathering information without being detected. Simply put, stealth is a ninja's most essential skill. If you can't do your job undetected, then you might as well not even try. Luckily all of you seemed to possess that very minimal skill." The scarred man was quick to stamp down on any premature celebration. "But before I pass you along, you'll need to answer the tenth question and answer it correctly… or else."

"Or else what?" a particularly bold (or stupid depending on your point of view) genin asked.

"Or else you'll never make it past genin rank. Fail this last question and I'll have you and your teammates barred from taking all future Chuunin Exams." The announcement was, predictably, met with a hail of protests.

"You can't do that!" one person whined.

"You don't have the authority!" another crowed.

"I might not by myself, but your village leaders do. Let's just say I made my case before them and they recognized how disappointing the results of the past couple of exams had been. That's how it is. Like the responsibilities chuunin are expected to shoulder while leading missions, you must balance the benefits and risks of continuing forward. If you walk out of this room right now, you can take the exam next year with a different proctor and hope for the best. If you stay in your seat, then you better answer the last question correctly." Ibiki gave a creepy sadistic grin as he surveyed the room.

'_Holy crap, he's good!'_ Half in awe and half in excitement, Naruto barely managed to contain his mirth. Ibiki, the sneaky bastard, had refused to share the complete details of his devious little test and now he knew why. When the ANBU chief had claimed that he would separate the foreign conspirators from the non-conspirators and the mentally ready Konoha genin from those who were not quite so ready, all without setting off any alarm bells, Naruto had thought he was crazy. Knowing what he knew, the blond could only admit that Ibiki was a certifiable genius. And that was quite a compliment since it took one to know one.

'_He's very good.'_ As with most good ideas, the plan's greatest asset was its simplicity. Ibiki quite brilliantly sought to induce all the genin into revealing their subconscious disposition towards Konoha. For instance, the foreign conspirators would automatically know that the proctor's threat was a complete and utter farce since their leaders were attempting an invasion. In contrast, those not part of the plot would treat the proctor's threats more seriously. Meanwhile on Konoha's side, most if not all genin should be aware of Morino Ibiki's reputation and would make the appropriate choice based on their own capabilities. While Naruto had no guarantee that those who remained would be able to handle the subsequent trials, this was better than nothing. At the very least, Ibiki warned the Konoha genin about what was to come.

"Anyone else? This is your last chance," Ibiki declared menacingly. One last squeamish genin rose up and ran out the door, to the disgust of his teammates.

"Good then," the head proctor motioned for the doors to be closed. "The rest of you passed part one of the Chuunin Exam. Congratulations."

Naruto smiled as the other genin burst into varying degrees of celebration, dismay and confusion.

"Wait! What? What about the tenth question? You mean to tell us that it was a fake?" Ibiki leveled a stony gaze at the questioner.

"If you can't figure that out yourself, I'm not going to tell you. Now, please wait here for the head proctor of the second portion—"

"Hyaa!" The relative calm of the examination room was broken by the sound of broken windows and a sharp battle cry.

"Anko. Should I even bother to reprimand you?" Ibiki smirked. The kunoichi in question smirked back first at the ANBU and then at the genin candidates.

"My name's Mitarashi Anko and I'm the proctor of the second portion of the Chuunin Exam." The genin watched in bedazzlement as the salacious female clad in fishnet stockings winked at them before turning to her fellow proctor.

"Ibiki, why the hell did you leave behind so many brats? Oh, it doesn't matter. I'll have that number cut in half." Once again, the strange and freaky lady turned her attention to the genin. "Alright, enough chitchat. Everyone is to follow my associates to the next examination area. I need to talk to the big boy – alone," Anko stated with a saucy grin.

Naruto had to use a cough to cover his laughter. When he had talked about coded signals with Ibiki, blatant over the top sexual come-ons were not what he had in mind. But he had to admit it worked pretty well. Based on the scattered mutterings of his fellow examinees, Naruto was fairly certain no one suspected anything.

'_Figures that Orochimaru's former star pupil is competent,'_ Naruto thought. Perhaps he should have taken the time to do some background research on the kunoichi. As he left the Konoha proctors behind, his mind and focus quickly zeroed in on the task at hand.

'_To do what must be done. For Udon. For Konohamaru. For the Hokage.'_ As far as Naruto was concerned, just about every remaining non-Konoha genin was now a viable target and the area of the second portion of the exam, the Forest of Death, was now a free-fire zone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, Ibiki, give. Who's the brat I'm supposed to smooch? I find it hard to believe that any one of them could be it." The ANBU interrogator gave a slightly amused grin.

"Give me a minute to find out. Genji never told me the name of the contact." Ibiki began rapidly flipping through the exams.

"Paranoid little bugger, isn't he?" Anko laughed. "Just my kind of man."

Ibiki simply shook his head, not bothering to remind his associate that Genji was probably a decade younger than her at the very least.

"I found it." The man pulled out the exam with the correct pictograph, but his eyes stalled at the top of the page.

"Well, who is it? What's the matter?" Anko was now curious as very few things surprised Ibiki.

"It's a rookie."

"You're kidding. Who?" Anko might act like a brainless, wanton slut wannabe, but she was definitely perceptive enough to figure out what this whole affair was most likely about. As one of the top covert assassins of Konoha, the setup was simply too familiar.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto? You mean, _the_ Naruto? The one kid who couldn't shut up about ramen even if his life depended on it?"

When Ibiki nodded, Anko did something that probably would have scared the bejesus out of any normal person. The special jounin laughed, loudly and fiercely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:** In light of certain reviews and comments, I decided to elaborate on Team 7's mission to Wave in which Sasuke presumably killed Momochi Zabuza. While I was personally neutral about it, I realized that some people probably were not. I hope that my handling of it helped alleviate some concerns.

Aside from the usual foreshadowing, one thing extra to note was probably the mention of Ino's dad. Yes, I have plans for him and they will probably involve Ino at some point. Ino and Ino-Naruto fans shouldn't be too happy, but I will admit that she'll most likely get some spotlight at some point. I don't think this will be a problem since most people seem to have a neutral or positive view of her.

**Happy New Years, dear readers! As always, please be sure to review. Thanks.**


	11. The Forest of Slaughter

**Warning:** Rated M for violence and innuendo. It gets gruesome at times, but hopefully not gratuitously so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 11: The Forest of Slaughter**

Naruto watched Chouji shift nervously from one foot to the other as the other genin finished signing their liability wavers.

"Don't sweat it. She's probably doing it to scare us," Naruto loudly reassured his friend. On the contrary, Anko probably could not scare them enough about the real death and destruction that would likely follow, but it just would not do for his teammates and friends to be paralyzed by fear.

"Is that so?" Before he could even react, the blond genin smelt the coppery scent of blood as a projectile kunai left a shallow cut on his cheek. Naruto grunted as he felt a weight lean against him.

"Hmm, you taste good, kid." Naruto could not help but shiver as Anko traced her tongue along his cheek. Before he could form a coherent protest, as this definitely was not the information handoff he envisioned, the older female shoved the full length of her tongue into his gaping mouth. The other genin watched in dazed stupors as the crazed female Konoha proctor vigorously molested the mouth of the blond for the better part of two minutes.

"You're pretty damn good. Had a lot of practice, perhaps?" the spiky-haired woman teased with a sadistic glint in her eyes. Anko rose with a satisfied smile on her face.

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That?" Crude as Kiba's words were, he had the right idea. Chouji's bag of chips was on the floor, uneaten and ignored. Shikamaru looked at his fellow teammate as if he was the most troublesome object in the country. Even Shino gave him what appeared to be an odd look by the posture of his body.

"Tell you what, survive and I'll make sure you get the Anko special. How's that for you, short stuff?"

'_Short stuff?! Screw you!'_ Naruto fumed. He might not have been on the level of a Sannin, but he was confident he could take on some wannabe snake bitch.

It was probably a testament to Anko's ability to get under people's skin or to how ruffled Naruto was that he lost his cool so quickly. Sweaty and red-faced as he was, Naruto ultimately did resist the urge to shout a childish retort or to retaliate in a more forceful manner. Luckily for the embarrassed boy, the crazy proctor's attention was soon distracted by a strange genin who approached her to hand back her kunai… with her tongue!

'_What the fuck?'_ Naruto thought. Ok, so maybe his plan failed to account for everything.

"If you want to live, don't sneak up on me," Anko warned the other genin. The Grass nin appeared properly contrite, but something was definitely off. Suddenly annoyed, the special jounin turned to face the group, "Enough dallying around! Into the forest, you brats!"

The gates swung open and the swarm of genin poured into the foreboding Forest of Death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what now?" Chouji asked as Team 10 pulled to a temporarily stop. The Akimichi and Nara genin studiously refrained from mentioning the earlier incident, something which Naruto was undoubtedly grateful for.

"Now, I need a restroom break." Ignoring his teammates' questioning looks, Naruto immediately fled for a thicket of bushes. Once out of sight, he coughed up the bunched up parchment the female proctor forced down his throat. Grimacing slightly, the blond unfolded the slimy and wet piece of paper. Instead of a list of names, it contained several lines of numbers denoting the time and coordinates of primary and secondary drop off sites.

'_Great, Ibiki needs more time to make the list.'_ Naruto silently summoned several clones and ordered them to stealthily make for the rendezvous on the far side of the forest. That done, he quickly took care of his business and returned to his teammates.

"Ah, much better. Can I get a bag of your chips, Chouji?" Having said that coded phrase, the tension around Team 10 loosened. Originally, the Akimichi had wanted a longer and more complex password, but his teammates had overruled him. As far as Naruto was concerned, secret passwords, like most ninja utilities needed to be practical and a twenty-word phrase was anything but. Instead, they went with unique but simple and unassuming phrases for each member of the team. Naruto's was a request for chips.

"So, what now?" Chouji asked again.

"What? What are you looking at me for?" Naruto blurted out as he noticed the enquiring gazes.

"You were the one who suggested that we meet with the other teams. I figured you would have some other ideas. I guess we could ask Shika, but…" Chouji looked at the Nara boy.

"The number of other teams around would make it troublesome to navigate to the tower alone."

"Right. Ok, we might as well meet up with Team 8 first. Since they are a tracking team, they'll probably find us first," Naruto assessed seriously. Since being part of Team 10, the blond had occasionally relaxed his guard, allowing his teammates to catch a glimpse of the more serious side of his personality. While they never commented on his personality juxtaposition, the blond was sure that they were keeping a curious eye on him all the same. Just last week, Shikamaru tried to con him into a game of shougi. Naruto begged off, citing that he did not know how to play, but doubted that the excuse would hold forever.

"Fine then, let's get this troublesome exam over with."

"Do your thing, Naruto," Chouji ordered. Sighing, Naruto summoned several groups of solid clones.

"Got any idea on how we should do this?" the blond asked.

"It would probably be best to use the clones as scouts like on our last mission. Put them into groups of three and have them henge into us. We should also hold an off-center position somewhere on the flanks of the clones. This would mask our location to potential enemies." The Nara boy's advice drew encouraging nods from his teammates. True to his genius reputation, Shikamaru knew his tactics well.

"Alright, you heard the man. Get to it!" Naruto called out enthusiastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A panting Naruto burst into the clearing.

"Oh yummy, back for more?" Anko teased as she sauntered over with swaying hips.

"You have the list?" the blond asked with as much severity as the face of a twelve-year-old could muster. If he had grown up with a mother figure, he was sure she would have warned him to avoid playing with psycho girls like the one before him. Naruto almost pouted as he watched the older woman resist the urge to laugh.

"Seriously, a kid like you?" Disbelief was written all over the female proctor's face.

"You have it or not?" Naruto asked again with a trace of annoyance. Anko gave him a colder smile as she flashed the document before him, keeping it just out of his reach.

"Why should I give you this? You screw this up and Konoha will pay the price. I don't care who made the decision or if Ibiki supported this operation, but give me one good reason why I should help."

'_What the!?'_ Of all the unexpected surprises that could occur, insubordination definitely topped the list of things Naruto did not want. Frustrating and infuriating as the kunoichi was, he resisted the urge to pull rank, recognizing how disastrous and revealing such an act would be. Plus, it would not have gone over well with someone like Anko.

"So, that's how it's going to be?" Naruto asked, his eyes hard.

"That's how it's going to be," Anko answered in a more cheerful tone.

The two Konoha nin erupted in a flurry of movements and hand seals. Seconds later, Naruto grimaced at being forced into the ground hard. A pair of snappish snakes swirled above him, pinning his hands.

"Get back to your team. I'll tell Ibiki that a mistake was made." Gone was Anko's cheerful smile, replaced by a calm mask as cold and hard as steel. She pulled her summons back and moved to leave, all the while muttering about how brain dead others must have been to even think about using an incompetent buffoon like the kid on the ground.

"Hey, freaky exam lady! You aren't leaving with that list!"

"Oh, and how are you going to stop me, short stuff?" Anko turned and asked.

"I already did. Check your equipment pouch." Anko was tempted to ignore the rambunctious kid, but something about his cocky smile made her hesitate. The special jounin instinctively dipped her hand into her equipment pouch. Her face took on a look of complete bewilderment when she withdrew an unfamiliar yellow paper. It was an explosive tag, a remote detonable explosive tag, to be exact. Her spiky head spun towards the blond with serpent-like quickness.

"I wanted to thank you for the kiss so I left a present for you back there," Naruto called out cheekily. The genin only had time to widen his eyes in surprise before a flying kunai, courtesy of one pissed off snake kunoichi, slammed into his forehead protector. Anko watched as the Naruto clone poofed out of existence. Now, it was her turn to be shocked. The older ninja certainly did not expect to be so masterfully conned by a genin of such mediocre standing.

"Can I have that list, please? I don't want to fail the mission Genji gave me," a second Naruto remarked as he popped up in front of the dazed kunoichi. A naughty, childish and vengeful part of her was tempted to say no and to continue to obstruct, but Anko ultimately was a good sport and gave Naruto the required information.

"You're a clone as well, aren't you?" the kunoichi asked suspiciously. The blond smiled back in an annoying, but also cute, fashion.

"Damn kid, you really are something," Anko muttered. Well, color her impressed. In all her years of shinobi service, the special jounin had never seen anything quite like it. The Naruto clone took it as a compliment and grinned even further.

"Since it looks like you'll have no problem surviving, I guess I better drop by to see you after the exam, huh?" A trace of sadism entered the purple-haired female's eyes. At the same time, it would not do for the kid to get too big of a head, now would it?

"Whatever," the clone muttered before taking off.

Mitarashi Anko, the controversial protégée of Orochimaru of the Konoha no Sannin, watched with great interest as the intrepid blond disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Success.'_ Despite all his practice, Naruto found it hard to hide his shit-eating grin from his teammates. The sexed up female examiner had walked right into the trap he had laid. Of course, the blond prodigy had been quite confident of victory the second she had underestimated him.

'_Served her right! Who's she to call me short stuff?' _Naruto thought.

"Naruto, you ok? You spaced out for a minute there," Chouji commented. "And one of your clones said there might be a team tailing us."

"Really? How far out?"

"About a thousand paces. We tried to shake them, but they're maintaining a steady position behind us," the clone answered.

"Trackers, probably," Shikamaru guessed.

"Must be Team 8," Chouji added.

"Hey, guys! Want to play a trick?" Naruto grinned with a diabolic smile, bouncing on the balls of his heels.

"What did you have in mind?" Chouji asked uncertainly.

"Well, since Kiba's on that team, all we have to do is…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gotcha!" Kiba's cried victoriously as he stood, kunai positioned against the back of a certain blond's neck.

"Ahm, Kiba-san…"

"It's ok, Hinata. I'm just playing. So, who's awesome?" From the extravagant manner of the dog boy, one would assume he had already made chuunin, which ironically made sense. If the Inuzuka boy was able to sneak up on a ninja of Naruto's caliber, then surely he deserved to be promoted.

"Definitely not you, dog breath," an amused voice called out from above. "You just walked into an ambush."

"Huh?" Kiba turned, or rather tried to, but found himself unable to move.

"Nice job, Shikamaru," Naruto nodded towards the shadow user as he jumped down. "Yeah, yeah, I know we're troublesome," the blond cheerfully admitted, preempting his teammate's catchall phrase.

The Nara boy rolled his eyes, but released his hold on the genin of Team 8.

"Dammit, I thought I had you for sure!" Kiba stomped, pocketing his weapon as he saw his original target dissipate in a cloud of smoke.

"Shino, why didn't you say anything? Couldn't your bugs tell it was a clone?" The dog boy accused with just a touch of anger. Like all members of the proud Inuzuka clan, Kiba did not like being shown up, especially in such a spectacular and almost comical fashion.

"Of course, but you never asked."

"And because Shino's awesome like that!" the blond added ever so helpfully. In other words, Naruto had convinced the bug user to preemptively side with him if his teammate tried to be fresh.

"That too," Shino agreed with what looked like a half hidden smirk. What with those sunglasses and high coat zipper, it was impossible to tell. Hinata, meanwhile, was… well, just being normal Hinata. Kiba kicked a rock under his feet petulantly and mumbled about traitorous teammates. Despite his bruised ego, the Inuzuka youngling was thankful that the blond was on their side.

For his part, Naruto sincerely hoped that Kiba took his defeat at least somewhat seriously. For all their dedication and hard work, Team 8 seemed a bit shaky for a tracking unit that was geared towards stealth and espionage. The blond was, of course, recalling the incident with the assassins of the Lightning diplomat, in which Team 8 had been hoodwinked into exposing themselves. True, the genin had been out of their league in terms of firepower, but that was not exactly an acceptable excuse. As trackers, they most certainly could be expected to spy on enemies far stronger than themselves. In such scenarios, their survival would directly depend on their ability to remain hidden. Naruto's assessment might have been a wee bit harsh, but it wasn't unwarranted considering the dangers ahead.

"Before this becomes even more troublesome, I think we better get going. Hinata-san, Shino-san," Shikamaru greeted. The two cooler heads of Team 8 quickly agreed.

"Wait, where's Team 7?" The six genin stared at each other for a minute in awkward silence.

"Did you forget to tell Ino?" Chouji asked.

"I told her, but I'm not sure if she listened to me. You know how troublesome she is." The Akimichi nodded knowingly.

"My bugs cannot sense them anywhere nearby. I suspect they went ahead." There was another moment of silence.

Just as Naruto had feared, Team 7 had decided to be the odd duck and strike out on their own. The blond had a pretty good idea why that was the case.

'_Damn Sasuke, damn that Uchiha pride of his, and damn those girls, who couldn't grow a backbone to save themselves!'_ Naruto thought with genuine frustration. The fools had absolutely no idea what they were getting themselves into. What was more, going off to find them was going to cut into the time he had to complete his mission.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Naruto finally declared before marching off. The other five Konoha genin fell in line without another word.

Some hours and one battle later, the group finally decided to camp for the night. Exhausted after the long day, most of the genin of Teams 8 and 10 went to sleep right after dinner.

"Hey, Shikamaru, still up? Are you taking first watch?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking." The Nara boy cast his teammate a calculating gaze. He had been doing that a lot lately, but Naruto was not too concerned. His friend might have an IQ of over two hundred, but raw intellect could only go so far when one did not possess the necessary information.

"Oi, Shika, thanks for covering me during that last battle," Naruto noted to which Shikamaru nodded silently. The blond was never in any major trouble and simply wished to observe how well his peers fought. In general, Teams 8 and 10 performed very well and used their numerical advantage and bloodline limits to good effect. Shikamaru's efforts, in particular, were outstanding and helped them secure their second Heaven Scroll. Naruto now felt more confident about the ragtag group's chances should he be absent.

"Why did you take their things?" Shikamaru asked with interest.

"Ahm, as souvenirs and because I was short on kunai," Naruto answered. The Nara boy nodded, but Naruto knew that he knew that he was hiding something. The blond ANBU, in fact, needed the defeated team's equipment to set up the next ambush.

"Do you sense something?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto frowned.

"Now that you mention it…" For such a lazy person, Shikamaru moved pretty fast, at least that was what Naruto thought, as a shadow suddenly jumped out of the trees.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't short stuff. Glad to see that you're still alive and kicking. Would be a shame had you died before I had a chance to test you out." For a moment, Naruto stared with stunned silence as the speaker dropped right to his level and ruffled his hair.

"Freaky exam lady, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Looking for a late night quickie. What else?" Beside them, Shikamaru groaned. This was going to be trouble and somehow he just knew he was not going to get away unscathed.

"Or maybe a threesome. I haven't had one of those in a while." Naruto spluttered with indignation while Shikamaru simply sighed. He just hated it when he was right.

"Can we help you, Anko-san? I find it hard to believe you were simply taking a stroll through the forest." The Nara boy studiously avoided looking at the older woman's nearly exposed bust. He might look dead tired at times, but he sure as hell was not completely dead.

"Fine." Anko's mouth curled into a smile. "I'm here to pass along a warning. We detected an unauthorized entry into the forest earlier and we suspect the person to be around this region of the forest. I'm needed for a search patrol, so I need to draft one of you brats to be the messenger. So who's it going to be?"

"I'd better go," Naruto volunteered. When Shikamaru tossed him a skeptical look, the blond answered why. "We both know I'm a better runner and can cover more area with my clones."

"Perhaps, but traveling through the forest alone? What about the exam? We can't advance with just two members." Shikamaru looked questioningly at Naruto and then at the female proctor.

"I just need the brat for a quickie. He'll be back in no time, provided he survives." The special jounin pouted slightly when she noticed that her teasing was no longer having an effect.

"I'll be fine. Trust me, ok? Just cover for me and take care of the others until I get back." Naruto reassured in what he hoped was his best charismatic persona. Shikamaru sighed but eventually capitulated as he nodded in agreement. Anko, meanwhile, arched an eyebrow at the display.

"Alright, freaky exam lady, where to?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cheery, near flirtatious demeanor between the youth and the proctor dropped as soon as the two were alone, as if a switch had been flipped. Both were obviously seasoned veterans of the game, though Anko looked impressed at how well her companion played his impromptu role.

"No 'thank you' for getting you out, brat? For a minute, I thought you were going to chicken out. I know this line of work isn't for everyone," Anko half teased, half taunted.

"I could have gotten away by myself. What's the big idea?" Naruto scowled. Ok, so he was not being completely truthful since he had been looking for an exit plan, which the female special jounin oh-so-helpfully provided. Anko rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, short stuff. Seeing that you're new, I would offer to lend you a hand, but I got bigger worries."

"You mean there really is an intruder?" Naruto asked with alarm. He really, really hoped it was not who he thought it was.

"Orochimaru," Anko answered after a brief moment of pause. In retrospect, the young woman would wonder why she chose to reveal that bit of information.

"Your sensei, right?" Naruto blurted out in surprise. The blond blushed at the cold glance his companion bestowed him.

'_I hate it when I'm right,'_ Naruto thought. The blond had a nasty suspicion why the snake ninja was here, which prompted another thought along the lines of _'why didn't I predict this.'_ In truth, he did in fact predict this. Naruto had been the one to advance the proposition that Orochimaru was seeking out the Sharingan, after all. But with the fallout post Mizuki's capture, he and everyone else on Konoha's side had assumed that the whole thing had been a ruse concocted by the infamous hero-turned-traitor.

They should have known better. _He_ definitely should have known better.

'_Dammit.'_ Naruto was furious with himself and rightfully so. He had effectively sent all three rookie genin teams into the maws of the serpent. He had no delusion about Team 7's ability to elude the S-class ninja or his peers' chances should a confrontation occur.

"Hey, you worry about your mission, and I'll worry about my _former_ sensei. Got it, short stuff?" Either Anko was a mind reader, or his nervousness was just that obvious. Naruto's gut reaction was to protest and obstruct. Orochimaru had made a mockery of him at least once already. The young prodigy's pride was unwilling to tolerate a second insult. But ultimately logic and reason intervened.

"Right, got it." After glaring at the older woman for a good minute, Naruto acquiesced at last. The special jounin made a good point even if it was left unsaid. There was nothing he could do for his peers about the S-class criminal at this point. His best choice was to complete his task and hope for the best.

On that awkward note, the two most unique ninja in Konoha separated, each unsure whether the other would survive the coming storm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the Forest of Death, three genin were cautiously making their way though an unknown hazard.

"Ugh, I can't see anything through this fog. Where the hell did it come from?"

"Who knows? Just keep moving!"

"Can't you dispel it or something? I thought you were _the almighty Suiton expert_?"

"Shut up before I decide to drown you in a pool of your own sweat. If it's a water technique, it's not like anything I have ever seen before. Just keep your guard up. It could be a trap set by the proctors."

"Those weakass Konoha pansies? I don't think so. I can't believe a pathetic place like this is considered the strongest ninja village in the land. I'll tell you what. I can't wait to kick the shit out of—"

"Shut up, Daisuke! You're so full of shit! Now, be completely quiet and keep on moving!"

And so the three Kiri genin moved onwards, or rather two of them did. Daisuke, the brash and boisterous one, suddenly stopped moving, having become the hapless victim of an advanced genjutsu. A figure materialized beside him and silently slid a kunai across his throat. Daisuke died without so much as a whimper.

"It sure is quiet. Maybe you were too harsh on him, Koji."

"Pfft, yeah right. Hey, Daisuke?" the one named Koji called out only to be met by silence. "Daisuke?"

It was testimony to their inexperience and perhaps to how much Kirigakure had changed that one of the genin failed to predict and intercept the sudden attack. Koji's other teammate cried in pain as he fell, a kunai sticking out of his chest.

"Bastard! You'll pay for that!" Koji was furious at the fall of his two teammates, which incidentally meant his elimination from the exam. But he remained confident of his ability to handle himself. He was the best genin to hail from Kiri after all.

"**Suiton: Mizu Tobidougu!"**

Koji smiled with satisfaction as his lightning fast attack crippled the attacker as he tried to disappear back into the fog. When another struck from his flank, the Kiri genin remained steady and undaunted. His confidence rose further when his new attacker revealed his elemental affiliation.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan!"**

"**Suiton: Suijinheki!"**

Koji calmly cast the appropriate counter and watched the fire attack dissipate harmlessly against his shield. The fire user, most likely a Konoha shinobi, would be no match for a skilled water ninja such as himself. Victory was surely his now. The Kiri shinobi shifted into offensive mode and unleashed a barrage of rapid blows intermixed with water attacks. After several minutes of furious fighting, Koji found the opening he was waiting for.

"Die, bastard!" With a surge of chakra enhanced speed and strength, the Kiri ninja plunged his kunai into his opponent's neck. Koji's sense of exhilaration and triumph, however, turned into shock and dismay as the enemy nin subsequently puffed out of existence as if it were made of air.

'_A clone!'_ Sensing a trap, Koji tried to prepare himself for the coming attack, but it was already too late.

"**Raiton: Raikou Tobidougu!"**

Koji had been too enthusiastic in his attacks. His water drenched body, which had helped thaw fire attacks, now became the perfect conduit for the enemy's electric assault.

The Kiri ninja's tortured scream echoed for miles as the internal organs of his body were turned into liquid mush. Not taking any chances, the new attacker quickly slit Koji's throat for good measure.

"Go. The boss needs to know that the Kiri team has been taken care of," the executioner said to another figure that appeared beside him. "I'll take care of this fog."

"Right," the other clone acknowledged before dissipating from existence. The first clone set about eliminating the artificial fog, which took a good five minutes. After that was done, it too disappeared, leaving behind the remains of the dead genin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some distance away from the location of the Kiri team's demise, another genin team was making its way through dense vegetation. The group came to a stop before a scene of utter devastation.

"Jeez, I never figured a simple exam to be like this," one of the youths remarked. His companion silently assessed the scene with cool indifference.

"Hey, there's someone here. She's still breathing," another voice, a distinctly female one, called out. The two genin followed their teammate's voice to a battered body off to the side. The female was laid out on the ground, half naked and looked for all intents and purposes like she had been run over by a herd of elephants. Her Konoha forehead protector hung limply off the side of her lightly bruised and marred face.

"Hang on, she's waking up."

Said girl moaned and shifted before opening her eyes. Two bright blue orbs stared back at the three ninja.

"What, what's going on? Where am I? And who… who are you?" The girl tried to stand up only to topple over herself.

"Slowly! We won't hurt you so just take it easy," the kunoichi of the team reassured. Gesturing to one of her teammates, she helped maneuver the wounded girl to a more comfortable position.

"Why don't you tell us what happened?"

After a fair bit of prodding, the young woman finally revealed her ghastly tale.

"… and I-I never saw their forehead protectors," the girl finished at long last.

"Your attackers were Rain nin, I'm sure of it! Only Rain ninja would attack in such a cowardly fashion, hiding behind their illusions to strike down the helpless," one of the foreign shinobi spat passionately. His kunoichi teammate urged him to calm down, but the young man was having none of that.

"Rain did the same thing to our country and to our people!" He turned to the Konoha kunoichi, his eyes ablaze with fiery passion. "They pretended to be our good neighbors, but conspired with Iwa to conquer and to divide our country. They maimed, raped, tortured and killed without restraint. Konoha might have forgotten Rain's past treachery, but Grass never will. There's not a shred of dignity or even humanity in that entire waste of a country and this just proves it! The only good Rain nin is a dead one!"

"That's enough!" Everyone jumped at the command from the erstwhile silent member of the group. The speaker looked piercingly at the Konoha female.

"My question is, what proof do you have about everything you said? Rain ninja are very skilled and thorough. I find it hard to believe that they could have left you alive. What proof do we have that you're really a Konoha ninja and not a Rain plant?" The suspicious genin held up two Rain throwing stars. "These could be yours and not your attackers, after all."

The other two Grass genin gaped at the audacity of their teammate's accusation. The supposed Konoha female progressed through various expressions of surprise, fear and humiliation before finally coming to a resigned look of resolute acceptance.

"So you want proof?" she asked. To the shock of all three Grass ninja, the female calmly peeled away her torn pantaloons, leaving her bottom bare except for the tattered remains of her panties. The article of clothing was colored with stains, leaving little doubt regarding what they were. The female Grass genin, who was closest to her, was easily able to make out the motto inscribed on the piece of cloth, _"Will of Fire."_

Out of respect, the two male shinobi deflected their gaze as the Konoha kunoichi clothed herself.

"My attackers must have left me for dead afterwards. There are things worse than death, you know," the girl admitted, adopting a facial expression of sad resignation. The forlorn look, coupled with the dirt, grime and cuts all over her, dulled her seemingly sunny disposition, giving her the appearance of a broken and despoiled angel.

"I need a bath and I think there's a stream nearby. Am I allowed to go now?" The Konoha kunoichi tried to phrase the question in a lighthearted manner, but no one felt like laughing. The stoic Grass ninja, who was the recipient of the kunoichi's barb, grimaced as the young female he so thoroughly insulted hobbled away.

"You do realize that the Land of Fire is our nation's ally and that Konoha is our village's biggest supplier, right?" the other male shinobi asked, looking at his friend as if he was crazy.

"I know. I'll apologize when she gets back," the Grass nin stated, throwing his arms up in resignation.

"Make sure you do," his female teammate huffed before following their Konoha guest.

"Whipped."

Mr. Stoic made a point of ignoring his friend's bemused imitation of cracking a whip. Despite his gruff manners, the Grass genin was not cruel. Somewhat convinced of the girl's authenticity, he now felt sick for accusing the Konoha kunoichi of deceit. How horrible it must be to be accused of being in league with the very monsters that had slaughtered your teammates?

When the Konoha kunoichi did return from her longish bath, the stoic shinobi made a heartfelt and sincere apology, though a hint of suspicion remained in his eyes. The Konoha girl did not mind though and the small but vibrant smile she subsequently gave seemed to light up the whole sky. Suddenly, the Grass ninja felt like they were looking at a whole new person. Clad in wet transparent clothing and framed by long, blonde locks that stuck like an angel's halo, the Konoha girl resembled a goddess. Her creamy skin was flawless except for the patches of purple bruises and shined in the darkening glow of the setting sun. The two males could not help but gasp at the ethereal beauty before them, their gaze reflexively tracing the gentle bounce of her bountiful assets. Their equally stunned female companion valiantly repressed her female biological desire to crow like a jealous harpy.

"I realize this may be difficult, but can you tell us what happened? We want to be prepared for whoever did this to you," the Grass kunoichi asked, hoping to gain intelligence and to distract everyone from the visual display of flesh before them. It worked… to an extent.

The Konoha genin reluctantly agreed to the request. For obvious reasons, she shied away from details, but painted enough of a picture for her rescuers to get the gist of things. It had been a classic ambush. The Rain nin, being the traitorous sneaks they were, hid behind their infamous illusions and struck the Konoha genin in their blind spot as they were passing by. The kunoichi's two teammates were quickly taken down. She fled, but was ultimately caught and overwhelmed in short order. Defenseless and restrained, the beautiful, busty blonde then became the hapless captive of her enemies for some time. From the uneasy manner in which the girl sat and the purple marks left on her, the Grass ninja figured that the attackers had not been gentle.

'_Poor girl.'_

'_She must be hurt all over.'_

'_Bastards who did this should pay!'_

Those were the common and expected thoughts. However, at the same time, colder and darker thoughts filtered through the minds of the Grass genin. Sure, those Rain nin were bastards, but ultimately it was the girl and her team's fault for getting caught off guard like that. Besides, she was a kunoichi and a soldier, so what did she expect? And with a body like that, how could they not have done it? To the victors go the spoils of war, right?

It was a very fleeting thought, but a distinctively revealing one. And one that elicited both the strongest emotions of arousal and self-loathing from the Grass nin. While it was common and indeed considered fashionable for the ninja of various nations to mock the honor code of their samurai brethren, few considered themselves to be "dishonorable." As propagated by their leaders and teachers and internalized in their own hearts, nasty affairs like rape, torture and genocidal killings were exclusively the preserve of the "other" or individual bad apples on their side who did not truly belong. The two males were clearly shocked at the unsavory connotations concocted in their minds. To their credit, their female teammate's reaction was not perfect either. Green with envy, a part of the Grass kunoichi, albeit a very small part of her, felt vindictive satisfaction from the thought that the busty sexed up doll got what she deserved.

Naturally, the Grass ninja immediately felt horrible for thinking those thoughts. But every time they turned back towards the scantily dressed wet girl, with her perfect skin, hair, face and breasts, their dark fantasies returned in a flash. All the while, the Konoha kunoichi acted like she was completely oblivious to everything around her.

"It's late, maybe we should set up camp for the night," the stoic shinobi suggested after finally tearing his gaze away from the Konoha kunoichi.

"Right, I'm hungry as hell. I'll start the…" the other Grass shinobi started to say.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

The Grass nin watched as the Konoha kunoichi lit a pile of wood. They looked at her appraisingly. That act seemed to have dispelled their remaining doubt about whether the blonde was a Konoha nin or not.

"Ugh, this is horrible! The food smells like leather and sulfur!"

"No, don't eat that! It could be contaminated," the Grass kunoichi called out as she quickly repossessed the meal that had been doled out to their Konoha companion. As Hidden Grass was the premiere village of poison experts, the group was naturally alerted to the unusual foul smell. A few sharp barbs were exchanged where the Grass genin accused one another of mixing their food stocks with their poisons. The blonde kunoichi quietly and intently observed from the sideline for several minutes before offering a suggestion.

"Hey, I might still have some food. Those Rain ninja might have missed the bag where I packed some instant food." The more emotive of the two males immediately jumped at the idea of some food and quickly convinced his teammates of its merit. It did not take long for the group to hunt down several bowls of instant ramen.

"Sweet ramen!" The guy did not even wait for the water to boil before pouring it into a bowl of pork flavored noodles.

"I'm so jealous of your village. Even your instant ramen taste better!" There was perhaps a bit of truth in that statement. Even in comparison to the other great ninja villages, Konoha was the land of plenty and both its citizenry and ninja force were, on average, accustomed to quality products that only the wealthy could afford elsewhere.

The blonde could not help but laugh cheerfully at the Grass boy's enthusiasm for ramen.

"What's so funny?" he asked from between mouthful of noodles.

"You just remind me of someone. He, ahm, also likes ramen… a lot."

"A boyfriend?" the Grass female queried, apparently unable to stop her sex's biologic imperative to gossip.

"Boyfriend? No, I'm afraid not. He's sort of a like a twin brother," the Konoha girl's eyes lit up as if she was sharing a private joke that the others could not understand. It was at this point that the blonde noticed that one particular Grass genin was focusing all his attention on her and NOT eating his noodles.

"What's wrong? You don't like beef ramen? You can have my miso instead if you want."

"Just ignore him. Grouchy is always paranoid like that. He'll eat once he's hungry enough." Grouchy shot his teammate a dark, reprimanding look.

"Just because you aren't paranoid doesn't mean they aren't out to get you," the stoic nin parroted back at his teammate. "We don't know what's in these bowls."

"Oh, but they are prepackaged," the blonde offered hesitantly, having recognized that the suspicion was on her, but confused as to why.

"Like I said. Just ignore Grouchy." Grouchy studiously ignored his teammate's eye roll and kept his gaze focused on the blonde. Under any other circumstance, it would have been creepy.

"Oh, I see." The Konoha female looked down with a dejected look but then her eyes lit back up. The Grass nin watched in confusion as the slender girl stood and walked up to Grouchy. Their eyes bugged out when the beautiful blonde then knelt inches before him and used her chopsticks to pick up and deposit a sizeable chuck of his cooling noodles in her own mouth. Grouchy almost dumped the content of his bowl onto the girl's chest. The blonde made an exaggerated show of ingesting the noodles before opening her jaws to show that she had indeed swallowed. Gazing at the neat rows of white teeth, the Grass shinobi could not help but wonder if she swallowed other things equally well.

"Why? Why did you do that?"

"You helped me when you didn't have to. I figured that the least I could do was make sure you eat dinner. So, are you going to eat or do you want me to feed you, too?" the blonde asked coyly. The shinobi known as Grouchy was sorely tempted to accept the offer if for nothing else other than to piss off his friend who was undoubtedly muttering unkind words about his person.

"That's alright. Thank you." For just a moment, Grouchy seemed less grouchy than usual as he dug into his meal. He said nothing when the Konoha girl sat down beside him, but even he could objectively testify that cold noodles never tasted so good. While the two Grass males were reasonably content now, their kunoichi companion was not.

"Where are you going?" the blonde asked. "You haven't touched your ramen. It'll get cold."

"That's alright. I'm on a diet," the other female muttered as she rose to her feet. "Enjoy your meal, Naruko. I'm going to take a dump." While not exactly hostile, neither was the Grass kunoichi friendly. That was certain based on the manner in which she enunciated the Konoha genin's name.

"Naruko, huh? That's a nice name." The Grass shinobi guessed his teammate must have cajoled it out of their guest earlier.

"Thanks." Conversation pretty much died then as Naruko seemed put out at the abrupt exit of the other girl. And that was true to an extent. She had not expected such a strong reaction from the female and would undoubtedly need to improvise later on, but really, she was only waiting.

In a fatalistic fashion, the Konoha kunoichi waited and waited and waited. For a moment, she wondered if she had screwed up, which would have sucked a lot. But then she felt a brief wave of dizziness, which passed almost instantly as the Kyuubi's chakra kicked in to neutralize the foreign toxins. Seconds later, she heard the sound of one of the guys fumbling for the water container. Then came the wheezing and the coughing, of which there was plenty.

"What's wrong?" Naruko asked good naturedly as if nothing was wrong.

More coughs, violent ones, answered her. The more talkative Grass genin, the one who had finished all of his noodles, suddenly slumped to the ground in a daze, as if his muscles no longer gave him the strength to stand. He looked up only to be stunned into inaction as he watched the Konoha babe disrobe completely and fling her lingerie into the fire.

Naruko could not help but give a grim smile. It was abundantly obvious that the Grass shinobi never expected to seriously confront a fully naked hostile female. The fact that said female had been so cheerful and personable just minutes before did nothing to steel his resolve. In the doomed genin's favor, few green ninja could have hoped to act differently. They might have known what to do in an abstract and intellectual sense, but in practice, they were blind as a bat. Real experience mattered and was, as they say, what separated the men from the boys. Unfortunately, these shinobi would never grow up to be men.

As for why the blonde decided to flash the doomed ninja? The answer was quite simple. Why get her hands dirty and potentially attract unwanted attention when a bit of visual shock was sufficient to deal an incapacitating blow to the foreign genin before the poison knocked them out. The true measure of a good ninja was not how well she can deal with hostiles and threats, but rather how well she can deal with them in an effective and expedient manner.

The first Grass shinobi shook his head to clear the image of the naked girl. His hand drifted unsteadily to wipe his bloody nose. To his immense surprise, the coppery red liquid did not come from his nose.

It came out of his mouth…

Naruko looked back at her victim, a sad, knowing smile on her shiny face. It would not be long now. Realization finally dawned on his face, but it was far too late. The Grass ninja could do little but convulse feebly as his life and chakra slowly ebbed away. Beside him, his more paranoid companion was fumbling desperately for his weapons, only to come up empty. Mr. Stoic looked up in amazement to see his would be killer gaze back at him with an impish grin. The now completely naked blonde held up a kunai and several shuriken, all of Grass design.

"I can't allow you to keep these, now can I?" Naruko uttered.

The second Grass shinobi, Mr. Grouchy, directed hateful but impotent glares at the luscious blonde. It was almost a shame. Out of the three members of the Grass team, Grouchy was probably the best ninja of the bunch. His intuitive streak of paranoia and instinctive suspicion might have been beneficial if not for one thing. Grouchy carried himself in a manner that clearly revealed his paranoia to others. Forewarned, Naruko easily and smoothly wormed her way around the Grass shinobi's mistrust and used her sluttish behavior as a cover to preemptively divest him of his armaments. The pickpocket operation was actually much harder to pull off than it looked, but her earlier practice on Anko definitely helped.

Naruko looked at the slumped shinobi. They were definite goners, but Naruko knew her work was not done. Her cold, blue eyes turned to the forest that hid the last Grass team member.

"Your teammate should have just taken her medicine," the blonde muttered. It certainly would have been easier for her at least. But then again, Naruko had not expected the Grass kunoichi's severe reaction when she flirted with her teammates, especially with Grouchy. For a moment, she swore she saw the previously stoic Grass shinobi struggle more fervently when she mentioned his remaining teammate. She would really rather not read too deep into it… for her own peace of mind.

As the two Grass shinobi laid helplessly on the ground, Naruko slit their throats, taking care not to get their blood on her. There were no invocations of valor, no outbursts of patriotism or any of those things. Their deaths were quiet, not glamorous in the least, but somehow fitting for two unfortunate victims of war.

Without donning any clothes, Naruko marched towards the trees where the Grass kunoichi had vanished into, ignoring the cooling air. The blonde only took the time to wrap a weapons belt around her waist. After all, if things got messy, she did not want to have to clean up the blood on her clothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was by sheer luck that the Grass kunoichi missed being impaled by shuriken. Or perhaps it was a stroke of bad luck that she did not allow herself to be sent into oblivion the quick and easy way. Surely, she was no match for her seasoned and determined opponent.

Not the least of which, there was the fact that Naruko caught the Grass female with her pants down… literally. The foreign genin tried desperately to dodge her attacker while her pants and panties were bunched up around her ankles. Meanwhile, Naruko seemed to have lost every bit of her friendliness. Despite her distinctly feminine features and sizable assets, the blonde carried a slim profile. As such, she operated like the lean, mean killing machine that she truly was.

"Naruko?! What are you doing?" To the Grass girl's credit, the shock of Naruko's betrayal did not render her completely inert.

"My friends—"

"They're dead," the blonde uttered the words with such conviction that the Grass genin could not help but accept them as truth. It made sense that the Konoha backstabber came for her only after having neutralized the others. The sudden, demoralizing thought gave Naruko the opening she needed. The Grass genin did not have a prayer of a chance when her attacker Shunshin'd into range to deliver a devastating reverse sidekick that knocked her into a tree. Half a second later, a pair of kunai nailed her palms solidly into thick tree trunks, maiming her hands and effectively rendering her immobile.

"Argh! Damn it! Why?! Tell me why?" she managed through the shock and pain.

"Konoha requires this sacrifice from you and your team. Your teammate said that your village owed us, right? Well, we're calling in that favor." There was a great deal of perverse truth in that statement. So long as the truth was kept hidden, Konoha stood to benefit from this incident.

"Go die in a ditch, you monster!" Naruko turned away just as the Grass kunoichi spat a dirty mouthful at her. The secret Konoha jounin did not exactly expect the girl to faithfully accept her execution for the greater good of Konoha, but the other girl's choice of works invoked something primal inside the blonde. Acting on pure instinct, the Kyuubi container displayed just a fraction of the bottled fury that her namesake possessed.

One second the Grass kunoichi was glaring back defiantly, the next, she was howling like a banshee. In the blink of an eye, Naruko had smashed her victim's kneecaps. The other girl let loose a torrent of curses and tears. The blonde's eyes glazed over briefly before widening in realization. By force of will, she steeled herself against the anguished cries of her target. No genin was trained to withstand that sort of physical pain, so the Konoha jounin did not begrudge her victim's lack of silence.

Naruko delivered a quick chop to the base of her victim's neck, knocking her out. It was an act of mercy that even the Grass nin might have been thankful for. She then pulled out a kunai of Rain design. After taking just a brief moment to concentrate, she let the weapon fly. Her aim was true and just like that, it was done.

The Konoha assassin surveyed the landscape, ignoring the now chilling air that caressed her flesh like cold silk. She realized that close examination of the bodies would undoubtedly evoke troubling questions, but the people who were going to discover the body were not going to be interested in a forensics analysis. They were going to be interested in revenge and finding the bare justification necessary to exact said revenge. And by the time anyone could piece together what really happened (if they ever get around to that), it would already be too late.

Naruko did not even turn around to face the clone that suddenly popped into view.

"Looking good, Boss!" the clone whistled cheekily. The blonde original glared at his wayward doppelganger. His creation quickly went on with the briefing, "A second Grass team is approaching this area. Estimated time of arrival is roughly seventeen to twenty minutes."

Right on time. Dismissing her clone, the blonde quickly shifted back to her original male self. Naruto winced as he clothed himself. He always felt a bit strange whenever he stayed for an extended period in his female form.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

With barely a flinch, Naruto summoned an assorted dozen clones into existence.

"You three, move the other two bodies and their equipment over here. You four, start messing this place up a bit. I want overturned trees, burned vegetation and charcoaled soil. And you two, plant those Rain equipment and items. Let's move, you got seven minutes!"

They finished in six.

'_Whew!'_ the blond thought as he crossed another item off of his mental to do list. Setting himself up as the rape victim to gain the others' trust, placing the genjutsu over the Grass nin's food to make it smell funky, providing the prepackaged and poisoned ramen, and finally setting up the battle scene… Naruto definitely went through a lot of trouble for a single genin team, especially a team that was not on Ibiki's list. This was, in fact, the ultra, ultra secret part of the ultra secret plan to defend Konoha. Absolutely no one but the Hokage and Naruto himself were privy to even the idea of knocking off a Grass team. The gamble was high, but the blond knew that the payoff could be the very survival of Konoha.

By the time the second Grass team found the bodies of their compatriots, Naruto was long gone. The young assassin did not need to hear the others' promise to maim and murder every single one of the Rain candidates. He sensed their fury in the raging wind.

And that was just perfect. The coming Rain-Grass fireworks were shaping up to be the precise opening Konoha needed to emerge victorious in the upcoming invasion. If three allied Grass genin had to pay for that victory with their lives then so be it. All things considered, it was quite the bargain.

'_I wonder how Anko's doing,'_ the blond thought. Hopefully, she was having an easier time than him, but somehow he really doubted that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the safe and secure confines of the Hokage's tower, Sarutobi held solitary station before his spy snow globe, a remarkable device that proved its worth during situations like this one. The elderly Hokage had just watched the young Uzumaki flawlessly execute the latest component of his plan. While he never said as much, the magnitude of Naruto's operation had in fact taken him by surprise.

In poker terms, Konoha, under the child's extraordinary strategy, was essentially taking the "all in" position, militarily and diplomatically. Naruto's latest stunt in eliminating the Grass team and panning the blame off on Rain would undoubtedly have ripple effects far beyond the exam itself. Grass had been Konoha's staunchest ally ever since the last great shinobi war and was currently one of two nations to have an explicit security pact with the Land of Fire. Incidentally, it was for these precise factors that Naruto had pressed forward with his idea. No one would expect Konoha to make such a move against one of its most trusted allies. As a very brilliant strategist had once said, there was no stronger alibi than another person's own preconception. Anyone else, Sarutobi included, would not have even conceived of formulating such an audacious plan. While days remained until the end of the second portion of the Chuunin Exam, which was when they could truly assess the results of Naruto's actions, that was not what Sarutobi was truly concerned about.

No, the Sandaime was confident in the plan's success. The implications of Naruto's actions were of far greater personal importance. The way the twelve-year-old undermined and eliminated the Grass team revealed a level of creativity and controlled ruthlessness that was both inspired and frightening. It reminded him of the terrible efficiency of the Sannin and the Yondaime – Orochimaru and Minato in particular, if he was honest with himself – when they had been in their prime. Certainly that spoke well of Naruto's potential as a shinobi, but it also served as harbinger of darker things.

Contrary to popular beliefs, the sort of skillful machinations and powers that Orochimaru possessed did not develop in a vacuum. The S-class criminal did not wake up one day and decide to conduct illegal experiments on Konoha citizens. No, it took many years of practice and experience, experience that was forged in the heat of the biggest shinobi war in history and which sterilized one's very humanity. Ditto for Tsunade, Jiraiya, the Yondaime, and countless others. The great irony, though, was that of all the potential greats that could have gone astray, and there were many, Orochimaru had ended up being the one to plunge headfirst into the abyss. For the longest time, everyone, including Sarutobi, had secretly pegged Minato as the one likeliest to crack.

'_Naruto, my dear boy,'_ Sarutobi thought fondly, but also with a touch of regret. On that note, perhaps he was repeating the same mistake by judging the young blond so harshly. Despite his willingness to commit ruthless deeds in cold blood, no one who knew him could deny Naruto's willingness to make sacrifices and his fealty to causes he truly believed in. Of course, it did then beg the question of what would happen should he ever stop believing in his own dreams or in Konoha. The elderly leader knew better than anyone else that the village was far from perfect.

"Hokage-sama, sir!" The voice at the door broke the elderly Hokage from his reverie.

"Yes?"

"Your special guest is here. Should I send for him?"

The elderly man truly did see the young blond as his other grandson, an adopted one, but a grandson nonetheless. Unfortunately, Sarutobi noticed that since ascending through the ranks, Naruto's relationship with himself had deteriorated for a variety of reasons. At the heart of it might be the fact that while being one of his greatest joys, Naruto was also his greatest sadness. Sometimes the child empathetically resembled one, sometimes the other, and still other times, looking at Naruto brought forth feelings of joy and sadness inside Sarutobi at the same time. Was it so unreasonable for someone of his age to feel overwhelmed at times and to seek shelter under apathy? He was human, after all, and an increasingly frail one at that. Case in point was what happened in the aftermath of the death of his grandson's friend. Sarutobi certainly had not intended to freeze up, but it could not be helped.

'_Yes, it is time. I must act before it is too late.'_

"Your orders, sir?" his assistant called out again.

"Yes, please send Jiraiya in right away. Thank you."

Ah yes, Jiraiya, the Toad Hermit. He did wonders with Minato and hopefully could work his magic once again on his former star pupil's legacy. Who knew all those years ago that he, the esteemed Professor and God of Shinobi, would end up becoming so dependent on the slightly cracked brat, who was always more interested in his teammate's breasts than learning anything useful.

Ah, but such was life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Technique List:**

Suiton: Mizu Tobidougu – Water Release: Water Missile

Katon: Karyuu Endan – Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Blast

Suiton: Suijinheki – Water Release: Water Encampment Wall

Raiton: Raikou Tobidougu – Lightning Release: Lightning Missile

**AN:** Like I alluded to above, the Sexy Technique scene was hardcore. I made it personal, which might have put some people on edge. There definitely is a difference between killing a faceless masked opponent versus backstabbing someone who treated you like a friend. Please tell me what you thought about it? Be it emotionally, intellectually or what not.

Inspiration for the idea of having Naruko eat poisoned ramen along with her victims came from Lord Sivart. He mentioned the concept of kunoichi drinking small doses of laced tea to build up immunity against certain poisons so that they could infiltrate the courtesan service of enemy lords. That was such an awesome idea that I just had to use it, so kudos to him. In a perverse and ironic way, you could say that Naruto/Naruko was a better kunoichi than all the other girls.

I know some people have requested more scenes involving other characters. I apologize for not using the rest of the rookies more often. Fear not, they'll get their chance to shine in the future. However, I'll need to limit my focus to just a few characters so thoughts and comments on which characters I should use will be appreciated. Tayuya will definitely make another showing as the field commander of the opposing side, sort of like the anti-Naruto. It'll be fun and I think readers will enjoy it.

**As always, please review. Thanks.**


	12. Strategic Intrigue

**Warning:** Mature rating for violence and liberal use of coarse language. You know the drill by now. There is a single girl-girl kiss in this chapter, but that is it. I can't say anything else or I'll give the whole thing away, but I'm asking readers not to fuss too much over it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 12: Strategic Intrigue**

"Where the hell is that idiot?" Sakura demanded, and not for the first time. The agitated kunoichi ran a dirty, sweaty hand through her recently shortened pink tresses. She scowled, recalling the earlier fight that forced her to trim her lovely hair in such a crude fashion.

"For once, Forehead Girl's right. Why are we still waiting for him? Shika! Where's that stupid teammate of yours?" The other female member of Team 7 wasted no time in pouncing on her friend and punching bag. The Nara boy groaned, cursing his absent teammate for putting him in this position.

"I don't know."

"We don't have time for this. Sasuke-kun is hurt!"

"We know, Ino, we know," Chouji muttered, nursing a bruised wrist. His voice contained a hint of irritation, noticed only by his teammate. Shikamaru shook his head. Enough was enough.

"For the last time, we are not abandoning our teammate!" The intensity and conviction in the Nara genius's words knocked the wind out of the two kunoichi's tirades. Ino, in particular, looked stunned at her childhood friend's transformation. Chouji, however, nodded in silent support of his teammate.

"Look, Sasuke's stabilized, right?" Shikamaru asked rhetorically. "Why don't you girls go ahead and we'll catch up later. The others should go with you as well."

"I'm waiting for Naruto-kun," Hinata stated in a quiet, nearly trembling voice. The shy girl's uneasy, but very clear declaration turned more than a few heads. If the rest of Team 8 were surprised by their teammate's unilateral decision, they made no move to override it.

"Ahm, what she said," Kiba immediately answered, giving Hinata a nod of approval. Naruto had single-handedly saved Team 8 from the unknown assassins who had killed the Lightning ambassador. There was no way they were going to abandon him. The Hyuuga heiress offered Kiba a grateful smile in return.

"Fine. Team 8 will stay. Can you guys accompany Team 7 to the tower?" Shikamaru asked, turning to Gai's students. Tenten and Lee nodded at once, enthusiastically in Lee's case. Off to the side, Sakura shuddered involuntarily. The last team member, however, was another matter. Although he didn't hold his cousin in high regard, Hyuuga Neji recognized Hinata's station as the heiress apparent of the clan. As the only branch member on scene, he felt duty-bound to assume the role of Hinata's ad-hoc bodyguard. Plus, his own father would likely skin him alive should some ill will befall the great and precious Hinata-_hime_.

"Under the circumstances, I cannot leave Hinata-sama unescorted," Neji declared seriously.

Shikamaru resisted the urge to scream… or go to sleep. Maybe when he woke up, this would all be taken care of, preferably with his blond teammate back and taking all the heat. For the first time, the lazy genius realized just how difficult it was to be leader, even an informal one.

"This is so troublesome."

Fortuitously, the expected storm of angry protests from the offended kunoichi of Team 7 never came. Hinata sounded the alarm that someone was rapidly approaching.

It was Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is he?" Shikamaru asked, drawing a look from the haggard blonde who was one of his oldest friends.

"Naruto's in stable condition," Sakura answered tiredly but with relief.

"Yeah, but I'm just wondering how he got sand all over him? And it's all over me now. Ugh, it's going to take forever to get it out of my hair!" That was Ino, of course. Good old Ino, who could always be depended on to worry about her hair at the most inopportune of times. Her teammate, part-time friend and part-time rival, laughed at the blonde's antics, prompting Ino to laugh as well. It was a much-needed catharsis, one that seemed to dispel the tension-filled atmosphere.

"Ino, Sakura…" Shikamaru started to say. He really didn't want to do this, but he knew he was going to catch hell from his resting teammate later if he didn't. The two medics-in-training turned to him with inquiring gazes.

"Thank you for helping Naruto." The Nara boy's words earned him two small smiles.

"We were happy to help," Sakura offered warmly.

"Really? I wasn't so sure at the beginning," Shikamaru replied almost by instinct. His tone might have been neutral, but his words carried the weight of a sledgehammer.

The Nara genius was by no means a spiteful or mean-spirited person. It was far too troublesome, after all. However, something about the way both girls had initially dismissed the blond really set him off. There was a fine line between silly but understandable pettiness and outright cruelty. To their credit, both Ino and Sakura's behavior underwent a rapid reversal upon realizing their loud friend's condition. It was fortuitous for everyone, especially the girls of Team 7, who had been seconds away from having their asses Juuken'd courtesy of one outraged Hyuuga heiress.

"Never mind what I said. Why don't you two go rest. I'll take first watch," Shikamaru offered lazily. Ino and Sakura, though confused at the turnabout, were nonetheless grateful for the reprieve. Physically and mentally exhausted from an earlier skirmish and tending to their wounded comrades, the two kunoichi of Team 7 looked like wrecks. It was probably why the shadow user chose not to say anything overly harsh.

Once he was sure they were gone, he turned his attention to his blond teammate. "You are so troublesome, you know that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The twelve, or rather eleven, Konoha genin – the prone body of Uchiha Sasuke was being carried by several rather grumpy Naruto clones – moved cautiously through the Forest of Death toward their destination. The rookies remained on the ground with the members of Team 8 alternating as the point man while Gai's team shadowed behind from the trees. While maintaining the formation reduced the group's travel speed, Shikamaru insisted that they remain at least somewhat combat-ready. What the others did not know was that Naruto had pressed his teammate into making his thoughts known.

'_So troublesome. Why couldn't he have just said something?'_ the lazy genius thought as he looked at his smiling and completely rejuvenated teammate.

It was hard to imagine that the blond had looked like death warmed over just twelve hours ago. Everyone was surprised by the perky genin's quick recovery, though none were as shocked as the two kunoichi that had treated him. Even now, Ino and Sakura shot occasional glances at the blond. While they were nothing like the friendly, near worshipful gaze of their fellow rookie kunoichi, neither were they the familiar angry glares. The two kunoichi seemed genuinely intrigued by him.

"So what happened last night, Naruto? You looked like you were run over by a herd of buffalo," Kiba asked.

Naruto took a deep breath before narrating his encounter with the genin team from Suna. His run-in with his last set of targets hadn't quite gone according to plan, as they had proven to be tougher than expected. In his defense, he had been exhausted, physically and mentally, from hours of fighting and killing. It was only by a combination of luck and skill that Naruto escaped relatively unscathed.

"Whatever you do, just be wary of the Suna trio. They are all very good and very fast. The girl can make these giant wind blasts, and the red-haired guy knows this sand trick that makes him practically invulnerable to attack," Naruto advised. While he didn't expect his warning to be taken all that seriously, his hope was that the others would keep it in the back of their mind. The children of the Kazekage definitely posed a serious threat.

'_Next time…'_ Naruto promised. Two positive outcomes did result from this whole affair. First, because the Suna team was one of his last targets, his failed assault did not severely affect his overall mission. With the exceptions of Suna, Sound and a few others, Naruto had taken out just about every other team on the list. Second, whereas Naruto now had a good idea about the tactics and abilities of the Suna trio, they did not even know his real identity. As a result, he retained perhaps the most critical advantage in any battle, the element of surprise.

Shikamaru frowned as he watched the far off look in his friend's eyes give way to an expression of grim resolve. Then it was gone.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Naruto asked. And just like that, the Nara boy found himself facing his comrade's infectious smile.

"Nothing," Shikamaru muttered as he turned away, recognizing that his friend would talk when he was ready to talk. The lazy genius had no intention of making waves in the middle of a combat zone. That would be far too troublesome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Congratulations on passing the second portion of the Chuunin Exam, candidates. Please go down the hall," Genma said to the Konoha genin passing through the doors. The special jounin gazed appraisingly at the gang of twelve. Collusion was not explicitly forbidden, but most genin teams, especially rookies, were generally too prideful to seek the assistance of others. The senbon chewing nin smiled, fondly recalling his own team's disastrous experience at their first Chuunin Exam.

"Excuse me, but our teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, needs medical assistance," Sakura called out in a concerned voice. There was a flurry of activity as the Uchiha heir was taken away. Sakura and Ino dutifully rushed after their teammate without so much as a backward glance.

"Gee, not even a thank you," Kiba muttered as he turned towards Naruto, figuring that the blond must feel slighted at being ignored. Lee, for instance, looked crushed.

Naruto smiled to show that he didn't mind. Well, actually he did mind. But he minded it no more than the cool looks he received out on the streets every now and then. He hadn't used his shadow clones to carry Sasuke so he could receive some reward. That wasn't how he worked. Besides, the two girls did help treat his wounds, so it all evened out in the end.

"Maybe someone should take a look at you as well, Naruto," Chouji suggested helpfully. By all rights, Naruto had looked far worse for wear the night before. Off to the side, Kiba made another wisecrack about pretty boy fainting for one reason or another. It was fortunate for the Inuzuka that both of the "pretty boy's" personal harpies were absent, else he would be talking through a different hole come tomorrow.

"Nah, I'm fine. Good as new," Naruto assured his friends. He really was fine for the most part, but even if he wasn't, he couldn't afford to be absent at this crucial stage. If the dark markings on Sasuke's neck were anything to go by, there was bound to be trouble ahead, trouble that he would have to deal with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please be quiet while… the Hokage explains the conditions of the preliminary… matches." It took the sickly special jounin almost twice as long to make the short speech, interrupted as it was by coughing spells.

The crowd of tense genin quieted down. By now, people had digested the fact that a significantly smaller number of teams had emerged from the Forest of Death than anticipated. And without exception, they all looked like hell. Most of the Konoha proctors chalked it up to Anko's presence at the exam, but others wondered what had really happened.

"Thank you, Hayate." The Hokage rose and directed the full weight of his imperious presence toward the genin. "The first two portions of the exam tested skills required of chuunin ranked ninja. Can you gather information without giving any away? Do you have the inner resolve to do what is required? Are you resourceful enough to survive in a hostile environment? All of you have performed admirably in those areas."

The Hokage's words drew loud cheers as smiles broke out all around him. Naruto was impressed by the old man's skillful performance, which appeared sincere and genuine. As Hokage, Sarutobi must realize how hopelessly ill-prepared these genin were for what was to come. But he was the Kage of Konoha and Konoha only. That last bit was an important fact that many seemed to forget. Sarutobi-dono was not, contrary to popular belief, the guardian peacemaker of the entire world.

'_Every time I signed a treaty or negotiated a truce, I did it for Konoha. I did it for the people of Konoha. I didn't do it for the sake of making peace. If at those moments making peace wasn't beneficial or appropriate, then I would not have hesitated to strike first at the enemy. Be sure to remember that when you become Hokage, Naruto.'_

'_Yes, old man,' _Naruto thought fondly as he recalled the venerable leader's words. An apt pupil and always eager to learn, the blond had readily taken those lessons to heart.

"However, from this point onwards, you'll be tested on your worthiness to be chuunin, to be a team leader. But leadership isn't only the ability to take charge. It also means knowing when to attack and when to hold back, when to compromise and when to persevere, when to take unilateral action and when to follow the lead of others. We cannot hope to test you all on these essential qualifications, but we can illustrate their importance. Therefore, the structure of this year's preliminaries has been altered to be a series of two-on-two team matches."

The gathering of genin looked stunned. Sure, everyone claimed to conduct their chuunin exams a little differently, but the basic format was very similar across the elemental countries. Suddenly, more than a few genin looked out of their league.

"Teams that win their matches will advance to the tournament round with all their members. Teams that lose will only advance the members who didn't participate." The Hokage held his hand up to silence the inevitable protests.

"Regardless of the outcomes, at least one member of each team is guaranteed to advance to the next round. It is up to you to decide who will fight and who will sit it out. As many of you have noticed, you have been prohibited from meeting your jounin sensei. This is why. When you are chuunin, you cannot always count on the aid and guidance of superiors. With what time you have, please decide on the members you wish to field for the preliminaries."

Naruto allowed himself a small smile for a maneuver well executed. After all, he had been the one to insist on keeping the foreign jounin away for as long as possible for strategic reasons. But for such a move to not attract suspicion, a blanket ban had to be imposed along with a plausible excuse. From the genin candidates' excited chatter about whether to send into battle their best members or not, it was clear that they had all fallen for it, hook, line and sinker.

"Naruto, about this preliminary match…" Chouji began, looking towards his longtime friend for assistance. "I know you're stronger, but Shika and I have trained together for years so maybe we should handle this fight."

"Okay," Naruto answered.

"I know you don't like it, but since you were wounded- Wait! What did you say?" Chouji looked sharply at his teammate.

"I said, 'okay,'" Naruto repeated with good cheer. "You're right. You guys make a better team together, and I'm still sort of sore. Good luck on the fight."

"Okay, well, that went easier than expected," Chouji noted to his childhood friend as they moved toward one of the proctors taking down the names of the participating candidates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto winced as the impact of the blow sent the subject's body flying backward. The victim was dead to the world before she even slammed into the ground. The kunoichi rolled to a stop a few feet away from her already downed teammate.

"Winners by knockout, Tsuchi Kin and Kinuta Dosu."

As medics arrived to hustle the two defeated genin away, the victorious Sound genin smiled widely. The raven-haired female made a theatrical show of blowing kisses at the rest of the Konoha candidates while her teammates added their own taunts. Not one of the Konoha genin looked the least bit amused. The duo from Hidden Sound had humiliated not only the two kunoichi of Team 7, but also Konoha as a whole as well. Several foreign genin snickered when they pointed at the clustered group of Konoha candidates.

Atop the balcony, Naruto shook his head. The result was not unexpected. With Sasuke still in the infirmary, Sakura and Ino had no choice but to field themselves. Still, the one-sided battle – if it could even be called that ­– stunned more than a couple of people on Konoha's side. _'What was Kakashi doing, or rather not doing, with his team?'_ was the prevalent sentiment. The only good thing about the match was that the girls' quick defeat meant that neither Konoha kunoichi were seriously or permanently injured.

"Go kick ass, Chouji! You too, Shikamaru!" Naruto hollered at the top of his lungs as his teammates walked onto the field. The vivacious blond smiled unrepentantly when the crowd looked at him.

"The matchup for the second fight is Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru versus Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Begin!"

The second match showcased a much better fight. Long story short, Shikamaru cleverly forced his opponents into making mistakes, which his teammate then rapidly exploited with force and precision. In spite of a good showing by Kiba and Shino, Team 10 won handily. Many of the Konoha proctors nodded approvingly at the winners when they greeted Shino and Kiba as friends afterwards. Of course, they did so, or rather Shikamaru did so, only at Naruto's insistence. By virtue of his station, the blond knew how the promotion system worked and how exam performance was only half the battle. The rest came from winning the hearts and minds of the judges and spectators. Shikamaru shot his friend an annoyed look, but Naruto knew it was for his own good. Team 10 was a shoo-in for earning at least one promotion.

The subsequent matches were far less amicable. Tensions rose and tempers flared. Without their jounin sensei to provide discipline and guidance, more than a few rival genin started fights outside the arena that required intervention from the proctors.

Finally, it was time for the battle between the Kazekage's children and the last remaining Konoha team. If the match between the Sound team and Team 7 was a beat down, then the one between the Suna siblings and Team Gai was a massacre. Lee wasted his body and strength on the freakishly silent red-haired shinobi, while Tenten was tossed around by the fan wielding kunoichi's wind blasts like some limp doll. Only Neji's sudden intervention on Tenten's behalf saved the unconscious girl from being impaled by her own weapons. Incidentally, while Neji's action most likely saved his other teammate's life, it also automatically handed victory over to the Suna team. Lee was immediately rushed to the infirmary on a stretcher while the Suna siblings looked on with impotent fury at being denied their victory.

The Hyuuga branch member stoically accepted the sharp rebuke and the threat of official censure – an act that would have tainted the entire Hyuuga clan – from the head proctor. Interference of that sort was highly inappropriate and frowned upon as a matter of due course, but no one expected the young genin to be really punished. It was more likely that his selfless devotion to his teammates would be lauded and might even play a role in his candidacy for promotion. Certainly that would be the case if Naruto had any role to play in the exam's aftermath, which he most likely would. In a show of camaraderie, the blond assisted Neji by carrying the less injured Tenten to the infirmary.

The devastatingly ruthless performance by the Suna siblings served as a prelude to the climatic finale of the preliminaries, the match between the surviving Rain and Grass teams. Everyone tensed as the two teams made their way onto the field. Earlier, the head proctor had argued for the dismissal of both teams for disorderly conduct, but was overruled by the Hokage.

There was a good reason for that. Naruto was counting on the Rain-Grass fight, which was rigged per special orders from the Hokage, to throw a monkey wrench in the enemy's invasion plans. Many of his machinations were geared toward facilitating this fight, while his future plans hinged on its outcome. Failure to achieve the proper results here could have catastrophic consequences for Konohagakure.

Naruto's fears proved to be groundless. The match could not have worked out better if he had written the script himself. Blood was spilt before the match could even begin. For whatever reason, the two non-participating genin on the balcony decided to have a go at each other. When the Konoha proctors arrived to separate the two, it was already too late. Both fighters were critically wounded and had to be rushed to the infirmary where the Grass genin died from a cardiac arrest within minutes.

Once again, the head proctor initiated a motion to dismiss both teams. The loud and vehement protests from the surviving members stayed the Hokage's hand… or so people thought. The match started out with an unusually vitriolic exchange of hateful accusations and counter-accusations about each other's villages, countries and actions during the exam. It was this last bit that most likely set the Grass team off. They had seen the mutilated remains of their fellow team back in the Forest of Death and had just witnessed their teammate being carted off to the infirmary, courtesy of Rain treachery. Hearing the Rain team's sly denial of a deed that they must have committed was the final straw.

When the proctor gave the green light, the vengeful, towering figures of the Grass duo immediately attacked their opponents with a ferocity that took everyone, including their enemies, by surprise. Forgoing fancy, time-consuming techniques for speed and power, they successfully isolated one of the Rain nin before she could hide behind a genjutsu. For a moment, the slight kunoichi thought her enemies were going to rip her apart right then and there. Unfortunately for her, she was not given a quick death.

Instead, one Grass nin smashed her ventral ribs and as she opened her mouth to scream, the other shoved something down her throat. They then tossed her to the side just as the other Rain nin launched a devastating but belated counterattack. The Rain kunoichi bounced back to her feet… or rather she tried to. Again and again, the girl tried to stand upright only to fall flat on her face each time around. Genin candidates, examiners and spectators alike all watched with surprise and then dawning horror as the kunoichi's skin-tight clothes started to dye a deep red.

It was blood. Her blood.

The Rain nin must have been force-fed a rapid-acting poison that caused her to bleed through the very pores of her skin. As she realized the horror that befell her, the young Rain kunoichi publicly and piteously begged allies and enemies alike for help that was not forthcoming.

The spectators, especially the civilian ones who were present as the representatives of various dignitaries, were appalled at the unfolding scene. The consequence of the lack of jounin sensei at the preliminaries became clear. With their third member unavailable to interfere as Neji did, none of the spectators had the authority to end the fight. The proctors' hands were tied, and the genin were too stunned to move. This was, of course, the precise scenario that Naruto aimed for. For Konoha's sake, it just would not do if some highflying moralist decided to intervene to stop the bloodshed.

Even so, Naruto had to fight the urge to retch as he watched the tragedy unfold. The doomed Rain kunoichi writhed in excruciating agony for well over a minute before succumbing to hypovolemic shock and then death.

Outraged and infuriated at the brutal killing of his teammate, the Rain survivor soon exacted revenge by overpowering and then slitting the throat of one of his opponents. However, unlike Naruto's quick and relatively painless kills, the Rain shinobi fumbled it badly. His slash missed the vital common carotid arteries causing his victim to flop uselessly on the ground for painful seconds before dying, possibly as a result of choking on his own blood. No one was sure if the horrible death was deliberate, but the surviving Grass nin was perfectly willing to believe the worst.

As the traumatic battle unfolded, some held out hope that the Hokage would authorize an intervention, but he never did. No matter how repugnant he found his own complicity, the elderly ninja clearly knew what must be done. Shaken by the events he helped engineer, Naruto drew strength from the old man's grim resolve. The blond vehemently shook off the urge to make up an excuse and flee like some other people. It was only right for him to bear witness to what he wrought.

The result of the fight was a foregone conclusion. In the end, both fighters exhausted their chakra reserves to take each other out. The field medics immediately swarmed the arena but were unable to save them. Troubled murmurs broke out almost instantly. Many Konoha nin glanced toward the Hokage's skybox, wondering why their venerable leader had done nothing, but his seat was already empty.

The Sandaime Hokage had vacated his chair as soon as the match was over, but was swarmed by civilians as he tried to leave. The viciousness of the fight had generated some collateral among the few civilians present. The rest were now demanding for more and better security for the upcoming finals. Despite the distance, Naruto easily overheard everything.

Additional security of the Hokage's choosing on the day of the tournament? Naruto could not have hoped for a better result. True to his reputation, the young blond had executed his plans brilliantly. A victory for Konoha in the coming invasion was now not just possible but likely. So why did he feel so shitty?

"Hey, Naruto, you there? We need to go meet Asuma-sensei," Chouji called out, his face an unhealthy pallor. Standing beside his friend, Shikamaru looked no better.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Naruto agreed as he turned away from the bloody battlefield.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As news of the Chuunin Exam, intermixed with rumors and gossip, spread throughout the elemental countries, certain people with vested interests gathered to discuss the implications.

"I apologize, Tayuya-san, but Orochimaru-sama has his own plans," the bespectacled, silver-haired spy answered. In quick succession, the recipient of his words cursed him, his serpentine leader, their ancestors and their progenies in very graphic and lively terms.

"By your leave, Tayuya-san," the man remarked cheerfully before vanishing in a puff of smoke, completely unaffected by the tirade thrown.

"Bad news?"

The redheaded ninja of Iwa turned to see Baki's one uncovered eye looking back at her. She gave the Suna jounin a wry look.

"You could say that." The closer the invasion drew, the more uneasy Tayuya became. The Snake bastard's minions seemed to delight in tormenting her, denying her access to intelligence one day and delaying troop status reports the next. Kabuto, Orochimaru's point man and their resident spy, had not been forthcoming when she questioned him about his leader's apparent stroll through the Forest of Death. Seriously, what the fuck was the crazy snake doing? Hunting for fresh specimen for his perverse experiments? Whatever it was, it smelled fishy to her. If she didn't know better, Tayuya would be tempted to think that Orochimaru wanted them to fail.

"Just the two of us?" Baki asked as he scanned the empty area.

"Sorry I'm late."

Both jounin turned to see a girl roughly Tayuya's age appear.

"Baki, I want to introduce you to Tsuchi Kin, a Sound genin I know. We are in Konoha territory so I didn't want too many people to be gathered here." Both the Sound genin and the Suna jounin nodded in agreement.

"So what the hell happened? Did we really lose that many teams?" Tayuya asked, jumping right into the heart of the issue.

"I'm afraid so. This is the list of where we stand right now." Baki handed over a crumpled piece of paper. After reading it, Tayuya expressed her displeasure with a predictably loud and brash string of unladylike curses.

"There's more. The Rain and Grass ninja apparently had an axe to grind with each other and the tension boiled over. Nearly all of their genin died in the fighting. Some of the spectators have insisted that the Hokage provide security for the upcoming tournament. An ANBU team is almost certain to be deployed at ground zero on the day of our operation. Tayuya-san, with just the teams we have left, we might not be able to take the arena," Baki assessed.

"Fuck! I knew this was going to happen. Rain is more concerned with the war that they'll be having with Grass after this exam than their obligation to our alliance. Fucking flip-flopping parasites! They pulled almost their entire contingent from the invasion force just a few hours ago."

"What's the big deal? Rain isn't that powerful." Kin blushed when she realized she had blurted out loud.

"If you had bothered to do your homework, Kin," Tayuya reprimanded, "you would have known that Hidden Rain's specialty is genjutsu, which is Konoha's biggest vulnerability right now. With the destruction of the Kurama clan and the loss of so many Uchiha shinobi, Konoha is practically defenseless against an entire branch of the ninja arts. We were depending on Rain's genjutsu specialists to disguise our main force until we reach Konoha. Losing their cooperation means losing a big tactical advantage." Rain was going to pay for reneging on their agreement… after the Konoha invasion.

"So, you think Konoha might be on to us?" Kin asked, putting the pieces together. The raven-haired girl realized she probably shouldn't have said that when she found herself the recipient of Tayuya's patented "are you just stupid or are you really, _really_ stupid" glare.

"Isn't it fucking obvious? They move the location of the one-on-one fights to an old arena in the middle of nowhere. We lose dozens of genin in a forest that our jounin aren't allowed to enter. And now we have a political crisis that gives Konoha the damn perfect excuse to move up the exam date and to put seasoned veterans into the combat area itself. Right, this is so not a trap!" Despite being accustomed to the temperamental redhead, the sarcasm was still laid on thick enough to make Kin wince.

"You truly believe that Konoha could have planned all this? That they set fire to their oldest monument? What about the conflict between Rain and Grass? I don't see how the Hokage could have set that up," Baki sounded doubtful. They were talking about Konoha, and the Sandaime Hokage was not exactly known to be an enthusiastic warmonger. There was also confirmation of an assassination attempt against one of the Hokage's relatives. Amidst such internal chaos, it was hard to imagine how Konoha could be conspiring against them.

"Tayuya-sama, it's true that a number of Konoha teams made it through the forest, but this is their home so that's not surprising. However, only one of their teams won the team round and that was against another Konoha team. I don't think they did all this. Just look at the complete list of teams that didn't make it out of the forest. Rain, Kiri, Grass ... Grass is actually an ally of Konoha. Why would they attack their own allies?" Kin pressed her argument. The Sound genin had not been the least bit impressed with Konoha's performance thus far. The Suna jounin nodded slightly in agreement.

"To throw off our suspicion, perhaps?" Tayuya looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She shook her head when she noticed that the others didn't buy her argument. Some people just weren't paranoid enough. "It's what I would have done had I been in their shoes."

"Then, we should all be thankful that you are not a ninja of Konoha, Tayuya-san," Baki offered only half-jokingly. Tayuya flashed him a devilish smile. While hardly vain or self-conscious – how could she be when half the time she was covered in soot and grime from being in the field for so long – she appreciated genuine praise from an equal or near equal, even if it was from a Suna ninja. Baki was probably the only allied jounin that both knew of and recognized Tayuya's abilities. While he had never explicitly said so, he suspected (correctly) that the young kunoichi played a key part in obtaining Suna's aid.

"Fuck it! It really doesn't matter. None of the leadership is willing to call off the operation." Not for lack of trying on Tayuya's part. For whatever reason, the Tsuchikage was quite adamant about carrying through with the invasion. Ok, that was fine. But why leave overall command in the hands of a lunatic like Orochimaru? Ostensibly, it was because he used to be a Konoha shinobi and would therefore know its defenses best, but the Iwa jounin had her doubts.

"About your village's asset," Tayuya started. The word "jinchuuriki," somehow just didn't sound right to her. Of course, that could just be Yugito's habits rubbing off on her. The cat ninja had never liked the generic term for people like her. The blonde ninja from Kumo might be a pain in the ass, but at least she was useful to have around. In contrast, Tayuya found the host of the Shukaku to be somewhat lacking.

"I'd like to make a small change in the plans. I've already cleared it from my end, so it all depends on you and the Kazekage."

"What do you need?"

It was at this point that a shift in the wind alerted Kin to something or rather someone that shouldn't be there. She twisted her head and was confused to see both of her companions acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Excuse me, Tayuya."

"Not now, Kin."

"But—" Kin's mouth slammed shut as Tayuya gave her a glacial stare that sent chills down her spine.

"Regardless of what these fuckers know, I want to shift the target zone of one of our strike groups to two miles south of the examination arena."

"That would put us behind the examination battle arena," Baki noted.

"Damn straight. While the idiots are busy sending their reinforcements into the combat arena, my strike force will smash into the heart of their village and hit them where it hurts."

Baki nodded, but did not comment on the dark shadow in his Iwa counterpart's eyes. He was very much aware of what Konoha had done to its enemies during the last great shinobi war.

"I know what you're thinking. What if Konoha has a reserve while our force is divided?" Tayuya snorted in amusement. "Be real, Konoha's force organization and fighting doctrines haven't been updated in years. You really think these idiots are going to hold a sizable number of their guys back while their Hokage, the Fire Lord and all those dignitaries are being overrun at the exam location? I don't think so. But even if they keep a reserve, it won't matter… so long as I have your cooperation, or rather your asset's cooperation."

Baki tilted his head in a questioning manner.

"For this attack to work, the strike force will need a critical mass of competent fighters. There's no way I can convince the fucking powers that be to give me command of a large enough strike force." Tayuya was very aware of her place in the hierarchy and how unpopular she was with certain people above and below her. "I'll need the Shukaku as a trump card to make up for the lack of numbers."

Baki had a thoughtful expression on his face and motioned for his companion to continue.

"I'm sure you've heard stories of how the nine tailed beast reduced the greatest ninja of the Land of Fire into piles of whimpering cowards little more than a decade ago. Just imagine how demoralizing it would be for these fools to see another tailed beast trash their village," she said with a sadistic smile.

"Your plan has merit, Tayuya-san. I'll plead your case to the Kazekage. I'm sure he will be pleased to know that his offspring might still be of some use in the coming battle," the Suna ninja responded.

Tayuya displayed the briefest of interest in the surrounding foliage when there was another shift in the ambient environment. Kin, however, gasped out loud.

"What is it?"

"He's gone. The guy that was spying on us got away!" Kin uttered before staring back almost accusingly at her superiors. The Sound genin was confused and frustrated. She couldn't understand why the two jounin didn't do anything! If that had been a Konoha ninja, then they were going to be in big trouble.

"Be quiet and listen. You might learn something," Tayuya hissed. For a moment, Kin was tempted to pester before realizing who was standing beside her. She knew the redhead would have no compunction against snapping a couple of her ribs to keep her in line. She had done it before.

All of a sudden, Baki disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kin's eyes widened. The genin almost jumped out of her skin when the Suna jounin reappeared a second later and tossed a body into the clearing.

"What took you? For a moment, I thought you needed help," Tayuya remarked nonchalantly as the Suna nin dumped the fresh corpse in front of her.

"I had to circle around and he was tougher than he looked," Baki explained.

Kin gasped as everything clicked into place. "You put up a genjutsu, didn't you? So he wouldn't notice any changes," the raven-haired girl asked. The genin was amazed at how easily she had been fooled, considering she fancied herself a genjutsu specialist in the making. "But I didn't see or hear anything."

"Shit, Kin. Think outside the box for a minute. I just used a combined visual and auditory illusion; the first to cover the switch Baki made with his clone and the second to keep anyone from hearing him move. Both you and our idiotic spy were too caught up in my story to notice something was off."

Kin was stunned.

"Did you really think we didn't know there was a spy around? There is a reason why we are jounin and you are not," Tayuya admonished harshly. Kin's cheeks tinged red as she looked away. Times like this, she wondered if she was a masochist. She must be, with all the abuse she put up with from Tayuya. The Sound genin pouted briefly when Tayuya then ignored her in favor of the dead body. She really wished she were stronger. Standing beside the two jounin showed her just how far she had to go.

"Definitely a Konoha shinobi," Tayuya said as she pointed out the etched symbol on the dead nin's forehead protector. "Do you recognize him?"

"Yes, he's one of the exam proctors. He must have followed us," Kin said.

Tayuya cursed. She was going to try and hide the body, but the disappearance of an exam overseer would certainly draw attention to the foreign teams in the village. It could also expose their operation if it wasn't exposed already. Better to allow the body to be found sooner rather than later. Her eyes flickered briefly to Kin, who watched Baki with an intense expression. "What is it, Kin?"

"I apologize, Baki-san, what was that that you left in your place? It looked too real to be a normal clone," Kin asked the Suna jounin. Baki looked questioningly at Tayuya, who gave him a curt nod of approval.

"It's called Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. It's a spatially defined manifestation of one's self that also carries an internal chakra source," Baki explained.

"He means that the clone has physical substance and can appear real," Tayuya clarified when she saw the genin going cross-eyed. "Pfft, he makes it sound fancy, but I personally prefer the elemental clones. They're easier to make, cost less chakra and are just as useful."

"With all due respect, Tayuya-san, the functions of elemental clones are restricted to favorable terrain. Shadow clones work well, no matter the circumstances," Baki argued back. Tayuya was sorely tempted to point out the economies of scale of creating multiple elemental clones, which used existing substances in the environment as their source, versus the rising marginal cost of summoning hordes of shadow clones, which needed to be created entirely out of a person's internal chakra reserve. However, the young jounin recognized their precarious position in enemy territory so she merely agreed to disagree.

"So shadow clones are very difficult to make?" Kin asked.

"More or less, yes. The upper version of the technique is A-ranked. If you try it right now, it'll probably kill you," Tayuya noted.

"Okay, so how come a genin at the exam could do it?" Kin asked in confusion. She was pretty sure she saw the blond on that Konoha team perform that same technique.

"What?" Tayuya's head spun around so fast that it was a miracle it didn't snap. "Are you certain?"

"Absolutely. He tried to hide it by doing it in the hallway, but I was standing directly across from him so I saw. One moment, there was one of him, the next, there were two of them helping some Konoha nin," Kin answered.

"That sounds like the shadow clone. A fluke?" Baki asked, glancing at Tayuya.

"Yeah fucking right! You and I both know there's no such thing as a fluke in our profession. Do either of you remember this guy's name or any defining feature?" Tayuya asked. The intensity of her gaze would have scared Kin had she not been used to it by now.

"Ahm, he was, well, the typical blond type... you know, really loud, annoying and pretty dumb," Kin offered in what she thought was a joking manner. Unfortunately, Tayuya did not find it amusing at all and for good reason. The Sound nin quickly dropped her attempt at humor. "He was sort of short, had messy hair and he had these strange whisker marks on his face. I thought it was really strange."

"Now that you mentioned the whiskers, I think I remember him as well. His name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," Baki added, frowning. The Suna nin watched with alarm as the redhead suddenly grew silent and pale. "Is something wrong?"

"I want this Naruto neutralized, preferably before the day of the operation."

The directive completely blindsided both Baki and Kin.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"You heard me, Baki. Kill this guy. Use your students and even the asset if you have to. He's dangerous, so make sure your students don't go after him alone."

"What about our cover?" Baki was stunned. This was an unexpected deviation from plan. It made him wonder who the hell this Naruto fellow was.

"Obviously, don't do anything that would expose you or your students, but if you can corner him in an alley somewhere before the exam, then by all means, kill him. I'm serious. Killing him would give us a big advantage," Tayuya stated calmly as if it was the most normal thing in the world to order the premeditated execution of a twelve-year-old.

"How do you know?"

"I just do," Tayuya responded, giving away nothing. She sure as hell couldn't reveal what Yugito had said. That the jailor of the Nibi was a Kumo turncoat working for Iwa was one of their most prized secrets.

Baki frowned with distaste, but said nothing else, having recognized that it must have involved some sensitive information. "I'll see what I can do. Is that all?"

"Yes. I'll take care of the body here," Tayuya offered. Baki nodded before disappearing. "Kin, you stay..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?"

"I told you to stay the fuck clear of this Naruto."

"I promise not to hit on him if that's what you are worried about," Kin answered slyly, seemingly unwilling or unable to see the other girl's darkening features. "He's cute, but he's got the wrong parts and—" The raven-haired girl found herself cut off mid-speech and thrown violently against a nearby tree. Kin gasped in pain and surprise.

"Stop fucking around! I'm being serious!"

"Ok. I won't pick fights with him," Kin quickly agreed as she rubbed her joints. It was a simple request after all. The genin was confused by the vehemence in Tayuya's words.

"I also want you to throw the match if he ends up being your opponent."

Now, that was something else.

"What?!" Kin's eyes literally bugged out. Was she being serious? Tayuya's stern demeanor screamed yes. "Why?"

"Because I said so, that's why!" Tayuya answered simply. While stonewalling worked well enough against Kin in the past, it just didn't cut it this time. Suddenly, the raven-haired girl felt very, very angry.

"So that's it? What happened to giving it your all? Or win the goddamn tournament or I'll beat your ass red until you can't sit for a month?" Kin protested, throwing the redhead's words back at her. "You might be a jounin of Iwa, but as a kunoichi of Sound, I won't throw my match just because you said so. Sorry, Tayuya-_sama_, but I won't play your game this time."

Tayuya's eyes initially widened with surprise before narrowing into dangerous slits. Despite their village affiliations, Kin had always been perfectly subordinate if not outright submissive.

"I'm going to ignore that for your sake. And I suggest you stop being so damn cocky, genin. You wouldn't even be taking part in this exam if it weren't for me. I pulled you out of the gutters, so don't think for a minute that I won't throw you back in."

The Iwa commander's cold words were greeted with painful silence.

'_Sticks and stones can break my bones, but words can never hurt me so.'_ It was Kin's conviction that the person who coined the phrase didn't know what they were talking about. In retrospect, both kunoichi probably regretted making those unkind comments, but only one of the two was bold enough to seek reconciliation.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, Tayuya-sama. Please accept my apology." As usual, it was Kin who swallowed her pride and begged her significant other for forgiveness like a collared bitch. Her only consolation was that at least she didn't have to do it on her hands and knees.

Kin's act broke the ice. The defused Iwa redhead also muttered something in return. It wasn't an apology per se, but Kin was happy to get it all the same.

"You know, if I throw the match, Orochimaru will have me killed for sure," Kin stated in a more subdued voice. Hidden Sound was a new village and had a reputation to establish. Those who soiled its name could expect little mercy from its Kage.

"I can protect you from Orochimaru," Tayuya declared with confidence.

"But not from this genin?" Kin asked with an incredulous expression. Tayuya briefly paused to weigh her options before laying down the facts.

"Right now, you can't last five minutes against me. The last time we met, this fucker took my fucking flute and damn near killed me."

Tayuya's frank admission floored Kin. The great Tayuya lost her treasured possession in a fight? Unthinkable! The redhead's reputation for being unwilling to admit any weakness was legendary among the rank and file. Surprise, however, was quickly replaced with guilt as the raven-haired girl recalled her earlier outburst. She realized the other girl must have been trying to protect her in her own stubborn way. Any lingering anger in the genin instantly melted away.

"I see. Okay, I'll do it. You know I trust you, Tayuya-sama." The Sound kunoichi turned and was about to leave when two slender but powerful arms grabbed her and spun her around.

"What are you—" Kin's words died mid-sentence when Tayuya's mouth slammed against her own. The genin's brief cry of surprise quickly morphed into longer lasting moans of delight. The two only separated after a good five minute lip-lock. After that, it didn't take a genius to connect the dots between Tayuya's genuine smile, which was most likely her first in many days, and Kin's glazed, starry-eyed expression.

"Fuck it. You know I'm not good with words, Kin…"

"It's ok. I love you too, Tayuya," Kin stated as she embraced the other girl. The genin smiled widely at the redhead's wide-eyed expression. Oh, she was definitely committing that moment to memory. It was not everyday that she managed to catch the great Tayuya off guard.

"Tell you what, stay the fuck alive, and I'll have a treat ready for you afterwards, deal?" Tayuya posed with a devious and, according to Kin, sexy smirk. The Sound girl nodded, all the while resisting the urge to squeal in an overly girlish manner.

"Just remember to kick some ass! Don't worry about the plan. We'll win for sure. Konoha would only stand a chance if they had someone like me, which they obviously don't," Tayuya bragged to her lover, giving one last boastful assurance.

If only the Iwa firebrand knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Genji, I heard about the incident between the Rain and Grass teams. I think this report will interest you."

The younger shinobi skimmed the report handed to him.

"A skirmish occurred near the Rain-Grass border sometime yesterday. Both sides quickly blamed each other and began mobilizing their reserves…" Genji looked up, "This wasn't us."

"No, it wasn't. We're pretty sure that at this point, with a hostile Grass active on their borders, Rain would have to pull whatever support they might have pledged to our enemy's cause… just as you predicted. I believe congratulations are in order," Tenzou added with a touch of pride and admiration. Like the Hokage, Tenzou had questioned the logic of his student's premeditated attack against the Grass team. The results, however, removed all doubt from his mind. In a single brilliant stroke, Genji had scored a great victory for Konoha before the invasion had even begun.

"We should probably wait until this is all over, but everything looks to be going well," Genji answered slowly, not feeling entirely comfortable with his mentor's praise. Tenzou, however, mistook his student's hesitation for false modesty and who could blame him. After all, how was he to know that his young charge had trouble sleeping at night? As for Genji, the news was definitely welcomed. It made him feel just a bit vindicated for his less than wholesome actions. "Is Alpha Team going to be the security force for the exam?"

"That's the idea. Most of the team is currently deployed, but I have scheduled for them to be recalled a few days before the final day of the exam," Genji nodded at his captain's answer. That was a good move, keeping most of the team away and therefore out of the reach of potential spies.

"Now, we just have to sit on our hands and wait," the younger shinobi frowned. The veteran ANBU chuckled.

"Patience is a virtue, young one."

"Yes, sensei." The youth's tone was petulant, but both knew it was in jest. Tenzou opened his mouth to speak again when his radio buzzed. Genji watched as his superior put on his headset and conversed in a low voice. Two minutes later, the ANBU captain ripped off his headset and turned to Genji.

"Perimeter patrol just found a body. We're going to check it out."

"Why us?" Genji asked confused.

"It's a Konoha nin, and it's believed to be one of the exam proctors."

Genji immediately killed off any further protest. Suddenly, their previous confidence about the operation seemed far less credible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gekkou Hayate. The ID checks out. It's him for sure," answered the chuunin who had found the body. He looked curiously at the two ANBU members, wondering why members of Konoha's special force were getting involved.

"Have you filed the report?" Tenzou asked. The chuunin shook his head.

"Good. I'll take over. I need to report this to the Hokage immediately. Genji, I want you to find the vice captain," Tenzou ordered. Only his superb training allowed him to catch his subordinate's momentary freeze. The ANBU captain gazed at Genji's tense form for a minute before nodding in understanding.

"On second thought, why don't you report this to the Hokage. I'll handle Yuugao." Tenzou gave a hidden smile as Genji sighed audibly in relief.

"Thank you, sir." Genji quickly turned his attention to the body as Tenzou disappeared.

'_Yuugao-sensei is going to be crushed.' _Genji thought glumly. His relationship with his vice captain had improved immensely in recent weeks so he knew how hard this was going to hit her. Once again, he was very grateful for the porcelain mask that hid his face.

"Has a medic come by to diagnose his cause of death?" Perplexed, the chuunin shook his head.

"I didn't bother because the cause of death seemed obvious. He was hit by lightning attacks. I thought his attackers must have been a Kumo infiltration squad."

Ever since news of the Lightning delegation's massacre became public, people pointed northeast whenever something bad happened. The suspicion worked in Konoha's favor so far as the coming invasion was concerned. Its population's preoccupation with Kumo undoubtedly lulled its western enemies into a false sense of security. That was the point. But being aware of the underlying deception, Genji was less quick to cast his suspicion eastward. But if Kumo nin didn't do it, who did? The list of suspects was short.

"Get a medical team here to take him in. I want a full autopsy." Genji ordered firmly, leaving no room for argument. He had a hunch, but he needed proof to substantiate his theory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He didn't die from those lightning techniques, he couldn't have."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Genji stared the chief coroner in the eye.

"Positive. All the external markings and internal damage are consistent with postmortem use of high voltage lightning techniques."

Genji resisted the urge to express himself in a very vocal manner. "What killed him then?"

"This, probably," the medic-nin remarked as he parted the blackened skin near Hayate's shoulders to reveal a thin but deep cut. "Look at the tissues under the skin. It's like the epithelia cells underwent some sort of synchronized necrosis. I've never seen anything like it before, but I'm pretty sure chakra was used to inflict this wound."

Genji leaned forward to examine the incision. By a stroke of luck, he recognized the features of the wound almost instantly. The jounin sensei of Team 10 had showed off his skills as a wind wielding, trench knife user a couple of days before the exam. Genji recalled the perfectly even marks Asuma's weapons had left on the interior of his stationary targets.

"Wind! The wound was made with wind chakra," Genji exclaimed.

"That could be it. If you charged a blade with wind chakra, you could get a wound just like this. But wind users are extremely rare in most of the elemental nations. The only location that has many of them is…" The doctor stopped short of finishing the sentence.

"Sunagakure," Genji finished with a wince.

"What does this mean?" the doctor asked.

"It means that I was right," Genji stated.

In retrospect, the attempt to pin the deed on Kumo was obvious. He had done something similar in the Forest of Death just days earlier. Only in that case, he had used Grass's suspicion of Rain to frame the latter village.

'_This guy's good,'_ Genji thought. He realized that someone intelligent must have come up with this idea; someone creative and imaginative; someone who thought like him. He also realized that if this someone was truly on the other side, then they were a significant threat to his plans and to Konoha.

"It also means someone's trying to fuck with us," Genji admitted with a hard glint in his eyes.

"What?" a very confused doctor asked as he looked at his companion. His young companion responded by handing him several official looking papers.

"Everything we just talked about is now classified as an A-rank village secret. Tell anyone and expect a visit from Ibiki."

The good doctor acknowledged numbly. He watched as the almost childish looking ANBU disappeared. Sure he felt his age at times, but on days like this, he really, really felt old. The medical expert did not know how the Sandaime Hokage managed to keep up with his younger subordinates, but he wished the venerable leader the very best of luck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:** Yes, I altered and skimmed over the preliminary matches, which really should not come as a surprise. I mean, the entire thing is a farce. Still, I thought I did a bang-up job of restructuring the preliminaries in a logical manner. Serendipity wins!

The last parts of this chapter should have gone with last chapter since they explained Naruto's actions in the Forest of Death. He had two major goals for killing the Grass genin and framing Rain for it. First, it was to cause a fight between the remaining Grass and Rain teams so that the Hokage had an excuse to bring in extra security. Second, it was to cause Rain to withdraw direct support for Orochimaru's invasion. Hopefully, last chapter makes more sense now in this context.

As promised, Tayuya played a big role in this chapter. She is arguably my favorite female character right now, though I'm not exactly fond of Naruto-Tayuya romances. And yes, Tayuya helped kill Hayate or at least helped cover it up. I'm sure readers can imagine how a Tayuya-Yuugao scene would go.

**As always, please take a moment to review. Thank you.**


	13. Jiraiya of the Sannin

**Warning:** A minor character dies. This is the last time I'm doing a warning for violence, character death and innuendo. Readers should be used to these things by now since they are in just about every chapter. However, I'll still put up warnings for steamy, racy scenes.

**AN:** This chapter was supposed to be dark and gritty, but Jiraiya's presence threw some things out of whack. So I hope readers enjoy the small humorous break between all the melodrama and violence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 13: Jiraiya of the Sannin**

"Oh, come on, Shikamaru, don't be like that," Naruto complained in a singsong voice. The Nara grumbled, but did not offer any meaningful resistance as his friend dragged him along. "What's the big deal?"

"You were carrying out a classified mission alone and you say it's not a big deal?" Shikamaru asked with amazement. The Nara boy had confronted his teammate about his unusual behavior after the preliminaries. However, instead of getting answers, his attempt at investigative work – a first for the lazy genius – had only raised more questions. It also earned him a visit from Konoha's recent gossip fodder, the mysterious ANBU named Genji.

"Genji's pretty cool once you get to know him. He's actually our age, you know," Naruto offered nonchalantly. The casual remark caused Shikamaru to grind to a halt.

"You know him?" the shadow user asked with a hint of suspicion. The blond laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head with feigned embarrassment.

"Ah, I mean, well… sort of. It's top secret."

Shikamaru sighed. Well, if what his friend was doing _was_ confidential, then he really couldn't complain too much about being kept in the dark. Orders were orders. Still, a part of the Nara boy was stupefied by the idea that out of all the rookies, it was Naruto who was being given special assignments. The blond was his friend, but this was Naruto! He had his moments, but in general, Naruto looked about as ready to perform covert operations as Orochimaru was ready to run a health clinic!

While not a perfect analogy, it did illustrate how shocked Shikamaru was at the revelation that his teammate was operating under the authority of an elite ANBU. But the more he thought about it, the more sense he saw in the idea. Considering how badly he had been blindsided, one could argue that by using Naruto, Genji had achieved a great tactical coup.

"Just as long as you aren't doing anything bad, Naruto." As a testament to his very impressive skills at subterfuge, the jinchuuriki didn't even bat an eye at his friend's remark.

"Aw, that's nice, Shika. Come on, I'll buy you lunch. Chouji's not around so I don't mind paying." The Nara boy chuckled. It was something of a joke within Team 10 that Chouji and Naruto must always pay for their own meals. Asuma had made the unfortunate mistake of offering to take his team out to dinner one time. Needless to say, the jounin had learned his lesson.

"Fine," Shikamaru agreed. He was no glutton like his teammates, but it wasn't like he was going to turn down a free meal. Plus, Naruto was also developing into a fine gourmand. The seafood tempura he had selected last time, courtesy of his friend's suggestion, had been heavenly. Chouji's family would have killed to have the recipe. It was a pity that his friend, Ino, was too myopic to partake in such pleasures.

"Ok, I know a shortcut to this really nice restaurant."

Halfway to their destination, the two young shinobi came upon a most curious figure. Ever conscious of his wellbeing, the Nara boy favored bypassing the man, but Naruto was less willing to leave the suspicious stranger be.

"Who are you?" the blond asked. The large man with a crown of shockingly white hair looked dismissively at the two kids before turning away.

"Be quiet, you little brats! Can't you see I'm busy?" A string of perverted giggles followed the stranger's declaration.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. The older man frowned at having his attention broken once again.

"Sheesh, you two are still here? Here, take these and leave me alone. Consider them an investment for your future. Share them with your friends if you want." The two genin blinked as they each found a small orange book in their hands. Shikamaru immediately recognized the book and just barely suppressed a suffering groan. It was the same book that earned his father the beating of a lifetime, courtesy of the man's significant other. There was no way in hell that Shikamaru was going to let himself be caught with that thing. A veteran of numerous run-ins with all things troublesome and female, Nara quickly and effectively executed one of his many exit strategies.

"I just remembered that I need to do something, so I can't have lunch with you, Naruto. Here, why don't you take my gift as compensation?" Pushing his own orange book into his friend's hands, the Nara boy seemingly vanished into thin air. Curious and puzzled, Naruto looked at the small book, turned the page, read two lines, and promptly chucked it at the old man.

'_Shika, you damn coward! See if I make you chuunin now!'_ Naruto thought furiously. Here he was, thinking only good things about his friend, and at the first sign of trouble, the lazy bastard turned traitor! And this wasn't the first time, either. The blond could still recall that unlikely lunch date with the girls of Team 7.

"Hey, what's the big idea? If you're gay, just tell me. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Huh? What!?" Naruto exclaimed in confusion.

"I said there's nothing wrong with being gay. What is it with young people and their inability to hear?" With that, the lecherous old man turned back to… his former activities. Naruto was absolutely seething at this point. Where did this old man get off on calling him a homosexual when he himself was acting like a pervert?

"Oh, and I wouldn't do that." A spike of killing intent caused Naruto's hands to stop just short of his kunai pouch. "I don't think you know who you are messing with."

'_Neither do you!'_ Naruto's instinct screamed at him to prepare for a fight. The young ANBU would have joined battle had his eyes not flickered over the cover of the perverted orange book by chance.

"What the ... no way! You're—"

"That's right! I'm Jiraiya, the legendary author of the Icha Icha series, which has served the needs of young people across the elemental nations!" the white-haired man gloated, his pride quite evident.

Naruto blinked once and then again. His hands flashed through a series of hand seals that verified he wasn't caught in some sort of bizarre illusion.

'_I don't believe this.'_ While the hidden genius didn't normally judge someone for deriving pleasure from their eccentricities – his own particular hobby being defacing the Hokage Monument and leading his pursuers in merry-go-round chases, after all – a seriously perverted Jiraiya was too much to bear. This was the mentor of the legendary Yondaime Hokage? This was the most honored Toad Hermit and the greatest seal master of all the elemental nations? This was the man who exposited with such masterful clarity, depth and insight about the ninja arts? Surely, it could not be.

It seemed that whenever old man Sarutobi singled out his vivacious student for praise, he omitted the part about his student's peculiar habits. Naruto was so surprised by the entire encounter that he stood dumbly as the older ninja stuffed his pockets with additional orange books.

"Here, kid, I think you could really use these. Maybe they'll set you _straight_," Jiraiya stated with emphasis on the last word. The lecherous man then dismissed the youngster in order to continue his research.

'_Hey, wait a minute!'_ It was only when he was well out of sight that Naruto's mind finally caught up with what happened. The youngster immediately blushed red with anger and embarrassment. That pervert so did not just make fun of him and question his sexual orientation. Such an affront deserved an appropriate response.

A devilish smile blossomed on his face.

"**Oiroke no Jutsu."**

A stacked, pigtailed, centerfold blonde popped into existence. Naruto eyed his creation critically, smiling faintly when she pouted adorably at him. The Naruko clone looked just slutty enough to reduce a man's brain to mush, but not enough to evoke the full jealous fury of females.

It was perfect.

"You know what to do."

"Yes, Naruto-sama," the clone chirped enthusiastically.

In short order, Naruto heard a loud squeal, a masculine cry of surprise and several louder feminine cries of outrage. The earth trembled, and he knew one foolish pervert was being beaten to within inches of his life. The young prankster smiled evilly as he walked away.

'_Naruto one, pervert hermit zero.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a secluded clearing far from the center of Konoha, a particularly angry and battered Toad Hermit finally caught up to his target. "I found you, you little brat!"

"Gee, old man, you look like you could use a bath," Naruto answered cheerfully. Indeed, for all intents and purposes, Jiraiya looked like he had just crawled out of a dumpster.

"Thanks to you, you little pest! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the crap out of you." The white-haired – well, brown and gray now, with all that dirt and dust – ninja was only half-kidding too.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in response, his jovial mood replaced by one of determination and defiance. While he realized that he had less than a snowball's chance in hell of defeating one of the Sannin, he could certainly try. He was sure he could make a good showing of it.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't have you arrested for violating Article Three of Konohagakure's Code of Public Conduct!"

The famed Toad Hermit pulled back and blinked owlishly at the preteen.

"Oh please, since when did Konoha have a code of public conduct?" the older man asked.

"Since people started reading your books," Naruto shot back dryly. Jiraiya looked at him with a strangely serious expression before cracking a wide smile.

"I like you, kid. The old man was right. You really do resemble him."

"Who?" Naruto asked with suspicious eyes and tense muscles.

"One of my former students." Jiraiya looked away briefly, as if recalling some treasured yet painful memory. The renowned shinobi quickly changed the subject. "So you're Uzumaki Naruto… or should I say Genji?"

Naruto was not overly surprised that the perverted ninja knew of his secret identity.

"Huh, so you know. Well, what can I do for the great Jiraiya-sama?" he asked, being only half sarcastic. Despite the older man's eccentricities, Naruto recognized his achievements and abilities, which were by no means small.

"Actually, it's more about what I can do for you. I saw the little trick you pulled earlier, using a copy of Genji to fool your teammate. It's pretty good for a shadow clone." Now that all the funny stuff was over and done with, Jiraiya became the consummate professional, confident that he had important knowledge to impart.

"But?" Having sensed the mood shift, Naruto was likewise quick to take his cue as a student eager to learn.

"But it won't hold up to close scrutiny. No matter how good your cloning or transfiguration techniques are, they cannot and will not hold. To maintain the underlying balance and stability of your clone especially over long distances, you'll need seals to hold the chakra source in a more defined manner. That's where I come in."

"You'll teach me seals?" Naruto tried hard to keep the enthusiasm from his voice. From the widening smile on Jiraiya's face, however, it was clear that the older shinobi was not fooled. The blond glared back. The idiot had better not be thinking up perverted ideas involving his special technique or there was going to be hell to pay.

"Yep. But first, I'm going to need to teach you the fundamentals. So listen up, especially if you want to learn to use it for the exam. All or almost all fuuinjutsu constructs are based on a series of postulates known as the Primary Axioms of Sealing. From these axioms, you can build up—"

"Excuse me, I already know all the axioms," Naruto interrupted with just a touch of annoyance. Oh, come on, the axioms were fundamental concepts to one of the most useful branches of the ninja arts and this renowned teacher thought he wouldn't know them already? Please. Jiraiya didn't buy it though.

"Show me," the Toad Hermit demanded with dead seriousness, placing several sheets of paper, a brush and a bottle of ink before Naruto. Sure, the axioms were the most basic components of sealing, but that was like saying calculus was basic compared to multivariable and stochastic calculus. Few people would seriously believe that a child was capable of teaching himself basic differentiation and integration to any appreciable degree.

A part of Naruto was tempted to resist. He was a jounin of Konoha, an elite ANBU and the personal representative of the Hokage. Where did this newcomer, famous and renowned as he was, get off on giving orders to him? Fortunately, he held his tongue.

'_I guess he is one of the Sannin and he is offering to teach me sealing techniques.'_ Unlike other branches of the ninja arts, one could not simply brute force fuuinjutsu. There were certain small, but critical trade secrets that only an experienced seals master would know about. If he wanted to learn about the most complex, but also potentially the most useful, branch of the ninja arts, he was going to have to do this.

Naruto sighed but offered no verbal protest as he picked up the brush and went to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sarutobi-sensei, you lied to me!"

"Oh?" The Hokage met his student's glare with a benevolent smile.

"You made me believe that the kid's almost as talented as Minato," Jiraiya accused.

To say that Namikaze Minato was the single most brilliant human being he had ever encountered would be a gross underestimation in the Toad Hermit's eyes. The spunky brat was his greatest joy and challenge, and remained by far his greatest legacy. All his theoretical dissertations, his summoning capabilities, his legendary ninja skills and status and even his beloved accomplishments in the field of literary erotica; none of those things compared to his landmark achievement in training and mentoring arguably the single greatest ninja Konohagakure had fielded since its founding.

Somehow, Naruto, at the tender age of twelve, made the famed Yondaime look slow in comparison.

"I assume he showed some talent in fuuinjutsu?" Sarutobi suspected as much considering how much time the youth spent in a particular section of his massive library.

"I'm not sure if 'some talent' is an accurate way to describe him. That's like saying the Kyuubi only has 'some talent' in causing mayhem."

Sarutobi cracked a wry grin at his student's apt analogy. Despite the generational divide, he truly believed the two would get along well together. The issue was convincing Jiraiya to stay in the village and take up the job.

"Naruto knows more about theoretical fuuinjutsu now than Minato did when he was in his twenties! Sensei, this is not a normal genius you have here."

Sarutobi nodded at Jiraiya's assessment. Although it really wasn't like he needed his student to tell him how special Naruto was. He sensed, however, a "but" coming up. As usual, his instinct was correct.

"But I looked at this defense plan he set up and I saw him misinform and misdirect his teammate using a clone. I can't help but think I'm twelve again and I'm looking at Orochimaru pull off one of his stunts."

"That's not true, Jiraiya," Sarutobi's response was immediate and sharp. It was a warning for the other man to be careful with his next words.

"Oh, come on. I know you care about the boy. But even you must see that he's good at manipulating people, even people close to him. How many times has he done this to his teammates and even to you? Tell me that doesn't remind you of Orochimaru?"

Sarutobi gave his student a hard look that told him to shut up, which he did. The Hokage managed to not give in to his baser instincts as he formulated a short and pointed rebuttal.

"Were you any different? Were Tsunade or Minato?" Ouch. That had to hurt.

"Yes, but at the age of twelve? Are you going to give him command of an ANBU unit on his thirteenth birthday just like you did with Uchiha Itachi?" It was obvious that Jiraiya was irritated and pissed at his teacher's unwillingness to listen to his reasons.

The air quickly thickened with the suppressive tension of conflicting ideas. For a moment, the legendary Toad Hermit wondered if his old teacher was going to throw him out in a fit of anger. The Hokage, however, maintained his composure.

"Jiraiya, I am only going to say this once. He is not Orochimaru, and he is not Itachi. He is Uzumaki Naruto and I have every confidence that he will surpass even the loftiest expectations I have set for him." Sarutobi, in turn, was not shy about expressing his enthusiasm for the young jounin. The unwavering support he displayed surprised even Jiraiya.

"How can you be sure of that? You've been wrong before."

"You're right. I have been wrong before, but I stayed behind to correct my mistakes. I looked after Naruto to the best of my abilities. I made sure he was trained by the best and able to look after himself. What about you and Tsunade, Jiraiya? What did you do?" Sarutobi fired back with just a touch of anger. The Sandaime Hokage had never completely forgiven his students for abandoning the village. They had their reasons to be sure, but who didn't?

Jiraiya bowed his head slightly and nodded. Sarutobi made a good point. Who was he to denigrate his student's legacy when he wasn't even around?

"You could be right, and I really do hope you are right. But I just don't know the kid well enough to have that much faith in him." Only after saying those words did Jiraiya notice the trap.

The Hokage immediately swooped in on the opening his student made. "Then get to know him better. You owe him and Minato that much."

'_Damn,'_ Jiraiya thought as he bemoaned his stupidity for being caught in such an obvious trap. For his part, the elderly Sarutobi showed that he was as sharp and cunning as ever. The wide, shit-eating grin on the Hokage's face said the words loud and clear, "Gotcha!"

"I, but… fine!" The white-haired pervert drooped his shoulders, admitting defeat. Perhaps staying in Konoha might not be that bad. It had been a while since he used the fine ladies of his home village as inspiration for his books. "But I have one condition. You tell him the truth about the beast and his father. If he's as smart as you made him out to be, he most likely knows already."

Sarutobi closed his eyes as he nodded sadly. He had suspected as much. For both Naruto and his own sake, it was best he came clean.

"Good, because we might not have any choice in this matter. As I've told you, nearly the entirety of the Land of Wind is a vacuum in my intelligence network. I suspect someone from Sunagakure is directing the counterintelligence efforts. But I finally received some useful information about Suna relating to this invasion." Jiraiya handed the Hokage a scroll.

Sarutobi quickly skimmed the report and frowned at the end. "Is this dependable information?"

"Not one hundred percent, but I have vetted the intelligence as being likely to be true. I think you might want to call up your child prodigy," Jiraiya suggested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"One of the Kazekage's children is believed to be the host of the Shukaku," Naruto read from the scroll. "How can you be sure?" He eyed Jiraiya with irritation. Since his appearance, the perverted sage had heralded nothing but trouble and bad news. Okay, that was unfair as the intelligence Jiraiya provided for Konoha was certainly useful, if not downright vital at times.

"So Suna has a jinchuuriki, but we don't know who it is. That's just great." Naruto had known that his failure to axe the Suna siblings would come back to haunt him. If only he hadn't been so drained and exhausted at the time.

"It was hard enough to get even this intelligence. Like I said, Sunagakure is locked down even tighter than the Land of Rain," Jiraiya explained.

"Your intelligence network must suck, Ero-sama," Naruto deadpanned.

The Toad Hermit looked at Sarutobi with raised eyebrows before shooting an offended look at the loud blond. "Treat your elders with the appropriate respect, you little brat!"

"I called you 'sama,' didn't I? And I would love to hear your argument against me calling you a pervert."

"I'm _not_ a pervert. I'm a SUPER PERVERT! Get it right, brat!" Jiraiya corrected with great seriousness. Naruto stared back at the Toad Hermit as if he were on crack.

"That's enough from both of you! We have work," Sarutobi interrupted, glaring at both to get the point across. Entertaining as the two were, there were important things to discuss.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama," Naruto and Jiraiya responded in properly contrite tones.

"This won't really change anything. The ANBU teams and reserve task forces should still deploy as planned. Both Captain Tenzou and I will be in the area, so we should be able to handle Suna's jinchuuriki," Naruto stated. As a carrier of the Shodai's genes and his special bloodline, Tenzou was an excellent counter to Suna's secret weapon. On the other hand, there was the possibility that the good captain would be sent elsewhere, leaving the container of the tailed beast unattended.

"I'm also pretty sure I can handle all three siblings by myself," Naruto added. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, recognizing that the child was stating a fact and not a boast.

"Even if the Shukaku is released?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto thought for a moment before nodding confidently. The Hokage paused hesitantly at this point.

"Just tell him," Jiraiya urged, directing a serious look at his teacher when the older shinobi looked at him. Naruto looked between his two elders and suppressed the urge to groan. He hated it when adults conspired against him in the open like this. It wasn't like he didn't know they were up to something.

"Come on, old man, I thought we got past this sort of thing. Just tell me what it is. You know I can handle it." Even so, Sarutobi hesitated. The ANBU sighed.

"Ok. Let me guess, it's about the Kyuubi or my father, the Yondaime, or maybe both."

"See? What did I tell you?" Jiraiya was quick to jump on his teacher's case, who gracefully accepted that he had acted unwisely. Sarutobi had suspected as much, but never mustered the courage to confront Naruto about his past.

"How long have you known?" the Hokage asked. On the plus side, this revelation meant they didn't need to have a long and grueling talk about a painful past that no one wanted to remember.

"A couple of years. It was hard at first, but I sort of accepted things over time," Naruto explained in a matter of fact manner. Sarutobi didn't know whether to feel pleased or saddened by the young boy's quiet acceptance of the past. It did, however, solidify his opinion of the boy's maturity and readiness.

"Can you tap the beast's power without losing conscious control of your body?" Jiraiya asked, going straight to the heart of things.

"I can go up to four tails with the Kyuubi's chakra without suffering any major problem. I'm sure that's more than enough to handle the one-tailed demon." While surprised at the declaration, both Jiraiya and Sarutobi nodded at the sound assessment. While a jinchuuriki could only wield a fraction of a tailed beast's full power, the base strength of the creatures increased by orders of magnitude with additional tails. So the container of a very powerful tailed beast could, in theory, go toe-to-toe against a weaker one.

"You'll be masquerading as your other persona, right? Utilizing that many tails of chakra will most likely reveal you to others," Jiraiya noted helpfully.

"I know that. But if it means protecting the village, then so be it," Naruto replied with casual ease. It was as if he didn't even care that he might be called upon to throw away the life he had spent years to build. The legendary member of the Sannin stared at the youngster with a blank look before turning to his teacher. Suddenly, the old man's faith in the brat made a hell of a lot more sense. Sarutobi smiled faintly, having long since recognized the young blond's aptitude for dedication and near fanatical devotion.

"Ok, fine. So what can I do to help in all this?" Jiraiya offered at last. The Hokage's smile widened in response. The ninja leader nodded at Naruto when he turned to him with a questioning gaze.

Sarutobi just loved it when one of his plans came together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Many hours later, the two men and one boy finally finished revising Naruto's original plan.

"That sounds good to me. You know what, brat? I think I underestimated you by a little bit," Jiraiya conceded. His half-grudging praise for the youngster was very circumspect but also very much heartfelt. It was hard not to be impressed by the kid genius.

"And I think I overestimated you by a lot, Ero-sama," Naruto fired back. The white-haired pervert mumbled darkly about ungrateful cheeky brats. As for Sarutobi, well, he just leaned back and enjoyed the fireworks. It had been so long since he was so thoroughly entertained.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked. Drafting and modifying operational schematics with someone as sharp and knowledgeable as the Hokage was tough enough already, tossing Jiraiya of the Sannin into the mix made things a hundred times more difficult.

"Just about. There is one more thing before you go," Sarutobi began. The elderly shinobi reached under a drawer and retrieved a necklace of sorts. "This is a family heirloom that originally belonged to the Shodai. His granddaughter and my student, Tsunade, left it in your father's care when she left. It passed on to me when he died. And from this day onwards, it'll be yours."

Naruto looked at the old man in shock. This necklace represented the legacy of the Shodai, founder of Konohagakure and establisher of its greatest dynastic family, which unfortunately became defunct with Tsunade's exile. Surely, the Hokage was joking. It would be a pretty cruel and heartless joke, but still he couldn't be serious, could he? Sarutobi, however, was serious and held the necklace out in front of him.

"Ahm, I, eh, I can't accept that," Naruto protested demurely even as he dallied. Everyone in the room, however, knew what was ultimately going to happen. One simply did not refuse such an honor from the God of Shinobi.

"Just take the necklace, brat," Jiraiya said in exasperation. He would never have believed that someone so loud and boisterous could be so modest. He figured Naruto would have jumped at the chance to receive such a positive affirmation from the Hokage. It would appear that he had misread the brat again.

Spurred by Jiraiya's words, Naruto accepted the old man's gift. His small hands instinctively traced the worn edges of the jewelry as if to spatially memorize the designs.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I don't know what to say or do."

"Just do what you have always done and you'll be fine, and the people _will_ love you for it."

'_Wait, what?'_

"I, I don't understand," Naruto admitted. The old man was trying to say something, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"If we win the battle to come, I want to make public all classified information regarding your life: the Kyuubi, your father and your alias. I ordered these secrets kept so as to protect you, but I realized instead that I've only stunted your growth and ability to interact with others. I wish to right that wrong."

The young ninja looked at his leader as if he was crazy.

"I have not gone senile, Naruto," Sarutobi added. "Not yet at least." The blond blushed as the Hokage answered the question running through his mind.

"Sorry, I was just—"

"It's alright. I understand your hesitation and I promise you that this will only happen if you want it to happen. All I ask is for you to think about it. Will you do that for me, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked. Jiraiya rolled his eyes as the twelve-year-old nodded his head furiously.

"This plan of yours has a very good chance of giving Konoha a great victory. If and when we win, the people will demand a hero. I can think of no one better than you. Can you, Jiraiya?"

"_If_ this works? Nope," the white-haired pervert interjected as he crossed his arms. He had looked over the plan and the results thus far, and was very impressed with what he had seen.

"What about my detractors?" Naruto asked, being ever cautious and paranoid. "I thought it would take years for me to build up enough support and connections to, you know…"

"That's normally true, but like you said about this invasion, timing is important. If we time the revelation of your secrets at the moment when people are most receptive to you, then it won't matter."

"Once the people know about your achievements, they will have no choice but to accept you. The few remaining detractors won't be able to do anything, not when you have Jiraiya and myself by your side, and the support of Captain Tenzou and his subordinates. I have already discussed the details with the captain and he said he will support you one hundred percent." Sarutobi smiled softly as he observed the myriad of emotions flashing across Naruto's face.

"You still have time to think about it, but I hope you'll agree with my proposal, Naruto. You will no longer have to hide behind an alias, and you, not Genji, will be recognized for your successes and accomplishments." The Hokage's last words burned themselves into Naruto's mind, and he could not help but marvel at how awesome that would be. The blond jounin didn't take long to make up his mind.

"I'll do it, old man," Naruto declared. How could he refuse when this was the exact sort of unvarnished recognition he was striving for? After all, it wasn't like Genji could ever become Hokage.

Sarutobi grinned, "You made the right choice, Naruto."

With his mind and attention occupied by heady thoughts, Naruto never saw the grinning Jiraiya closing in.

"Way to go, brat!" the Toad Hermit called out as he proceeded to give the youngster the messiest noogie possible. Naruto could only offer futile resistance as the bigger man massacred his hair follicles. Minutes later, Jiraiya smiled at his work while Naruto glared back from under his mop of messed up blond locks. As far as the young prankster was concerned, the older nin's action amounted to a declaration of war.

"Oh yeah, let's see how you handle this, Ero-sama!"

The Hokage's eyes widened with realization. "No wait, Naruto, don't!"

It was too late.

"**Oiroke no Jutsu!"**

Jiraiya instinctively tensed in preparation for battle. The earlier bruises he received from the band of angry females were still fresh. However, as the smoke cleared away and he noticed that his opponent was unarmed and female, the man quickly reverted to baser instincts.

"Hey, your breasts got even bigger!" If Jiraiya were in a more composed state of mind, he probably would not have said that. In his defense, few warm blooded heterosexual males could maintain their composure in the presence of a completely naked blonde bombshell. And the pervert was right about her bust size. This Naruko was almost an entire cup size bigger than her earlier incarnation.

"Yes, yes, they did. I'm so glad you noticed, Jiraiya-sama," the girl cooed with delight. "You're so observant. Perhaps you would like to inspect more closely?" The perky teenager bent forward and squeezed her ample bosoms together in an altogether inviting gesture.

The crashing sound of a chair striking the floor signified the fall of the venerable and great Sandaime Hokage. The old man was an unintended casualty of Naruko's devastating Weapon of Mass Seduction. While her efforts were directed at Jiraiya, this was war and innocents were bound to get caught in the crossfire.

For his part, Jiraiya did not escape unscathed. Based on his nonsensical muttering, Naruto's creation was wreaking havoc with his hormones and mind. On the one hand, his intellect recognized that the fleshy female supermodel before him was a preteen boy. On the other hand, it was really, really hard for the pervert of legendary proportions to care. He had spent years traveling the elemental lands in search of exotic locales and elusive sex goddesses for his books. Had he known what perfection existed within Konoha's very walls, he might never have left the village in the first place.

"I've told you this a million times, Naruto. Please refrain from using that technique in this office," Sarutobi stated sharply after picking himself up from the floor. Naruto immediately dropped the technique and apologized. Of course, it was hard to imagine that he was being sincere, what with that smug grin plastered across his face.

"And Jiraiya, please stop thinking about Naruto's breasts. Remember, he's a twelve-year-old boy." His old sensei's rebuke finally succeeded in punching through Jiraiya's post-traumatic haze. For his own sanctity of mind, however, the Toad Hermit ignored the substance of his teacher's statement. There were just too many things wrong with that thought. The recently transformed youngster, however, found the whole affair hilarious.

"Thank you, Naruto. You may go," Sarutobi stated hurriedly, lest the prankster's presence evoke additional chaos.

"Two zip, eh, Ero-sama?" Naruto crowed, getting in the last word as he Shunshin'd away.

"You dumb brat, I'll get you for this! I swear I will!" The dumb brat, however, was long gone, leaving behind a fuming Toad Hermit and a moderately amused Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi waited until he was sure that the lively youth was gone before gracing his student with a solemn look.

"Thank you, Jiraiya. Your action helped keep Naruto from dwelling on the other things that have happened," he stated. Since this whole operation began, especially after the events of the Forest of Death, the elderly ninja had major concerns about his young prodigy's state of health. He could not even begin to describe how joyous it was to see Naruto happy and carefree even if it lasted but a few minutes.

"I figured I should give the brat a break. And I guess you're right, sensei. He's a good kid," Jiraiya admitted with a wry grin. His opinion of Minato's kid hadn't changed completely, but it had improved for the better. For one thing, the Toad Hermit just couldn't imagine someone like Orochimaru or Itachi transforming into a female to prank unsuspecting victims.

"I know you don't like what he has become, Jiraiya. And I'm partly to blame for that. I vilify Danzou and his projects, but in the end, am I any different?"

"Sensei, we both know you're nothing like him!" Jiraiya rose almost instinctively to defend his teacher.

Sarutobi seemed to ignore the response as he made his next point.

"Promise me that you'll look after him." The elderly man immediately lifted a hand to stop the expected protests. "I've made too many mistakes to rectify by myself. I need your strength and your help, Jiraiya. Besides, you'll be around, won't you?" The Hokage laid it on thick, giving his student no room to wiggle or maneuver.

At last, a defeated Jiraiya acquiesced to his teacher's wishes. "Of course I'll help, sensei, but why are you saying this now?" To say the least, he was surprised and disturbed by the finality and defeated tone of his teacher. The Hokage, as usual, refused to clarify.

"Fine. I'd better go settle my things then. Oh, but before I forget…" Jiraiya reached into his pocket and carefully retrieved a small orange book. He handed it to his leader with both hands. "Here's the newest edition. It hits the bookstores next month, but I thought you might not want to wait."

"You are a good man, Jiraiya. Did I ever tell you that you're my best student?" Sarutobi asked in a serious tone. The legendary spymaster chuckled as he nodded.

"A few times. Have a good day, sensei," Jiraiya stated respectfully as he left, knowing that the Sandaime would want to be left alone for the next couple of hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uzumaki Naruto was happy. If all went well, which was quite likely given the circumstances, his chaotic double life could be straightened out by this time next week; not years, months, or even weeks, but days!

The twelve-year-old knew what he was capable of. Once he was able to unleash his abilities without restriction, the blond had every confidence that he would succeed in achieving even his loftiest goals.

'_Youngest Hokage in history.'_ Naruto smiled faintly at the thought, but only for a moment. It wouldn't do for him to start counting chickens before the eggs hatched. Plus, the Sandaime still ruled very capably and the young ANBU would sooner die than betray his leader in any way.

Still, Naruto was happy; so happy that he forwent his Genji disguise as he walked down the street. The cold, apathetic glances and the occasional looks of hostility quickly reduced his good cheer. The jinchuuriki ducked into an alley and took to traveling on the roofs of the village. Okay, so maybe Genji's success and fame had spoiled him a little. But who could begrudge him for favoring respect and admiration over scorn and indifference.

A short while later, Naruto arrived at his destination, Training Field 14. He was about to transform into his Genji persona when a voice called out to him.

"Naruto, good to see you. Come over and give me a hand with the vice captain."

"Tenzou-sensei!" Naruto ran over to his captain. "What's wrong with Yuugao-senpai?"

The young shinobi looked over and was shocked at his normally demure and reticent mentor's behavior. For one, she was obviously drunk based on the way she swayed unsteadily back and forth. And for another, Yuugao was shooting her colleagues sexy, flirtatious grins.

"Hey, Naru-chan, how about a threeso—" Naruto blinked as Yuugao tried to put the moves on both him and Captain Tenzou only to break out in a fit of hiccups.

"She's drunk! How did that happen?"

Tenzou lifted his arms and pointed at the empty bottles of high-proof sake and the pieces of broken weapons. "Hayate's death hit her harder than any of us had expected. Anko apparently brought her some alcohol to settle her mind. You can see how well that worked. Yuugao also put two rookie ANBU operatives in the hospital while intoxicated." That explained the weapons lying about.

"Don't tell me, she challenged them to a kenjutsu duel and they accepted?"

"What do you think?"

Naruto shook his head. A drunken Yuugao wielding a ninjaken could not have been good for her opponents' health. His mind backtracked to Tenzou's mentioning of the woman who had brought the alcohol.

'_So she's alright,'_ Naruto thought with relief, remembering her encounter with Orochimaru during the exam. He rather liked the provocative exam proctor, despite her peculiar and somewhat freaky behavior. Plus, she reminded him a bit about himself.

"Listen, Naruto, I have some affairs to take care of. So I need you to look after the vice captain."

"Wait a minute, captain! You can't leave me here alone with her!" Naruto screeched but to no avail. His oh-so-courageous leader had already made himself scarce.

'_Damn it! Why is all this shit happening on the same day! And why is everyone around me acting so cowardly!' _Naruto was left fuming as Yuugao suddenly attached herself to his body. The young shinobi whimpered as his drunken and half delirious sensei proceeded to glomp him like he was an extra soft plush doll. _'Oh, I'm so dead!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Senpai? Are you still with me?" Naruto whispered.

"I'm with you, Naru-chan! I'll always be with you!" the drunken woman giggled in a singsong voice. The younger shinobi tried his best to block out his mentor's words. Yep, the woman was smashed, all right.

The blond sighed again as he pondered how to get his sensei home with minimal fuss. Yuugao was not fat, but she was a grown woman, whereas he was only a twelve-year-old boy. The logistics of the whole affair were problematic. And then there was a more pressing concern.

"Did you sense that?"

"Yeah, someone's watching us," Yuugao slurred in a whisper. Apparently, her state of inebriation did nothing to diminish her carefully honed senses. Unfortunately, her compromised state of mind made her all but useless in a fight. Not that it mattered. Naruto had a good idea who was watching and he was certain he could handle them. But before he could find a place to set Yuugao down, the shadow of the mysterious watcher fell over them.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

"So what if I am?"

"Good, I've been looking for you all over the place," the stranger stated.

"Ok, so what do you want?" Naruto asked, feigning curiosity.

The figure clad almost completely in black smiled, "How about your head?"

Expecting the reply, Naruto was already rolling away with Yuugao under the cover of a solid wall of clones. He left his incapacitated sensei in the care of one before joining the battle. Finding his two dozen clones being slowly beaten back by half a dozen puppets, the Konoha prodigy realized his enemy was Kankurou, the eldest son of the Yondaime Kazekage. But the Suna genin was curiously alone. Naruto took this to mean one of two things.

'_Either he's the demon container and confident of victory or he's a glory seeking fool.'_ One minute into the fight, Naruto was leaning towards the latter possibility. The Suna genin fought without finesse and all his attacks were reactive. However, his puppets were stronger and tougher than Naruto's clones, and cost little chakra to maintain.

'_Time to get serious.'_ Naruto needed to quickly end the fight lest they attract unwanted attention. While Training Field 14 was one of the more out-of-the-way practice grounds, the sort people went to when they didn't want to be found, he wasn't about to take any chances.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

The diminishing group of blonds instantly mushroomed with the influx of added clones. For the first time, the Suna genin wondered if he might have bitten off more than he could chew. Perhaps he shouldn't have allowed his pride and simmering indignation at being surpassed by his siblings to dictate his actions?

Naruto did not hesitate to press home his advantage. His clones concentrated on Kankurou's flanks, forcing the puppet user to spread out his puppets until only a single defender stood in front of him. The Konoha jounin struck with a lightning quick combo that knocked it out of action. A split second later, he was in Kankurou's face with a kunai buried in his heart.

Or at least the kunai was supposed to be buried in the Suna genin's heart. Naruto knew something had gone horribly wrong when the dead ninja refused to drop to the ground.

'_Aw, fuck!'_ Naruto thought, mentally kicking himself for falling for such an obvious trick. Only his perfect execution of the Shunshin saved him from being blown into bits as the Kankurou puppet self-destructed. Even so the young jounin was sufficiently injured and dazed for his enemy to seize the initiative.

Kankurou unsealed the entirety of his collection and unleashed them against the mass of orange. His puppets, which included several high-ranked ninja, began massacring his opponent's clones. Eventually, all the clones were destroyed and two of Kankurou's puppets pinned Naruto to the ground.

"You're a pretty special shinobi Naruto, and definitely no ordinary genin. But I'm Kankurou of Sunagakure, the student of Akasuna no Sasori. Your defeat was inevitable," the Suna genin declared theatrically. He then commanded a third puppet to deliver the coup de grace and left his victim's bloody body on the ground.

Kankurou was about to reseal his puppets when a moan spooked him. He had forgotten about the woman. The Suna shinobi cautiously approached the female companion of the late Uzumaki Naruto, twitching his nose at the stink of alcohol. The Suna genin hoisted her up and sighed when the giggly drunk leaned against him. He really hated doing this, especially to such a beautiful creature, but he simply could not afford to leave any witnesses behind.

"I'm sorry, but I'm only doing my job," Kankurou muttered by way of self-vindication as he withdrew a kunai. He never expected a response.

"So am I." The erstwhile drunk rammed a kunai straight into the Suna nin's heart. The dead Kankurou fell to the ground while wearing an expression of absolute befuddlement.

'_Poor bastard, he never saw it coming.'_

The previously very drunk and very female Yuugao suddenly transformed into a very sober and very male Naruto. He immediately sent several clones to retrieve the real Yuugao from the place where he had hidden her prior to Kankurou's appearance. Then he turned his attention toward his assassin.

"Only idiots talk that much in the middle of a battle," Naruto muttered. A fitting epitaph for a capable but unimaginative ninja. The Suna genin's words, however, did contain a tantalizing morsel of information.

Akasuna no Sasori. From what Naruto knew, random second-rate ninja didn't get special titles added to their names. So who was this guy?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, brat."

Naruto sent a hail of projectiles at the newcomer, who weaved around them easily enough. The man had a harder time avoiding his follow-up strikes, which was probably what prompted him to speak out.

"Hey, ease up, you little brat! It's me."

The edgy jounin slowly lowered his arms and loosened his combat-ready stance, but only after verifying that an illusion had not been cast.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Ero-sama! I could have barbecued you!"

Jiraiya snorted. "Yeah right, brat."

The twelve-year-old shot the older man a look that promised great pain and discomfort. The Toad Hermit found himself reassessing the benefits and costs of antagonizing Minato's brat needlessly, with emphasis on lowered benefits and raised costs.

"I see you have had a busy day," Jiraiya observed neutrally, surveying Kankurou's dead body. "The Kazekage's not going to be happy."

'_Well duh, captain obvious.'_ Fortunately Naruto managed to keep from giving voice to that particular thought. Unlike that affair at the Hokage's office, this was a serious situation and Jiraiya probably wouldn't appreciate the wisecrack.

"He's also definitely not the demon's host. Say, why were you in the area and why didn't you intervene, Jiraiya-sama?" Naruto asked. As Jiraiya was way too smart to buy the nonchalant act, the blond didn't even bother to hide his interest. He even chose to forego the use of his pet moniker for the pervert to highlight the importance of his question.

Jiraiya thought for a minute before answering the second part of the question. "I wanted to test you."

In other words, he was saying, "I don't really trust you so I was spying on you." Fair enough. Naruto suspected as much and couldn't really blame the older shinobi. The mistrust was mutual, after all. At least the man was honest about it.

"And I thought you had it under control," Jiraiya shrugged. His eyes suddenly caught the disintegrating Naruto clone as it exhausted its internal chakra source.

The Naruto that Kankurou had fought had been nothing more than a pumped up chakra clone reinforced by a containment seal. The seal gave the clone form and rigidity and served the same function as a skeleton to the real thing. It allowed the clone to carry a greater chakra reserve and to maintain its structural integrity even after suffering great physical damage. This last reason was what made this seal so useful when combined with shadow clones as it covered the latter skill's weakness.

However, two defects ultimately made shadow clones augmented with seals a rare find in the ninja world, aside from general ignorance of fuuinjutsu. First, the seal did not add much resilience to the clone. While injury wouldn't dissipate the clone's physical form, it would still cripple its bodily functions. This explained why Naruto's clone had been so easily incapacitated after being caught in the peripheral edges of the blast. Second, there was the chakra cost. The seal required a gigantic chakra input to build the clone's cellular and organ systems without adding any functional benefit. In the final analysis, the seal clone was weaker than a normal shadow clone… by a lot. With these flaws, it wasn't hard to imagine why the technique was considered idiotic and fell into disuse.

Naruto stood that belief on its head in a single day.

Certainly, the act of creating a seal augmented clone wasn't a difficult task. Jiraiya knew that. Minato had accomplished that feat in under a week so Naruto's one-day miracle wasn't so miraculous per se. The seal configuration was also very basic and could be constructed following just the axioms of sealing. Naruto had even thrown a hissy fit over how he hadn't figured it out himself when Jiraiya showed him the technique. But for the boy to have been able to incorporate the combinatorial technique as the centerpiece of successful tactical battle plan? That was nothing short of being miraculous. In all his years, Jiraiya had never witnessed such adaptability in a ninja outside of a few Sharingan-wielding Uchiha members.

"He wasn't even a challenge for you, was he?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto shook his head to indicate how badly out of depth the Suna genin was. The legendary ninja decided to move on to other things. He could puzzle out Minato's legacy later.

"Did he say anything of interest? I was too far away to hear the actual words."

"Just a name. He mentioned that his teacher was Sasori." Based on the way Jiraiya's eyebrows rose into his hairline, Naruto guessed his hunch about this Sasori was right.

"Are you absolutely sure that's what you heard?"

The young ANBU nodded, taking careful note of how creases formed on the Toad Hermit's forehead as he contemplated over that moniker.

"This is very useful information and something I haven't considered before. Thank you, Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the best. I know, Ero-sama."

"Ungrateful twerp." The smile on Jiraiya's face told Naruto the older shinobi wasn't being serious.

Naruto smiled back cheekily. Here he was, standing in the dark, half-talking, half-sniping with a member of the Legendary Sannin over the body of an assassin while one of his mentors lay drunk and asleep nearby. It was a bizarre, almost surreal scene to say the least.

"I'll take care of the body and make proper arrangements so we don't get bitten diplomatically," Jiraiya finally stated.

"Considering what Suna is planning, isn't it kind of late for diplomacy?"

"For Suna? Yes. But for the other countries? No. Appearances sometimes have to be kept."

Naruto looked sharply at the older ninja. Was that a double entendre? The white-haired man was turned away but his entire posture screamed yes.

"I love Sarutobi-sensei, Naruto, just like you. So why don't we get along? That's what he wants and that's important to both of us, isn't it?" Jiraiya suggested with what was perhaps the most serious expression he had ever allowed to grace his face. It was as if he was talking about a peace treaty or perhaps a binding oath of sorts.

"How do you know we love him the same way?"

"We do. Trust me, we do. I know more about you than you think," Jiraiya answered with the sort of smile that just screamed I-know-something-but-I'm-not-going-to-tell-you.

A foreboding silence descended. Something clicked in Naruto's mind and the blond suddenly felt a coldness that was independent from the chilly afternoon breeze.

"You know, the old man keeps those orange books of yours under his desk. I see him read them sometimes, especially late at night when all his secretaries have gone home to their families. Is that why you first wrote those books? To keep him company? Is that why you always bring attention to your perverted nature? As some sort of a tribute to him? And is that also why you deliberately provoked me into using my Oiroke no Jutsu in front of him today?"

If Jiraiya was at shocked at Naruto's insight, he hid it well. He also pointedly refused to answer the questions posed. The legendary nin looked at him with hard eyes as he formulated a response.

"I'll make you a deal, brat. I'll answer your questions if you answer mine. This transformation technique of yours, the Oiroke no Jutsu. Sarutobi-sensei mentioned to me that it had tactical functions. Seeing your performance today I don't doubt that. But was that the real reason why you invented the technique? He mentioned that he had repeatedly told you not to use that technique. I suspect you normally wouldn't have ignored sensei's wishes so why the exception? And why so many times?" Jiraiya cracked a smile that was radically different from his normal perverted grin. "And if you knew I was deliberately provoking you, then why did you play your part as perfectly as I played mine? Why, if not for Sarutobi-sensei's benefit, hmm?"

Like Jiraiya, Naruto could not and would not answer the posed questions. Thankfully, the older ninja did not press his points, allowing the matter to slide.

"It's late. You should get your friend to bed, brat," Jiraiya suggested at last in a friendlier tone. Naruto nodded in agreement. It was probably a good idea for him to make himself scarce while the Sannin took care of things. He transformed into Genji and draped Yuugao over his back in preparation to use the Shunshin no Jutsu.

Before Naruto could leave, however, Jiraiya offered one last set of remarks for him to think about. "Your father was my best and most capable student. I believe you can and will surpass him. Just think about what I said and I'll see you around. Stay safe and good luck, brat."

"Yeah, you too, Ero-sama."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he finally arrived at his destination with his companion.

"Was that Jiraiya… that I heard?" Yuugao slurred.

"Yep, that was him," Naruto grunted as he carried the woman through the doorway of her apartment and shut the door behind them. He looked around. The place hasn't changed much since the last time he was here. Yuugao might have been closer to him than anyone else barring the old man and the captain, but it still didn't mean that he was invited for tea every afternoon.

"Did I ever tell you? Haya-kun was such a pervert," the purple-haired woman whispered conspiratorially in Naruto's ear. "He loved the man's dirty books. Always trying to get me to do everything in them. Hehehe, Haya-kun was so kinky. Who knew?"

Apparently, Naruto didn't know and he never wanted to know! Sadly, it was too late to undo that particular learning experience. His mind was forever scarred and by one of his most trusted people, too. Life truly was cruel.

'_I guess that's what love is like,'_ Naruto mused. For a long time, the twelve-year-old would have no idea how right he was.

Still, the young boy did try his best to ignore the grown woman's increasingly salacious and perverted tales. Ok, so he realized he was young and personally inexperienced with the opposite sex, not counting the lunch date with Sakura and Ino. Even so, he was pretty sure there was some social convention against blabbering intimate activities to members of the opposite sex that one wasn't involved with.

Finally he managed to carry Yuugao into her bedroom. In his haste, however, the blond ANBU made the mistake of trying to dump his sensei into bed when she had a vise-grip on his torso. As she fell, she pulled the smaller boy down with her.

"Yuugao-san, please let go," Naruto whined, realizing that his position left him with no leverage to hoist himself up. The female ANBU refused and even tightened her hold, causing her breasts to dig into his back. The youngster gave a most unmanly whimper.

"You're so cute, Naru-chan!" the drunken Yuugao declared, completely oblivious to the plight of her teammate. "…especially your girl form. Did I ever tell you about how Haya-kun tried to sell the idea of a threesome to me?"

'_Argh!'_ Naruto mentally prayed for salvation. This entire conversation, or rather monologue, was wrong in so many ways.

Desperation drove him into increasing his resistance until he finally broke free of his prison. But just as he was about to leap to freedom, Yuugao's pained voice called out to him.

"Naruto-kun, please don't leave…" Naruto hesitated, twisted around and looked down at the forlorn and stricken expression on the older kunoichi's face. The purple-haired woman seemed half conscious as she gazed pleadingly at him through half opened eyes.

"Naruto-kun, please stay with me. I don't want to be alone," Yuugao called out again. Her words touched a cord and destroyed whatever incentive Naruto had to flee. He stood unresisting as slim hands guided him back down into the bed. Laying side by side, the kunoichi's arms circled around her charge and pulled his head into the crook of her neck. Despite their differences in size, the two fit together almost perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. Naruto reached down to grab the blankets and draped them over Yuugao and himself.

"Hmm, thank you Naruto-kun. You make me feel so warm," Yuugao cooed as she snuggled closer to her bedmate.

"You feel warm too, Yuugao-chan." Even more importantly than the physical comfort a second body provided, Naruto was amazed how calm and content he felt. All his normal misgivings, fears and recriminations seemed to have evaporated.

As Uzumaki Naruto drifted off gently into what was to become one of his best, most peaceful and not to mention, nightmare-free sleeps, he had but one thought. He really hoped Yuugao wasn't one of those hyper-violent anti-pervert types. It would completely suck if Konoha were destroyed in the coming invasion because its top defense planner was hospitalized by his sensei after she found him in her bed one morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:** Yes, I killed off Kankurou. Consider it poetic justice for Hayate's death. Seriously though, he was going to die sooner or later. I saw no use for him in this story. But what did you think about the battle between him and Naruto? It was extremely one-sided, but I thought it made sense. Kankurou was only a genin while Naruto was a full jounin. Recall the difference between Kin and Tayuya in the previous chapter. Also, what did you think about his connection with Sasori? I'm thinking of trying something original with the Akatsuki members.

For the Naruto and Yuugao scene, I know people are going to see heart symbols and that's fine for now. Personally though, I just thought that a bit of WAFF was a nice way to make up for the hell Naruto went through.

I guess I should also explain the interaction between Naruto and Jiraiya. Basically I thought the humorous parts of Naruko flashing Jiraiya were too over the top. So what I did was drum up the idea that Jiraiya deliberately provoked Naruto into retaliating with his Sexy Technique in order to keep him from being depressed. I mean, it's hard to angst if you're laughing, right? At the same time, Naruto saw through the ruse (because he was Naruto) but went along with it so that Sarutobi wouldn't feel bad.

And you all thought it was just some simple fan service. I had all of you fooled, didn't I? Admit it! Ok, childish taunting aside, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.

**As always, please take a moment to review. Thank you.**


	14. The Hammer Falls

**AN:** This chapter is the climax of the Chuunin Exam arc. I hope it meets readers' expectations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 14: The Hammer Falls**

Contrary to Naruto's fears, Yuugao did _not_ send her teammate to the hospital the morning after her drunken slumber. Fortunately, the twenty-something female ANBU was not prone to bouts of violence at the merest hint of perversion. Unfortunately for the blond, he learned that she happened to be something of a pervert herself.

Apparently, Yuugao had been truthful about all the things she and Hayate had done over the course of their relationship. Naruto was deeply traumatized by his sensei's onslaught of Jiraiya-esque innuendo after she recovered from her hangover. The fact that she recalled a particular morning condition pressing into her abdomen didn't help matters any.

The masked ANBU winced at the memory. While he was perfectly capable of dishing out damage with his transformation technique, the experience taught him that he was less apt at taking it. The memory made him blush whenever he thought about it.

Despite all that, Naruto was sorely tempted to ask Yuugao if he could sleep beside her again. The experience had been wonderful and he had never felt so invigorated in the morning. He would willingly suffer the incessant teasing if he could wake to the comforting presence of a warm female body next to him. However, the youngster knew better than to give voice to his thoughts. In spite of his youth, he knew the basic conventions of social propriety. Unless it was their profession, a guy just didn't go up to a girl and ask if he could sleep with her.

Naruto forcibly cleared away all wandering thoughts. From behind Genji's mask, he surveyed the exam arena. It was the final day of the Chuunin Exam and the day of the invasion. The stands were packed with cheering spectators, who mostly ignored the black clad ANBU amongst them. Everything was set for the grand finale.

'_Jiraiya must have begun his attack by now,_' Genji thought as he discretely checked the time.

Since Konoha knew both the approximate time and location of the attack, they could proactively deal with it. With the Hokage's blessing, several strike groups were formed for the purpose of preemptively striking the enemy as they were about to launch their own attack. The goal was for these ninja to harass and hamper the enemy's main advance, buying time for Konoha to finish mobilizing its reserves. Jiraiya liked the idea so much that he volunteered to personally lead one of the strike groups.

Whatever one thought of his hobbies, the Toad Hermit remained a formidable shinobi and capable of facing entire shinobi divisions by himself. With him at the head, Genji felt much better about the strike groups' prospects. On the other hand, Jiraiya's insistence on greater allocation of manpower effectively left the village with no preplanned reserve units. If the strike groups were bypassed or routed, Konohagakure was screwed. When Genji brought up the issue, the Toad Sannin shrugged and smugly told him, "You're the genius. You figure something out."

That was probably the spymaster's way of expressing confidence and support… or so the young shinobi hoped.

'_Damn pervert better not fail,'_ Genji thought fiercely. The young strategist had solved the problem posed by the reserves in a manner of speaking. There was little he could do to replace the ninja Jiraiya had appropriated. Too many people were already involved with the operation for him to risk bringing in others. But as long as the great Jiraiya and his people did their job, Genji was confident that sufficiently strong reserve forces could be mobilized and deployed from within Konoha before they were overrun.

"Will the next two contestants, Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara, please come down?" the exam proctor thundered.

Genji watched as the redhead descended onto the field, trailing behind an angry sandstorm. Everyone in the arena could feel the genin's simmering rage. Certain of Konoha's culpability in his brother's death but unable to act lest he reveal his village's treacherous plot, Gaara looked ready to unleash an unholy bloodbath in the arena.

The tactical coup that Jiraiya and the Hokage engineered probably didn't help. Because the body of the Suna prince and his puppets were discovered in a restricted area, the Kazekage ended up facing some very uncomfortable questions, questions that he could not answer. What was more, Konoha used the incident as justification to sharply restrict the mobility of foreign nin, ostensibly for security reasons. Obviously, this made it much harder for their enemies to spy on Konoha while making it much easier for the defenders to move their people into position.

"Last call for Uchiha Sasuke. Is Uchiha Sasuke present?"

Disquieted murmurs broke out when Sasuke did not present himself. The mutterings reached a crescendo and the proctor moved to disqualify the Uchiha. Then, there was a flash of light that blinded the proctor and audience. When it faded, it revealed the missing Konoha genin.

"I'm here," Sasuke stated in his normal emotionless tone. The so-called Uchiha prodigy leveled a cold glare at his opponent, who gladly returned the favor. Strictly speaking, watching the two stoic genin face-off against each other was probably as exciting as watching a snail race, but the audience didn't mind and seemed content to provide all the adrenaline.

'_Showoff,'_ Genji mused. Though not an unforgivable evil – the young prodigy could hardly claim to be completely modest himself – it was hard to imagine Sasuke's behavior as anything but foolish and arrogant when he brazenly Shunshin'd onto the field. Standing across from him, Gaara was able to carefully and safely assess his opponent's performance. Sasuke might as well have just told the redhead his technique's weaknesses. Admittedly, it could have been a clever ruse to lure his Suna opponent into a false sense of security, but Genji seriously doubted that the Uchiha heir was capable of such deception and foresight. One look at his sensei's less than cheerful face told him all he needed to know.

Kakashi definitely deserved credit for teaching his student the basic but extremely useful D-rank technique as opposed to some heavy hitting B-rank or A-rank technique, which might not even work against the freaky Suna nin. But the famed ninja failed in the critical matter of instructing his student on how best to utilize his abilities. Genji could not help but wonder if this was part of a broader trend, one in which better ninja made for less effective teachers.

"Begin!" the proctor announced.

Predictably, Sasuke immediately charged his opponent, launching a series of rapid attacks. For a while, it looked as if he was slowly driving Gaara into a corner. At one critical point, he Shunshin'd around the redhead's flank to launch a devastating blow, which his opponent barely blocked with his sand… or so it seemed. In reality, the Suna genin was never in any real danger. The Uchiha neophyte dispersed so much chakra that his opponent knew exactly where and when he was going to reappear. So while he was fast, no one would ever confuse him for Shunshin no Shisui.

Genji was therefore not the least surprised when the tables rapidly turned and Gaara made Sasuke eat his first mouthful of dirt less than a minute later.

"Genji," the Hokage called out. Alas, his amusement was superseded by the needs of his leader.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Genji shifted to look at the Sandaime.

"The Kazekage informs me that his son holds a vendetta against Konoha due to recent unpleasantness. I want you to go down to the balcony to make sure nothing untoward happens."

Genji narrowed his eyes from behind his mask. This was such an obvious ploy by the Kazekage to isolate the Hokage. No way was he leaving his leader unprotected with one of the enemy chieftains. The ANBU moved to protest but was pre-empted by his supreme commander.

"That was not a suggestion, Genji." The Hokage's statement shocked and confused his subordinate. Genji had enough misgivings to consider disobeying the direct order but the old man's serene smile alleviated his fears. Surely, the Sandaime knew what he was doing.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Genji acknowledged with a respectful bow and left the skybox for the balcony below. The young shinobi would have little time to ponder about his leader's curious order. As soon as he reached the balcony, he detected the telltale signs of an area of effect illusion taking hold.

The enemy's preliminary genjutsu was Genji's signal to act. As the resident genjutsu expert, he immediately overlaid a series of genjutsu over the one already cast. Without destroying the original illusion, which would have alerted the enemy, he negated its effects and replaced it with new illusions that targeted only the foreign ninja. The beauty of the pattern lay in the fact that when the would-be attackers detected his illusions, they readily dismissed them as the work of their allies. In essence, the enemy was not only blind and deaf, but was also doing nothing to correct their vulnerability even when they knew about it.

Tilting his head towards his radio microphone, Genji gave the coded input, indicating the completion of his task. Once done, he surveyed the battle raging below him. It would seem that Uchiha Sasuke was Lady Luck's bitch this time. Before he was completely overrun by his clearly superior opponent, Captain Tenzou of ANBU gave the signal to attack.

Under the cover of his genjutsu, Genji Shunshin'd five meters to the left and plunged a kunai through the heart of an unsuspecting jounin sensei. His neighbors remained none the wiser even when the victim's lifeless body hit the ground. All over the battle arena, elite members of ANBU Team Alpha moved to neutralize foreign ninja believed to be in league with the enemy.

Unfortunately, as with most battles, the original battle plan derailed fast. In their haste to eliminate as many enemy targets as quickly as possible, one ANBU left his target dying but not dead. Before the man expired, he disrupted the carefully laid lattice of illusions. Seconds later, Genji's beautiful mirage crashed, exposing the horrific massacre of Suna, Iwa and Sound nin.

It was instant pandemonium.

Shrieking spectators ran madly for the exits while ninja from both sides engaged one another. Konoha, however, retained the tactical advantage. While the enemy was composed of disparate ninja from various national denominations who had never worked together, ANBU Team Alpha was composed of Konoha's elite and had been a team for a long time. It took mere seconds for Tenzou to switch tactics. Instead of individual assassinations, Team Alpha began to overwhelm individual enemy ninja in groups of twos or threes. The enemy, however, had no intention of accepting defeat gracefully and fought back tooth and nail.

In one such instance, a high-powered but misaimed elemental technique smashed into the base of the balcony that housed the Konoha contingent. The balcony collapsed, spilling several surprised and confused genin onto the dangerously exposed battlefield below. As a group of foreign, presumably hostile nin charged from the other end, the twelve-year-old ANBU leapt into action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamanaka Ino instinctively scrunched up her body into a ball as the cold, hard ground rushed up to meet her. She hit the ground and rolled forward, allowing the force of impact to disperse across her body. Her instinct served her well, allowing her to walk away with only minor scratches as opposed to broken bones. However, the event left her dazed, rendering her unable to meet the incoming threat.

"Ino, get down!" the speaker screamed, tackling the stupefied blonde to the ground as a hail of kunai flew over them.

"Sakura?" Ino gasped as the pink-haired girl glared at her with inflamed eyes. The bleeding wounds on her forehead and arm showed that Sakura had been less fortunate when the balcony collapsed.

"Stop standing there like a log, piggy! Do you want to die?" the pink-haired girl howled. On the other hand, Sakura seemed to be suffering none of the shock of being suddenly thrown into battle, which was strange. Her friend was usually the more reserved and less adventurous of the two. It was as if an emboldened doppelganger of Haruno Sakura stood in her place.

"Right, sorry, Sakura," Ino muttered, feeling foolish for spacing out in the middle of a battle. The two kunoichi of Team 7 had little time to socialize, however, as Sound genin suddenly appeared.

The resulting battle was short and appropriately summarized by a single word.

"Pathetic," Zaku crowed mockingly. The arrogant genin roughly nudged the defeated blonde lying at his feet. Despite a valiant stand, the Konoha girls were soundly trounced by their opponents. If anything, this defeat was even more shameful and humiliating than the ones they suffered before.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll take care of these two and catch up," offered the only kunoichi on the team. The two boys nodded in agreement.

As her teammates left, Kin turned to her victims and couldn't help but feel a small pang of regret. They reminded her of herself before she was discovered and transformed by Tayuya. It was almost a shame that they would never receive the same opportunity to shine.

"Sorry, but you girls had no business getting yourselves involved in ninja affairs." Ignoring the wretched cries of the blonde kunoichi, Kin slashed out with her kunai at Sakura, who was closer.

The weapon never completed its arc. A storm of shuriken forced the Sound genin to jump clear and abandon her target.

An irritated Kin wanted to yell at the fool that stole her kill and almost impaled her as well when she noticed something strange. While there had been dozens of shuriken in the air, only one remained on the ground. Months of training and living with Tayuya had impressed upon her the obvious signs of a setup. That developed instinct saved her from being cleaved in two by the Konoha ANBU that suddenly appeared behind her.

Initially, the newcomer's appearance didn't worry Kin too much. She was as prepared to fight against ANBU as any genin could be, courtesy of Tayuya's tutelage once more. So instead of being steamrolled, the Sound kunoichi actually went toe-to-toe against the special ops ninja. Briefly, she even entertained thoughts of triumphing over the elite Konoha ANBU. Such a feat would have greatly enhanced her standing, and might even have impressed the ever pessimistic and scathing Tayuya. But her hope was quickly dashed when she tried to go on the offensive.

It should be noted that Tsuchi Kin was neither a particularly brilliant nor an inherently strong ninja. She also did not possess any bloodline limit or any gift for the elements. In Tayuya's words, what she did have was, _'an affinity for the best all-purpose trump card any ninja could have.'_ Simply put, she was very good with illusions and had the ability to turn the tide of battle with them. But that could only happen when her techniques weren't being preemptively blocked. To her growing amazement and horror, she found herself unable to even setup the simplest illusion. When her prized bells, her final trump card, were slashed into pieces less than two seconds after being deployed, Kin realized she was in way over her head.

Since the Konoha ANBU was most likely not charitable enough to allow her to escape unhindered, Kin needed an exit plan. Seeing the two Konoha kunoichi struggle to free themselves from their bindings gave her an idea. The Sound genin feigned a retreat and as her opponent moved to cut her off, she doubled over and shot straight for the two girls.

There were just three things that Kin didn't count on. First, her opponent had noticed her lingering gaze on the two genin and guessed her plan. Second, he happened to be very, very good with the Shunshin no Jutsu. And third, even though he was unwilling to admit it, the Konoha ANBU had a vested interest in the two kunoichi Kin wanted to take hostage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kin never made it to Ino and Sakura. She was mere inches away when the Konoha ANBU popped up behind her and rammed his ninjaken through her back between her left shoulder blade and spinal chord. Kin twisted and screamed in pain as she slid off the blade and fell on the frightened Team 7 kunoichi.

Pushing the Sound kunoichi's body off, the ANBU turned to his fellow nin. His blade flashed twice and severed the bindings.

"You two okay?" the ANBU asked. The two girls nodded numbly.

Satisfied with his work, the ANBU turned to leave. But Ino was unwilling to let him go before expressing her gratitude. "Thank you for saving us, eh, Genji-san."

Genji nodded solemnly. "You two need to stay clear of the battle. Let the professionals handle this one." And just like that, he was gone, leaving the two genin and their fallen attacker.

Sakura and Ino, however, weren't left alone for long. Not long after the ANBU had left, another Konoha nin arrived on scene.

"You two all right?" The newcomer, a medic-nin by the look of things, didn't wait for an answer before performing a series of diagnostic techniques. She sighed with relief when she realized neither was seriously hurt. The blood on the two girls made them look worse off than they were. Ino and Sakura watched with silent interest as the medic-nin quickly and efficiently healed their wounds, wrapping them in bandages to prevent infection.

"What about her?" Sakura asked, motioning at the twitching and moaning Sound girl. The Konoha medic dutifully gave the raven-haired girl a cursory diagnostic. The results caused her to shake her head.

"You didn't do this, did you?" the medic asked with noticeable disbelief.

"No, an ANBU did, to save us," Ino explained quickly, not knowing whether to feel insulted or not.

"Figures. I gave her some painkillers but you might want to finish her off." Horrified, the girls of Team 7 wanted to protest, but the medic-nin went on talking before they could. "If you don't, she's going to suffer a very slow and painful death. She has a punctured lung. Your savior must have been one vengeful protector." Having done what she could, the kunoichi disappeared much like Genji did, leaving behind two rather distressed young girls.

"Let's go, Ino," a queasy Sakura suggested. She was eager to leave the area as quickly as possible.

"Wait! We can't just leave her," Ino called out, nodding at the dying Sound nin, who took to calling out to someone named "Tayuya" in her delusional state.

"It's not like we can help her," the pink-haired girl pointed out despondently. Ino, however, found it hard to just turn around and walk away. She realized just how perilously close she and her friend had come to dying. Had Genji not appeared when he did, their situations might have been reversed.

With an evidently shocked Sakura watching from the sideline, Ino drew forth her kunai and performed the admirable task of ameliorating her enemy's pain. Iruka was far from being the poster boy of Konoha ninja, but he instructed his students well. The blonde kunoichi definitely wouldn't have wanted to fumble her mercy kill.

"It's what Haku would have done," the blonde muttered softly as she pocketed her weapon.

Sakura was at a loss for words. Aside from her teammate's extraordinary act, the name of their late friend and enemy struck a chord in the pink-haired girl. She suddenly felt ashamed of her earlier eagerness to flee and leave behind a dying girl. "Ino…"

The blonde turned to her friend with a small, wry smile. "Let's find the others, Sakura," she suggested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The kunoichi of Team 7 eventually found several of their fellow Konoha genin holed up behind some blown up concrete pillars.

"Ino, Sakura, I'm glad you're alright. You girls are so troublesome."

"Hey, Shika. Good to see you too," Ino responded, letting her friend's comment slide for once. After recent events, her childhood companion's predictable comment was sort of comforting. Besides, the young blonde knew the Nara boy was sincerely grateful for their safe arrival.

"Are the others here?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru gave her and his longtime friend an appraising look, undoubtedly taking note of the fact that neither girl has asked about Sasuke.

"Some of them," Shikamaru answered. "Gai's team came in before you guys. Some ANBU took away Team 8, but we're missing two people."

"Sasuke and Naruto," Sakura guessed. Like that was really unexpected. Trust those two to be in the thick of things during a fight. An awkward silence descended upon the genin until Ino noticed something.

"Shikamaru! You're bleeding!" she cried. And he wasn't the only one. Eager to make up for their less than stellar combat performance and to distract themselves, Ino and Sakura wasted no time in tending to the injuries of their comrades.

Other ninja gradually drifted into the area. Soon, the area had become an ad hoc rallying point and medical center. The kunoichi from earlier was also there and had quickly drafted the two rookies as her assistants.

"So you took my suggestion and did the deed," the medic-nin said towards Ino.

"What?" The comment took Ino by surprise. "How did you know?"

"Your face told me," the medic-nin answered with a small smile, which waned when she saw the younger girl frown. "Listen to me. You did a good thing and the right thing. You kept that girl from further suffering even though you didn't have to."

The medic's reassurance lifted Ino's spirit, though it probably didn't erase all of the latter's reservations.

"You two are doing great. In fact, have you considered joining the medical corps part-time or even full-time? We could always use more recruits," the medic suggested after completing a messy, but relatively simple operation. She sensed talent in the two twelve-year-olds and was very impressed by their professionalism and depth of technical knowledge. "I'm willing to write recommendations to my boss on your behalf."

The explicit offer stunned Sakura and Ino. This was exactly the sort of break they had been hoping to catch. Predictably, once their brains caught up to the words, they quickly forgot their momentary troubles and ecstatically thanked their nominator. However, the jovial moment didn't last long. The entire arena shook with the force of a megaton explosion as wind blades traveling at hurricane speeds slammed into everything. Fortunately for many Konoha ninja, walls of orange popped up just in time to shield those caught in the open.

Ino swore she saw flashes of yellow hair encased in a sea of orange, which meant only one thing in her mind. "Was that Naruto? And what the hell were those things?"

"Those were his shadow clones," Shikamaru explained. Before he had a chance to elaborate further, the imposing figure of an ANBU suddenly Shunshin'd into the area with a body tucked under his arms.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino both cried out.

"He's fine," the man declared. Indeed, the Uchiha prodigy was all reared up to charge back into battle and seemed to take offense at being kept from the fight. His enthusiasm was commendable considering the thrashing he took from the Suna genin earlier.

"My name is Yamato. I'm an ANBU captain and the senior shinobi on scene." The ANBU commander appraised the genin ranked before him, noting with care how they interacted with one another. "A few minutes ago, several priority targets fled the arena. I'm requisitioning a few ninja to assist me in pursuing them. Where is Nara Shikamaru?"

Knowing that this couldn't end well for him, Shikamaru stepped forward with great reservation. "I'm here, sir."

"Several sources have indicated to me that you're something of a tactical genius. Under my authority, I'm giving you a temporary field promotion to chuunin. For the duration of this operation, you'll assume all the privileges and responsibilities of your new rank. I want you to gather up those genin that you feel are ready and prepare them for deployment in five minutes. I'll brief you on the specifics later. Now move!" Having barked out his orders, the ANBU captain disappeared to take care of other matters.

"So what are your orders, Shikamaru?" Ino asked, half with sarcasm and half with awe. Her lazy, supposedly good-for-nothing friend just received a promotion from an ANBU captain. Sure, it was a temporary commission, but making it permanent was a relatively simple matter… right? All he had to do was to perform admirably and keep himself and his team alive.

Shikamaru restrained his desire to smack his forehead. He really, really wished he hadn't woken up today. Given Naruto's conspicuous absence, he knew the blond was probably to blame. It couldn't have been a coincidence that his friend worked for an ANBU agent while he just happened to be singled out for a battlefield promotion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, or rather Genji, did play a role in his teammate's predicament. It certainly wasn't out of line to drop the names of a few of his peers to his ANBU captain from time to time. Shikamaru's name just happened to top that short list. At the moment, however, the young ANBU had more pressing matters to worry about.

Before retreating from the field of battle, the Suna siblings and their sensei chose to pepper the entire arena with area effect attacks. Genji was compelled to utilize his special Naruto clone to defend his more vulnerable allies. While no Konoha lives were lost thanks to his shadow clone walls, his doppelganger didn't survive the assault intact and had to be quietly removed. "Uzumaki Naruto" was just going to have to sit this battle out.

"Genji, there you are!"

Genji turned to the half-panting and bloodied ANBU vice captain. "Sempai! I can't locate either the captain or the Hokage."

"I know," Yuugao uttered quickly. "The Suna team fled in the heat of battle. The captain drafted several genin teams to give pursuit. As for the Hokage, look above."

As the young ANBU looked in the direction the vice captain was pointing, his felt his heart sink into the dark pit of despair. Above the battle arena, Sarutobi was locked in mortal combat with Orochimaru, who had apparently disguised himself as the leader of Sunagakure.

"Don't go! You won't be able to do anything. The shield surrounding them is too strong to be broken," Yuugao cried out. When her words had no effect in arresting the young ANBU's movement, she pulled rank. "I'll make it an order if I have to, Genji!"

That did the trick. Genji stopped in his tracks and turned to face his sensei. "I'm sorry. I just lost it for a minute."

"I know. Trust me, I know. But the Hokage is doing his job, so let's do ours," Yuugao explained. It was clear from her tone that her lover's death still weighed heavily on her.

"Yes, ma'am," Genji acknowledged, forcing himself to focus on the matter at hand. There was a battle that needed to be fought and won. "What do we need to do?"

"We have taken the surface of the arena, but some of the survivors are holding out in the subterranean sections under the stands. They have blocked most of the exits," Yuugao elaborated.

The two ranking jounin watched as several explosions and clouds of debris signaled the withdrawal of an ANBU assault unit from one of the remaining openings. It looked like the enemy wasn't going to be dislodged so easily. Under other circumstances, a perimeter blockade would have been a possible solution, but Konoha ninja were desperately needed elsewhere. The remaining enemy personnel in the arena had to be neutralized fast.

"Got any ideas? I know you have been working on some plans with the captain and the Hokage," Yuugao asked, hoping for an alternative to a prolonged and costly all out assault.

"I might." Genji signaled a chuunin to retrieve a special container, which the shinobi did in record time. Too bad Yuugao's cat mask kept him from observing his teacher's facial expression when he opened the container. "It's a detonator, so I suggest you pull everybody back."

Yuugao gaped at her student for only a moment before ordering her people to back off. Once every Konoha shinobi was out of the potential blast radius, she gave Genji the nod and he pushed down the lever. The defenders watched in astonishment as a string of primary and secondary explosions sent thousands of tons of reinforced concrete crashing down on the hapless foreign shinobi seeking shelter beneath. When the dust cleared, half the arena lay in ruins and not a single enemy combatant remained standing.

Yuugao looked at Naruto.

"You knew all along. You knew the enemy would seek shelter down there and you planted explosives," she muttered with not a small touch of awe.

"Of course," Genji responded with a dash of cockiness. Too bad he had little time to savor his victory.

"Excuse me, but Hiashi-sama requests your presence."

Genji turned to see a stoic, pale-eyed Hyuuga standing at attention. Behind him were several non-ANBU chuunin and jounin who had linked up with him. The only genin present were the members of Team 8, who looked healthy if somewhat the worse for wear. The young ANBU was just glad that they were alive and hoped that the others were equally fortunate.

"Well, I guess I'd better go. Good luck and stay alive, vice captain," Genji bid Yuugao farewell and followed the Hyuuga away. The other shinobi gave him curious glances as he passed them, but quickly diverted their attention to Yuugao as she briefed them on the situation and their new assignments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hiashi-sama. It's good to see you again. What's our status?"

The Hyuuga clan head offered Genji only a tiny nod of recognition before he gave a formal report of the situation. "We're tracking enemy movements and the radio jammers are active. With me are the senior officers of the first wave of reserve units."

Genji looked at the various ninja, which included several high profile clan heads. "Good. My name is Genji and I'm the Hokage's Special Representative. As both Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama are currently indisposed, I'll be working with Hiashi-sama to coordinate the efforts. I would appreciate your cooperation." It was not a request and his forceful words caused a few people unfamiliar with his reputation to raise their eyebrows.

Strictly speaking, the concept of training and utilizing "child soldiers" was neither foreign nor indigestible for a society like Konoha, although the term had acquired certain negative connotations ever since Itachi's betrayal. However, there were fundamental differences between a "child soldier" and a "child leader."

Fortunately, Genji came prepared. When he produced the Shodai's necklace, even the stoic Hyuuga leader failed to completely mask his expression of surprise. After all, the necklace was both a precious family heirloom and a symbol of the Hokage's office. Having it in his possession meant that the young ANBU had the complete confidence of the leader of Konoha. Hereafter, no one dared to question his authority.

Satisfied, Genji returned to the matter at hand. "Okay, so the battlefield is divided into grid-like squares. Each square represents a zone of operation and is the responsibility of an independent task group. Your objective is to disrupt and hinder the enemy advances coming from the north and northwest." Here, he drew everyone's attention to the gigantic map laid out before them. "We have intelligence that about three-quarters of the invasion force hail from Suna and Iwa, which are barren and featureless territories. The densely forested Area 44 is unfavorable terrain for these ninja. We laid the bulk of our mines, barriers and anti-personnel traps at ground level to funnel the enemy into ambush sites so consult your maps for more information."

"Harassment tactics, huh?" one jounin asked, in a seemingly laid-back manner. No one, however, mistook the man to be a two-bit shinobi, for he was Shikaku, the renowned strategist of the Nara clan.

"That's the basic idea," Genji answered with a hidden grin. "Once they have exhausted themselves and we have amassed enough reserve units, we'll roll over them, but until then, it's important to keep them pinned inside the Forest of Death. Radio jammers have been set up to ensure a communications blackout."

"Won't that affect our radio signals as well?" asked Tsume, who also happened to be present.

"Yes, but you've been given a list of times when the communications blackout will be lifted to allow you to contact command to give and receive updates. If it's an emergency, use runners," Genji explained without going into specifics. The issue of communications had involved long and tedious hours of deliberations between him, the Hokage and later Jiraiya. Naruto and the Hokage had been concerned about leaving the Konoha task groups cut off from each other and command for extended periods, but the strength of Jiraiya's intelligence reports won out in the end. The spymaster's reports strongly suggested that the invasion consisted of an ad hoc multinational force that had little if any joint training and lacked a unified command structure. Thus, the invaders were extremely susceptible to communications disruptions. It was an irresistible vulnerability that Genji was determined to exploit.

To compensate for the loss of communications, command was devolved to the task group leaders. Emphasis was placed on unit level cohesion, initiative and self-sufficiency. Consisting of at least a Hyuuga for their all-around vision, a secondary tracker, several ninjutsu specialists with different elemental affinities, and at least three melee heavyweights, the task groups were more diversified and multi-faceted than any contemporary platoon-sized unit. Their members were well armed and supplied with multiple emergency first aid kits and a ration of soldier pills.

"Keep your unit together and try not to wander too far from your operational zone. Fratricide is the last thing we need. Any questions?"

There were none.

"No? Then go and deploy your units. May the Will of Fire bring you swift victory over the enemy!" Genji exclaimed passionately. Following a thunderous acknowledgment, the task group leaders quickly departed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"May the Will of Fire bring you swift victory over the enemy," Genji exclaimed for the umpteenth time to another group of Konoha nin. It was almost laughable how his motivational speeches were turning into his most visible contributions in the battle. It was most definitely not his idea of fighting a war. The young ANBU would have liked nothing better than to be in the thick of battle. Alas, the Hokage had other plans. Deemed too valuable an asset, he was basically stuck in the command post.

'_Valuable my ass,'_ Genji thought as he sulked. He was reduced to being an over-glorified cheerleader for other ninja. That, however, probably had more to do with the competence of Hiashi and his staff. The Hyuuga leader had turned out to be an extremely capable staff officer and executed the details of the grand strategy with such wisdom and foresight that he left the young ANBU with little to do.

Still, Genji couldn't deny the merit of the Hokage's order. Konoha's defensive stratagem called for the use of relatively small but nimble task groups to whittle down the strength, morale and cohesion of the invaders. That meant fighting dozens if not hundreds of small skirmishes over many square miles of rough, booby-trapped, jungle terrain. It also meant a slow and tedious affair where an individual's accomplishments were easily eclipsed by the performance of the collective. Sarutobi keenly understood that in this particular battle, Genji was far more important providing overall direction at the command post than as a frontline soldier. And indeed, it didn't take long for Sandaime's caution and wisdom to bear fruit.

"Come again? I didn't catch that the first time," Hiashi commanded imperiously. The subsequent series of rapid and heated exchanges piqued Genji's interest.

"We have a problem," the Hyuuga admitted. "Yokoshima's task group lost a tactical map during a skirmish and has been unable to recover it. It might or might not be in enemy hands. The task group tried to shadow the enemy, but… it lost track of them."

Genji quickly assumed control of the matter. "Have the unit return to its post. The task group is covering a vital sector in the center. Without it, a hundred enemy ninja could sneak behind our lines without our knowledge."

Hiashi immediately had the order passed down the line without offering resistance. Whatever anyone said about his attitude, the aristocratic clansman understood the details and intricacies of command. His immediate and unquestioning compliance was a profound statement about the confidence he had in the Hokage's appointee. The gesture was not missed by Genji, who smiled from behind his mask.

"I want the real time location and the plotted movements of Task Group Yokoshima. And can someone bring a copy of the map they lost?" the young ANBU asked.

"Go ahead and bring Map NW-3," Hiashi elaborated to an assistant after consulting some documents. The Hyuuga turned to the ANBU with a piercing gaze. "You think the map's in enemy hands?"

"Yes, I do," Genji answered grimly. The tactical maps given to the mobile task groups contained the major features for a given region including the locations of traps, mines, defensive works and even suitable ambush sites. The enemy could conceivably slide around the stationary traps if they had a copy of the map. But this wasn't what happened. As time went on, reports from friendly units downstream of Yokoshima's group suggested that the enemy traveled southeast via the trap-infested trails instead of circling southwest around them.

"They're not trying to outflank our traps. They're going right through them," Hiashi stated neutrally, but it was obvious that he was stumped. The enemy formation was, for some reason, taking the path of most resistance.

"Maybe they don't have the map?" a staffer offered hopefully.

Hiashi was quick to counter that suggestion. "Then how are they avoiding every single one of our ambush sites? No, they definitely have it."

"Maybe they are confused about the symbols," Genji offered half-jokingly, "Either that or they are trying to meet up with…" Suddenly, he shut up as if struck by some realization. Others watched with bewilderment as the excited young nin then went about doing something.

"Ok, got it," Genji cried triumphantly at last, producing a large map. "The large X marks the location of original enemy contact with Yokoshima's task group. The dots mark additional contacts with, we believe, the same enemy. The circles mark possible alternatives the enemy could have taken based on information from the NW-3 map. The slashed circles mark possible NW-3 alternatives that we know the enemy didn't take." The ANBU then used a marker to connect the large X to every marked dot or circle on the map. He crossed out those lines that crossed or nearly crossed a slashed dot and extended the rest until they hit the border of Konoha's wall.

Excited whispers erupted from several observers, but Hiashi quickly silenced them with a cold look.

"There's more," the ANBU added. "I'm going to use a different marker to note the locations my captain gave while pursuing the Suna ninja who fled the arena." The new line he drew extended from the combat arena and perfectly crossed one of the original lines a short distance from Konoha proper.

"In the last half an hour, has Captain Yamato checked in?" Hiashi asked a subordinate.

"No, sir."

At that moment, one could almost taste the tension in the room. Hiashi had been briefed on the possibility of an enemy jinchuuriki prior to battle and presumably he had informed his staff. Everyone knew the implications of a tailed beast raging through Konoha proper. The imagery sent shivers down the spines of those who had lived through the Kyuubi incident.

Genji only managed a sigh. He had the greatest faith in his teacher and captain, but this was too important a matter to leave to chance. "Contact the vice captain of ANBU Team Alpha and have her move her unit there."

Hiashi was quick to shake his head. "They're currently engaged on the far side of the battlefield." Genji blinked, wondering how the older man could have known that off the top of his head. Then he recalled seeing Team 8 with Yuugao.

'_Who knew Hyuuga Hiashi had a heart.'_ Even in the midst of an operation, Genji couldn't help but grin slightly at the thought.

"What about the other ANBU units?" Oblivious to the dissection of his psyche, Hiashi posed an alternate suggestion.

"All are committed, sir. As are all first line units and the reserves mobilized so far. Additional units are forming inside Konoha, but it'll be at least thirty minutes before they can be deployed," a staffer answered. The response made Genji's heart sink. This was exactly the scenario he had been worried about, caught off guard at a time when he didn't have the necessary reserves.

"I'll go," he offered suddenly after looking at the map again. "The enemy formation is still some distance from the rendezvous. I can intercept the Suna jinchuuriki before they meet."

'_I just hope the captain and the others are all right,'_ thought the ANBU. Realizing that his fellow genin stood no chance against the larger enemy group, Genji was determined to do something about it.

"You're going alone?" blurted some shocked staffer. Even Hiashi looked at him with an expression that seemed to question his sanity and for good reason. After all, not even the mighty Yondaime had survived his encounter with the last demon that attacked Konoha. As far as everyone was concerned, Genji was offering to commit suicide.

"If you're wrong about the timing, you could end up being outnumbered fifty to one. At least take some of the guards with you," Hiashi suggested.

Genji vigorously opposed the idea. "No. I'll move faster alone. Besides, I've survived odds worse than this." The young ANBU's offhand comment surprised some in the room, but definitely not Hiashi, who bestowed him a measured look.

"Very well. I'll send Alpha Team to assist you as soon as possible. Good luck, Genji-san," the Hyuuga leader stated.

"Thank you," Genji acknowledged cheerfully. "By the way, some of the jounin sensei are probably with Alpha Team, so tell them that Yamato has their students with him. That should motivate them to move a bit quicker." The youngster didn't even wait for a response before disappearing into thin air. He had a deadline to keep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genji's intuitive concern for his captain and his genin friends proved well founded. Tenzou's pursuit team was drawn into engagements against unexpected hostiles. His personal combat skills, great as they were, weren't enough to offset his subordinates' inexperience. After one particularly chaotic encounter, Ino and Sakura found themselves separated from their friends and classmates. Fortunately for the duo, they weren't alone.

"How's the wrist now, Sakura-chan?" the third girl asked cheerfully as she finished wrapping her patient's limb.

"It feels much better. Thanks, Saku-san," the pink-haired girl answered with a weak smile. It turned out that the medic-nin from earlier was named Sakura as well. What were the chances of that?

It is said that battlefield conditions forged intimate bonds between soldiers. Certainly, this was the case with Saku and the kunoichi of Team 7, despite the short time they had known each other. Their similar interests and shared goals – being capable medics much like Tsunade or Rin – and at least for Sakura, their common name, also helped them connect.

"Let's get moving then. Based on the signs of battle in this area, I think we're on the right track. Be sure to keep an eye on hostiles," Saku advised. Sakura and Ino nodded seriously at the words of caution, but it mattered little in the final reckoning. The three of them were genin-ranked kunoichi with no particular talent for tracking and detection. Regardless of what they did, a moderately competent enemy jounin or chuunin could easily slip under their guard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later, the above scenario occurred while Saku was scouting ahead and more seriously, the enemy proved to be more than just moderately competent.

"That was really pathetic," the redheaded foreigner crowed as she towered over her defeated opponent. Even though she was years older than her adversary, the Konoha kunoichi was horribly outclassed and easily subdued. But she refused to stay down and tried to use her trump card, a special Konoha medical technique perfected by Tsunade. Her enemy, however, was simply too well trained and easily parried the strike.

"Chakra scalpels?" the red-haired enemy asked, seemingly unconcerned that her opponent just narrowly missed puncturing a couple of her vital organs. "Why the fuck is a Konoha medic running around alone out here?" It was more of a rhetorical question than an actual one and the foreign kunoichi had a few good guesses.

"Get away from her!" One moment the blonde girl was charging at the redhead, the next, she was flying back in the other direction courtesy of a crushing roundhouse kick.

"I didn't know Konoha was so desperate as to send little girls," the Iwa nin taunted. She ducked under and around the strikes of yet another Konoha youth, this time a pink-haired tomboy. The redhead aimed for her bandaged wrist and neatly shattered the poor girl's radius and ulna. As the Konoha kunoichi howled in pain and stumbled stupidly like a drunk, the Iwa nin collected power and momentum into a punch that broke several ribs and sent her flying away to join her friend.

"Stop it! Leave them alone!"

The foreign kunoichi openly sneered at the medic-nin's feeble attempts to injure her. Saku's attacks were pathetic, but she could hardly be blamed for trying. She must have seen the symbol of Konoha's bitterest foe, Iwa, engraved on the other ninja's forehead protector. Her desperate struggle was born out of knowledge of what fate awaited her and her friends. But ultimately, her superior enemy beat her. And with blondie and pinky watching helplessly from afar, the Iwa nin coldly and fatally stabbed her in the neck.

"Tayuya-sama!" a voice suddenly called out.

Tayuya turned to face the newcomer, pointedly ignoring the weak killing intents directed at her back. It was a profound statement of how unimportant and unthreatening she found the two Konoha kunoichi. But at the same time, it was indicative of her susceptibility to the deadly sin of pride.

"Where the fuck is the rest of the unit? What happened to squads three and four?" Tayuya vented at the newly arrived shinobi. Upon noticing her companion's distraction, she decided to deal with the cause.

"**Doton: Yomi Numa!"**

The Iwa nin watched, Tayuya with cool indifference and her ally with mild awe, as a swamp appeared underneath the Konoha girls and pulled their screaming forms into the dark abyss.

Tayuya turned to her subordinate and calmly commanded, "Tell the others to pick up the pace! We're behind schedule as is!" The other Iwa shinobi snapped off a quick salute and beat a hasty retreat.

The Iwa jounin looked at the swamp and shook her head. "Fuck, you girls had no business getting yourselves involved in ninja affairs," she offered as epitaph for her latest victims, unaware that her deceased lover had made the same exact assessment earlier. Then, she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Minutes later, a battered blonde figure crawled into the open. The sight of Saku's prone, dead body filled her with an aching sorrow that was far more powerful than the physical pain she felt. The medic-nin had saved their life by distracting the enemy kunoichi while Ino performed a replacement technique.

"Sakura…" Gritting her teeth and steeling her resolve, Ino crawled to where her unconscious friend lay hidden. In spite of the terrible pain, the blonde was relieved when she felt her friend's pulse under her pale hand. At least Saku's death had not been in vain. With a wry smile, she collapsed on top of Sakura in dead exhaustion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Genji had hoped, the blanket communications blackout made coordination and operations extraordinarily difficult for the invaders. The expected enemy infiltration force was nowhere in sight when the young ANBU stumbled across the clearing where his captain and the Suna ninja were fighting. But the battle was going poorly for Tenzou, who was single-handedly facing three very capable shinobi. Gaara and Temari were clearly a step up from their late brother, who had been no slouch himself.

Genji was about to assist his beleaguered mentor in taking down the two Suna royalties when the enemy jounin sensei interceded.

"Your battle's with me, newcomer."

Not even bothering with pleasantries, the young Konoha ANBU immediately targeted the man, whom he recognized as Baki from the reports.

"**Mikazuki no Mai!"**

Genji unleashed his other sensei's prided A-rank technique, feeling rather confident of victory. The technique was, in essence, a clever combination of the Bunshin and Shunshin techniques adapted for use with the sword. As an attack that emphasized surprise and speed, it was deadly against those caught unprepared and far more cost effective than the standard power and force moves. Unfortunately for him, Baki was prepared. The Suna jounin absorbed the blow with his flak jacket with such practiced ease that it looked as if he understood the mechanics of the attack. But surely, that was impossible as only three people in Konoha could even perform it!

'_Unless… no way!'_ The thought hit Genji like a sledgehammer.

"I see that someone even younger has mastered this technique. Konoha truly has some impressive ninja," the oblivious Baki noted.

The wind elemental mark on Hayate's body, the Suna jounin's familiarity with an obscure Konoha kenjutsu technique, and finally his careless statement all clicked together, confirming Genji's suspicions.

"It was you!" While he really could have cared less about Hayate, this man had hurt Yuugao-sensei and that was just unacceptable.

Baki had a split second to realize his mistake before the Konoha ANBU crashed into him in an angry maelstrom of slashes and kicks. To be sure, Genji was far too well trained to allow his emotions to compromise his combat prowess, but he drew additional strength from his rage, an act that left his enemy momentarily dazed and on the defensive. But Genji's anger ultimately affected his ability to control the overall battle. As he aggressively pushed Baki further away, he became more and more separated from Tenzou and the Suna siblings. This made it difficult if not impossible for him to intercede on his captain's behalf in the event of an emergency.

The "emergency" happened in the blink of an eye. By all rights, it shouldn't even have happened since the Konoha ANBU had all but won the fight. Genji had struck a critical blow that left Baki lying on the ground while Tenzou had successfully separated the two Suna siblings and applied the tailed beast suppressor on Gaara.

It should have ended then and there, but it didn't because of one mistaken assumption. For all of Jiraiya's vaunted spy reports, Genji's tactical brilliance and the Sandaime's wisdom, Tenzou was ordered to target the wrong genin. Whether it was testament to the efficacy of Suna's counterintelligence or the incompetence of Jiraiya's spy network, it ended up costing them dearly.

Tenzou and Genji realized too late that Temari had been the Suna jinchuuriki all along. They could only watch in disbelief as the one-tailed Shukaku took form. The ANBU captain attempted to engage the real demon container, but found himself frozen in place. Gaara, who was entirely unaffected by the anti-demon measures, had secretly snuck his sand to seize Tenzou's feet while he was distracted. This normally wouldn't have been a problem as the experienced jounin could have easily dislodged the restraints in seconds. In this case, however, those were seconds he didn't have.

Dark sickles of pure wind chakra, which circled around the unveiled tailed beast like swarms of locusts, suddenly shot toward the defenseless Konoha nin.

Standing too far away to be of any help, Genji could only watch with helpless horror as his mentor, confidant and one of his very few friends, disappeared under a hail of razor sharp wind blades.

"NO!" Not caring if his anguished, animalistic cry was heard for miles, the twelve-year-old allowed his rage to possess him. A sinister red glow covered his body as the Kyuubi's intoxicating chakra pulsed through him.

Baki rose, surprised but seemingly undaunted by his transformed enemy. Hoping to wrestle victory from the jaws of defeat, he charged up his chakra blade with the wind element. Genji swung his weapon, which, as expected, was smashed into pieces by the Suna jounin's chakra blade. Rather than falling back, however, the ANBU genius continued the angular rotation of his body and brought his chakra-covered arm into play.

Baki had a fraction of a second to register his surprise before he had an arm stuck through his chest. The mentally devolving Genji crudely tore his arm free, ignoring the bloody and gory mess he made of the deceased Suna nin.

'_That's for Yuugao! The siblings are next!'_

Without dallying, Genji lashed out with a series of S-rank firebombs. Gaara barely had enough time to create a sand barrier against the onslaught. Unlike normal fire attacks, the flames were modified to burn continuously, keeping the Suna boy pinned inside. And while the inferno failed to penetrate the barrier, it did a wonderful job of eating up all the oxygen in the air. The Konoha ninja watched with satisfaction as oxygen deprivation ultimately forced his enemy to drop his shield and confront the raging fire. The end result was a smoking Suna genin covered in soot.

'_Absolute defense, my ass!'_ Genji thought contemptuously. The guy should have known that nothing was ever absolute in war.

And then there were just two.

Mano-a-mano. Jinchuuriki vs. jinchuuriki.

Genji licked his bloodied lip in lustful anticipation. But before he could surrender his remaining humanity to the beast within, a rasping voice and a trembling hand reached out to him.

"No… don't."

The young soldier stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sensei!" Genji immediately dispatched a group of clones to occupy the Shukaku while he dropped to his knees before Tenzou. The youth struggled to hold himself together as he beheld his mentor's savaged body. "I'll slaughter them all!" he declared.

"No! This… not you. Control it… not let… it control you. This… my last… order… to you." Tenzou's words were not what Naruto expected, but they had the desired effect. The captain made a good point but it wasn't only the potential loss of control that was dangerous. Up to now, Genji had drawn only a small portion of the Kyuubi's chakra. Given the massive tailed beast nearby, it was unlikely that anyone had noticed it. But if he allowed the beast's chakra to completely possess him, then the whole village would learn of his dark secret. In the end, wisdom prevailed and the young boy's passions receded, as did the Kyuubi's chakra. The dying ANBU captain nodded in appreciation.

"My sword… take it. Naruto… you'll go… far. Take care of… Hokage." With that, Tenzou succumbed to his wounds.

In times to come, Naruto would bitterly lament how he didn't properly say goodbye to the man who had influenced him during his formative years. But maybe the proper goodbye wasn't really necessary.

'_You bastard,'_ Genji thought hatefully as he looked at the towering beast before him. Truly, the tailed beasts were horrifying creatures to behold. But were people like him, the jinchuuriki, any better? As painful and depressing as it was, maybe all those people who despised him and called him demon were onto something…

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_I'm losing this fight.'_ The grim realization made Genji most unhappy. In spite of his captain's courageous rhetoric, the released tailed beast was simply too strong to be taken down by conventional shinobi tactics. It looked as if fire was going to be needed to fight fire.

Worse yet, Genji noticed movement on the horizon. It looked as if the enemy reinforcements were finally on the scene. While he knew he had a good chance of beating the Shukaku if he went all out with the Kyuubi's chakra, he was less certain about his chances against the approaching enemy force. There was no telling what could happen if he really lost control.

The child warrior paused for an infinitesimal second to look back at his village and home. No, he would rely on another asset, something that had yet to fail him. He would defeat the enemy with his ingenuity.

'_Never thought I would use this,'_ Genji mused. The technique had been a joke, a product of sleepless nights combined with his energetic persona. Always eager to turn weakness into strength, he had decided to channel his Kyuubi related nightmares into an illusion of sorts. In essence, it resembled Orochimaru's death viewing illusion, which he had read about, but with two key differences. Instead of showing the victim's gruesome death, Genji's technique filled their mind with haunting images of the strongest of the tailed beasts. And instead of being applicable at all times, Genji's technique targeted the REM sleep phase of victims, making it only useful on the sleeping or unconscious. But as luck would have it, his target was, in effect, sleepwalking since she wasn't in conscious control of the one-tailed demon.

"**Magen: Maboroshi Kitsune no Jutsu!"**

Genji could only imagine how it must have looked to the few defenders manning Konoha's walls. One moment, the seemingly unstoppable, gigantic sandy terror was bearing down on the village, and the next, it skidded to an abrupt halt before a midget of a boy and howled into the air as if grievously stricken by some invisible foe.

He grinned like a maniac. His hunch had been right. The Kyuubi was apparently as terrifying to the other tailed beasts as it was to humans. Allies and foes alike watched stupefied as the Shukaku literally went insane, sending waves of coiled blasts of wind flying everywhere. Konoha and its defenders were, thankfully, distant enough to avoid great damage. Genji had to literally Shunshin like the wind to avoid being sliced into pieces. The invaders' reinforcements, however, were completely and utterly decimated.

Destroyed by their weapon. The irony was oh-so-delicious.

The Shukaku all but exhausted its chakra in its assault on the phantom Kyuubi. Genji had only to deliver a ceremonial gesture to bring about its collapse. But what a magnificent gesture it was. The young ANBU swore he heard cheering as the demon's physical form disintegrated.

The David and Goliath comparison could not have been stronger in the eyes of those who witnessed Shukaku's defeat. It must have immediately evoked memories of the Yondaime's heroic battle and sacrifice against the Kyuubi. Except this time, the hero had no assistance from giant summoned beasts or cohorts of fellow Konoha ninja. This time, one lone figure had stood against another mighty tailed beast and prevailed.

In that glorious moment, Genji's name was forever enshrined in Konoha's collective memory. But by that same token, Naruto's own hopes were irrevocably shattered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fucker! You dumb fucker!" The dirtied, bloodied and infuriated Tayuya marched over to the body of the unconscious blonde, the person responsible for the annihilation of her entire strike force. The idiotic Suna princess had destroyed their best chance at victory. But she, the so-called genius of Iwa, should have realized the mistake of relying on an untested jinchuuriki in the first place. It was her fault for not dealing with the issue earlier.

"You damn worthless trash! Die!" Tayuya cried, fully intending to correct her mistake. But a barrier of sand stopped her from carrying through.

"I'll not allow you to harm my sister," Gaara managed to get out. His clothes were blackened and his body and face were covered with third-degree burns. The Iwa nin was impressed with the Suna nin's resilience, but not enough to be swayed from butchering his sibling.

"Get the fuck away from your fool of a sister! I swear I'll gut you alive if you don't. I wanted to request someone else for the job!" Tayuya spat. Yugito definitely wouldn't have screwed up like the worthless Suna kunoichi. "But that snake prick said that your Kazekage was adamant about using you guys!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "That is most curious. Orochimaru-sama said the same about you."

Tayuya blinked, pausing briefly to allow her anger to subside. This gave her rational mind the time to dissect the information. "And what else did snake face say?"

Minutes later, it became abundantly clear that the sly leader of Hidden Sound had not been upfront about a great number of things. To Tayuya, all the previous little details, the signs of neglect and the symptoms of operational imprudence added up to one logical conclusion.

"He never intended for this operation to succeed," the redhead whispered, feeling her blood boil with rage. The concept was so ludicrous, so insane that she had not even considered it as a possibility. But the more she thought about it, the more sense it made. Sure, the snake ninja had an axe to grind with his former home, but that didn't make him Iwa and Suna's greatest friend. Everyone knew the alliance was temporary, so why shouldn't he have betrayed them first? "He fucked with us!" Tayuya concluded.

"That is entirely possible. If so, we must escape and contact our leaders," Gaara suggested while gazing at his sister's body.

Tayuya clenched her teeth. Fleeing from battle went against everything she believed in, but she recognized its necessity even if it meant almost certain death for her. Iwagakure appreciated neither cowardice nor failure, and she was rightfully guilty of both. The Iwa kunoichi, however, dismissed the fatalistic thought. Her personal fate was secondary to the information that Orochimaru had played his allies for fools. She didn't know what he was planning, but she knew it couldn't be good for her village or her leader.

A small group of figures suddenly appeared on the horizon. They were Konoha nin and they were approaching rapidly.

Tayuya looked at the two Suna siblings. She really should kill them both. Iwa and Suna were historic enemies, so it wasn't to the former's advantage to have the latter possess the same intelligence. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Gaara eyeing the corpse of his sensei. She didn't need to read minds to know how the other shinobi felt. Ultimately, for reasons that escaped her, the Iwa redhead stayed her hand. Ostensibly, she gave herself the excuse of running out of time.

"Take your sister and go. We'll split up to throw off our pursuers," Tayuya suggested, wiping her bloodied face. It was a good thing that she was a natural redhead; otherwise, her hair would be a mess. The Iwa kunoichi scoffed at the semi-grateful look the Suna nin shot her. "Just keep moving and stop for nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The backlash of the Shukaku's defeat ended up being greater than Genji had expected. By the time he came out of his daze, the surviving enemy nin had already fled. Unwilling to wait for additional reinforcements, the vengeful ANBU charged after the enemy with just a few Konoha nin for support. He sent the others after the Suna nin, while he and Kakashi chased after the redhead wearing an Iwa forehead proctor.

Seeing his companion's condition, Kakashi couldn't help but ask the question, "Genji, you all right?"

"Thanks, Kakashi-san, but I'm fine," the young ANBU replied bluntly. The one-eyed Sharingan user carelessly shrugged off the comment. "You know what to do?" the young child queried. The deep, emotionless tone sent shivers down the former ANBU captain's spin.

"Yes," Kakashi acknowledged, secretly glad that the boy was on their side. He gave the response just as an explosion engulfed Genji.

The jounin sensei of Team 7 didn't even blink at the apparent demise of his comrade, preferring to focus his attention on the strange, demonic-looking character before him. "Cursed seal," he muttered. Of course, the enemy carried the same vibe as Sasuke, and there was no mistaking the girl's artificially dark skin and the horns protruding from her head.

The demoness grinned with malice. "So you fucking know! Big whoop-de-do. You shouldn't have followed me. Now, you're doomed as well."

To the enemy kunoichi's consternation, the Konoha nin actually grinned at her. His one good eye turned upwards to indicate his amusement. "I've dealt with your kind before. So I don't think so. Besides, my companion single-handedly brought down a tailed beast. I don't think you'll be much of a problem."

The Iwa jounin realized her mistake too late. She was already sailing through the air courtesy of Genji express.

"Ugh, you fucker," the foreigner grunted, spitting a wad of blood at the Konoha nin in defiance. A lesser shinobi would have been knocked out for the count, but this was a jounin with an active cursed seal. The Konoha fighters were going to have to work for this one. When the Iwa kunoichi's counterattack came, Kakashi was ready with his secret weapon.

"**Raikiri!" **

Hands pulsing with power and chakra, Kakashi cut through the lightning and earth techniques sent his way as well as the enemy's defensive earthworks.

"That move actually cut through my lightning attacks? What the fuck!" The redhead was suitably dismayed at the ease with which her attacks were thwarted. But shocked as she was, she wasn't distracted enough to allow her second foe to sneak up on her. The Iwa nin leapt away a split second before Genji descended on her position.

"You lose, Iwa kunoichi. You have no hope of escape or rescue. You're tiring faster than us and we have elemental type-to-type advantage. Surrender now and Konoha may show you the mercy that your own village will not," Genji enunciated clearly.

"You trash know nothing about me!" the redhead sneered, but her false bravado fooled no one.

"Don't I?" Genji reached into his ANBU garb and produced a flute. "I believe this is yours."

"Yes, it is," the Iwa nin responded, her skin having turned impossibly pale. "And I want it back. Die, you fucker!" she screamed, activating the traps.

Kakashi cried out a belated warning as a fiery inferno engulfed his ally. It had been a trap all along. The Iwa nin had predicted her attack's possible failure and had her former location booby-trapped as a precaution. When Genji attacked her position, he walked right into it.

"Who's the loser now, huh?" the Iwa kunoichi crowed as she retrieved her prized flute. But the response she received was not the one she expected.

From his place on the ground, the wounded young ANBU grinned at her. "Still you."

The Konoha nin covered their eyes as the explosive note hidden inside the flute detonated inches from the Iwa kunoichi's face. Howling in shock and pain, the redhead crumpled to the ground. Kakashi pounced immediately after and subdued her in seconds.

"How is she?" Genji asked as he picked himself up.

"Alive, for now. She'll need a medic though if we want to keep her that way," Kakashi assessed. "That was an awfully risky move. Why didn't you let a clone take the blow?"

"She might have noticed that it wasn't real. I needed her to think that she had won before I could get her to take the bait. Besides, she screwed up her traps by burying them too deep in the soil so I knew they wouldn't have hurt me too much," Genji answered casually.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Kakashi threw the body of the Iwa kunoichi over his back. "One last question. How did you know that your trick was going to work?"

"I had a hunch," Genji answered mysteriously. He certainly wasn't going to explain that he had met the same enemy nin while on a joint mission with Team 8… not yet at least, not before his identity was cleared up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Genji and Kakashi, along with their unconscious prisoner, returned to the site where the former had fought the tailed beast, Alpha Team and various miscellaneous personnel were there to greet them with cheers and applause. Obviously, they had either heard or seen parts of the battle between Konoha's newest hero and Shukaku.

"Genji, you're alright," the vice captain observed with a dry voice. It was obvious that Yuugao wanted to say more but didn't under the circumstances.

"I am," Genji answered reassuringly. The acting ANBU captain nodded with satisfaction before turning to Kakashi and his cargo.

"Who's this?"

"An Iwa nin we caught fleeing the scene. She fought at jounin level, so we better keep her sedated and under observation," Kakashi suggested.

"I have a feeling she might be a key player in the enemy's camp. Have a medic treat her in isolation and hand her over to the interrogation unit as soon as she's stabilized. She's a genjutsu expert so make sure that she's guarded by at least one illusion specialist at all times," Genji added. Yuugao nodded and immediately began barking orders to carry out the young genius's suggestions.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san," Yuugao stated. "You'll be happy to know that we found your students. They're badly hurt, but alive and not in critical condition. You can check up on them at the field medic's tent."

The Sharingan nin sighed with relief, though he wasn't the only one. Genji was also happy about the news. While he couldn't care less about the Uchiha, he was definitely glad that the two girls made it out all right.

"Thank you. It was a pleasure working with you, Genji. See you around, Yuugao." The man cheerfully gave a two finger salute before disappearing.

As other Konoha ninja and support personnel hurried about, the young ANBU slowly walked to the corpse of his captain and gingerly picked up his bloodied weapon.

"I'm sorry."

Genji looked at her. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one who failed to save him."

Yuugao didn't respond, recognizing the futility of arguing with her student at this point. But when he offered her the weapon, she shook her head. "He would have wanted you to have the Yamato."

Tenzou's codename was an eponym of his sword's name. According to samurai scholars, the samurai does not choose the blade; rather, the blade chooses the samurai. Tenzou was a ninja, not a samurai, but that didn't matter. In Genji's estimation, his teacher and mentor was as noble and virtuous as any follower of the Code of Bushido.

"I cannot accept this honor."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in this," Yuugao shot back. Genji swore she was sniggering back at him. To the acting ANBU captain's surprise, the twelve-year-old maturely accepted the gift without further complaint.

"So what happened to the two Suna genin?" Genji questioned with an audible edge in his voice.

"I'm sorry. They got away."

"Me too." Genji gritted his teeth. He would have liked nothing better than to chase after them, but that would've been excessively rash, even for him. And it wouldn't do for him to mope around like a lost puppy. _"What's done is done!"_ as his sensei was fond of saying.

Now, the focus was on the broader battle. With the enemy jinchuuriki threat neutralized, Genji realized he should probably return to the command post. The young ANBU was about to bid Yuugao goodbye when her radio crackled to life.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama, he's here," the ANBU commander said in an emotionless voice. "I'll tell him."

"Tell me what?" Genji asked, looking at Yuugao with concern.

The kunoichi briefly paused to collect her thoughts before responding, "Hiashi-sama asked you to return to the arena as soon as possible."

"I was just going to do that. Is that all?" The younger ANBU didn't need to see his sensei's face to know that she had something else on her mind. "Just tell me. It can't be that bad," he cajoled. He had seen Captain Tenzou die with his own eyes! How could it possibly get any worse?

"I'm afraid it is, Genji." In spite of her best efforts, Yuugao failed to keep the profound sense of loss and sadness out of her voice.

Indeed, her next four words forever shattered Genji's world.

"The Hokage is dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Technique List:**

Mikazuki no Mai – Dance of the Crescent Moon

Magen: Maboroshi Kitsune no Jutsu – Demonic Illusion: Phantom Kitsune Technique

**AN:** A few technical points. For practical reasons, I modified the Shodai's special anti-tailed beast technique so that the necklace wasn't required. Temari being the jinchuuriki most likely came as a surprise, but I have prospective plans for that. The change accounts for the Shukaku's ability to create wind storms. Think of them as bigger versions of what Temari did to Tayuya in canon.

This chapter was pretty brutal. Not only did I kill off a record number of canon characters, I made their killers be canon characters as well. That was the point. I wanted Naruto to deal Kin a fatal blow while having Ino deliver the coup de grace. I also wanted him to physically see Temari kill his teacher. The dark implications of this chapter were necessary. I mean, you didn't expect a cop-out from me, did you?

Speaking of implications, I want to say that I did feel bad for killing off Kin like that. I considered sparing her, but realized it wouldn't have worked. Sorry people. Harsh and cold as this sounds, Tayuya is probably a much more interesting character now that Kin's dead. Just think of all the possibilities for Naruto-Tayuya interactions.

I also developed Sakura and Ino more in this chapter. Ino's role in killing Kin has obvious implications for the future. Likewise, their medic friend's death at Tayuya's hands will probably have some influence on the girls, especially Sakura. Think of it as a coming of age experience for the girls, like the canon one involving Naruto and Haku.

That's about it. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Take comfort in the fact that the next couple of chapters will not be nearly as harsh. I'll be focusing more on character developments and maybe even romances. Naruto will also have time to heal before the next round of incoming.

**As always, please take a moment to review. Thank you.**


	15. Victors and Losers

**Chapter 15: Victors and Losers**

"_I want it!" He stretched toward the pointy object, his icky hands clutching enthusiastically. The child had every expectation that his wish would be granted. Sadly, that wasn't how the real world worked._

"_No, Naruto. You can't have my hat. It's very important, and only the Hokage can wear it."_

"_Aw, you're being mean, old man! I just want to play with it!" The child sniffed, sobbed and made an exaggerated but enormously successful show of getting the elderly man to feel sorry for him._

"_Now, now, Naruto. Turn that frown upside down. Tell you what, when you're older…"_

"_Okay, old man. Just you wait. I'll be Hokage in no time!"_

"_No, Naruto, that wasn't what I…"_

People often have this notion that all big, spectacular or revolutionary results were the product of equally big, spectacular and revolutionary dreams. That simply wasn't true.

For instance, Naruto's original motivation for becoming Hokage was to don the funny hat. After all, the old man said he couldn't have it otherwise. Of course, the Sandaime didn't mean to have his words interpreted so, but that was beside the point.

Pretty crazy, huh?

"_You're the Hokage! You can beat anyone who comes at you!"_

"_Ah, but I'm an old man, Naruto. I'm not the man I once was."_

"_Then I'll protect you. I promise you'll lose that hat only if you give it to me."_

"_You sound very confident, Naruto."_

"_Of course! It's a promise of a lifetime!"_

So much for promises…

With his feet tucked under his knees, Genji buried his face in his beloved Hokage's chest, silently begging for forgiveness. The fact that Sarutobi died with a smile did little to settle the young jounin's tumultuous heart. First, Tenzou, and now the old man. The entire affair had become a nightmare. Genji wanted to scream, rage and cry, but knew he couldn't. There were too many spectators around.

"I apologize, Genji-sama, but please come with me. Hiashi-sama is expecting you," pleaded a young man, a genin by the look of his uniform.

Genji noticed the added suffix to his name, but he thought nothing of it. Mustering his resolve, he rose to his feet and followed the guide. As he passed the various tents, he noticed the looks of awe and wonder shot at him. News of his exploits had clearly spread like wildfire. He couldn't bring himself to feel good about it though, especially when he heard several loudmouths besmirching the Hokage's name.

"One moment." Genji gestured for the genin to wait as he moved towards the foreign civilians, many of whom were dignitaries held under guard. After a simple verification process, he stood before the disgruntled noblemen and their entourage.

"Good evening, honored guests. I apologize for the inconvenience—"

"Who are you? We ask for Sarutobi, and Konoha sends us some wet behind the ears kid? This is an outrage!" one minor lord called out. Similar cries of indignation echoed through the gathering.

"And where is the esteemed Hokage?" another cried.

"The Hokage is dead," Genji stated abruptly with a distinguishable growl in his voice. "He's dead because of you people."

The follow-up accusation took the wind right out of the dignitaries, who spluttered to form a response.

"You insolent brat! You have no right to accuse us of such a villainous act!"

"Don't I?" Genji calmly removed his mask, revealing his youthful, blood splattered face. "Do you deny all knowledge of this invasion? Do you deny that you and your countrymen were approached by Orochimaru?"

The silence was deafening. Genji shot a dark smile at those gathered.

"I thought so. Not only did you not render us assistance as required by the treaties your nations signed with us, you didn't even inform us of the conspiracy," Genji spat with barely concealed anger and fury. "Sarutobi-sama is already dead, but we'll win this battle. And once this is over and we have buried our leader, we'll decide whether to accept your apology, or to reduce your homes and villages to ash!"

The young ninja turned his back on the crowd, tuning out their pleas and protests. He motioned for the captain of the guards, who readily snapped to attention. "Captain, please escort our guests to their quarters and keep them there."

"Sir, yes sir!"

The dignitaries were "escorted" out of the arena as the gathered citizens and soldiers of Konoha bore silent witness. Once he calmed down, Genji wondered if he had gone too far in his rant. He had accused just about all of Konoha's allies and treaty affiliates of treachery. Without a doubt, there would be serious diplomatic repercussions. But under the circumstances, Konoha could care less as the arena erupted in a series of thunderous applauses and cheers.

Genji had voiced what everyone had wanted but had not dared say. And for that, he was given a triumphant ovation by every Konoha shinobi present.

"Please, Genji-sama, Hiashi-sama is expecting you."

The young ANBU couldn't help but notice that almost everyone's attention was riveted on his person. It was as if they were seeing him in a whole new light, which in some ways, they were.

"Lead the way," he gestured, ignoring the almost fawning reverence paid him. There was still work to be done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Genji ducked into the command post, he noticed that nearly everyone was smiling or nodding approvingly at him. Between his combat prowess and his patriotic rhetoric, the youngster had converted his skeptics for the time being.

"That was quite a speech," Hiashi remarked on seeing Genji. He and his staff had also heard the ANBU's impromptu speech. The stress of managing the battle had left the head of the Hyuuga clan haggard and worn. His serene, stoic demeanor was frayed, allowing others to catch glimpses of emotion that would normally have been hidden. Nevertheless, it was clear to all that there was plenty of fight left in the veteran shinobi.

"They deserved it," Genji insisted forcefully. Consequences be damned, the words had to be said. The youth put a hand over his chest to steady his beating heart and to allow the adrenaline to subside.

"That they did. I'm sorry about the Hokage. There was nothing we could do," Hiashi noted.

"Orochimaru escaped?" Genji guessed.

A poignant pause followed his supposition.

"He did." The Hyuuga leader and Genji exchanged knowing looks. Both knew there was going to be hell to pay once this was over. "I was in the process of informing–"

Genji's response was swift and unequivocal. "No, don't do that!" He ignored the curious stares as he fiercely elaborated. "We're still in the middle of a battle. What do you think will happen when our people learn that the Hokage is dead?"

Konoha was winning the battle. However, should the commanders and shinobi on the field find out that their venerable leader had fallen, morale would collapse. Genji's jaws tightened and his bloody fists clenched at his side. Under no circumstance was he going to allow that to happen.

He shot Hiashi a pointed look to which the older man responded with a nod of understanding. The Hyuuga then turned to a subordinate.

"Encode and send to appropriate commands: Area 44 Arena completely under friendly control… all hostiles neutralized. Konoha's defenders will crush the invaders with the indomitable Will of Fire!"

Genji ruthlessly suppressed his emotions and focused instead on the massive map of the Forest of Death. A cohort of staffers surrounded the map, pushing around colored markers that indicated the real time location of various field units; blue represented ally, red represented hostile, and green and white represented reserve, medical and other miscellaneous units.

Konoha's grand plan had worked. The daring delaying tactics and constant harassment had kept the majority of the invasion force trapped inside the Forest of Death. The cohesion and unity of the enemy forces had been broken. The enemy shinobi were hopelessly outnumbered and unable to coordinate with each other.

"Are we ready?" Genji asked.

"We are," Hiashi noted.

"Then let's begin the final phase of the operation. Have our task groups link up and encircle the survivors. Deploy everything we have, but keep two platoons along the northern perimeter in case anyone breaks out."

As it were, this was easier said then done. Area 44 encompassed many square miles of treacherous terrain. Fortunately, Konoha could draw upon its bloodline clans. Between the Inuzuka, the Aburame and the Hyuuga, Konoha had precise intelligence on the location and movements of the surviving enemy ninja.

Despite the outcome being a foregone conclusion, the battle dragged into the night and early morning hours. Few enemy shinobi tried to surrender and even fewer Konoha nin were keen on taking prisoners of war. And that was fine by Genji. He was determined to make the Forest of Death a graveyard for the invaders. In his mind, the invasion force and their patron ninja villages were directly responsible for the Sandaime's death. After all, had his attention not been so focused on repulsing the invasion, he could have discovered and interdicted Orochimaru's assassination plot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Konoha prevails!"

"The Will of Fire triumphs over foreign invaders!"

"Victory! The invasion force has been crushed! Victory is ours!" The words of excited townspeople spread the good news to every alley and corner of Konohagakure.

To everyone's surprise, Konoha won a decisive victory in the Battle of the Chuunin Exam. While suffering few losses, they had annihilated the combined Iwa-Suna-Sound invasion force. And predictably, most of the townspeople and its ninja force greeted the news by celebrating on the streets and getting themselves plastered. And why shouldn't they? They had fought hard for this monumental victory. While there was some disconcerting gossip circulating about the Sandaime Hokage, the leaders of Konoha, in conjunction with Jiraiya of the Sannin, were quick to allay fears and calm nerves.

Through it all, one lone soul refused to partake in the festivities. For Naruto, the cost of victory had been far too great. The young ninja couldn't bear the thought of celebrating when Tenzou and Sarutobi's bodies were still warm. So while the rest of Konoha wined and dined, he hid away in one of the Professor's many private studies, hoping to lose himself in the deceased Hokage's writings. Anything was preferable to confronting the consequences of recent events.

'_Sandaime Hokage's Special Report on Internal Affairs 36D: A-rank Village Secret.'_ Naruto paused briefly. Technically, his position offered him blanket access to all secret files A-rank and lower, but the folder came from a dossier he had never seen before. The young blond was aware that the old man didn't trust him with everything, which was understandable. Were the venerable shinobi alive, Naruto would never have thought of overstepping his implied mandate, but alas, the old man was dead.

The twelve-year-old flipped the folder open and began reading.

The contents of the report left him speechless.

'… _In closing, the evidence suggests the following irrefutable conclusion; Uzumaki Naruto aided in the interdiction of the Kumo plot to kidnap Hyuuga Hinata and the Uchiha massacre by Uchiha Itachi… The above is the written and lawful testimony of the Sandaime Hokage with ANBU Vice Captain Tenzou as witness.' _

The paper slipped from Naruto's fingers. That the old man knew one of his biggest secrets wasn't surprising. The young boy worshipped the Sandaime Hokage – if someone had said that the Professor knew more than God himself, he would've believed them – but he never expected such overwhelming support from the revered village leader.

The implications of the earth-shattering revelation that the outcast had saved the two most prestigious clans of Konoha would have been huge. Aside from turning public opinion in Naruto's favor, it would have neutralized his greatest detractors within those two clans. At the very least, the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans could've been compelled to cease official resistance, ensuring his elevation in status and fame following Genji's revelation.

'_So that's why the old man was so excited,'_ the jounin shook his head in wonder. He should have known that the Professor had a plan all along.

Of course, it was all for naught now.

Naruto held back bittersweet tears. As touching as the late Hokage's gesture was, his words were, ironically, a dangerous liability. Without any live witnesses, it would be all too easy for the clans to denounce the collected evidence as forgeries and use the incident to slander his name.

No matter how he looked at it, the young genius came to the same conclusion. He took one last look at the folder that was supposed to be his passport out of ignominy and flung it into the nearby hearth.

Naruto didn't know how long he stared at the flickering flames, but apparently it was long enough for someone to slip into the room without his notice.

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto yelped in surprise and promptly tumbled out of his oversized chair. The newcomer snorted in an attempt to suppress his laughter but broke under the baleful gaze of the child.

"What are you doing here, Jiraiya?" the youthful jounin asked as he picked himself off the ground and dusted his clothing.

"I could ask you the same. Everyone's celebrating Konoha's greatest victory in over a decade, a victory that you helped create, and here you are moping in a cellar." The Toad Sannin looked at the child with a mixture of disbelief and disappointment.

"I'm not moping!" Naruto replied sharply. "And how can you act as if nothing was wrong? You think this is a victory!" He was angry – no, livid was more apt. The older ninja was acting as if nothing was wrong. And he had the gall to claim that he respected and loved the Sandaime.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! The Hokage and Tenzou are dead. They're dead because you and your spy network screwed up _again_! How could you not know who Suna's jinchuuriki was? How did you miss Orochimaru's assassination plot? How…" On and on, the young child ranted, venting his wrath. His anger and frustration was understandable and as the nearest person – actually, the only person – around, Jiraiya naturally became the outlet for those pent-up emotions.

For his part, the Toad Hermit was a good sport and exercised restraint even as the pint-sized shinobi assailed him for his "treasonous" displays of incompetence. This was no easy feat since the child genius was uncharacteristically blunt and uncompromising in announcing the man's "failures," such as the previous Rain mission that resulted in ANBU Team Gamma's destruction. But even a stamina freak like the young blond had his limits. Inevitably, he ran out of steam.

"Done?" Jiraiya asked after a prolonged pause. The Sannin looked amused by the sight of the red-faced, huffing and puffing youngster.

"Yeah, I think so," Naruto answered, blinking hesitantly. The scale of his outburst surprised him.

"Good. Now it's my turn."

Jiraiya's reaction caught Naruto by surprise. The youth only gave a startled gasp before the Toad Hermit's slap sent him tumbling into the floor.

"Fuck! That hurt!"

"Good. It was supposed to hurt," the white-haired sage noted calmly, completely nonplussed by the use of physical force. "That tells me you haven't completely taken flight of your senses."

Naruto glared at the older man, holding his swelling cheek. In spite of his age, Jiraiya could throw a mean slap, but the boy soldier had no intention of acknowledging the pain. The young jounin calmly ignored his split lip as the sting of the blow gradually dulled to a manageable numbness.

"Despite my long absence, I recognize my status as a leader of this village. If I broke down in the middle of the street, what do you think will happen? I don't have the option of wallowing in my own self-pity… not now. And neither do you," Jiraiya smiled sadly at the blond. "Did you forget that you're also a leader of this village, Naruto? Whether you like it or not."

Naruto's angry façade dropped, revealing his fragile, tortured soul. His lips were quivering and his blue orbs glittered with emotions. Recognizing the look, Jiraiya quickly walked over and laid a comforting hand on the youngster's shoulder.

"I'll smack you again if you start blaming yourself for what happened. Your job was to win this battle, which you did in spectacular fashion," Jiraiya stated, hoping that praise would lift the youth from his funk. No such luck.

The positive remark had the very opposite effect on Naruto's psyche. The young prodigy considered the battle's outcome a personal catastrophe and a Pyrrhic victory at best. After all, what did winning mean when he had no one to celebrate his successes with?

Jiraiya frowned at the glum face the young jounin made. "Damn it! Stop moping! Sarutobi-sensei never did anything without planning ahead. You think he didn't know what might happen? You think he didn't know he might die? You underestimate him, Naruto, and overestimate yourself."

"But I was there with the old man and that bastard snake. I could've—" Naruto retorted.

"You could've done nothing! Instead of aiding Sarutobi-sensei, your presence would've hindered him. That was probably why he sent you away! Whatever you may think, you're no match for my rogue teammate. Not only that, Orochimaru would've used your relationship with the Hokage against him, probably by forcing him to sacrifice his life to protect yours." Jiraiya shook his head and tossed a disappointed glance at the young genius. "Look at the big picture, Naruto. I know you're smarter than this."

It was a fair critique. Naruto might have been a hindrance and he most likely would've died. Aside from throwing his life away, his alternative course of action would've left no one to stand against Shukaku, which would've rampaged freely through Konoha, inflicting terrible carnage. The old man most certainly wouldn't have wanted that. He knew that as well as Jiraiya.

It still didn't make reality any easier to accept. Naruto's accomplishments, goals and existence were built on the idea of self-determination – that an individual's efforts were capable of shaping events around him. The notion that he was powerless to stop the Sandaime's death was anathema to him and was a bitter pill to swallow.

"Yeah, I know," Naruto admitted sadly. "I know."

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I really am." Jiraiya paused briefly before continuing to talk in a more formal manner. "In the coming days, I'm going to need you, all of you. I need to know that you'll be with me and not… someplace else."

The twelve-year-old blinked at the oddly worded request. Jiraiya needed him? What for? But it didn't take long for the young prodigy to put the pieces together. He cocked a grin, albeit a forced one, at the white-haired man. "When did they make you Hokage?"

The Toad Hermit smiled back at him. "About thirty minutes ago. I was in an emergency meeting with senior members of the war council. I had to agree to a few conditions, but they officially made me the Godaime Hokage. The appointment will be announced publicly tomorrow."

"Congratulations… I guess." Naruto's lackluster response surprised both persons present.

"Oh, why the long face? Did you want my job that much?" Jiraiya asked in jest.

"No," Naruto replied stonily. He did not appreciate the man's attempt at humor.

While the youth never made his dream a secret, the Hokage seat was the last thing on his mind at the moment. Even if he were offered it, he would have refused; it would have felt like he killed his mentor to claim his place.

"The old man told me you didn't like the job."

"I didn't and still don't," Jiraiya answered truthfully. He smiled at the young boy's confused expression. "You aren't the only Konoha shinobi who understands what loyalty means."

Naruto was impressed, and his opinion of the Toad Hermit went up a notch. He had misjudged the other ninja.

"I came to see you first, Naruto, to ask for your help. Will you assist me in carrying on my – I mean, _our_ – mentor's legacy?"

Yep, the blond had definitely misjudged the Sannin. In spite of his suspicions, Jiraiya saw fit to seek him out immediately after his appointment. That spoke volumes about how much faith and confidence the older man had in him. And if the older man was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, shouldn't he offer the same courtesy?

'_It's what the old man would've wanted,'_ Naruto recalled, paraphrasing Jiraiya's words. With that thought in mind, he gave his response.

"I serve at the pleasure of the Hokage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's interaction with the Godaime was amicable enough, though it wasn't quite the same as his interactions with the Sandaime. While the youth found it natural to trust and confide in the late Hokage, it was much harder with Jiraiya. Nevertheless, the two key figures worked together to resolve the pressing issue of Naruto's alias.

In an ironic twist of fate, Genji's success and accomplishments were the problem. He was far too well-known to hide behind a simple ANBU mask. Something had to be done lest curious admirers, vociferous gossipers and foreign spies gleaned the truth. A variety of ideas were considered, including following through with the Sandaime's original enterprise, but Naruto violently shot down that idea. As far as he was concerned, that possibility had died with Sarutobi and Tenzou.

Naruto, however, proposed an ingenious alternative that won Jiraiya's approval, reluctant as it was. The young prodigy found the spy master's hesitation perplexing – considering the older man had already certified the plan as being "brilliant" and "foolproof" – but he paid it no mind.

'_It will work. It has to work,'_ Naruto thought as he closed the apartment door behind him.

While Genji maintained a sleek suite in a better part of town, the young boy didn't feel like spending the night in that place.

"I'm so tired," Naruto muttered as he left a trail of clothing behind him from the living room to the bedroom. Suppressing the urge to yawn, the exhausted boy sighed with relief as he crashed into his bed. Within seconds, he was snoring peacefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's subconscious self appeared in a sea of endless blackness. Alas, he wasn't alone.

"Hello, my little mortal host."

The youth resisted the urge to scream aloud. He was proud his efforts succeeded, though he had less success with his panicked expression. His predator noticed him looking for the exit and laughed with what passed for charm among demons.

"What do you want, Kyuubi? Why did you bring me here?" For a brief moment, Naruto had high hopes that maybe he was too tired for nightmares.

'_So much for a good night's sleep!'_ he lamented. At least he knew his nightmares were fake. The real thing was many times worse!

The Kyuubi pointedly ignored his questions. "Aw, I thought you would be happy to see me." The creature stepped into the light and made a show of presenting itself before him.

Naruto opened his mouth to fire off a scathing retort, but his salivary glands dried up mid-speech.

While the Kyuubi maintained a semi-presence in his mind, it rarely met him face-to-face. And when it did, it almost always assumed its gargantuan, animalistic form, presumably to intimidate him. The current Kyuubi, however, was very human, very female and _very_ naked.

More importantly, the creature had modeled herself on Naruko. From this prototype, which was already a pinnacle of female bioengineering, the creature took the best parts; the flawless, near translucent skin, the mile-long legs, the slim waist, the grapefruit-sized breasts that hung high and proud, all topped off with a gorgeous, blemish-free face framed by a crown of soft, flowing hair. The only difference was that the demon had forgone the "innocence and cuteness" of his original transformation in favor of greater "seductiveness." Naruko's pigtails, whiskers and doe-like eyes were replaced with squinty feline eyes and an aura of allure that offered her a matured vixen look that wasn't her own.

"You look cold. Why don't you come here?" The sultry demon made a move toward its host, but Naruto jumped away just in time. The suspicious boy studiously ignored the way those breasts bounced when she exaggeratedly heaved a sigh.

"I know what you're trying to do."

Of course he knew. How could he not when the Kyuubi was being so outrageously blatant? Obviously, subtlety was not the point here… So what was?

"Do you?" the Kyuubi cooed, cracking a wide grin.

"Yes," Naruto stated. _'No.' _

Weak and tired as he was, the fox demon must have still expanded significant energy to bring him into the mindscape. Surely, she didn't concoct this plan to play games with him.

"I don't know what you've planned, but I want to get out," Naruto demanded, mustering his willpower and courage. Standing up to the strongest of the tailed beasts was always something of a gamble as the creature had a habit of seeking retribution for perceived slights.

The Kyuubi narrowed her eyes in anger at the unexpected resistance. For a moment, she looked ready to explode. The charade was done for… or so it appeared. But then the moment passed and the beast forcibly restrained herself.

"Alright, fine. You can leave… if that's what you really want."

Uncharacteristically, the Kyuubi yielded with surprising ease. Its metaphysical persona backed away and crawled on a king-sized bed that appeared out of the shadows.

Naruto knew he should have walked away then and there – the Kyuubi had offered him the opportunity to escape whatever sick game she had in mind – but he didn't. In many ways, he couldn't. The same qualities that made him such an exceptional ninja and strategist – an inquisitive mind, an ambitious heart, a love of complexities and puzzles, and an unshakable faith in one's own capabilities – also made it impossible for him to simply walk away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the boy asked defensively.

The Kyuubi gave a foxy grin, one that closely resembled Naruko's. "Do you really want to leave? To return to your cold apartment and cry yourself to sleep… again? To be sad and totally alone?"

Unbidden images of Tenzou and Sarutobi's prone bodies assaulted Naruto's conscience, eliciting a tortured and pained croak from him. He quickly mastered his emotions and suppressed his reaction, but the damage was done. The full-blown grin on the Kyuubi's face was anything but reassuring.

Sensing her host's weakness, the strongest of the tailed beasts pressed home her attack. "If you stay in the mindscape, I can guarantee you a restful sleep." Maintaining eye contact, she proceeded to sensually chew her rosy lips and used her delicate digits to trace circles around her firm and supple tummy. "Plus, you'll also get a warm body to lie next to. You like that sort of thing, don't you?"

The demon got him there. After sleeping with Yuugao, Naruto couldn't deny he wouldn't enjoy that possibility. Cornered, he dipped his head ever so slightly. The symbolism was poignant.

"What do you want in return?"

The Kyuubi's mercurial smile widened imperceptibly. "Nothing."

Naruto resisted the urge to snort. With the Kyuubi, nothing was free. He knew that, but under the circumstances, he didn't have any other alternatives.

In the battle of minds and wits, nothing was ever simple. While walking away seemed like a perfectly reasonable solution, it contained hidden traps. For instance, how would it look if Naruto fled when the Kyuubi had said and done nothing threatening and had only offered assistance? For sure, it would've been a devastating blow to the young boy's psyche and morale. And there was the character assassination the demonic incarnation would likely mount by regaling at length the depth of his cowardice.

'_No, I won't run away,'_ Naruto swore. He refused to let the Kyuubi send him scurrying away with his tail between his legs.

As a result, Naruto didn't offer much resistance as the Kyuubi cajoled him into joining her on the big bed. The humanoid female purred with satisfaction, wrapping her arms around the smaller boy and pulling him on top of her.

"You know, mortal, you should take advantage of this opportunity," she suggested teasingly.

"Oh, why's that?"

"…because you might not have another chance to bed the Greatest of the Tailed Beasts." The Kyuubi punctuated her point by nibbling at her host's neck and collar bone.

Naruto shivered at the contact but before long, he had adapted to the demon's loving caresses and melded himself against her. The Kyuubi's body was soft and warm, a pleasant contrast to the cold, hard darkness around them. Much like the incident with Yuugao just days earlier, he felt peace descend upon him like a loving angel.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" Naruto tried once more.

The creature only offered a cryptic response. "You'll find out in due time. For now, you need to rest."

Naruto was all but happy to oblige. The Kyuubi was a savage beast and an ever-present threat to Konoha… so what? She has been good to him, and it wasn't like he was being asked to turn traitor. Surely, he deserved a reprieve after all he'd done. Konoha and his conscience were just going to have to take a backseat to his needs for a little while.

As he snuggled comfortably against the Kyuubi and felt her luxurious, furry tails envelope him like a cocoon, Naruto finally understood why perfectly rational people were sometimes willing to "shake hands with the devil."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a land far away from Konohagakure, a shadowy group was meeting in council to discuss recent events. Halfway into the session, the discussion turned into a series of vitriolic arguments. The presiding member, Orochimaru, sat in serene silence even as his allies' holographic images flickered in tune with their wild, exaggerated motions.

"This entire operation was a catastrophe for us! The death toll is already in the hundreds. And you want to start another campaign?" asked the speaker, a neatly dressed, blue-haired kunoichi.

"What are you so pissed about? Your countrymen weren't even involved… being the cowards they are. So why don't you shut up, you wom—"

"That's enough! You'll address my student with respect, Deidara-kun," Orochimaru stated in a soft but commanding voice. In a clear indictment of his status, the second speaker, an explosives expert from Iwa, instantly ceased his tirade. The man muttered a quick and less than genuine apology before going quiet.

"Thank you, sensei. As I was saying––"

"I said enough, Konan-chan. That means you too," the Snake Sannin chided.

To be sure, Orochimaru was a cunning linguist and more manipulative than a dozen politicians combined. By explicitly calling the sole female of the group his student, he diminished her status vis-à-vis himself. And by acquiescing so readily, Konan implicitly accepted it. Now, she lost face for directly challenging the man who had defended her seconds earlier.

Displeased but compliant, Konan swallowed her words and nodded in a show of submission. "I apologize, sensei. Please forgive me."

Orochimaru nodded, his serene smile back in full force. "That's alright. I do understand your concerns, Konan-chan, I really do. Your dedication to your comrades is admirable, as is your loyalty. But I'm afraid that I must side with Deidara-kun. Have we not achieved our primary objective, which was the elimination of the leaders of Iwa, Suna and Konoha?"

Taking down a Kage was no simple task. Even the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri had failed that challenge. But the conspirators had successfully killed three in one fell swoop. It was a testament to their skills and to one man's strategic brilliance in particular.

"Yes, but the losses—"

"—were acceptable, were they not?"

Considering what they'd accomplished, what did the loss of cannon fodder really mean? Konan understood the logic, but she didn't like it. After all, if her companions were so blasé about their own people, where did that leave hers? The Rain kunoichi was worried, but she could do little but fume in silence and resist the urge to wipe that smug look off Deidara's mug.

"Of course, sensei. You're right," the kunoichi coldly parroted back. "Is that all?"

"Ah yes, I believe so. You may go, Konan-chan."

The kunoichi's holographic image gave only a stiff nod to her teacher before flickering out of existence.

Deidara waited less than a minute before making his usual pitch to arrange for an "accident" involving his opponent within the council. "Remind me again – why we are keeping her around? I know you're fond of her, Orochimaru, but we all know she's going to betray us sooner or later."

Orochimaru smiled pleasantly. "Patience, my friend. Konan-chan has a role to play just like the rest of you. Besides, she makes for an invaluable ally given her position in Hidden Rain."

"And she made some good points," a third member noted. "We did take far more losses than anticipated. Those reinforcements that you promised us never made it, Deidara. If that was the best the mighty Iwa military had to show for itself, I don't see how you're ever going to "make Konoha pay," as you people put it."

The effeminate Iwa shinobi growled. "I'm warning you, Sasori. Don't force me to turn you into a piece of art."

"I would love to see you try," answered the master puppeteer tranquilly in return.

"Kukuku, gentlemen, let us stick to the matter at hand," Orochimaru suggested gently. "Deidara-kun, will the loss of the Iwa expeditionary force negatively affect our broader plans?"

The blond shinobi smirked. "Not in the least bit. Most of them were the Tsuchikage's people and would've opposed our plans. It's actually better this way. I'm pushing through a motion to have the Iwa survivors executed for their cowardly defeat. It's just bad form to leave loose ends."

Orochimaru nodded approvingly at his ally's suggestion.

"Trying to kill your way to the Kage hat?" the operative from Suna opined.

The explosives expert responded to the intentional dig with a heated glare. Despite his combat prowess, Deidara was still far from being Iwagakure's top dog and had little hope of becoming its next leader. His companion, on the other hand, was another story.

"Kukuku, how could I have forgotten? Congratulations on your most deserved promotion, Sasori-kun," Orochimaru declared in an exaggerated fashion. It was hard to imagine how the man, who had his hands in just about every cookie jar in the land, could have forgotten about such an earth-shattering shift on the political landscape. Nevertheless, the snake nin's companions humored him.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-san. It's not official yet, but it was a pleasant surprise." Sasori gave a rare smile. It was, indeed, very good news for the shadowy group of conspirators. With one of their own at the reins of one of the major powers, they had more freedom of action than before. "It's a good thing that Baki died in battle. Had he lived, that fool would've convinced our village to sue for peace with Konoha."

"Fortunately for us, that won't happen, thanks to our gracious friends from Konoha," Orochimaru commented, offering a mocking toast to his old home.

"To Konoha!" the others enjoined, laughing.

On balance, Orochimaru was happy with how things had worked out. He supposed the people of his old village were probably celebrating their victory and honoring their heroes. Their naivety and myopia were laughable. If the citizens of Konoha actually knew the price of their "victory" and how much it benefited their foes, they would be sorely tempted to hang their heroes instead.

The Snake Sannin's smile widened. Oh yes, he was quite happy with how things worked out… for the most part.

"Now that you're Kage, I do hope you'll make it a priority to give your jinchuuriki some training. From my reports, your village's vaunted secret weapon was absolutely trounced by a single Konoha shinobi," Deidara grinned at Sasori, eager to be on the giving end for once.

"Kukuku, Deidara-kun makes a good point. I know that my teammate, Jiraiya, returned just prior to battle. Is it possible that Konoha knew your jinchuuriki's identity beforehand?"

"Orochimaru, my intelligence network is flawless! Your old friend only had information that I wanted him to have." The puppet master's response was immediate and unequivocal. "And I don't appreciate your insinuations about my capabilities." When it came to his self-appointed role as the eyes and ears for their little group, Sasori was pretty much a narcissist.

"Of course. I apologize, Sasori-kun," Orochimaru agreed, seemingly in honest contrition. However, he hid a smile beneath his façade. The slippery snake really loved needling his allies, pitting them against one another. The fact that he was very good at it didn't hurt any. Plus, it was so easy to do, even on powerful shinobi… especially on powerful shinobi. Contrary to popular belief, physically and mentally strong ninja were usually more susceptible to social engineering attacks as their very strengths and capabilities made them complacent.

"So you guarantee that Konoha had no idea that your village had a jinchuuriki?" Deidara pressed, having taken notice of the fact that the Suna ninja did not explicitly deny the possibility.

"No, but I can assure you that Konoha would not have known who it was," Sasori explained, rubbing his forehead in frustration. The puppet master was undoubtedly agitated by the question. "Put simply, vital national and village secrets are protected by multiple layers of interconnecting subterfuges and disguises. The secrecy surrounding the Shukaku is shielded by a ruse that is over a decade old."

"Go ahead, Sasori-kun, elucidate the point for us." Orochimaru prompted. He, of course, already knew all this, but he also knew how much his associate liked to brag about his accomplishments. Under the circumstances, the Snake Sannin was willing to indulge his friend a bit.

"As you both know, the creature was sealed in the Kazekage's firstborn many years ago as part of a grand national defense project. As the senior intelligence officer, I was in charge of keeping the matter hidden from even our own people. It wasn't easy and complications arose from time to time." Sasori paused briefly as he recalled those days. "But then the Kazekage's wife passed away after conceiving her third child."

"Kukuku, a great tragedy. I heard that she was spoken of with great reverence. The late Kazekage also talked fondly about her."

Orochimaru's companions tilted their heads questioningly at him, as if to enquire whether this was right before he killed the Suna leader. The Snake Sannin only benignly smiled back.

"I'm not surprised. She was the better half of that relationship," Sasori commented. "In any case, the incident provided us with a golden opportunity. I was able to concoct a cover story that suggested her death was connected to a tailed beast sealing technique. I split this false information into pieces and buried it deep inside classified files. The rest is history."

"What's your point?"

"My point, Deidara," Sasori began archly, "is that even if Jiraiya's spies had gotten this far – and they would have gotten no further – Konoha nin would've been hunting for the wrong sibling."

"And that helped how? Konoha ninja took down both your decoy and your weapon."

The puppet master leveled a dark look at the Iwa nin. "Need I remind you that it happened because the promised Iwa reinforcements never arrived on time."

"Don't try to pin the blame on us! Your village's secret weapon should've been better trained…"

"That's enough," Orochimaru quickly interjected, unwilling to entertain another spitting contest between his remaining allies. "Deidara-kun, I trust Iwa will hold themselves to higher standards in the future. Sasori-kun, given your promotion, I'm sure you can make suitable training arrangements for your special weapon. One of her brothers was killed prior to battle, wasn't he? I would think that she would be motivated to do better in the future."

"Of course," Sasori agreed, a wisp of a grin on his face. That the deceased sibling happened to have been his student didn't seem to concern him in the least. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Orochimaru, Deidara..." The puppet user's hologram gave a small bow before flickering from existence.

Deidara snorted at the vanished conspirator.

"Jinchuuriki and bijuu, why are we bothering with these _things_? Didn't Pain's disastrous project show how unreliable they were?"

"Not necessarily. The jinchuuriki remain valuable assets. And like most assets, it's the responsibility of the handler to use them in an effective manner. Pain's methodology was inherently flawed and he paid for his misguided quest with his life. But you may be right. Perhaps we are placing too much faith in Suna's charge. Perhaps we should seek the assistance of another." Orochimaru leaned back into his chair and shot the Iwa shinobi that trademark freaky grin of his. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Deidara-kun, but Iwa retains the services of a foreign jinchuuriki, does it not?"

The explosive expert considered the question before offering a guarded answer. "The person you refer to is currently a vital Iwa asset. And she already has an acrimonious relationship with her leader."

"Even better. The Raikage's days are already numbered," Orochimaru responded with honest cheer, subtly pointing out that his companion's discretion was unnecessary. The Snake Sannin obviously had a good intelligence network of his own. "Besides, we could use someone of high rank in Kumogakure, could we not?"

"I'll think about it," Deidara stated with a frown. The idea had merit, but the man was understandably unhappy about committing one of his country's most potent assets.

"By your leave, Orochimaru." The Iwa shinobi's hologram flickered out, leaving the Snake Sannin by himself.

"Kukuku, everything is proceeding exactly as I'd foreseen."

Well, maybe not everything. Konoha's overwhelming victory was a stunning upset, even to said village's most infamous turncoat. And Orochimaru couldn't help but feel a pang of regret at the loss of the Iwa force, especially that spunky redheaded commander. He had been genuinely intrigued by the fire, the drive and the spark of defiance he had seen in her. If she hadn't been so fanatically devoted to the late Tsuchikage, he might have considered _rescuing_ her. She would have made for a fine addition to his ranks.

Orochimaru sighed. But that mattered little in the grand scheme of things. As he pondered, a shadow appeared before him.

"My deepest apologies, Orochimaru-sama. I was unable to stay in the village. Konoha was on to me."

"That is unfortunate, but not unexpected. Do not worry. I still have others in my employ." Despite his detached mannerisms, the serpentine Sannin was very much interested in the happenings of his former home. Given recent developments, he felt it prudent to keep an eye on events. "But I would like you to do a few things for me, Kabuto-kun…"

After all, one could never be sure that the flap of a butterfly's wings wouldn't cause a maelstrom on the other side of the world…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, well, look who's here. For a minute, I thought you weren't going to make it."

"It's good to see you, Ero, I mean, Hokage-sama," Genji greeted cheerfully, his mane of neat brown hair sparkling slightly under the radiant sunlight.

The Godaime Hokage paused to take a second look at the young man. This obviously was not the broken and depressed child from yesterday if his happy smile was anything to go by on. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? I feel amazing." And why shouldn't he? The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing, and thousands of Konoha citizens and shinobi were gathered in anticipation of the new Hokage's first public speech.

As far as Genji was concerned, all was right with the world, but he didn't begrudge Jiraiya's unwillingness to accept his good mood at face value. He, himself, could scarcely believe how invigorated he felt this morning. It was as if all the anger, sorrows and rage of the previous night had drained out of him, leaving him at peace with both the past and the future.

Genji knew this was no coincidence. For reasons beyond comprehension, the Kyuubi kept its promise of giving him a restful sleep.

"Alright. Everything has been arranged. If you still have any doubts, now's the time to speak up."

"No, I'm ready. Let's do this," Genji answered with neither hesitation nor doubt. He felt excited, in fact.

Jiraiya was undoubtedly curious about Genji's overnight transformation but knew better than to bring it up under the current circumstances. Convinced of the young prodigy's feelings, the Toad Hermit nodded in agreement and bestowed upon him an encouraging smile. "Okay then. Your seat is at the front."

Genji left Jiraiya and walked to the front, ignoring the curious glances directed his way. While his name was currently the most popular topic of discussion, most people still didn't know what he looked like… but they would, soon.

The disguised ninja made a brief detour to a solemn Konohamaru. In spite of the recent string of trauma and tragedy – seeing one of his best friends killed, almost dying himself, and losing his beloved grandfather – the little kid still had the courage to appear in public. Genji was duly impressed and personally offered his heartfelt condolences to the grief-stricken child and his troubled uncle.

Unable to contain his curiosity, the uncle asked, "Thank you, but who are you?"

"I'm Genji, Asuma-san." The Genius of Konoha smiled slightly at the wide-eyed look he got at his declaration. "The late Hokage told me much about you. I hope to see you again in the future." He gave a small dignified bow before excusing himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…It is what we ultimately leave behind that validates our worth in life. Our legacy is the guiding force that maintains Konoha's indomitable Will of Fire. Without it, we are nothing; Konoha is nothing."

A loud round of applause greeted the Godaime Hokage's declaration. Smiling grandly at the crowd, he waited for the claps of approval to die down before continuing.

"Sarutobi-sama's greatest contribution is the legacy he left behind. I, Jiraiya of the Sannin, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, stand before you as a token representation of that great legacy."

Genji smiled as cheers erupted once more. Who would've thought that Jiraiya could be such a fantastic motivational speaker? By all rights, the event should be a morbid affair given Sarutobi's tragic death, but the charismatic village leader masterfully redirected the people's attention and energy to looking at the positive side of things. Instead of dwelling on the Sandaime's tragic demise, Jiraiya focused on his predecessor's lifetime achievements.

It looked as if Jiraiya truly was the right man for the job. Genji, for one, could not have pulled off such a stunt – not under the current circumstances.

"However, there is one other person among us that I'd like to honor. This young man represents the finest of our village's ninja traditions and is a worthy torchbearer of Konoha's Will of Fire."

The crowd perked up with noticeable interest. A few of its intelligent members with shinobi contacts probably even figured out where this was leading.

Jiraiya plowed on with his speech. "Like me, he is also a protégé of my late mentor. And like me, he is a prodigal son of Konoha who has finally returned home. Rise, Genji of ANBU, vanquisher of the Shukaku and hero of our great village!"

Genji ruthlessly crushed his stage fright – namely the fear of having his deception fall apart and being left to the mercy of a populace that harbored ill will towards him. Steeling his nerves, he walked on stage to stand beside the Godaime.

"Allies, friends, shinobi and citizens of Konoha, allow me to present—"

Jiraiya grinned at Genji while pausing for dramatic emphasis. After a good number of seconds, he dropped the bombshell.

"—Namikaze Genji, the new High Jounin of Konoha!"

For several seconds, the stunning revelation was met by blank looks and silence. But then the crowd suddenly exploded into thunderous applause – the likes of which none had witnessed before. Vast tracts of the audience rose to give a standing ovation, including the section that contained the powerful clan leaders and the venerable elders. One by one, the power brokers of the village, from the enthusiastic Inuzuka Tsume to the stoic Hyuuga Hiashi to the nationalistic Danzou, rose from their seats to join the ranks of their fellow citizens.

It was a potent signal that Konohagakure was unified, at least temporarily, in ushering forth a new age. And at its center, there was the "lost" son of Namikaze Minato.

"Namikaze Genji!"

"Namikaze Genji!!"

"NAMIKAZE GENJI!!!"

The child-hero smiled wistfully, basking in the warm glow of adulation. But even from on high, he didn't completely forget the cost of this so-called "victory."

For one glorious moment, he imagined what it would've been like had Tenzou and old man Sarutobi lived.

For one glorious moment, his mind replaced the name being uttered and imagined thousands of people shouting and cheering for Uzumaki Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:** Lots of neat developments in this chapter. I'll leave the interpretations and speculations up to you guys, but I want to say one thing. Consider the chapter title and try to answer this question: Who were the victors and losers and what did they win or lose? Hint: You'll have to decide if this is a trick question or not.

**As always, please take a moment to review. Thank you.**


	16. ANBU Torture and Interrogation

**Chapter 16: ANBU Torture and Interrogation**

"Namikaze Genji, on behalf of this council, I would like to thank you for your timely appearance."

Genji stood tall and proud before the gathered elders and village dignitaries. "Certainly, Hiashi-sama. Anything for the Grand Council," he announced, bowing deeply before the august body.

The aptly named Grand Council was the pseudo-formal and quasi-democratic government of Konoha; pseudo-formal in the sense that final authority technically rested with the Hokage, making the body advisory in name if not in substance, and quasi-democratic in the sense that while the council represented many aspects of society, real power rested in the hands of a privileged few.

"This is merely a formality to confirm what we all know," stated Hiashi from the council chairman's seat. "As declassified personal and medical records from the late Sandaime show, Genji is the son of Namikaze Minato, the late Yondaime Hokage. Given the subject's extraordinary service and the dormant state of the Namikaze clan, I would like to set a motion for this council to adopt Article 17B of the Konoha Charter, bestowing upon Namikaze Genji the mandate and authority of the Namikaze clan. All those in favor?"

The Hyuuga chairman's query was met with overwhelming approval. Powerful forces had been set in motion by the Godaime Hokage's earth-shattering revelation to justly reward their new hero. Votes and statements in support of the measure quickly poured in.

"All those opposed?"

The clamor subsided as everyone waited with bated breath, wondering if anyone would be foolish enough to speak up. They were not disappointed.

"I strongly oppose and condemn this outrageous ploy."

Gasps were uttered and heads were turned. Many of the more fervent pro-Genji supporters were prepared with vile jabs and condescending sneers, but such thoughts were instantly dispelled after taking one look at the speaker. This was no idiosyncratic outcast babbling about matters beyond his grasp.

"If I may elaborate?"

Hiashi stayed perfectly calm as he nodded. "The chair recognizes Lord Aburame Shibi of the Aburame clan."

"Thank you, Chairman. I'll keep this brief." Rising from his seat just three chairs away from the chairman, Shibi gazed stoically at the assembly. "I do not oppose Genji-dono, whose deeds I praise and whose lineage I recognize. I oppose the line of thinking that allows us to circumvent, excuse or otherwise dispense with the founding principles of Konohagakure." Even without the noticeably significant – for an Aburame – inflection in his tone, there was no mistaking the accusation the prestigious chieftain leveled at his peers.

"Need I remind everyone that a legitimate heir of Minato-sama lives amongst us?" While people had been willing to overlook his previous remark, the Aburame's none-too-subtle reference to the jinchuuriki had the effect of placing firebugs under his peers' collective asses. A flurry of objections and protests rose against his words.

Genji watched the process with a grim smile. It was obvious that more than a few people from the older generation knew or suspected his – or rather Naruto's – relation to Konoha's most renowned war hero. Unlike the Kyuubi secret, which was kept under wraps by the Sandaime Hokage's law under pain of death, this one would never see the light of day because of its embarrassing nature. It was an act of hypocrisy that lay at the center of Konoha's political machine, one that allowed so many to enthusiastically honor one man while vehemently condemning his very offspring.

"Order! Lord Aburame Shibi has the floor!" Hiashi commanded, glaring at the indignant dissidents. Unwilling to risk the Hyuuga's wrath, the protesters quieted. Satisfied, the chairman turned to his fellow clan leader. "However, I'd like to remind you of the sensitive nature of the information you're introducing."

"Of course, Hiashi-sama. I was merely trying to reiterate that in committing to this action, we are opening dangerous doors to destinations we know nothing about. Sometimes, the most convenient course of action is not necessarily the most appropriate. Thank you, Chairman and honorable delegates of the council." Having made his point, Shibi calmly sat back down.

The council was engulfed in silence as they pondered Aburame Shibi's words.

"Aburame-san makes an excellent point," one speaker noted. "As much as I share everyone else's sentiments, the rights and obligations of the duly declared clans of Konoha aren't subject to the whims of this council."

Another was quick to offer a rebuttal. "Complications sometimes arise that force us to take drastic measures. Do we really wish to jeopardize everything just to fulfill a minor detail? With all due respect to Minato-sama, how many rules and regulations did he circumvent in order to protect Konoha? Do we fault him for them? No! Are our actions not being undertaken with the same regard towards the safety and prosperity of our village?"

The debate went back and forth for a few turns, but it was clear which side held favor.

Genji was personally intrigued and touched by the Aburame's action. The clan leader had taken considerable political risk in speaking on his behalf. However, there wasn't a chance in hell to halt the motion. That was fine by him. While the newly minted high jounin would've preferred being recognized under his own name, political reality dictated otherwise. He needed the authority and prestige that came from formal association with the Namikaze clan and he needed it now. Plus, he already knew the council would jump at the chance to displace Naruto and recognize Genji as the "real" descendant of Minato. With all this in mind, Genji had prepared the perfect solution.

"May I, Chairman?" The crowd quieted as Hiashi nodded at the young hero of Konoha. "I'm grateful for the confidence and honor that members of this council wish to grant me, and I pledge to work diligently in the future to prove that your hopes have not been misplaced. At the same time, I'm saddened by my brother's condition. Blood is blood and I cannot and will not disown my kin. I therefore propose a compromise that should satisfy all parties…"

And satisfy it did. The compromise called for Genji to take up the mantle of the Namikaze clan – per the majority's wish – and to accept guardianship and patronage of Uzumaki Naruto – placating the dissenters. It was a neat little arrangement, an unexpected, but not unpleasant, surprise for many. Uzumaki Naruto would be moved from being a public sore point to being Genji's personal and private concern. And so long as Genji remained the darling of Konoha, all was well, for few would deliberately cross the high jounin just to spite the jinchuuriki. The problem was this: What would happen should the official Namikaze heir ever fall out of favor?

'_A matter for another time,'_ the disguised twelve-year-old thought. For now, he had every reason to smile and be satisfied. In one brilliant stroke, he had secured Genji's status and Naruto's protection, while winning the favor of nearly everyone present.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, Ibiki-san. Thanks for seeing me," Genji greeted the interrogation chief.

"Who am I to deny the wishes of Konoha's high jounin? I'm surprised to see you so soon." In spite of his impeccable professionalism, the longtime Chief of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Division could not help but be curious about his young colleague-turned-superior.

"Jiraiya-sama was spooked by some of the intelligence reports and sent me here to try and figure out what really happened during the invasion. What do you have?" The young boy, absorbed in his work, bypassed the opportunity for small talk.

Despite Jiraiya's outward optimism, the newly installed Hokage shared his young subordinate's reservations about the state of affairs. After all, he had been Orochimaru's teammate and was well aware of the snake's aptitude for strategy and misdirection.

Ibiki handed the boy a thick stack of folders. "You'll want to look at these first. They contain the list of active Konoha ninja unaccounted for since the exam."

"Izumi Kyo, Yakushi Kabuto, Asagi Kona–" Genji blinked. "Wait a second. Go back to this Kabuto."

Ibiki smiled grimly. "You noticed him as well."

The reference jogged Genji's memory to the image of the cheerful, smiling and ever so helpful bespectacled genin. The twelve-year-old's eyes narrowed and his heart sank.

"He's one of Orochimaru's." It wasn't a question so much as a statement backed by the full conviction of someone who simply knew.

"Yes." If Ibiki was surprised at the younger ninja's deduction, he did a brilliant job of covering it up. "He was on the list of candidates for the exam, so I had my people cross-reference his name with our files and do some background checks. We're not sure when he defected or if he was recruited before becoming a Konoha ninja. At this point…"

Ibiki continued speaking, but Genji paid no attention to him. The youth was furious and disgusted at himself and his blindness. He had stood just two feet away from the traitor and hadn't suspected a thing; he had completely missed the smugness in the silver-haired shinobi's mannerisms when he pulled his "I'm your friend" shtick. So much for him being a genius.

'_Orochimaru… you're good.' _Pulling away from his thoughts, Genji focused on Ibiki. "How did we miss him? I thought your people checked out all the genin candidates?"

"We're still working on that." Genji translated that to mean: "I don't have the slightest clue." However, the veteran ANBU was quick to offer a token explanation. "His record might have helped him slip under our guard."

Genji quickly flipped to the appropriate files. The details did not ease his mind. Instead of a profile of a mediocre soldier teetering on the margins, he was presented with a near flawless service record: Graduated second in his class from the academy; near perfect marks on his exams – Genji wondered how such statistics on a veteran genin hadn't set off alarms – and references from half a dozen senior surgeons at Konoha General Hospital; over a thousand accredited volunteer hours and not a single complaint in over five years; and commendations and recommendations that literally filled pages to their margins. Kabuto was, by all rights, the golden boy of Konoha's medical corps and a model shinobi. How Orochimaru got his grubby hands on this guy, Genji couldn't even begin to imagine.

"Shit, if Orochimaru managed to infiltrate our ranks with someone like this…" As if this wasn't enough, Genji was hit with another disturbing thought.

"How did you catch him in the first place?" For someone who had managed to elude detection for so long, the discovery of Kabuto's deception aroused immediate suspicion. Genji could not believe that the expert spy had simply slipped up.

"The subject was attached to the Advanced Medical Corps Mobile Unit One. His medic-nin partner reported him missing at the start of the invasion and he hasn't been seen since."

"Who was his partner?"

"I doubt she was involved," Ibiki stated, answering Genji's unasked question. Well known for his own paranoia, the ANBU section chief knew exactly what the young ninja was thinking. The scarred man passed over a thin folder to his curious companion.

"Her name was Yoshida Sakura, a fifth year genin with the Reserve Medical Corps of Konoha. She was killed in action following the outbreak of hostilities. According to reports, she sacrificed herself by distracting a much stronger foe to save her companions. The full reports by the two genin survivors are in the folder."

Genji turned the page and was surprised by the names he saw. He quickly renewed his calm façade but the momentary tension did not escape Ibiki's attention.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." Ignoring his companion's curious gaze, the disguised blond focused on the reports. As he skimmed the content, he quickly took note of the differences between the two. Sakura's report was noticeably shorter and the information was spotty at best. That was understandable considering what she had gone through. Ino's, however, was a completely different matter.

Genji flipped through the pages, surprised by the length.

"After two near-death experiences, I'm surprised she managed to file such a detailed report," he remarked while reading. If he didn't know better, he might have mistaken the writer for a battle-hardened chuunin or even a jounin. Few genin – much less rookie genin – could have written about their most recent combat experiences with such a steady and objective tone.

"She is her father's daughter."

The youngster caught the trace of humor and pride in Ibiki's voice. This was not the first time the ANBU had expressed respect and admiration toward not just his former mentor, Inoichi, but also toward the Yamanaka clan. Genji, however, thought the tough-as-nails ninja might have gone a little too far when he expressed the opinion that Ino might make a good ANBU interrogator in the future. No offense to the blonde girl, but as far as he was concerned, she would have to undergo some pretty drastic personality changes for that to happen. Of course, the young genius wisely kept his reservations to himself.

To her credit, Ino did know how to file a damn useful After Action Report. Genji was more than satisfied by that single virtue when he came across an unexpected bounty. Grinning darkly, he handed the report back to Ibiki. "Paragraph five, lines eleven and twelve: the section dealing with her encounter with a Sound kunoichi at the arena."

"'The Sound kunoichi muttered 'Tayuya' over and over before succumbing.'" Ibiki gazed curiously at the smiling boy. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"You have an Iwa ninja in your custody who I'm guessing is giving you a lot of trouble, right?" The sour expression on Ibiki's face told Genji that he'd hit the bull's-eye.

"Iwa shinobi have always given us more trouble than anyone else, but I admit that I'm surprised at this one's resilience and… attitude." At his companion's questioning look, Ibiki elaborated. "She's rather foulmouthed, much more so than the usual POW. And so far she's been like a rock. Solid. Unbreakable."

The scarred interrogator paused briefly before continuing, "You could be right, that she isn't just a random ninja. If that's the case, we might have to take extraordinary measures if we're to get anything out of her." Genji had no doubt that such "extraordinary measures" would be unpleasant for their prisoner. "But what is your point?"

"Her name is Tayuya," Genji answered coolly.

Only for the second time since the meeting began, Ibiki displayed genuine emotion as his eyes widened in shock.

"I don't think this is a coincidence. I think this represents a connection and vulnerability." Genji's eyes burned with obvious desire to exploit this newfound knowledge.

"I agree, and I think I have an idea," the older ninja said pensively, "but we'll need a signature from the Hokage to make it work."

Genji smiled. "I can arrange that."

It really did pay to be well connected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gazing at the calm surroundings, Genji couldn't help but wonder about the contradictions he saw between reality and the rumors he'd heard about the shadowy Yamanaka. He was surprised that the man chose to reside in such a quaint and utterly civilian neighborhood. It was still a far cry from his own – or rather, Uzumaki Naruto's – residence; Genji's habitation was much nicer for obvious reasons. He suspected it had to do with Inoichi no longer being a ninja or the head of his prestigious clan. Perhaps he was trying to find a niche for himself amongst the common people.

Feeling the contours of the Hokage's letter in his pocket, Genji crossed the street just as two familiar figures exited the Yamanaka residence.

"Dammit, Shikamaru, I don't need your help!" The first person loudly proclaimed her distaste at being guarded – manhandled, as she put it – even as she wobbled unsteadily.

"Troublesome," the second grumbled in annoyance, but refused to release his friend.

The young ANBU suppressed a knowing smile as he approached. "Good morning, Shikamaru-san, Ino-san."

Preoccupied with their little lovers' spat, the two genin jumped at his appearance.

"Genji-sama," Shikamaru greeted with a formal bow, drawing a strange look from Ino.

The newly entitled clan leader smiled slightly. Either Shikaku had let something slip – the clan leaders were privy to preliminary discussions regarding his accession – or someone had been doing a little digging on their own.

Genji turned his attention toward the lazy ninja's companion. "Are you alright, Ino-san? Maybe you shouldn't move around so much if you're injured."

Ino shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm just going to see the friend who saved my life."

Genji instantly understood. A memorial service was being held for the Konoha shinobi who had fallen in the recent operation. No wonder Ino refused to stay indoors. Despite her numerous shortcomings, she was most definitely a kunoichi of Konoha.

"Besides, Shikamaru is helping me get there, right?" The level glare Ino bestowed upon her friend left no doubt what answer was expected of him.

"Yeah, I'll make sure she gets there no matter how troublesome it is." Shikamaru shot Ino an irritated look before inquiring of the Namikaze, "If I may ask, why are you here, Genji-sama?" Ever since Naruto mentioned the young ANBU's name, the Nara boy had been fascinated by the character. That fascination had only grown each time Genji made headlines.

"Ah, yes, I'm here to see your father, Ino-san. Is he around?"

Ino nodded. "You can go right in. But we'd better get going. We're already late, thanks to this lazy bum."

Genji thanked them and watched in amusement as the blonde dragged her friend away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genji knocked once and was immediately pounced upon by a cheerful woman who was the spitting image of Ino, only older. The smiling woman ushered him into the family room where she proceeded to fuss over him like a mother. Mrs. Yamanaka either didn't keep up with the latest shinobi news or simply didn't care. In either case, the way she cooed at his every action and talked about how handsome he looked in his outfit left him suitably flustered.

For his part, Inoichi, who most certainly knew who Genji was, seemed content to watch the youth squirm under his wife's ministrations. Though he did put his foot down when she tried to set him up for a play date with her daughter.

"My love, I think you're embarrassing our guest."

"Ah, that's all right. Thank you for the tea, Yamanaka-san," Genji stated diplomatically, even though he thought the woman was totally insane.

The Yamanaka matron looked back and forth between her husband and the enigmatic boy, frowning at their silence. "Well, I know when I'm not wanted. I'll leave you boys alone." She bent down to give her husband a gentle kiss before happily bouncing away like a teenager.

"I'm sorry about that, Genji-sama. My wife is similar to my daughter in that regard; always so bubbly and cheerful." Inoichi laughed.

'_You don't look sorry,'_ the youth thought, but he wasn't truly mad. Even if he was too young to fully appreciate what had transpired, he noticed the closeness and warmth between the Yamanaka couple. For a brief moment, he felt envious of Ino for having such loving parents.

"That's alright. Now I can see where Ino-san gets her beauty and personality."

The blond man laughed with good cheer. "If you were any other twelve-year-old, I would have some very serious questions for you, but I'm sure you didn't come here to talk about dating my daughter."

Inoichi looked at his guest seriously. "Now why, if I may ask, is the new high jounin of Konoha so interested in a simple _civilian_ florist?"

Years of peace hadn't dulled the man's mind, and the stress on "civilian" made the man's stance very clear.

Inoichi looked at Genji coolly. "There are other members of the extended Yamanaka clan who serve in the ninja force. They are every bit as skilled and knowledgeable as I–"

"That's not true and you know it," Genji interrupted. "You're one of a kind. I have clearance to your classified files, so I know about the mind probes that only you can perform."

Inoichi groaned, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair as if to shut out the world. The man had been hoping that this day would never come, that his unique services would not be called upon again.

Genji felt just a little bad as he played his trump card. "Inoichi-san, I have my orders." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out Jiraiya's letter. "Your old student, Ibiki, needs your help with a case and the Hokage asks that you honor that request."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the dimly lit chamber that served as the preparations room for Konoha interrogators, Genji silently watched his companion review the subject's data.

"If you want me to do this, you'll need – to borrow an expression from the Inuzuka – to toss me a bone." Despite his initial reluctance, Inoichi wasn't going to pull any punches now that he had decided to lend a hand. "Based on the information you've given me, this kunoichi won't be easy to break, unless you have an exploitable connection."

"An exploitable connection?" Genji queried with curiosity. The classified files said very little about Inoichi's unique interrogation technique which had proved so devastatingly effective during the war.

Inoichi gave him a questioning look.

"I've been authorized by the Hokage to lead this operation, Inoichi-san."

The former Interrogation Chief still looked skeptical, but could not contest the youth's words. He had seen the Hokage's handwritten orders.

"Alright, let me give you a little background. What do you suppose is the main problem with interrogating captured shinobi as opposed to interrogating captured civilians?" Inoichi asked.

Though he didn't need to, Genji decided to humor the man. At least it would show that he wasn't some idiot who had risen to his rank via nepotism. "The physical and mental defenses of ninja, especially highly trained ones with access to sensitive information, are often very strong. This is what causes most interrogative procedures to fail. Drugs and torture will not only break these defenses over time, but also everything else in the target, including memories containing useful intelligence information," Genji recited.

Inoichi nodded with approval.

The young shinobi had hit the crux of the matter. Information extraction post-torture was notoriously unreliable as broken prisoners would say anything that came to mind. This was why people sometimes called the Torture and Interrogation Division the "Torture _or_ Interrogation" Division instead. You could get one or the other, but very rarely both.

"Good, then I won't need to say more about that. There are two general schools of thought that try to deal with the problem. The first focuses on finding the minimum exertion required to subdue a subject's defenses while doing minimum damage to their mind, their memory compartments and their information processing centers. It's a wonderful theory."

"I sense a 'but'," Genji noted.

"It doesn't work quite so well in reality. Many times, this sweet zone, where interrogators can whittle away a prisoner's defenses without compromising their goal of obtaining information, doesn't exist," Inoichi explained. "During the war, Iwa ninja were notoriously resilient against conventional interrogation techniques. If they really didn't want to share something, we didn't have many ways of forcing them."

"That makes sense," Genji said. "I guess your technique is from the second school of thought?"

The blond man nodded again. "Just as it's easier to walk around a wall than through it, it is easier to bypass a prisoner's defenses than to force your way through them. In short, my deep probe technique allows me to enter the subconscious mind of my subjects. Their defenses, which normally hobble interrogation, are useless as I can bypass them entirely."

That was the reason – at least, one of them – why there was so much secrecy surrounding Inoichi. As far as the ninja world was concerned, the techniques of the Yamanaka clan only granted them superficial control of their targets. Only a select few knew that Konoha possessed a reliable memory extraction technique.

"It's not that easy, though. Unlike taking control of a person's body, I can't just wander into someone's mind and ask them to divulge information they normally would not – at least not without a coercive stimulus."

Now, that was interesting.

"What sort of 'coercive stimulus?'" Genji asked keenly.

"Anything that can generate a strong response from the subconscious mind would work. I need to know a bit about the subject so I can exploit their subconscious fears and desires. The more I know, the easier it is for me to slip in between the cracks. In my experience, the best examples are life changing events, or better yet, a person."

The sudden feral grin that blossomed on the twelve-year-old perplexed Inoichi, but he ignored it for the moment.

"I'll also need another genjutsu expert to co-pilot the deep probe."

Seeing Genji's inquiring gaze, the Yamanaka mentalist elaborated, "The other genjutsu specialist can control the mental environment of the subject to withdraw information while I focus on maintaining my technique. It has been years since I've done this, so I could use the extra help."

At this point, the current head of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Division stepped into the dimly lit room.

"The prisoner has been prepared for you."

"Alright, just one thing is missing." Inoichi turned to his former subordinate with a frown. "Where is my backup illusionist?"

Ibiki gave him a perplexed look. "What do you mean? He's been beside you the whole time, Inoichi-san."

The Yamanaka mind reader spun around and stared at the boy in shock.

"Namikaze Genji, genjutsu extraordinaire reporting," Genji offered.

"Surely, you jest." Inoichi's disbelieving eyes searched Ibiki for signs that this was a ruse.

"Not at all," the scarred man said simply. Morino Ibiki did not jest.

Turning to Genji, Inoichi's face hardened into one of displeasure. "May I speak frankly?"

"Of course." Something told him that it would have been wiser to decline, but under the circumstances – him needing the older man's help – he didn't want to be rude.

"I don't think you should go into this girl's mind," Inoichi bluntly stated.

"Excuse me?" Genji's eyes narrowed.

His instinct had been right; this was going to be unpleasant. The request itself didn't anger him, but the man's condescending manner did. The youth knew what the problem was: Inoichi had trouble reconciling his young age with his job description. Years of tranquil civilian life had warped the former shinobi's worldview.

Okay, fine. The twelve-year-old high jounin could accept Inoichi's softness for the time being, but he wasn't going to bend over backwards to accommodate the guy. This was _his_ project; the Hokage had personally given him the orders while the past-his-prime shinobi before him was merely an assistant.

"Inoichi, wait a second…" Sensing the building tension, Ibiki attempted to intercede, but it was too late.

While Genji considered his response, Yamanaka Inoichi was flipping to the appropriate page of Tayuya's report and began reading, "…detected repeated fractures of upper and lower limbs. Evidence indicated that multiple dorsal and ventral vertebrae were crushed and reconstructed. Residual tissue scarring was found in and around the vulva and anus and permanent sterility confirmed due to partial collapse of the fallopian tubes. The profile our medics compiled makes it sound like–"

"She was viciously beaten and violently gang-raped," Genji stated, "most likely when she was very, very young. I read the report. What is your point?"

The young genius's indignation was plain for both men to see, and his tone was borderline vinegar. Ibiki stood with a grim nod while Inoichi looked a little lost for words, surprised at the youth's outburst.

"I'm not trying to be cruel, but even if she was beaten every day and raped every night, so fucking what!?" Genji's hard eyes drilled into the former interrogation chief. "That did not give her the right to murder the old man or Tenzou-sensei!" His body was wound up like a coiled spring and his mind a stormy whirlwind.

He knew he was unfairly associating the girl with the grander alliance that struck at Konoha, but he simply didn't care. Mentioning his deceased mentors brought painful memories to the surface. Orochimaru and the siblings of Suna might have been more directly responsible for those deaths, but they were all very far away. Tayuya happened to be in the cell next door.

Genji spat at the ground. Gone was the humble, dignified and proper façade of Konoha's latest hero. "Like I give a damn how she was treated? Like we ninja were supposed to have a pampered, spoiled upbringing?" It was a none-too-subtle dig at Inoichi's own daughter's childhood.

"Did civilian life soften you that much, Inoichi? She might even be the one responsible for your daughter's condition. Did you think of that?" Neither Genji nor Inoichi had any way of knowing how true the last statement was. "Thank you for your concern, but you are not my father!"

"He has a point, Inoichi," Ibiki added. Inoichi directed a wry glare at his former subordinate, silently _thanking_ him for his input.

Looking at the tense twelve-year-old, Inoichi's expression softened.

"You're right. It has been a long time since I was a ninja of Konoha." Then he appeared to have collected his wits. "I will faithfully follow the orders laid by the Hokage. We can begin whenever you're ready."

Genji gave a curt nod, acknowledging the man's words, but said nothing.

"You might find this a useful 'coercive stimulus' for your probe." Ibiki handed Inoichi a folder.

The blond man flipped open the inside jacket. "Tsuchi Kin?"

"We aren't exactly sure. Your daughter noted something interesting in her After Action Report, so we pulled up everything we could find on the two subjects," Ibiki added.

"Ino was involved?" Inoichi softly muttered, not sounding pleased that his beloved daughter had been affected. His pupil-less eyes skimmed the documents. "But what's the connection between this genin and the Iwa kunoichi? Friends? Relatives? Comrades?"

"Lovers," Genji stated with certitude.

Inoichi opened and closed his mouth without making any sound. Ibiki was less obvious about it, but his blank look indicated that he was no less surprised. Lovers… it was an interesting suggestion, but how had the young ninja arrived at this conjecture? Unless they'd missed something, the rather paltry reports on the two girls had indicated nothing of the sort.

The Yamanaka mind reader adopted a thoughtful look. If what Genji had suggested was true, this would make his job much simpler. People that held strong emotional bonds with the target were prime vehicles for exploitation. All he or his genjutsu co-pilot had to do was place a mental facsimile of this lover in a "suitable" environment and the target's subconscious mind would start spilling information that would otherwise be unobtainable. Certainly, it would become very ugly. He had done this far too many times to hold any illusions about what he would need to do in the course of his probe. And it had been these prior experiences that led him to protest Genji's participation. No matter how capable, brilliant or exceptional he was, there was no way he could be prepared. Inoichi knew this to be tried and true as surely as he knew the sun would rise tomorrow.

There was no helping it, though. Genji was quite adamant in this regard. In addition, Inoichi trusted Jiraiya implicitly. If the Toad Hermit had given permission for this young shinobi to take part in the examination, then he would not object. The Godaime Hokage must have had his reasons.

"So, are you ready, Inoichi-san?"

"I am."

Genji nodded in return. "Please take us to the subject, Ibiki-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Operational portfolio… allocation of forces… tactical schema and time charts for the assault teams…" Jiraiya whistled as he skimmed the report. "I can't believe the amount of information you and Inoichi mined in just a few short hours."

Naruto only nodded absentmindedly, but the Hokage didn't seem to notice his lack of response.

"Not only was she the senior Iwa commander on the field, but she also looks to be one of the strategic architects of the invasion. It's very likely she took part in the political maneuvering with Suna and Rain. You've definitely hit the mother lode of intelligence, Naruto." Jiraiya remarked cheerfully. When he did not receive the expected enthusiastic response, the white-haired sage knew something was wrong. He looked away from the report and caught the unusually mute blond with a distant look in his eyes.

"Ah, let me guess, Inoichi took you with him inside the girl's head and forever destroyed your innocence." There was a light tone to Jiraiya's words, but his eyes and body language were anything but.

Naruto glared at the old man. "Ack, that's a terrible pun, Ero-sama." And considering what he and Inoichi put her through, he frankly thought it was a revolting thing to say.

"Perhaps, but no less true," Jiraiya answered, shrugging off the charge of perversion. "So how was it?" The sickly green hue that threatened to spread across his subordinate's boyish face told him all he needed to know. Yet, the old sage didn't seem the least bit surprised or disturbed.

"I'm actually amazed I didn't throw up. I mean, it started out innocently enough. We tossed Tayuya a couple of scenes constructed out of the data we have. He added the Kin character, which caused her to open up a bit, not a lot, but enough; a name here, a thought or comment there, all very innocuous by themselves, but Inoichi managed to link them together and once he finished gathering background information, he sort of exploded."

Naruto paused, shaking his head.

"He systematically tore her apart, like… like an engineer taking apart a machine or a surgeon removing a tumor. It was terrible… and terribly effective." Despite his personal reservations, the young prodigy had been in awe of the Yamanaka's efficacy. "We only cut it short because she started babbling random things at the end."

"I see Inoichi hasn't lost his touch. He always was able to take the smallest morsel of information about a target and use it to break them open," Jiraiya noted.

Naruto frowned. The cheerful pervert was far too calm after hearing the former chief interrogator's feats. "You sound like you know him pretty well."

"I'd like to think so. I sort of taught him the business." Jiraiya was fully aware of Naruto's look of recrimination and coolly ignored it.

The legendary Toad Hermit understood the power of the mind. Even thick-skinned and emotionless diehards often kept some cherished secrets locked deep within their subconscious: an unrequited love, a shattered dream, an overpowering desire, a terrible fear – secrets often buried so deep that the subjects themselves didn't even realize their existence. In those sacred domains, Yamanaka Inoichi was the ultimate boogieman.

"What's wrong, Naruto? I figured you'd be happy. It was you who made the connection between the Iwa subject and the Sound girl, which, according to Inoichi, cut the overall interrogation time by at least half."

The blond looked away. Under Inoichi's guidance, they had dredged up the absolute worst of the redhead's memories, placed among them the image of her lover, spun them together, crammed them back into her mind and sat back to observe the effects.

"I spent five minutes afterwards trying not to lose my lunch while Inoichi looked like he had just finished smelling some flowers; with not a single damn reaction on his face," Naruto answered, looking visibly nauseous.

"Ah, and that is the sign of a professional, Naruto, whereas you're but an amateur," Jiraiya chided. "It's also why I allowed you to take part in the interrogation. If you expect to be Hokage someday, you need to be intimately aware of everything that goes on in this village. That includes both the good and the bad. Inoichi's unique skill is only one of Konoha's many dark secrets."

Naruto harshly swallowed that nugget of wisdom.

"Still, I'm curious as to why you look so distraught. Why did this provoke such a strong reaction from you?"

The high jounin knew perfectly well what the older shinobi meant. His recent landmark victory had hinged upon some very ruthless actions, namely the butchering of allied genin in the Forest of Death as part of a false flag operation. He couldn't have cleanly written that off his conscience no matter how he spun it, but neither had he tried to. He had accepted his actions there as a matter of necessity. So why was he so put off here?

"I…I don't know." Naruto's anger and disquieting gloom dissipated, to be replaced by confusion.

"Hmm, that's interesting." Jiraiya hummed. The man knew something, but kept quiet, which annoyed Naruto. "Tell me, Naruto: how did you make the connection between the Iwa kunoichi and the Sound girl? Both Ibiki and Inoichi were amazed with your deduction."

Naruto looked puzzled so Jiraiya elaborated, "How did you know they weren't just friends or comrades or even _sisters_?"

Naruto jerked his head at the last bit, wondering if he had heard wrong or if the Hokage had indeed made a perverted joke. The smug grin on the old geezer's face assured him of the latter.

"I didn't, but I didn't think that mattered."

"Explain."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. "I guess I imagined what it must have been like for her. Based on the medical report, Tayuya couldn't have had a pleasant childhood. She was probably orphaned and grew up alone, perhaps as a result of the war."

Jiraiya nodded. This was what he'd guessed as well. It would explain her hostility toward Konoha, which was largely responsible for her motivations, according to Ibiki's initial assessment.

"And then there's Kin, who… I don't know. When Ino mentioned that she said the Iwa girl's name, something just clicked. I can't describe it very well, but I'll try..."

Naruto's explanation was vague, but Jiraiya understood nonetheless. He had read Sarutobi's files, so he knew about the young genius making the connection between Mizuki and Orochimaru. Just like his father, the boy had a knack for correctly connecting disparate dots. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought that the Namikaze Sixth Sense was a bloodline limit.

"It sounds rather farfetched, but I can understand that." Jiraiya rubbed his chin in deep thought. If Naruto's interpretation of the Iwa kunoichi's background was true, then she would've had ample reason to cling to her lover, emotionally if not physically.

"I mean, that's what I would have done were I in Tayuya's shoes," Naruto added rather nonchalantly.

Jiraiya slammed shut the report and stared at the blond. "Did you notice that you've been referring to the Iwa kunoichi and her associate by name throughout this meeting? Of everyone on the case, you're the only one to do so." A knowing smile took shape across the Godaime Hokage's face, mirroring the look of dawning realization on Naruto's own. The white-haired sage nodded in understanding.

"You've been empathizing with our prisoner. In fact, you've empathized with her so strongly that you're furious with Inoichi and disgusted with yourself for assisting in her mind rape." Jiraiya saw no point in sugarcoating the deed.

Naruto bit his lip as he reviewed this revelation. Was this the source of his unhappiness?

"Take it from someone who has seen the absolute worst of humanity, what you and Inoichi did today was in no way worse than what you did in the Forest of Death."

No longer in the mood to keep up his image, Naruto allowed his jaws to drop and his eyes to widen. Was the old bastard a freaking mind reader?

"I'm good at reading people, Naruto, and like I said before, I happen to know you very well." Jiraiya smiled, clearly relishing his moment of triumph over his student. He doubted he'd have many more like it.

Scowling childishly at the man, Naruto schooled his face into a mask of indifference. "Alright, if it's not so bad, then why do I feel so awful about it?"

"I didn't say it wasn't bad, just that it wasn't as bad as you made it out to be," Jiraiya corrected. "As for why, did you consider that it might all be in your head? This Iwa kunoichi is someone who you've become intimately familiar with, perhaps too familiar. You know her desires and hopes as well as fears and hates. She's no longer just an enemy or a subject of interest, but rather Tayuya, an orphaned girl who led a hard life but triumphed through it all to achieve unprecedented status in her homeland's ninja force. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, I guess it does," the blond admitted.

"In contrast, you knew nothing about your targets back in the forest. So what if you killed dozens of equally young boys and girls, who might've led and persevered through equally tough conditions and held equally great aspirations? They were just numbers."

Now that Jiraiya put it like that, instead of feeling less awful about his role during the interrogation, Naruto felt equally awful about both his recent action and his actions prior to the invasion. "Thanks a lot, Ero-sama. I know whom to count on to cheer me up now," he said caustically.

"You're welcome, and I guess if you're cheeky enough to say that, then you must be feeling okay."

Annoyed as he was at the perverted sage's taunting, Naruto couldn't argue with his logic. Working through his thoughts had done much to alleviate his worries and had helped him identify the source of his discomfort. "I think it was because of what I said."

"Hmm?"

"I got angry with Inoichi when he started to… act like a civilian. I basically said that I didn't care how horrible her past was." Naruto said rapidly, but not so rapidly that the older man couldn't make out the words.

"Wow, Naruto, talk about having your chickens coming home to roost."

Naruto blushed under the weight of Jiraiya's gaze. He felt like an absolute heel. When all was said and done, he could accept his actions, but his words had been unconscionable and seemed reprehensibly vile and malicious in retrospect. He had always thought his childhood was bad and had even whined about it on occasions. It'd been a shock to see another who had gone through worse.

"Naruto, I'm not going through the hassle of warning you not to show any emotions," Jiraiya answered his unasked question. "I know that's an impossible task. You're not the first Namikaze I've taught, and I don't want you to do that anyway. Following the shinobi code to the letter is fine for the rank and file, but it isn't such a good idea for people in leadership positions who need to know intuitively when rules should be followed and when they should be bent."

Jiraiya smiled at the attentively listening blond. "If you hadn't shown empathy or tried to understand the enemy, you couldn't have deduced the crucial connection between the two kunoichi. Empathy can be an effective weapon in the right hands. Just don't make the mistake of empathizing with your foes too much, lest you confuse your roles. Remember, you're supposed to destroy your enemies, not the other way around."

After that, the meeting lightened up considerably. Except for the business with Kabuto and several other related espionage concerns, Konoha's strategic situation was quite good, thanks in no small part to the magnificent defense her people had mounted during the invasion. Regardless of his scheming, Orochimaru could not have expected the humiliating defeat inflicted upon him and his allies. Nor could he have known that so many territories would be so eager to establish or reestablish friendly ties with Konohagakure and the Land of Fire in the aftermath.

Neither Jiraiya nor Naruto held any doubts about the snake criminal's ultimate design on their home, but that was a matter for future discussion. For the time being, Konoha would concentrate on bolstering its forces and – at Naruto's insistence – institute a series of sweeping reforms and doctrinal changes. The youth intended to revolutionize the ninja corps so that when the next war came around, Konoha would be so far ahead that the result would be a foregone conclusion.

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves," Jiraiya cautioned. "We should conduct a complete housecleaning before we implement too many major changes."

Naruto hastily agreed. The last thing they needed was for a well-placed spy to blow everything.

"And we'll need to work on your prisoner some more. You and Inoichi have only scraped the tip of the iceberg. She's given us enough information to tantalize, but not enough to formulate strategies. She said almost nothing about Iwa's internal operations, which she must be very familiar with, given her rank." The Hokage's facial expression tightened as he turned to Naruto, his forceful stare pinning the youth. "And I'll be blunt. When we're done, she will need to be disposed of."

Naruto wasn't surprised by the order. Anything else would be foolish and reckless. The Iwa kunoichi was a serious liability and needed to be dealt with as quickly as possible. But even after the recent conversation, which did much to clarify his tumultuous thoughts, he still felt discomforted. The thought of facilitating the girl's eventual execution unnerved him quite a bit.

Fortunately, Jiraiya picked up the young shinobi's hesitation and had the perfect words prepared. "I can understand your reservation. In fact, I think it's very good to have second thoughts about taking a human life… at certain times. That time just isn't now. You and I both know that she's far too dangerous to be left alive longer than necessary. I trust Ibiki and his people to keep her confined, but I don't trust fate to maintain the status quo."

"Of course, I understand." Naruto straightened and pushed aside his hesitation. "Don't worry, Ero-sama. I'll make sure it's taken care of."

Jiraiya nodded and offered the child ninja a gentle smile.

"If you find yourself in doubt, just think about what would've happened if you'd been captured by her and placed at the disposal of Iwa interrogators," the Hokage suggested ominously.

Naruto shuddered involuntarily, his lingering doubts washed away by the cold logic of his Hokage's words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grunts and groans permeated the Office of the Hokage, where Konoha's exalted leader labored tirelessly late into the night. The sound of a thick notebook striking the wall briefly broke the monotony.

"Ah, damn that kid for spoiling my mood. I can't even enjoy writing porn now," fumed the self-styled super pervert. The frustrated sage silently cursed Naruto and his ancestors and his prospective progeny.

Jiraiya leaned back into his comfy chair with a sigh. He supposed the situation with Naruto couldn't be helped. While the talk went well and Jiraiya thought he'd helped to relieve some of his student's greatest worries, there was a nagging sense of wrongness about the whole affair that was killing his creativity.

"Why now?" he moaned. He was just getting to the good stuff. The brawny, brash hero, after winning the favor of his beloved lady, now had to contend with his own scheming, jealous sister who sought him for herself. The only solution to this tragedy in the making was – quite obvious to the writer – to have a steamy incestuous threesome that left no party unsatisfied.

Suddenly, Jiraiya sat up straight. On a whim, he pulled out a batch of folders, many of which came from secretly sealed compartments. Combing through them, he picked out four, which made for neat symmetric categories: Two were males and two were females; two featured Konoha shinobi, the other two ninja of foreign descent; two deceased and two currently residing in Konoha; two held images of smiling blonds while two contained portraits of scowling redheads.

Jiraiya blinked as he looked at the four pictures. Deep in his heart, he hoped he was hallucinating (as a result of being overworked and not doing enough field research) and therefore completely off his rocker, because if he wasn't, then things could get very ugly, very quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:** Sorry for the long delay but that's life. A lot of interesting things happened in this chapter. I hope I answered some lingering questions some had about the Genji-Naruto duality. The interrogation of Tayuya was, I hope, acceptable and not entirely unexpected. I'm also planning to write some very significant development scenes between Naruto/Genji and his peers in the next chapter. I know it's long overdue but setting everything up took far longer than expected.

As for who were the people whose files Jiraiya pulled, well, go ahead and knock yourselves out. It shouldn't be _too_ hard to figure out. Alternatively, it may actually be very hard to figure out depending on whether there's a trick involved or not. Have fun!


	17. Revolution in Shinobi Affairs

**AN:** Many thanks to **EliadS** for encouraging and prodding me onward as I was working on this chapter, which took far too long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 17: Revolution in Shinobi Affairs**

Within a heavily guarded chamber buried beneath Konoha, ANBU Acting Captain Uzuki Yuugao gazed admiringly at the giant glowing sphere suspended in the middle of the room. Being careful to avoid distracting the operators, the ANBU assessed the apparatus she had just been briefed about.

"It's pretty awesome, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," the purple-haired kunoichi admitted. A smile blossomed across her mask-less visage and she turned to face her former pupil.

"I hear you've been busy, Genji." The kunoichi chuckled. A light pink suffused his boyish cheeks. She eyed him appraisingly, taking in the sight of his cloak, which featured a unique coloring pattern that was recognized across the Elemental World. She had only one minor misgiving: Naruto's golden blond mane and sunny disposition would've looked better under the Yondaime's famous wardrobe than the somewhat lanky, vaguely aristocratic brown-haired Genji that stood before her. "Konoha's Grand Council made you clan head right after the Hokage announced your promotion to high jounin. The last time that was done was during the war."

From anyone else, such words would've most likely indicated shock and awe, or perhaps jealousy and anger. However, with her, Genji detected one primary emotion: pride. The thought filled the young prodigy with indescribable warmth and energy. To be held in high regard by one of his benefactors was the highest praise he could think of. While Yuugao arguably played a lesser role in his upbringing compared to Sarutobi and Tenzou, she was here and alive, and they were not.

"Thank you. That means a lot."

Genji would've been all too happy to continue basking under his mentor's glow, but she was less patient. After all, she was there for a reason.

"I had no idea Konoha actually possessed… this."

The invisible barrier of Konoha was indeed a marvel to behold. Engineered in the aftermath of an almost successful assault on Konohagakure by Iwa coalition forces, it was the culmination of native shinobi ingenuity and wartime necessity. The best in the village had labored day and night for months, brainstorming, designing and finally constructing the massive network that served as the eyes and ears of Konoha.

"I didn't either until recently. Heck, I didn't know this was even possible," Genji admitted. The concept of an advanced non-line-of-sight tracking system wasn't anything new. Sarutobi had been using that "all-seeing" crystal ball of his for years, but to expand the concept to cover the whole village, to actually create and then maintain an automated, all around surveillance system, capable of operating in real time? That required an astronomical leap in technical know-how. The young ninja could only imagine the sort of complicated protocols and advanced binding seals the project must have called for.

Yuugao broke out of her reverie with a frown. "If we had this, why didn't we make use of it during the invasion? We would've had a much easier time moving our forces around and trapping the enemy."

It was an excellent question that, fortunately for Genji, he didn't have to answer.

"Doing so might've delivered us all into the enemy's hands." Both ninja whirled around sharply, instinctively dropping into battle ready stances. Neither had detected the third person's approach. "Nice reaction time," the newcomer offered jocularly.

"Hokage-sama!" Yuugao instantly lowered her raised arms and offered her lord a deferential bow. "My apologies, my lord. Your presence took me by surprise."

Jiraiya smiled happily. "That's all right. I'm actually glad I haven't lost my touch."

Genji crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, half annoyed by his leader's attempt to surprise him and half disappointed by his own failure to detect the ploy.

"As nice as this place is, it wouldn't have done us any good during the battle," Jiraiya added.

"I'm not sure I follow, sir." Yuugao looked between her leader and her former student questioningly. "I was told that it helped thaw incursions by Iwa and their allies during the war. What was different this time?"

"Orochimaru," Jiraiya answered.

The intelligent young ninja immediately connected the dots. Her fists clenched ever so slightly while her face turned grim and cold. This was another strike against the traitor and his collaborators, the people responsible for Konoha's suffering and her lover's death.

"As one of the chief architects, Orochimaru was involved at every stage of its construction. He knew its strengths and weaknesses better than anyone alive. It would have been simple for him to devise an anti-detection counter for his allies. He might've been able to hack into or create a duplicate control center, so we stayed away from using a derivative IFF system to coordinate our forces."

In other words, Konoha had this amazing piece of military technology that they couldn't even use. Genji summed it up succinctly in three words.

"It was crap."

While mildly exasperated by the youth's statement, the adults didn't dispute his assessment.

"We should continue our discussion elsewhere. There's a sealed observation deck above us," Jiraiya stated before walking off, his subordinates following close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto shuffled nervously as the silence dragged on. The piercing look Yuugao gave him certainly didn't help.

"Hokage-sama, I'm thrilled that you'd consider me worthy of such an honor, but I'd like some time to think about it," parroted the young woman with classic ANBU stoicism, sounding anything but thrilled. The old sage smiled benignly, not the least put off by Yuugao's lukewarm reception of his generous offer. Unlike his overly enthusiastic subordinate, he had expected something like this.

"Certainly, take all the time you need. I have some business to attend to, so I'll leave Naruto here in case you have any questions. He is partially responsible for my offer."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," both subordinates stated in affirmation.

"What the hell was that, senpai?" Naruto blurted out as soon as the door closed shut.

"I should ask you the same thing. Why am I being named the First Fireblade of Konoha?" Yuugao retorted.

"What's the big deal? I thought you'd jump at the opportunity!" Naruto said defensively, his words colored by just a hint of indignation. He had gone to great lengths and had expended enormous political capital to set everything up and his surviving mentor's reluctance came as a surprise. The Yuugao he remembered was always determined and uncompromising.

For her part, Yuugao was less than pleased with her former charge's stunt. While she couldn't deny having ambitions for the post at one point – it was extremely coveted and deeply contested – time and experience had made her wary of the position's implicit prerequisites and associated costs.

"You want me, a politically unaffiliated and first generation kunoichi, to assume one of the most prestigious titles in Konoha. What are you trying to do, Naruto?" The female ANBU shot him a perplexed look.

As in any society, the clans and notables of Konoha jostled endlessly for any slice of power and influence. Marriages had been arranged and alliances both formed and dissolved in conflicts over lesser positions. Yuugao, being cognizant of the details and possessing some sense of nobility, naturally found the whole affair distasteful. In his haste, Naruto had forgotten about the woman's innate sense of righteousness.

"The Hokage is offering you the position because he believes you're qualified to lead–"

"Don't give me that, Naruto. Dozens of jounin are just as qualified, if not more so, and most of them have seniority on their side. Why weren't they approached? We both know the Hokage is extending the offer because you pushed for it. Had you not mentioned my name, would he have even considered me?"

Naruto bit his lips and hid – or rather tried to hide – a wince. He quite obviously failed if the older shinobi's raised eyebrows were any indication.

"The First Fireblade of Konoha is a political appointment." More specifically, it was a political appointment for ninja within the clans. "Naming me is bound to cause backlash—enormous backlash."

And therein lies the rub. The title itself offered no tangible authority or additional responsibility, but it came with significant clout. Appointees were seen as possessing valuable connections and favored status with the sitting Hokage. Displaying remarkable correlation with the shifting tides of political fortune, the title of "First Fireblade" had been held by such illustrious figures as the former heads of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans. Luminaries from the Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka and other ninja clans rounded out the short list of previous holders.

As with everything, however, there were exceptions. It was ironic that the shinobi who contributed the most to the enduring reputation and stature of the First Fireblade of Konoha had been non-clan affiliated. Although a political outsider, his prestige and popularity had been such that his appointment couldn't be stopped. Unwilling to bear the thought of having their cherished blue blood legacy sullied by a mere _commoner_, however exceptional he might have been, the notable clans had done the next best thing: They made him one of them. Throwing wide open the ironclad doors of the privileged oligarchy, the clans invited – no, beseeched – the upstart to take up the mantle as the founding father of a new Konoha clan. That he lacked the "vital and indispensable" requirements of formal standing, noble pedigree and requisite bloodline limit, hadn't seemed to matter in the least as the sitting clan chiefs unanimously inducted him into their ranks.

"It has become a political appointment, but the Hokage intends to change that."

"They won't accept me. I'm not part of a clan," Yuugao stated, shaking her head.

"Neither was my father," Naruto retorted. Of course, at the time, they couldn't afford not to accept him.

The older ninja's serious demeanor cracked just enough to allow a small smile. "Your father was a Namikaze… as are you," she stated matter-of-factly.

Fact or not, it still didn't make the blatant hypocrisy any more palatable to Naruto. Yuugao, on the other hand, seemed to have accepted reality. The blond sensed she was inclined to turn down Jiraiya's offer.

'_Not if I have something to say about it,'_ he thought. Clenching his fists, Naruto resolved to change his former mentor's mind. "Senpai, do you remember the mission we did in Rain territory? The one with the other ANBU unit?" he began, making sure to keep his voice light.

Yuugao adopted a puzzled look, both curious and suspicious at the sudden change in mood. "Of course." It was hard to forget narrowly escaping a premature meeting with the Shinigami.

"Did you ever wonder why – and not just how – we were so easily caught during that mission? Why Gamma Team was all but annihilated even though they were better trained and better equipped than the enemy?" Naruto plowed onward without giving her an opportunity to respond. "I don't think it was just because we were set up. I think it went deeper than that."

A few days after his jounin promotion, Naruto took the liberty of looking up the profiles of his deceased comrades from the Rain mission. On the surface, the group looked to have been composed of capable shinobi with a diverse set of specialized skills – as was required of all independent ANBU units. However, closer examination revealed a disturbing weakness. Either by design, or by an unfortunate confluence of events, Gamma Team had been made up almost entirely of what Captain Tenzou would've derogatorily called the "glorious products of Konoha's shinobi training system." They were all _brilliant_ according to the village's standards and utterly worthless in fulfilling the roles expected of them. When crunch time came, ANBU Team Gamma acted like sheep and were slaughtered as a result.

"Konoha has a broken system that's giving us ninja who can't adjust when things go wrong. Jiraiya and I want to change that system, but to do that we need your help." Naruto paused briefly before making a final appeal.

"_I_ need your help."

"So you chose me. I should feel honored." Yuugao's tone indicated she was anything but. Thrown by the hostility in the woman's voice, Naruto's face twisted around like he had been punched.

Witnessing his hurt reaction, Yuugao softened. "Naruto, people who knew we'd served together kept asking me what I knew about you and your role in the Chuunin Exam. I had nothing to say to them, not because it was classified information, but because I really had no idea what you did." She sighed and looked away. "You ask for my help, but… I know nothing."

Naruto opened his mouth to refute but found himself at a loss for words. He tried to imagine how she must have felt; being kept so utterly in the dark when her closest associates were key planners in a major military operation.

"I'm sorry," he uttered at last.

This time, it was Yuugao's turn to look surprised. "Why are you sorry, Naruto? I'm just… surprised by the offer. I didn't think you trusted me for something like this."

If Yuugao's earlier statement resembled a punch in the gut, this one felt like a stab through the heart. Naruto was horrified and appalled. The purple-haired woman was the last connection to his now distant pre-Genji past. The implication that she didn't trust him, or rather he didn't trust her, wounded him more deeply than he was prepared to admit. The intuitive blond sensed the beginnings of a deep chasm forming between them, a barrier that would render them strangers in time. He could not and would not allow such an event to come to pass. With a clear mind and firm resolve, he stepped inside Yuugao's personal space.

The kunoichi was surprised by his brazen audacity and her eyes widened slightly in surprise, but she kept her posture open and did nothing to dissuade him.

Encouraged, Naruto reached forward with his hands.

"Yuugao-chan…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later, the Godaime Hokage walked toward the sealed room, his steps slow and deliberate. Having made sure that his subordinates had enough time to settle their affairs, he ambled to the door and pushed it open. What he found inside wasn't what he had expected.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

The two ninja in question instantly sprang apart.

"Dammit, stop doing that, Ero-sama!" the blond cried, blushing furiously from a combination of embarrassment and… what? Yuugao looked little better as she valiantly sought to reclaim her dignity before the village leader.

The Hokage smiled softly and made a casual dismissing motion when the female ANBU tried to apologize. While members of the Hokage's elite were encouraged to maintain a certain level of detachment in all matters, Jiraiya was no Danzou. He felt no desire to turn his subordinates into mindless killing machines without a shred of humanity.

"Have you made your decision?" he asked after making sure the kunoichi had collected herself.

Yuugao cast a quick look at Naruto before facing her leader. "I accept your offer, Hokage-sama. I'll strive to be worthy of the faith and confidence you've invested in me."

Jiraiya grinned at the young woman. "I'm sure you will."

The sage was arguably happier with this arrangement, having obtained a young and intelligent officer, who was determined to affirm her worth, instead of some political apparatchik who would've been inclined to see their appointment as a privilege of the nomenklatura. That she happened to be an attractive female was merely a bonus.

"Naruto," the Hokage said, "I need a moment alone with my top ANBU officer to discuss security measures."

"All right. I need to be somewhere else in any case. By your leave, Ero-sama." Turning to his former mentor, the blond offered a small smile. "Good luck, Yuugao-chan."

As soon as the door closed behind the young prodigy, Yuugao turned to her leader with a questioning look. "Hokage-sama, I was under the impression that Naruto would be your ranking ANBU."

"That was the original idea. Had that happened, would you have had any problems working for your former subordinate?" the Hokage asked.

Yuugao's response was swift and unequivocal. "Of course not. Why would I?" she stated, surprised and a little offended that he thought her capable of such pettiness.

Jiraiya grinned. That took care of one of his concerns. Naruto was too young and therefore too naïve and optimistic to fully grasp the subtle nuances of life. The higher one climbed, the fewer friends they had to depend on. The Hokage of Konohagakure, for instance, was simultaneously the highest office and the loneliest post. The Toad Hermit knew the euphoria associated with Genji's successes would inevitably pass. Unbridled adulation would give way to festering envy and resentment. When that day came, having a dependable friend at your side could make all the difference.

"Naruto isn't going to be my senior ANBU officer because I'm removing him from its active roster. That was why he wanted you – and no one else – to fill in the spot." Jiraiya directed a pointed look at his subordinate. "You think you're up to the job, Senior Captain Uzuki Yuugao?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_You were bored – so you created an imaginary Army of Fire Country and reorganized Konoha's entire Order of Battle as an intellectual exercise? Only you, Naruto!"_

"_Hey, the old man asked me what I thought about our ninja force. I just told him what was wrong with it. He didn't like it though, thought it was excessive. What's your point?"_

"_I'm not my sensei and I can see merit in your ideas even if some of them are radical. That's why I'm taking you out of ANBU Alpha Team so you can concentrate on implementing some of your ideas."_

"_Alright – wait, what?! Why are you taking me out?"_

"_You've already advanced as far as you can in your outfit, Naruto. Do you think you'll get anything more by staying there?"_

"…"

"_Thought so. This is far more important, Naruto. You won't be able to solve every problem alone. You'll need competent subordinates and dependable allies."_

"_I know that. I guess it's time to start planning. What do I need to do?"_

"_Experiment with a few small groups to show that your system works. Make a list of what you'll need – personnel, equipment, access, et cetera – and provide a draft proposal so I can present it at the council meeting later this week. Oh, and I also need your recommendation on a suitable replacement for your vacancy in ANBU."_

"_Hey, wait a minute! What makes you think I'll have everything ready in time?"_

"_Don't play me for a fool, Naruto. You must've given this a great deal of thought already. I'm half surprised that you aren't able to provide me with all the information right here and now."_

"_Well… how about tomorrow morning?"_

The ninja prodigy was actually glad he didn't have to produce the plan immediately as it had taken him all night to complete the draft proposal. Jiraiya was right about one thing though: Genji was detail oriented – when he chose to be. That proved to be crucial. The comprehensiveness of the plan and the well-reasoned responses he had prepared for possible rebuttals went a long way in convincing the recalcitrant council members.

By the end of the week, all that remained was to choose the subjects who would become the first members of Konoha's new shinobi order.

"Genji-sama."

"Good afternoon, jounin-sensei." Genji nodded respectfully at the jounin sensei. "Where is Kakashi-san?"

A small frown mired the high jounin's face. The instructions given had been quite explicit. The absentee's peers and his anxious students were fortunately spared having to respond. A swirl of leaves and a flash of light signaled the arrival of their missing comrade.

"Yo, sorry I'm late. I was walking and got lost…" the Sharingan nin began, but quickly trailed off when he took note of the unfriendly atmosphere. "Habit," he explained sheepishly.

The others had little time to express their disapproval, however, as two shinobi decked in ANBU gear appeared.

"ANBU Medical Detachment B reporting for duty, Genji-sama."

Said ninja nodded in acknowledgment. While all the genin had been cleared for active duty, many had been injured – some seriously – during the recent invasion. The high jounin figured it couldn't hurt to be prudent.

"For once, you aren't the last one to arrive, Kakashi-san," Genji mused before grinning broadly at the eleven genin. "As you probably know, I'm Namikaze Genji and I'm here to assess all of you per special orders from the Hokage. I assume you've been briefed by your jounin sensei?"

"Yes, sir," Asuma acknowledged. "Although I'm afraid my team is a man down." The absence of Team 10's hyperactive blond was conspicuous and more than a few of his classmates were concerned.

"Ah, Uzumaki Naruto won't be joining us. He's preoccupied with an assignment I gave him," Genji lied smoothly. The assurance mollified the genin but not the adults. The high jounin had openly admitted to going over the head of Naruto's jounin sensei to give an order. Asuma frowned deeply, understandably displeased with this breach of protocol. This development also troubled the other teachers, who were concerned about their students and their own career prospects. Rumor had it that Genji was using his authority and clout to rampage through Konoha's ranks, shoving aside senior ninja and military officials whose performance wasn't on par and replacing them with younger, fresher faces.

"But his absence shouldn't affect this exercise. There are still eleven of you," the Namikaze heir noted. "All of you are to engage me simultaneously in a no-holds-barred fight."

The proclamation stunned genin and jounin alike.

"No limits or restrictions?" Sasuke queried with visible eagerness. It sounded too good to be true.

"Now that you mention it, I guess that is a bit unfair. Tell you what, why don't we add another condition to even things out?" Ignoring the chorus of groans, Genji cheerfully detailed what he had in mind, "You get to choose one of the three major branches of the ninja arts – taijutsu, ninjutsu or genjutsu – that I'm not allowed to use."

The genin looked at the Namikaze heir with disbelief and the situation made all the more surreal by the happy smile the youngster wore, as if he hadn't just handed his opponents victory on a golden platter. Even their teachers were taken aback.

"You're… serious about this?" Kurenai asked, probing the high jounin with piercing red eyes.

"Sure, why not?" Genji shrugged before leaping away and into the center of a great open field, flanked on one side by the forest and on the other by a rapidly running stream. Turning to face the genin, he prodded, "Go ahead and take your pick. You have ten minutes to prepare."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is… unexpected. How do you think our students will do?" Asuma asked. He wasn't afraid to admit his surprise at the recent development, not that he was the only one.

"I'm sure they'll do fine," Kurenai stated confidently. The Green Beast of Konoha was quick to concur.

"Yosh! This is the springtime of youth for them. Don't you agree, eternal rival?"

"Hm, you say something, Gai?" The resulting antics, though predictable, were humorous nonetheless. The jounin all got a good chuckle.

"But what do you really think, Kakashi?" Asuma asked after the laughter died out. The former ANBU captain shrugged nonchalantly. If anything, his disinterest only spurred on his compatriots' attempt in soliciting his opinion.

"What happened to the faith you had in your star pupil, Kakashi-san?" Kurenai pressed, a slight edge in her tone.

Although never fast friends, the cause of this particular hostility was easy to trace. It'd started when Kakashi accepted Genji's "suggestion" and took two of his students to the genjutsu kunoichi for specialized training. The latter, being a firm believer in the value of teamwork, had been eager to help… at least initially. Unfortunately, the two jounin were as different as night and day, and mixed about as well as oil and water. Kurenai's enthusiasm had quickly mutated into malcontent as she became convinced her fellow jounin was deliberately pawning off his weaker students to concentrate on his favorite. That the two waylaid genin had been females, both previously of good standing at the ninja academy where she'd served for many years, hadn't helped.

Kakashi shrugged again, refusing to rise to the bait. Instead, he responded a line of his own, "Sasuke's only a genin whereas his opponent is obviously jounin level at the very least. Plus, he's facing a Namikaze."

Asuma groaned. Now he _knew_ the former ANBU was looking for a fight. Saying "his" opponent as opposed to "their," and pointedly referencing said adversary's lineage as if that was all that mattered. Of course, Kakashi knew better than anyone that good genes could only carry one so far, but for the already irritated Kurenai, who was predisposed to think harshly of the Sharingan prodigy, his words sounded unalterably arrogant… and utterly unassailable. Everyone knew Uchiha Sasuke would likely destroy Team 8 in a straight up fight.

Asuma and Gai exchanged looks.

"My eternal rival, perhaps you could elaborate?"

"Yes, please do," Asuma agreed as he inserted himself between his fractious colleagues and wordlessly communicated a cease and desist order to Kakashi.

The silver-haired jounin yielded, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "I misspoke, I apologize." His eye curled up to form a smile. His fellow ninja, though questioning his sincerity, said nothing. "What I meant to say was that Genji seems to possess the same battlefield awareness my sensei was known for, something that no technique mastery or grasp of material knowledge could account for."

The other jounin sensei fell silent. If the rest of the world were in awe of or fear-stricken by the Yellow Flash, and the people of Konoha adored the Yondaime, then the ninja of Konoha absolutely worshipped their beloved leader. And none were more worshipful than Yuuhi Kurenai.

Many years ago, when she had been no more than a slip of a girl just beginning her journey as a ninja, she had declared her undying love for the _married_ Yondaime Hokage. Not unusual at all if the speaker hadn't been the "Ice Princess" of the class… or "Frost Bitch," depending on who was asked the question. Over time, Kurenai outgrew her nicknames, but never quite outgrew her first love.

"You really believe that?" Kurenai asked.

Kakashi was grave. "My sensei's worth was _never_ just the sum of his measurable abilities. The same, I think, might be said of our high jounin. To be honest, it's not something you can really explain."

The other jounin understood the sentiment. Just as Minato appeared divine, similarly, they sensed something… beyond human about his son. But what did that amount to, given the context of the current engagement? The high jounin had seemingly taken a flight of reason and had offered a massive concession for nothing in return.

Yet, what other explanation could there be? A trap? If so, how? How could Namikaze Genji have set a trap for his inexperienced opponents before the battle was even joined? A trap so well laid that three of the four observing jounin had missed it at first glance?

The answer that materialized was both shocking and obvious.

"The victorious commander wins the fight first and then seeks battle," Asuma noted, voicing one of Minato's favorite quotes.

"And I think we can all see who is _not_ winning right now."

In the midst of the eleven genin, who were busy bickering and squabbling amongst each other over which skill to prohibit their opponent from using, the blonde kunoichi of Team 7 finally stepped forward with a proposition.

"All right, enough! We aren't getting anywhere! Let's settle this with a vote. There are eleven of us so a simple majority wins," Yamanaka Ino announced with a wide grin, proud at having come up with such a perfect solution.

The declaration evoked winces from the gathered jounin sensei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To the genin's credit, they took the upcoming skirmish very seriously. Even those who were confident in their chances partook in the debate over which skill branch to deprive their adversary of in order to guarantee their win. Unfortunately, everyone, or rather every team, had a different idea on how to best utilize their advantage.

The students of "A Thousand Techniques" Kakashi were most concerned about the Namikaze heir's ninjutsu arsenal and determined to restrict it. Gai's team wished to eliminate their opponent's hand-to-hand capability in order to best leverage their own skills. And Team 10 was more worried about genjutsu.

Everything proceeded precisely as he had foreseen.

Knowing the genin's personalities, their inexperience with joint operations and their areas of expertise, Genji had successfully deduced that they wouldn't reach a consensus very easily. In effect, the high jounin hadn't offered a major concession for free so much as he had strung the genin along to sow the seeds of discord.

And the best part was how the eleven ninja took care of their dispute – by a vote.

Genji shook his head. Of all things, they resolved a battlefield tactical issue by a democratic process!

"Six votes in favor of prohibiting ninjutsu, five votes in favor of prohibiting genjutsu," Sakura crowed as she exchanged high fives with her blonde teammate. The two were undoubtedly pleased with their role in gaining the other three votes needed to win a majority.

Another surprise. Genji had expected his opponents to remove the most dangerous weapon in his arsenal – or rather, he had expected Shikamaru to have done his homework and recognized what his specialty was and convinced his peers the correct course to take. The young high jounin was half right. The Nara genius did suggest genjutsu as the ninja branch to nullify, but was either unable or unwilling to press his case.

He didn't show it, but Genji was bitterly disappointed in his teammate. He really thought his friend had put his lazy attitude behind him.

On the flipside, the high jounin was very impressed with how the Team 7 kunoichi deftly handled Team Gai. The girls reasoned – correctly – that as an ANBU, he likely possessed very strong swordsmanship, and was therefore not likely to rely on his taijutsu. Why ninjutsu? Merely pointing at their sensei, a former ANBU captain of great renown, was sufficient to win the three older genin's votes. Less impressive, however, was the manner in which they shouted their findings for all – including their adversary – to hear.

"We're ready."

'_About time,'_ Genji thought. He wordlessly unfurled a sealing scroll, causing a simple ninja sword to drop into his hands. The genin tensed and adopted battle ready stances, but hesitated in attacking.

"Ah, can we begin?"

"Funny, since when do you need your enemy's permission to attack?" the high jounin asked, feigning astonishment. "And for your information, the battle began almost twenty minutes ago."

The immediate silence that followed was quickly replaced by chaos as the eleven shinobi exploded into action. Team Gai was quickest on the draw: Lee and Neji closed in rapidly while Tenten launched a flurry of projectile weaponry to cover their approach, but it was already too late. A thick fog swept over the entire battleground, obscuring everything beneath its impenetrable veil.

"Can you track him, Kiba?"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?! It's like the guy disappeared into thin air!"

"Sasuke-kun, what about you, can you see him?"

"Never mind seeing him, I can't even see my hands!"

"A genjutsu not detectable by our bloodlines. He must've set it up before the battle."

"We've got no choice. Everyone, scatter and break your chakra flows!" Shikamaru shouted. His comrades needed no elaboration. After all, it was the standard counter-genjutsu technique that all first year academy students knew. What was extra was his command to scatter. As stopping one's chakra flow left them temporarily vulnerable, by distancing themselves from each other, the genin effectively minimized the amount of damage their adversary could inflict in that short but critical window of opportunity. It was a clever trick, but it should be noted that the keyword was "minimize" not "negate."

"Ugh!" A surprised victim barely caught an unobstructed sight of his surroundings before he found himself propelled across the battlefield.

The genin all quickly broke from the illusion, but could only watch as their foe ruthlessly demolished a dazed and disoriented Inuzuka Kiba, who became the first casualty of the fight.

One down just a few minutes into the engagement and they had obtained no info in return. While only a small tactical setback, it represented a significant psychological blow. The genin might've been too inexperienced to understand the nuances, but they recognized how thoroughly they'd been put on the back foot. In response to Genji's aggression, they had been passive, reacting only in response to his actions.

This had to change.

With his opponents back in full cognitive control, Genji briefly let up the pressure in order to reassess his options. The remaining ninja wasted no time in seizing the chance to regroup into their normal teams and counterattacked with surprising speed and effectiveness. Using their numerical advantage, the genin kept up a steady barrage of mixed attacks from all sides. While failing to achieve any decisive blows, their efforts succeeded in keeping the high jounin occupied, rendering him unable to mount an offensive of his own, or erect any more dangerous illusions. The ninjutsu prohibition eliminated a number of his options; he couldn't Shunshin out of his pinned position, create clones as body doubles, or perform any ranged techniques designed to stave off attacks.

Was this it? Had the talented and brilliant Namikaze Genji emptied his kunai pouch and been hoisted upon his own petard?

Hardly. Genji wasn't disturbed by the turn of events and calmly met the attacks, frustrating each and every one of them. He would later insist that at no point during the fight was he "losing." How could he lose when his opponents remained predictable?

The high jounin had recognized that his genin friends were too specialized and worked comfortably only alongside members of their own team. He wasn't fighting against eleven independent actors so much as four collective units that, superficially, appeared smooth and cohesive, but were in fact stubbornly inflexible and cumbersome. Their objectives were telegraphed far in advance and their execution of tactics remained blunt – which was fine, so long as they worked.

The assessment, while harsh, wasn't an indictment of the genin or their mentors so much as it was an illustration of the limitations of youth and inexperience. In desperation, the genin attempted to vary their assault patterns by pairing up with members from different teams, hoping this would confuse and disrupt their opponent's flawless performance. A sound plan, in theory, but it was actually a horrendous blunder in practice. As with any "ostrich's head in sand" strategy, the genin didn't fool their opponent so much as fooled themselves into believing that they could suddenly work seamlessly in the heat of battle despite having had almost no prior inter-team experience.

Teamwork executed poorly was worse than having no teamwork at all. It was a vital lesson the genin hadn't learned and one that the high jounin intended to teach.

"Shit!" Genji exclaimed after a particularly close shave.

Of course, that was easier said than done. The genin had no intention of giving him a break to exploit their potentially fatal vulnerabilities. To that end, he had to wait for his opponents to make the decisive mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uchiha Sasuke was furious, both at his so-called teammates, but more so at himself as they failed once again to crack the defenses of their enemy. Frustrating at first, it became worrisome when the genin began to pant with exertion even as Namikaze Genji continued to brim with energy, turning back assaults with skill and precision.

In the pit of Sasuke's stomach, the seed of doubt and fear grew; fear not just of defeat here, but also against greater and larger forces beyond. How could he possibly overcome those latter obstacles when he floundered already?

Contrary to naysayers, the Uchiha didn't believe himself invincible. Knowing how short he fell from the likes of his elder brother was what motivated him to rise before the crack of dawn every morning. Was he confident in his abilities? Yes. Arrogantly so? Perhaps, but with arguably good reason. His skills and inherited gifts were extraordinary and his tenacity and perseverance were unsurpassed. Together, they bore him the fruits of recognition and status as the best ninja in his class. Even the other jounin, who viewed his character with skepticism, recognized that he stood above his peers.

"Ugh!" the Uchiha prodigy groaned as he landed roughly, his attack deflected once more. The high jounin turned to deal with other threats without so much as a second glance.

Unfortunately, it would appear that Namikaze Genji was on another – higher – plane of existence altogether.

Conceivably, Sasuke could have swallowed his pride and recognized his adversary's superiority. It certainly wouldn't be the first time he'd done such a thing, but only after having proved his mettle, presumably after a long, epic and most importantly, one on one engagement. As it were, however, the Uchiha found himself on the sidelines far too often for his liking. In fact, the high jounin seemed to go out of his way to avoid him, frequently by jumping into the fray with other genin, forcing the Sharingan user to abandon his attack lest he hit allies.

So the Hero of Konoha and the Victor of the Ichibi was scared of one little genin. A grand feat sure to elevate the Uchiha prodigy's confidence, right?

Not so. Sasuke was no simpleton to be easily deceived. He did not miss the casual ease with which the Namikaze heir often eluded him and the brevity of their few engagements – always ending in the Namikaze's favor. Even more suspicious was the lack of attention paid to him compared to the repeated probes made against the Hyuuga duo, the Nara shadow manipulator and even the chakra deficient Rock Lee.

The interpretation of these actions was irrefutable. Their tester viewed him, the scion of the noble Uchiha lineage, a pest; annoying but so inept as to be unworthy of his time and concern. It was a subtle gesture, but a grave insult all the same to the proud youth. With every disastrous assault, ignominy and rage festered within Sasuke's soul until it inevitably boiled over in the heat of battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genji thought his plan had failed.

It was a clever ruse, to be sure, intricate and yet simple and practical in its underlying theory, but left too much to chance. He recognized only afterwards that he had overestimated his ability to control the flow of the battle and underestimated the genin's will to win. Just as he began considering his alternatives, which included deploying his trump card under less than optimal conditions, he caught a lucky break.

From one side of the field, Tenten came flying with a naginata held high. Genji parried the first blow easily, and the second and third but found difficulty getting in an attack of his own with his much shorter ninja sword. Despite its seemingly cumbersome size and weight, the naginata was a favorite of female warriors. And under the circumstances, the longer reach and the greater power of the naginata proved superior to the ninja sword in every way. Thinking she had her opponent on the ropes and eager to be more than just support for the two big boys of Team Gai for once, the weapons mistress pressed forward with singular determination.

"Got you!" Tenten cried as she swung her polearm in a wide arc, crashing it into the high jounin's guard arm. The powerful strike ripped fabric and sent his body and blade flying.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

The weapon mistress's triumphant smile turned into an expression of horror and she succeeded only in uttering a piercing shriek before massive flames engulfed her.

"Shit!" Sasuke desperately tried to cut off his technique, but the damage was already done.

When the fire receded, leaving behind the burned body of the weapons mistress, all semblance of order collapsed.

"You moron!" Neji raged as he slammed a chakra tipped palm into the stunned Sasuke, knocking his fellow prodigy to the side. There would surely be hell to pay in the future, but he could care less. It was an unfortunate mishap and while Tenten wasn't blameless – she did ignore her surroundings – what that idiot did was still inexcusable.

The two male members of Team Gai quickly descended on their whimpering, barely conscious teammate. While the Hyuuga prodigy took some comfort in the inaction of the ANBU medics – indicating that their teammate's life was not in any real danger – he wasn't inclined to take any risks.

"Lee, cover me."

"I have your back, Neji-san." The Hyuuga picked up the wounded girl and turned away from the battle, ignoring shouts from others. Both knew what was more important and knew they could count on the support of their sensei should they draw criticism for abandoning the field.

Neji never saw the attack coming. Of course, he might've visually caught a part of the attack with the Byakugan, but he was utterly unprepared to defend himself either way.

"**Konoha Dai Senpuu!"**

The powerful spinning kicks smashed into the burdened Hyuuga's unprotected backside, sending both helper and charge plunging into the rapids to the side. Now the ANBU moved, descending into the stream to snatch up the knocked out members of Team Gai.

"What the fuck? What are you doing, Lee?!"

Rock Lee offered no response or explanation, only lightning fast punches and kicks as he attacked his allies with a ferocity that left them reeling. It was as if he thought they were the ones who had injured Tenten, which wasn't far off the mark.

Lee's "betrayal" was the culmination of a setup Genji had put into motion before the skirmish even began. While the genin had been busy arguing with each other, the high jounin had carefully laid a series of repressed genjutsu over the taijutsu specialist, which would – and did – make him a turncoat at a later time.

It was a neat but impractical idea under ordinary circumstances. As with any deception, an illusionary technique was like a house of cards. The slightest breeze or disruption of chakra could end even the most intricate and complex of designs. That was why many ninja treated genjutsu as the shoddier sibling of taijutsu and ninjutsu. In the heat of a tough battle, illusions didn't offer the certainty of a powerful martial arts combo, or the tangible, devastating result of an elemental dragon attack.

This wasn't under ordinary circumstances, however. Genji's "house of cards" might as well have been a fortress of stones because of Lee's extreme susceptibility to genjutsu. It was still a gamble, but a spectacular one and it eliminated the most powerful genin team in one fell swoop.

After that, the rest was easy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing on a battlefield littered with the prone bodies of genin, Namikaze Genji gingerly tended to the flesh wound Tenten had inflicted. In retrospect, that had been a risky move, but his plan worked out in the end. The fact that he triumphed wasn't as important as how he triumphed – he used no overpowering techniques, in fact, no technique above a C-rank rating. This was as much a test for himself as one for the genin. From the stunned expressions on the jounin sensei's faces, he had definitely impressed his ranked peers.

Genji was ready to signal the ANBU medics to tend to the wounded when an unexpected complication arose.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

The Namikaze leapt aside and looked sharply at his attacker. "Stand down, genin," he commanded firmly, but suspected his instruction would not be followed. He was right.

Sasuke snarled derisively while his blood red eyes burned with hot rage. His clothes were torn, revealing the dark marks that had spread throughout his body like some form of malignant cancer. It was impossible to miss the sinister energy of the cursed seal pulsing around him.

Before anyone could say or do anything more, the possessed Uchiha unleashed the pent up sum of his feral rage.

"**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!"**

"**Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu!"**

C and B-rank fire attacks normally wouldn't have given Genji any trouble at all, especially when they were imperfectly executed. What made it difficult, however, was that Sasuke wasn't being terribly discriminate with regard to where he was aiming. That and the ridiculous power up the rogue ninja had suddenly received.

Trusting the ANBU and jounin sensei to tend to the other genin's safety, Genji focused on his target. This wasn't the first time he'd seen Orochimaru's perverse experiments in action. The Iwa kunoichi sported a similar contraption, but it now became clear to the Namikaze that the cursed seal bestowed upon the Uchiha was far superior – at least in terms of the tangible benefits it offered. Sasuke became twice as fast, three times as strong, and was able to execute mid-level ninjutsu with no appreciable delay time, an unusual feat for a first year genin.

"Stop this nonsense, Uchiha!" Genji tried again.

The proud shinobi didn't oblige and even landed a lucky hit that sent his opponent flying.

"Ha, like you're one to talk," Sasuke taunted, sporting an ugly scowl. When his taunt failed to provoke a response, he added, "I guess you aren't so tough after all."

Genji seethed, but still offered no reply.

Like a typical newbie, the Uchiha chose to sit on his laurels and crow instead of following through with his assault. When he finally tired of hurling abuse and initiated another attack…

"**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"**

…the high jounin was ready with a brutal rejoinder.

"**Suiton: Tajuu** **Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"**

Sasuke's phoenix flames were instantly quenched by the tsunami and the hidden kunai buried within them disintegrated under the water pressure from Genji's dragon attack. The genin briefly sported an astonished look before the waves crashed over him.

Unlike his opponent, Genji was taking no chances. Before his attack even dissipated, he let fly his ninja blade, charged with raw elemental lightning. The weapon sank into the soaking ground beside Sasuke releasing tentacles of electricity. It was too much for the Uchiha, who crumbled to the ground in paralyzing pain. An instant later, Kakashi and one of the ANBU medics had the wayward genin under their control.

"Annoying little fuck," Genji muttered under his breath. He hadn't considered the ramifications of Sasuke going Cursed Seal on him and it'd cost him. Every breath, every motion elicited cries of protest from his battered body. Even with the Kyuubi's healing power, he knew he would feel the effects of his injuries in the days to come.

"Genji-sama, are you all right?"

"Just get me some painkillers." He casually waved away the medic's suggestion to visit the hospital, knowing that he would be fine.

The genin's group performance had painfully reminded him of his earlier conversation with Yuugao about the annihilated ANBU team. They faced the same issue of having encountered a grave tactical problem and suffered the same failure to adapt and react in a competent fashion. This wouldn't do.

Looking around, Genji noted that most of the genin had been revived and were waiting nervously to be dismissed. Tenten and Sasuke had already been whisked away by Gai and one of the ANBU medics.

"How are they?"

"A few minor concussions and broken bones, nothing too serious." In other words, nothing that required immediate medical attention.

"Good, then everyone can stay for the debriefing." This order was immediately met with protests from several jounin sensei, but Genji waved them aside. "In a real battle, they won't always have the benefit of immediate first aid."

The jounin didn't look terribly pleased, but were compelled to respect the higher ranked shinobi. The genin looked downright scared, perhaps suspecting that their performance would not be viewed favorably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The genin were right. The high jounin spared nothing as he tore into them. Every mistake, every flaw and every weakness was laid out bluntly and criticized harshly in a manner that the inexperienced and exhausted subjects couldn't hope to defend against.

In Genji's defense, he hadn't intended to dispense such abuse, but Jiraiya had insisted that this was necessary, both as motivation to spur the green shinobi to greater efforts and to lay out the high expectations placed on them. Although skeptical, the youth deferred to the more experienced shinobi's wisdom on the matter.

"It wasn't a fair test!" Ino insisted.

"Yeah, we weren't told what it'd be like! How could we've known?" Sakura asked.

As it were, he didn't have to try too hard to slide into prickly martinet mode. The genin's performance and attitude left much to be desired.

The Namikaze leveled the girls of Team 7 with a cool look. "How did you become genin?" he asked frankly. The kunoichi turned red with embarrassment and spluttered in indignation.

"You're mistaken. I meant how were you allowed to become genin after passing the Academy's final exam? It's normal for the jounin sensei to administer a test of their own," he corrected. The none-too-subtle dig fooled no one, however.

The girls elaborated after calming down somewhat. Genji already had this information of course, so this was more for their benefit. He looked briefly at Kakashi before adding, "When your sensei gave you the challenge to take the bells from him, did you really think you could physically win them?"

Ino and Sakura opened their mouths and closed them without uttering a word. It was a simple question, but they had no answer.

"Your academy records indicated that you were at the top of your class academically. Intelligent, resourceful and very quick learners – your teachers wrote you glowing reviews… was it all a lie?" Genji pressed onward, cutting off his targets' reply. "The condition for passing Kakashi's test was to have a bell in your possession, right?"

The kunoichi nodded hesitantly.

"Did it look something like this?" Genji tossed the girls two gold colored objects, which they snatched out of midair.

"Yes, it was exactly like this!" Ino exclaimed.

"I found it in a toy shop on the main road. Got a whole box of them for two ryou."

The silence that engulfed the genin was deafening. Ino and Sakura were flabbergasted, complete with plate sized eyes and hanging jaws.

"Thanks a lot, Genji. You just ruined the test," Kakashi stated, feigning sadness.

"Oh, I apologize, Kakashi. Forgive me for making you spend five minutes thinking up a new test to torture your students with."

Neither person held back the broad grins that quickly spread across their faces. As Genji respected the former ANBU captain's ingenuity, Kakashi was equally impressed by how easily the young genius saw underneath the underneath. It was a meeting of mutual understanding.

"Wait, you said we had to take the bells from _you_!" Sakura shouted at her teacher.

Kakashi softly shook his head in disappointment. "I also told you not to eat before the test. Ninja don't fight by the rules, Sakura." Lest his student took the wrong lesson to heart, the one-eyed nin quickly added, "This doesn't nullify what I said during the test. Having good teamwork is very important in a fight, but so are many other skills like information gathering and tactical creativity. All of them have their own weaknesses and limitations."

Succinct and precise. Genji wasn't sure if he could've summarized it better himself.

"You read… our files?" Shikamaru asked, his eyebrows scrunching up in deep thought. Unsurprisingly, the Nara genius was the first to put it all together though his peers weren't too far behind.

"Among other things. Is that a surprise?"

It was, based on the sour expressions he received in return. Suddenly, it made sense why they had been so thoroughly beaten. Their opponent already knew what to expect. All their attacks, their tactics, their techniques had been laid bare without them even knowing. They naturally protested the "unfairness" of it all much to Genji's amusement.

"Ever heard of the ninja who cried foul?" Kakashi piped up.

Surprised by the non sequitur, the genin shook their heads.

"Exactly. They don't live long enough to tell their story."

The joke fell a little flat, but that was fine. It wasn't supposed to be all that funny.

"The design, objective and condition of this fight shouldn't have been a surprise to most of you," Genji uttered. "During the Chuunin Exam, you were given one specific mission. Do you remember what it was?"

He happened to look directly at Shikamaru as he asked this.

"To guard and assist an ANBU captain," the shadow user responded. His voice was calm but his mind was anything but. As the group leader during that mission, he had made it his business to find out what had happened. As a consequence, he had seen the jest of Genji's speech miles away.

"Right, and how did you do?"

"We failed," was the instant response. No delay, hesitation or equivocation.

"Right again. I arrived on scene to find my mentor fighting against Suna's jinchuuriki and her cohorts alone! He never stood a chance."

It took only a second for every genin to understand and turn white upon recognizing the implications. They could only imagine how low an opinion he must have of them. Considering his influence and reach, Genji could easily ruin them all for having killed – or at least contributed to the killing of – his mentor.

"Not only did you fail your mission, but you also failed to learn from it and guard against a repeat performance. I'll expect better in the future." Pausing for a moment, he added, "Konoha will expect better."

When no further questions or comments were forthcoming, the high jounin curtly dismissed the teams. The genin were sent scurrying to the hospital.

"With all due respect, Genji-sama, I think that was excessive," Kurenai stated as soon as the students were out of sight.

"Was it? Hm."

"What are your intentions, now?" Asuma asked. An obvious, but reasonable question. The jounin were understandably sure that their hotshot superior would axe their teams. The Namikaze, however, intended no such thing.

"I intend to move forward with the plan I outlined to you in our last meeting. I think your teams would be able to work well together given some time, and I'm willing to make available whatever resources you need for it to happen." Genji smiled at the surprised expressions on their faces.

"I thought you weren't pleased with their performance," Kurenai voiced.

"I wasn't, since they were disappointing, but that's fine. Even some ANBU teams couldn't have done much better in the areas I tested them on," the high jounin explained.

"Yes, and they did win the match, did they not?" Kakashi pointed out with a grin and smiling eye.

"That too. Congratulations on your student's victory, Kakashi," Genji muttered dryly. Because he had used a ninjutsu to disable Sasuke, he technically lost the fight by default, which was ridiculous, but he had set up that condition, so he had no one else to blame but himself.

"Was it deliberate? Letting him access his cursed seal in order to force me to default?" Genji asked. If that was the case, then that was one hell of a gamble – albeit a terribly dangerous one that would likely earn the ire of the other jounin.

"No, of course not," Kakashi answered emphatically.

"Then the containment seal you drew isn't enough… That's just great." Genji allowed himself a deep sigh. He was tired, aching and now had to deal with this headache.

"I know. I've been trying to arrange a meeting with Jiraiya-sama, but he's been indisposed these last few days." Konoha was still in the transitioning phase. Aside from the security and strategic matters, there were a ton of administrative issues for the new Hokage to contend with, all with their requisite politicking. It wasn't surprising that Kakashi had problems getting some face time with the seal master.

Genji recognized the importance of the matter, though. Uncontrolled, the power Sasuke represented was a huge liability, not asset, for Konoha. As far as Uzumaki Naruto was concerned, that was just fine and dandy, but alas, he was Namikaze Genji, Special Representative of the Hokage and a junior clan head of the Grand Council. He couldn't ignore the issue. "Alright. This needs to be dealt with immediately. I'll arrange a meeting with the Hokage sometime tomorrow, but I'll need more information so please stay a while, Kakashi."

The silver-haired ninja agreed readily and nodded in thanks.

"The rest of you can leave. Go over this battle with your students. I'll share the details of my plan when they've recovered."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shut up, dog breath! You were the first one to be knocked out, so you have no right to talk!"

"Make me, you overgrown harpy! Your boyfriend nearly killed us all! I have every right to be angry."

"Hey, don't talk to Sakura like that, you mutt. At least Sasuke-kun won the fight for us. What've you done? Shown us how to get knocked out with one punch!"

"Stop it, all of you. Kiba, stop antagonizing the girls. And Ino, Sakura, stop defending Sasuke. He was definitely out of control and a danger to everyone. That's the only reason why Namikaze-sama used ninjutsu. You guys are so troublesome," Shikamaru groaned in exasperation. Why did he always end up being the mediator of the bunch?

It was in this emotionally charged atmosphere that their missing genin comrade made his appearance.

"Hey guys, I heard about your sparring session with Genji. How did it go?" Naruto asked cheerfully as he bounced into the hospital ward.

"Naruto! Where the hell were you?"

"Dammit, where were you when we were getting our butts kicked?!"

The blond stepped back, raising his arms in contrition. "Hold it, hang on! Don't be blaming me. Brother didn't allow me to join you guys and pretty much ordered me to stay away, so it's not like I had a choice. He probably didn't want me to pass on any information about him."

The genin all quieted. That's right – Naruto was no longer an orphan of unknown origin, but instead the brother of the influential Namikaze Genji, and a direct descendant of the single most recognized figure in Konoha lore. It also raised questions about why and how he had turned out the way he did. Surely, the son of a renowned war hero and former Hokage would have been well attended to.

"Was it that bad?" Naruto asked.

"He stomped all over us! I tell you, man, it wasn't even funny…" Kiba rambled on, seemingly taking a masochistic thrill in expounding point by point how their opponent had crushed them. The Inuzuka's frank assessment drew frowns, but no retorts.

The blond surveyed his friends. Dirtied, exhausted and demoralized, they were a sorry sight. The skirmish with Genji had really unhinged the group, revealing not only their weaknesses, but also deep fault lines between the teams.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad. My brother might act like a hard ass, but he's actually pretty cool once you get to know him," Naruto stated, trying to reassure his friends. "Besides, you did win, didn't you? So, it's not like he could demote you, or anything like that."

The others remained unconvinced. It wasn't long before they descended back into petty arguing and recriminations.

"Oh yeah, like you're all that different, Neji. Thanks for the cast, by the way," Chouji intoned sarcastically after hearing the Hyuuga assail Sasuke and his protective teammates once again.

Neji was utterly unrepentant. "You should've looked at where you were rolling. What did you think would happen when you charged into a Hyuuga's active divination field? Maybe if you weren't so large and slow…"

"Did you call me fat?!"

"I called you 'large and slow,' or are you deaf as well?"

The blond sighed and decided to switch gears.

"Hey, listen. You guys must be pretty hungry, right? I brought some food from Ichiraku," saying that, Naruto produced a mountain of take out cartons still steaming with freshness. Instantly, arguments stopped, backs straightened and a number of stomachs were heard growling.

The whiskered boy grinned. Never leave home without a Plan B. It was the secret to his success.

The genin needed no prompting and they quickly relieved their friend of his burdens. Naruto watched them as they noisily wolfed down their meals, silently wondering if that was how he looked to others when he ate.

"What's with all the noise?"

Everyone paused momentarily as a well-groomed man in a white outfit walked into the room. The doctor frowned upon seeing and smelling the food.

"Where did all this food come from? Ninja or not, outside food and beverages are strictly prohibited. I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate them."

This directive was instantly challenged by a chorus of groans.

"Daaadd…." the resident pinkie whined.

Her friends blinked, "Dad?" Then they squinted hard and noticed his nametag.

"Hello, Dr. Haruno," Ino greeted more formally.

The doctor smiled faintly at his daughter's best friend. "Ino. How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been busy, you know, doing stuff," the blonde girl mumbled. The truth was that until recently, her relationship with her friend had been acrimonious enough to prevent such activities.

"You're ninja now, so I understand, but don't be a stranger. You know you're always welcome." The elder Haruno then cast a stern gaze upon his child. "Sakura-chan, I'd think you of all people would know hospital regulations. Now lie down, so I can check on your arm. Your mother is going to have kittens when she finds out you overexerted yourself once again."

Sakura grunted in annoyance, but backed down and allowed her father to fuss over her. The others deflated. If the doctor's own daughter failed to move him, then surely, they wouldn't be able to keep their exquisite cuisine.

"What's up, chief?" Naruto suddenly shouted, grinning from ear to ear as he ran up to the man.

Dr. Haruno looked momentarily confused as he searched for the speaker. "Naruto?! Is that you?" To everyone's shock, the erstwhile professional broke into a wide smile and proceeded to playfully tousle the blond's hair.

"Oi, I'm not four anymore," the twelve-year-old protested jovially.

"I noticed. Now that you're a ninja of Konoha, I guess you're no longer a little brat."

"Dad?" Sakura looked with wide-eyed confusion at the familiarity between her warm, but normally stoic father and the class joker. Honestly, it made her just a smidge jealous of the loudmouth. "I didn't know you knew Naruto."

She certainly didn't recall introducing him to her parents and she didn't think senior surgeons normally ran in the same circles as preteen orphans.

"Oh, it was a long time ago. Naruto used to be such a wild child; always getting into mischief of one sort or another. He must've landed in here every other week."

"Hey, it was only like once every month. Stop exaggerating!"

"I still have the medical records. Do you want me to pull them out?" Dr. Haruno countered. Everyone chuckled as the blond folded his arms across his chest and huffed petulantly.

"Your dad looked after me whenever I came here," Naruto explained to Sakura. "He was awesome! I think you could be a great doctor someday if you wanted, just like him." His praise was direct, honest and effusive, so much so that both father and daughter couldn't help but smile in appreciation.

"But why only Dr. Haruno? What about the other doctors and nurses?" Ino asked. It seemed strange that the same doctor treated him in all those instances.

Naruto gave a terse, elusive and unconvincing answer, which only served to confuse and intrigue everyone. More than a few of the genin noticed how tense Dr. Haruno became.

"Come on, chief! For old times sake, can't you just let this one slide," Naruto pleaded on his friends' behalf. "You don't really think I'd have brought something that could contaminate the hospital, do you? I mean, have I ever done that in the past?"

The good doctor hesitated, not rejecting the suggestion outright. He needed a bit of incentive.

"Besides, I have a Seafood Fiesta with your name on it," the blond said coyly.

"You don't play fair, Naruto! You never have!" Dr. Haruno cried out good naturedly.

"Hey, what did you expect, I'm a ninja."

Conversation stopped as everyone, including the attending doctor, concentrated on inhaling their food. Afterwards, Dr. Haruno examined everyone and provided overwhelmingly positive assessments for their conditions, including Tenten.

"Your friend will be fine. She suffered a great deal of secondary burns, but we put her through a chakra intensive therapy regimen. She should make a full recovery, but we'll need to keep her for at least a week for observation. The rest of you will be free to go by tomorrow."

Naruto also made the rounds, chatting briefly with everyone and dropping a small bouquet of flowers in each of the vases beside Sakura, Ino and Hinata. The latter act won him genuine smiles from the girls and also quite a bit of ribbing from the guys.

"Hey, if your sister doesn't like her flowers, I'll be happy to take them back," he threatened in response to Kiba's taunt. The Inuzuka shut up, knowing all too well how fond Hana was of the flowers his friend provided.

"Crap, I was supposed to meet with brother fifteen minutes ago. I'll see you guys later. See you around, chief." Naruto waved at his classmates and the doctor.

"Wait, Naruto. I'll come with. I need to talk to you," Shikamaru called out. With a backward wave, the two members of Team 10 tore out of the room.

"You have a good friend there," Dr. Haruno offered, looking at his daughter.

"Yeah, I know," Sakura answered reflexively. "He does know his food. Did you try the noodles, Ino? They are even better than last time."

The good doctor sighed. Here he was trying to pass some of his experience and wisdom along and his daughter would rather gossip with her friend instead. At least she was still young.

"Last time?" Chouji piped up through a mouthful of rice and flavored beef.

"Naruto bought us the same dish last time, and you're right, Sakura. It does taste even better," Ino responded carelessly. "What? Why are you looking at me like that, Chouji?"

"Naruto bought you dinner? The two of you at the same time?" he deadpanned.

"Yeah, so?"

In the aftermath, both Sakura and Ino would blame the food – and Naruto by extension – for their lethargic response. It wasn't until full blown predatory grins had spread on the faces of their friends that the girls realized what they had said and how such words could be misconstrued. Fighting the rising heat on their faces, the girls tried to think of a defense, but it was too late.

"You and your best friend had dinner with Naruto at a ramen stand. Is there something you're not sharing with your mother and me, Sakura-chan?" Dr. Haruno asked with what was, by all accounts, a very serious and solemn expression.

Sakura buried her head in her hands, tuning out the flurry of questions. _'Thanks a lot, Dad. You just doomed my social life.'_ Her only consolation was that she had Ino to share her misery with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto glanced quickly around them to make sure no one was around. "Say that again?" he asked, feeling his body tense as his heart sped.

"I said, I know what you're trying to hide," Shikamaru stated.

The blond bit his lips, forcing himself to calm down, to not overreact, and to not give away anything. It might have been too late for that. The Nara genius must have already picked up on his unease.

"I don't know what you mean––"

"Cut that out, Naruto. I thought we were friends!" Shikamaru interrupted with an unusual display of emotion. "Konoha was invaded and saved by the son of the Yondaime Hokage, who just happens to be your brother and inducts you into the Namikaze clan. You didn't _really_ expect me to fall for that, did you?"

"No, I guess not." His friend did have an IQ of 200 – or so people claimed.

Naruto briefly considered the fallout if his teammate had discovered the truth behind Genji's identity; the implication for security and national policy, the potential for additional leakages, and his ability and suitability for holding such sensitive information. There would be complications, but so what? Naruto wasn't sure he minded having someone else to share his secret. With Jiraiya so occupied with Hokage duties and Yuugao's reassignment, the young ninja prodigy found himself more alone than ever before – which was saying something.

Shikamaru's next words knocked the sail out of Naruto's wandering thoughts.

"How long have you been working with Genji? How far back? Months? Years?"

'_What?'_ Naruto looked at Shikamaru with a mixture of curiosity and shock. Was it possible that his genius friend had failed to link him and his alias as the same person?

"Genji all but admitted that you'd given him the information he needed to effortlessly defeat us. I know others might complain, but I can understand that," Shikamaru explained. "I just thought that if that was the case, then you would've received some training from him as well. I think that was the real reason you didn't participate, because you knew too much about him and would give us too much of an advantage."

Naruto must have shown his amazement, because his friend went on to elaborate on all the different events that had made him suspicious.

"There were an unusually large number of genin deaths during this year's exam and everyone assumes it was from the invasion, but I know most of them occurred before that and almost all of them were foreign ninja."

"You think I was involved?" Naruto asked.

"You were gone a long time when we were in the Forest of Death, Naruto. Look, I'm not blaming you and I know you can't tell me even if you were involved, but I do think you're closer to Genji than what's being publicly said. It's well-known that your brother was the mastermind of Konoha's defense plans."

Shikamaru left the rest unsaid. Naruto nodded to indicate that he understood the context. The shadow user's analysis of individual incidents was right every step of the way, which was expected, but he still failed to draw the correct conclusion about he and Genji, that they were one and the same. It was surprising, or perhaps not very, considering he was merely a twelve-year-old boy and not God.

Genji's real identity was safe for the time being. This made Naruto paradoxically both happy and sad.

"The reason I'm telling you this is because I want you to talk to your brother and maybe convince him not to punish everyone for today."

"Punish everyone? For what?" This was news to Naruto.

"I don't care if I'm kicked out of the ninja corps, since I was responsible for that mission during the invasion, but I don't think it's fair that everyone else should suffer as well," Shikamaru continued with unusual resolve.

"Shikamaru, what the hell are you talking about?"

The Nara boy explained what had happened, how Genji had discussed their failure to protect Captain Tenzou and why he thought the high jounin would undoubtedly take punitive measures against them. Naruto was stunned. This definitely wasn't his intention – quite the opposite actually. It also begged the question, why did the genius Nara think he needed to lay down his own career to save those of his friends? The blond sensed a tremendous amount of guilt from his teammate and it didn't take much prodding to understand why that was.

"I saw it from a mile away – your brother's test, that is. The moment he offered the bait, I simply knew. I knew it was a trap and I knew he intended to divide us. I also knew we should take advantage of the situation by removing his most dangerous asset, which was genjutsu."

Naruto nodded. It wasn't a difficult conclusion to draw, though. Any of a number of public and readily available sources could have told the genin that their tester's specialty was genjutsu. They could've even asked their own jounin sensei.

"Even after he turned Lee against us, I thought we still had a fighting chance if we managed to break the illusion using Ino and Sakura, who've been receiving training from Kurenai-sensei. I knew what was happening and what to do, but – I just didn't act."

'_Story of your life,'_ Naruto thought. "Why not? Was it because of the Chuunin Exam?"

Shikamaru nodded, but didn't immediately comment on the incident. "I always had it pretty easy because I was smart – intelligent or whatever. I always knew what to do, how to do it and could do it without even trying. I could've been first in our academy class, but I figured why bother when I knew I could pass in my sleep."

"You _did _sleep through your classes," Naruto reminded him.

"Okay, so I did, but I passed, didn't I? When you're smart, you can get away with less effort," Shikamaru's words were laced with regret and recrimination. "I studied less because I had a photographic memory. I trained less because it took less time for me to master techniques. That was the attitude I took when the ANBU captain gave me a command. I thought it would be the same, that I could simply use my intelligence like some sort of wonder tool to accomplish the mission. I thought it would be effortless like all the schoolwork I did, or the techniques I mastered."

"But it didn't turn out like that," Naruto supplied.

"No, it didn't," Shikamaru uttered mournfully. "Not only did we fail our mission, everyone could've died. Ino and Sakura almost did. I was there when Ino's dad rushed into the hospital room. He was terrified. I saw the relief when the doctor said she would recover."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was," the Nara boy replied, refusing to be dissuaded. "I was their team leader. I knew what we could've done, should've done, to be more prepared, to be more alert, but I was lazy, so I kept my mouth shut. We survived by the skin of our teeth."

Naruto wanted to console his friend, but couldn't ignore his accurate assessment. Shikamaru's performance was a command failure and would've entailed severe punishment under most circumstances.

"I made the same mistake when Genji tested us. I was afraid others would blame me for what happened during the exam, so I didn't talk much. I allowed Sasuke and Neji and Ino and Sakura to tell everyone what to do when they had no idea how to defeat someone like him."

Shikamaru looked sheepish as he turned to his teammate. "Sorry for putting this on you, but I think you're the only other person in our age group who could understand. I know you're smarter than everyone thinks – don't try to deny it. I just hope you can talk with your brother."

"Shika, you're worrying about nothing," Naruto explained, wearing a gigantic smile. "I'm sure – in fact, I know Genji won't demote you or anyone else. You're just feeling guilty."

Shikamaru was unconvinced. "What about the mission?"

"What about it? You messed up, so what? Where do you think I'd be if I was punished for every screw up? I don't think Genji was blaming you or the others." Naruto paused at this point and debated internally about how much he should reveal. In the end, he decided to open up a bit, judging the risk of exposure to be justified if he could improve his friend's morale.

"If anything, my brother was blaming himself. None of you were present, but he was. If there was anyone to blame for his mentor's death, aside from the actual killers, it would be him."

A bit of additional exhortation was required to relieve Shikamaru of all his worries, but the shadow user was ultimately satisfied by his friend's reassurances. He left in a much lighter mood and so did Naruto. As far as the high jounin was concerned, the Nara genius was perfect for his future needs. Without any prompting, he recognized his shortcomings and was determined to address them.

Now, if only Tayuya would cough up more information, Naruto's day would be complete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Technique List:**

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu – Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Konoha Dai Senpuu – Leaf Great Whirlwind

Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu – Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique

Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu – Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique

Katon: Housenka no Jutsu – Fire Release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique

Suiton: Tajuu Suiryuudan no Jutsu– Water Release: Multiple Water Dragon Projectile Technique

**AN:** I took extraordinary liberty in lifting this chapter's title from the Revolution in Military Affairs concept. The comparison doesn't quite hold up to examination, but I tried to show the idea of changing or starting to change Konoha's ninja system. While the whole affair seems superfluous, it's actually very important considering the focus of this story. Readers of _Ender's Game_ and _Ender's Shadow_ might compare this to the creation of Dragon Army.

Some you have compared events in this story to a chess game. You'd be dead on target for this chapter, as many of the inspirations came to me while watching, reading and thinking about professional chess games. In particular, I was impressed by the performance of one young Norwegian player. Check out the Magnus Carlsen versus Sipke Ernst match from the 2004 Corus Tournament to see what I mean. Carlsen became Grandmaster that year at the age of thirteen! For reference, Robert James Fischer obtained the title when he was fifteen.

This chapter was an enormous labor for me, so I'd love to hear what readers thought, especially about the fight and its aftermath. I had fun with it, what with Naruto creaming everyone in his age group without resorting to any of his conventional techniques.


	18. Conspiracies of Shadows

**AN:** M rated for ahm... stuff. There is also a small Orwellian reference that I butchered contextually but I think readers get the idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 18: Conspiracies of Shadows**

"I think we might be in trouble," Naruto groaned as he went over the interrogation reports with Jiraiya. Tayuya was not being cooperative – at all.

"You think?"

Far from being broken, the prisoner had shocked Konoha interrogators with her resilient defiance, and the initial success they enjoyed proved ephemeral. The Yamanaka's mind technique relied on the subject's subconscious cooperation to provide accurate information. However, this proved problematic with the Iwa prisoner. To their horror, the interrogators found in subsequent sessions that no additional piece of data could be corroborated between the different memories, or with external sources of information. What was more, not a single memory remained unchanged when revisited. Tayuya was constantly changing her own memories of past events, hiding the truth from herself and her interrogators.

Inoichi had dubbed it "doublethink," the ability to conjure and accept contradictory ideas at the same time; to tell lies and believe those same falsehoods wholeheartedly as truth in one breath. How she accomplished such a feat no one knew, but it left the Konoha interrogators back on square one.

"Ibiki recommended terminating our efforts and the subject. I'm almost inclined to agree with him," the Hokage remarked. There seemed little point in expending additional time and resources on what appeared to be a dead end.

'_So why don't you?'_ Naruto thought privately.

"Because we haven't exhausted all our options yet," Jiraiya responded aloud.

"I hate it when you do that," Naruto muttered before continuing, "I don't really understand what you are trying to accomplish by sending me – the real me – into the interrogations."

"You fought her once before, and we know you made enough of an impression for her to remember it. It's not much, but at least it's something. Besides, you won't be able to hide behind your alias forever, so why not start introducing you around?" Not to mention controlling potential fallout or backlash against the jinchuuriki within the secretive ANBU Torture and Interrogations was a far more manageable task than trying to do the same elsewhere.

"Commander Ibiki accepted your presence without question," Jiraiya offered encouragingly. But the interrogations chief was already aware of Naruto's involvement as Genji's assassin and agent provocateur during the Chuunin Exam. The clueless Yamanaka, however, was another matter.

"Inoichi seems to hate my guts. He wasn't happy to see me in there," Naruto noted with a trace of disappointment. He had expected better of the renowned ninja.

Jiraiya had his suspicions, but kept his own counsel. "Inoichi has his own demons to fight. I wouldn't dwell on it too much," he advised.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but your special guest has arrived," the secretary called. "She insists on seeing you immediately."

"Send her right in, please," Jiraiya answered. "We'll talk more after your next session with the subject, Naruto."

Although extremely curious about the "special guest's" identity, the young ninja said nothing. The Hokage obviously didn't wish to share any information about his visitor. As he was leaving, a statuesque blonde carrying a metal box walked in and he noticed the wide, lecherous grin on his leader's face. The woman was covered by a cloak that did little to disguise her generous assets.

'_Wow, look at the size of…'_ Naruto forcibly killed the stray thought.

He realized Jiraiya had been too busy lately to engage in his usual recreational activities, but surely he wouldn't be so crass as to desecrate the sacred Office of the Hokage just to indulge himself.

'_Yeah, right.'_ There was a reason why he called – rightly in his mind – the esteemed Godaime, Ero-sama. The worst part, however, was that now he couldn't stop thinking about what business the village leader could have with the stacked blonde.

Damn Jiraiya and damn his hormones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck off, snake bitch!"

Naruto winced at the sound of metal on flesh said words provoked. Tayuya was tenacious if nothing else. However, he couldn't help but wonder about the futility of her defiance.

"If you want to be difficult about it, that's fine by me. Since you don't seem to want food, we can start this session immediately," commented Anko with a cheerful grin.

Naruto felt disturbed watching her calmly finish her dango stick mid task. He was beginning to think there was something seriously wrong with his companion.

"Do you need to leave the room? This might not be suitable for your _virgin_ eyes," she asked with a sly grin.

If Naruto didn't know better, he would've thought she actually enjoyed these sessions.

"I'm fine," he responded curtly.

"Suit yourself," she answered with a shrug. Without further ado, special jounin Mitarashi Anko proceeded to tear into her victim with as much gusto as when she was devouring her meal.

A few hours later, the heaving purple-haired special jounin dropped into a seat. She popped open the cap of her canteen and began downing its contents as if she were the one who'd undergone torture.

"Wa-water," the subject rasped with great labor. "Please…"

After a minute of suffering silence, Anko relented. She walked over and brought the water bottle to her subject's bloodied lips. Tayuya took great gulps of the cool liquid, as if she were dying of thirst – which she likely was. Based on how emaciated she looked, Naruto guessed she was kept on a very "stressful" deprivation cycle so as to induce her cooperation. Carrot and stick only worked if you had both the carrot and the stick – or so the theory's proponents claimed.

"Is there anything you want to share, Tayuya? Anything at all?" Anko asked softly, laying one hand gently against the Iwa kunoichi's bloodied cheek. "If you told us something – anything – I could make all this go away."

Weak mutters permeated through the air in response. Sensing a break, Anko lowered her head, hoping to hear the words. But instead of catching critical intelligence info, she caught a thick wad of spit – right above the eye.

"Go to hell!" Tayuya spat hatefully.

Naruto's expression darkened. This wasn't going to end well. Of course, it wasn't as if anyone held great hopes for success. Ibiki had even admitted that this was an act of desperation, but what choice did they have? Tayuya was far too valuable an asset not to use – or abuse, rather.

"Torture me, kill me if you want, fucktards, but I ain't telling you shit!" she raved in a hoarse whisper. Although exhausted, she still strove to show that she was far from broken.

Anko calmly wiped away the bloodied slime and glared at her victim. "That could be arranged," she answered with deathly coldness. "I'd be happy to break a sorry ass cunt like you."

The Iwa prisoner responded with characteristic defiance, spitting at her interrogator once more. Anko seemed compelled to prove her point even if she had to kill her, but was prevented by Naruto's presence.

"Anko, don't you think that's enough?" he interrupted. He realized he was an observer for the most part, but he'd been unsettled enough for one day. This was just pointless violence.

The purple-haired kunoichi arched an eyebrow at her younger companion.

"What were you told about revealing our real names, _Naruto-kun_?"

"Like that matters. She's dead anyway, right?"

Anko tossed her head, considering. "True. I guess I've had my fun for the day," the kunoichi mused. "It's only fair that I give you a turn."

"That's – wait, what?"

Naruto sensed something terribly wrong in the dark look she sent him.

Anko grinned lewdly. "Hey, if you want to play, you only need to ask. I'm a little disappointed you don't want me around, though. I guess it's understandable since it's your first time." Here, she tossed Tayuya a nasty look. "Naruto here is quite the pro, even though he's only a genin. I heard he slaughtered dozens of your compatriots during the Chuunin Exam, so I'm sure you're in good hands."

"What're you doing?" Naruto asked with alarm.

"Don't worry about protection. She's clean, so have fun! I'll make sure no one bothers you two for a few hours." With that parting remark, the special jounin slipped out the door, leaving the flabbergasted blond behind.

"What? Are you waiting for an invitation?" Tayuya taunted her would be rapist, seemingly without fear. She even arched her back, lewdly presenting her naked body for his perusal. Like most kunoichi, Tayuya possessed an excellent figure, consisting of a lithe frame and taut, toned muscles built for speed and flexibility. Although far from model material because of some uneven skin pigmentations and several disfiguring battle scars, she was still a fine female specimen.

Naruto, however, turned away in embarrassment, and did his best to ignore the triumphant look on Tayuya's face.

"Are you hungry?" he asked upon hearing her stomach growl. It was a foolish gesture, but in his defense, he wasn't exactly trained for this line of work and his mind was still reeling from Anko's stunt.

The redhead wasted no time in unleashing a torrent of insults. "What kind of fucking moron are you?! You stupid—"

Naruto tuned out her screeching and popped open his bento box with a sigh. This was a massive waste of time.

"Do you want some of my food now? It's probably better than what they feed you," he tried again once the girl had exhausted her vocal chords.

She glared hatefully back at him, as if daring him to proceed.

Despite her lack of consent, the audible growls her stomach emitted forced his hand.

"_Don't_ spit it out," Naruto commanded as he edged closer.

Although it was for her own good, Tayuya continued to resist. He had to resort to some very heavy-handed persuasion, namely pinching her nose shut and shoving the food down her throat.

Tayuya gagged, her body's need for nutrients warring against her prideful spirit. Ultimately though, her body won out and she swallowed even as she maintained an expression of disgust. When he offered a second helping, she was noticeably more compliant.

Naruto took advantage of the lull in the prisoner's watchfulness to attempt a dialogue. After all, he had a job to do and it wasn't merely to be a food provider. The difficulty was in how to approach the closed-mouth subject. So far, all direct methods had failed to crack the stubborn Iwa jounin, but maybe the interrogators had been looking at this from the wrong angle.

"What did Orochimaru hope to accomplish?" That Tayuya was loyal to her home village and nation, he could understand and sympathize with, but loyal to that _snake_? Definitely not.

The redhead's eyes narrowed as she swallowed another load. "What?"

"Come on, you were the Iwa commander of this attack, right? You must have realized what you were up against. Did Orochimaru really expect the invasion to succeed?"

Naruto knew the answer and he knew _she knew_ the answer, even if her face betrayed nothing. Tayuya was obviously intelligent, and any intelligent person would've come to the proper conclusion in an instant.

"Why are you protecting him when he betrayed you? He killed the leaders of Suna and Iwa!"

"You're lying!"

"Am I?"

"A traitor from this shithole would never be able to defeat the Tsuchikage!"

"Maybe not alone, but what if he had help?"

The Kyuubi aside, never had Naruto experienced such fury, both overwhelming and impotent, being directed at him. It was almost awe inspiring.

"The snake isn't just our enemy, he's yours too. He's the one that caused the death of your allies… and your lover."

Again, Naruto spoke the truth, but either he overplayed his hand, or his unease at being the manipulator showed. Tayuya wasn't fooled.

"The snake bastard might have been an accessory to their deaths, but _you_ killed them and you killed my Kin! You and the other trash from this sorry excuse of a ninja village. Nice try, shithead, but not good enough."

Tsuchi Kin.

Naruto jolted as he remembered the raven-haired girl's expression of shock and pain as he ran her through with his blade. Tayuya had no idea how right she was.

'_Bummer.'_ Beaten back, the blond fell silent. Further talk, he realized, would accomplish nothing save to fortify her resolve. As it were, he took comfort knowing that his reticence deprived Tayuya of the opportunity to gloat. She still growled, fumed and glared, but otherwise remained docile as he continued feeding her.

"Who the fuck are you?" she blurted out finally. "You're no genin. I knew there was something off about you the first time I saw your ass. Did they fucking clone the Yellow Devil?"

The Yellow Devil. It took him a second to recognize the reference to the Yondaime.

"They call him the Yellow Devil in Iwa?"

"'Like a cyclone of death, a whirlwind of destruction, the Yellow Devil stalks the earth beneath the unwary.' Every ninja trainee learns that on the first day," Tayuya recited. "I know the snake enrolled dozens of infiltration teams in the exam – and you took care of them by yourself?"

She didn't even try to hide her disbelief.

"Not all of them."

Naruto carefully took note of her calculating look. Despite her current circumstances, which would almost certainly end in her death, the girl refused to give in to despair. She remained sharp and alert as ever.

"I'm his son."

"What?"

"Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, was my father," he admitted calmly. "And my brother, Genji, was the strategist in charge of Konoha's defense during the invasion… just so you know who to blame," he added oh-so-helpfully a minute later.

Tayuya looked stricken, probably not surprised by the information so much as by the careless manner in which it was given. She'd undoubtedly already planned a complex scheme to extract the information he'd just given her. Naruto smiled internally. At last, he might be onto something. If all their attempts at direct coercion failed, then perhaps a quid pro quo system could offer better return. Maybe, just maybe, she could be tempted to give up something that was unimportant to herself, or her homeland, but of great value to Konoha.

"Got any more noodles?"

Naruto's chopsticks scraped the bottom of his lunch box. He frowned and shook his head.

Broken out of her haze of hunger, Tayuya instantly closed up. Her eyes, which previously shone with curiosity, turned hostile.

"Then either fuck me, or get the fuck out."

Ugh. He was so sure he had her cracked – but before he let his disappointment show, he realized something important. Sometimes, what was most significant wasn't what was stated, but what was left unsaid. Despite her anger, rage and resentment, at no point in their exchange had Tayuya said: "No."

"I'll be going now, but I'll probably be back in a few days. Got anything else to say?" Naruto gave a cheerful smile that undoubtedly caused great consternation to Tayuya, who looked away.

The blond shrugged and walked toward the door.

"I like pork flavor better than beef." The tone was soft, but firm and easily audible.

With his back to the prisoner, Naruto allowed himself a grin. "I'll remember that next time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I knew that kid was special. What did I say, what did I say!" Anko crowed, laughing.

"Indeed, it was a very impressive performance for someone without training," Ibiki admitted.

"I can't wait to see Inoichi's reaction. A twelve-year-old brat broke a prisoner he couldn't by using the oldest trick in the book… with my help, of course." The special jounin proudly snaked an arm around said brat.

"Trick?"

Anko grinned wolfishly. "Good ninja, psychotic ninja."

Naruto didn't buy it. His partner in crime had enjoyed the session way too much to have just been playacting and he told her as much.

Anko backed away and shrugged. "You're right. I enjoyed hurting her. Intentional or not, she helped the traitor."

"That's not good enough," Naruto blurted out.

"It is for me."

Naruto would have argued further had he not caught the sharp look Jiraiya sent him. Ah, of course, how could he have forgotten; he was currently speaking as Naruto, the genin, and not Genji, the high jounin. Fortunately, he caught himself, but not before arousing Ibiki and Anko's interest and amusement.

"Good work everyone, you can go. Naruto, please stay for a minute."

The two older ninja exited.

"That was close," Jiraiya remarked after making sure they were alone.

"Sorry."

"Didn't I warn you about getting too attached?"

"I'm not!"

Despite the blond's obviously defensive response, Jiraiya chose not to pursue the issue. "Naruto, I want you to meet someone very important," he added.

The youth watched with curiosity as the Hokage hollered for his guest. The door opened and in walked the big breasted woman he had seen earlier. Naruto instantly turned red.

"I know you're horny, but the Office of the Hokage is not your personal playhouse! What the hell are you doing bringing whores around?"

One moment, he was red faced, indignant and facing Jiraiya from across his desk, the next, he was red faced, in pain and eating dust on the floor.

"Watch who you're calling a whore, brat!" the female growled with clenched fists.

Naruto rose unsteadily to his feet, holding his bruised cheek.

"Hold on, Naruto. Trust me when I say you don't want to get into a fistfight with Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya warned.

Naruto blinked.

"Tsu-Tsunade, as in Tsunade of the Sannin? Tsunade of the _Konoha_ Sannin?"

The white-haired sage smiled. "One and only. Tsunade, meet Uzumaki Naruto, Minato's kid. Although he's better known nowadays as Namikaze Genji."

The blond high jounin gulped. He just had to piss off an S-rank kunoichi within five minutes of meeting her.

Tsunade coolly looked at him with calculating eyes. "The brat doesn't look like a Savior of Konoha to me."

Naruto blinked again. First, he hadn't realized his reputation had traveled so quickly. And second, what was that supposed to mean? He bristled at her tone, not helped at all by her superior demeanor and the tingling numbness in his cheek, which refused to subside. Knowing the medic kunoichi, she had probably laced her punch with anti-coagulating chakra derivatives.

"But then, I said the same about Minato and I was wrong. You think you can prove me wrong too?" she challenged.

Naruto blinked a third time and with it, his budding anger dissipated. He realized Tsunade wasn't being haughty or contemptuous so much as skeptical, which was fine by him. He excelled at converting skeptics. After all, hadn't he convinced the Konoha council to go along with the Hokage's schemes just recently?

"Think? I know I will," Naruto answered eagerly before turning to the Hokage. "So why am I here, Ero-sama? Somehow, I don't think it's just to meet your former teammate."

"You're right, it's not. Before that, though, I want you to bring Tsunade-hime up to speed on your experiences with the rookies and Uchiha Sasuke in particular."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't see the connection between Sasuke and Tayuya. Other than them both having the cursed seal, of course, but even then, they're of completely different types." Naruto was confused and perhaps a bit put off by the amount of attention being paid to the Uchiha. His abilities, strengths and weaknesses? Fine. But if Tsunade wanted to know what his training schedule was, what he ate for lunch, or what color his boxers were, then maybe she should talk to Kakashi or his mother instead, which was exactly what he told her.

"They are connected because of recent developments," Jiraiya explained, directing the blond's attention to the square metal box by Tsunade's side. "Open it."

Naruto obeyed. He found a disgusting spongy ball covered with hair inside and nearly gagged at the horrible stench. At first he thought it was a joke, a retaliatory prank for his earlier stunts. Then he realized that the foul smell was that of decomposing flesh and the grotesque gooey ball was, in fact, a human head – or at least he thought it was a human head. It was so deformed and discolored that he barely recognized it.

"What the hell was that?!" he yelled, slamming the box shut.

"_That _was my top informant inside Iwagakure. He went incommunicado a few weeks ago."

"I was in Otafuku Gai when I received the box from an anonymous source two days ago. I thought it might have been for you," Tsunade added dryly.

Naruto frowned. Something wasn't right. "Why did they send it to Tsunade-sama and not–oh, I see…" Naruto began, but trailed off as his mind worked out the implication. "So Orochimaru penetrated Iwa intelligence and security?"

"That's our interpretation," Jiraiya confirmed. "I don't think Iwa could've tracked Tsunade down without help."

Not a terribly shocking surprise, but still an unpleasant revelation as it confirmed their fears.

"The problem is this, Naruto. While you're making good progress with the Iwa prisoner, it's far too slow." The Hokage shared a look with his colleague. "Tsunade and I have a rather radical idea we want to try, especially considering what has happened to the genin, Uchiha Sasuke."

"I don't understand," Naruto admitted. "How is Sasuke related to any of this? His cursed seal is being suppressed, right?"

"Right, but also wrong. Information about the cursed seal made available to you, Kakashi and other senior Konoha ninja is not entirely accurate." Having said that, Tsunade tossed the blond a thick dossier.

"What's this?"

"The project portfolio for an experiment spearheaded by Orochimaru, back when he was Konoha's Chief of Operations."

"What?" Naruto looked at Tsunade wildly. The old lady couldn't be implying what he thought she was… "No, no way! You can't be serious! There's nothing about the cursed seal in any of the top secret or above top secret files."

"It's not a joke, Naruto," Jiraiya answered solemnly.

Alarming as it was, it made perfect sense. The cursed seal was a creation of extraordinary complexity. Even with his rudimentary understanding of seals at the time, Naruto had instantly recognized this. He'd thought Orochimaru must have been supernaturally talented to have done it alone _and_ in secret. Fortunately, he was wrong. Orochimaru wasn't god. He'd created his masterpiece only with the help of loyal Konoha personnel.

"How did you help him?" The operative words being "_how_ did you" as opposed to "_did_ you."

Tsunade looked surprised, Jiraiya didn't and neither tried to deny the accusation.

"I provided Orochimaru with the optimal sealing architecture and design profile," the Hokage answered candidly. "Tsunade provided the physiological framework for chakra to human interactions and general medical assistance. Funding came from various slush funds and supplies and manpower were requisitioned from ANBU Black Ops."

Naruto was aghast. No wonder he didn't find any paper trails.

"And you did all this under the old man's nose?!"

Tsunade shook her head. "You were right, Jiraiya. He's very perceptive, but also terribly naïve. Turn the page, kid."

Angry, confused, and intensely curious, Naruto flipped the cover of the file. In the center of the very first page, he found the damning authorization order, complete with Sarutobi Hiruzen's messy scribble, etched in pitch black ink and in extra large font.

The file suddenly felt unbearably heavy, but Naruto held it tightly as he began reading.

Some time later, a grim Naruto stood in solemn silence, listening to Jiraiya reiterating his concerns while studiously ignoring the piercing look from Tsunade. The dossier lay unattended to the side.

"…The cursed seal will amplify whatever misgiving, doubt or hesitation he has. It's not a question of _if_ but _when_ Uchiha Sasuke will go rogue."

"You don't know that. He could resist Orochimaru's call just like Anko did. He passed all of the psych tests, didn't he?" Naruto answered defensively.

"Barely," Tsunade countered. "If he had the strength of character that Special Jounin Mitarashi Anko has then I'd believe you, but he doesn't. You yourself mentioned his lack of restraint and control in your recent test."

"That wasn't what I meant!" Naruto shouted in dismay. What cruel irony, to have his own words thrown back at him to sanction the assassination of a fellow Konoha nin. While there was no love lost between he and Sasuke, or with the latter's overbearing and ungrateful clan, he wasn't so petty as to wish fatal harm on them. Plus, the whole notion of killing a loyal ninja off because of what had been done to him by no fault of his own touched a very sore nerve.

Heated words were exchanged with Tsunade and Jiraiya – to a lesser extent – taking a hardline stance, while Naruto rushed to his peer's defense.

"Naruto, we're dealing with facts!" Tsunade pressed, her eyes sharp and predatory. "Knowing what you know about how the cursed seal can warp a person, and about the subject's character, do you still think Sasuke is _not_ a threat?"

Maybe it was his questioner's tone or the intense expressions both legendary ninja wore, but something tipped Naruto off. They were being way too concerned about what a genin might do. So, either they were hiding something or the whole affair wasn't about Sasuke and his cursed seal at all. Rather, the hapless Uchiha was the surrogate for a far more important and dangerous character.

"Why aren't you having this conversation with Kakashi? It's his student you're trying to kill."

Jiraiya ignored the barb. "Kakashi can't know for obvious reasons. Besides, you're the group commander, so you'd ultimately be responsible for planning and executing this operation alongside with ANBU Black Ops, if we decided to take that route…" he countered, "…but we aren't doing that."

"What?"

"Don't be mistaken. Tsunade is right, but Konoha did not reach the top by murdering its own talents," Jiraiya explained while his former teammate crossed her arms with a huff. "However, we still need to address this problem."

"You got any ideas?" asked Naruto. No doubt the two legendary ninja had already decided on the course to take.

"Yes. This is where you and the Iwa prisoner come in," answered Jiraiya, going on to elaborate.

Naruto listened attentively, but allowed his distaste to show. It was a ghastly experiment, one which he feared would make Inoichi's interrogations and Anko's torture sessions look like tea parties. But, it was still preferable to the alternative, right?

"Let me get this straight. You want to apply the Kyuubi's chakra to Tayuya's seal?"

"In simple terms, yes. While the cursed seal itself is irreversible, Orochimaru's influence isn't. Or at least we hope so," replied Tsunade. As the medic-nin went on to explain, their plan was to displace whatever contaminating chakra Orochimaru might have introduced into the cursed seal carrier with a healthy dose of a stronger chakra.

"In the Hierarchy of Chakra, the power of the tailed beasts is unsurpassed, and the Kyuubi is the strongest of them all. If you can control its chakra as you say, then you should be able to gain complete control of the cursed seal carrier once we complete the procedure," Jiraiya added.

Complete control of the subject… virtual slavery. Of course, this was the whole point of the cursed seal and the original reason for its study under the auspices of the Sandaime Hokage. Beset by enemies within and without, Konoha was looking for an efficient method of maintaining the loyalty of its ninja and allies. The increased fighting prowess and other positive attributes that came with the cursed seal were secondary benefits.

"This is such a hassle. Why use this procedure on Tayuya and not Sasuke?" he asked.

"Because it's still mostly theory. When Orochimaru went rogue, he took the bulk of the human research data with him. He's had years to experiment and refine the process and we don't really know the consequences of infusing a human with the unfiltered chakra of a tailed beast," Tsunade answered. Given all the uncertainties, it was only reasonable – if not very noble – to test the hazardous procedure out on an enemy prisoner first.

"But if you're set on having the Uchiha as your personal slave, Naruto, we can go along with it. Of course, there might be some in the village who'd take issue with the arrangement," Jiraiya quipped. Both members of the Sannin laughed uproariously at the blond's horrified expression.

"What-you-I hate you guys so much!" Naruto sputtered in disgust, his face scrunched up comically as he envisioned such a scenario. "Fine! When do you plan to do this?" he asked, once the two Sannin had quieted.

"Tonight."

"Tonight! Isn't that rushing it?"

"Do you see any reason to wait?" Jiraiya countered. "The sooner we start, the sooner we can resolve this." Left unsaid was that so long as the problem remained unresolved, Uchiha Sasuke's loyalty and life were at stake.

"All right. I'll be ready. Just tell me how much chakra you need."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Minato's child is certainly interesting," Tsunade offered. "Charming and intelligent, but I thought you said he hated the Uchiha."

"He does."

The blonde woman allowed her surprise to show. This was not the impression Naruto had conveyed.

"That's just the thing. He might hate the kid, but that doesn't mean he'll agree to unjust punishment. I suspect his innate nobility is what attracted sensei in the first place."

Tsunade was, if not dismissive, less than convinced. "It could be youthful naivety. None of this proves that he hasn't been corrupted by the Kyuubi." Few would call the last Senju Konoha's most patriotic daughter, but that didn't mean she didn't still hold a lingering affection for her home. After all, she'd fought and bled for the village for most of her life. Her family tree was littered with the corpses of martyrs, so one could argue it was in her blood.

Jiraiya looked up into the ceiling, seemingly ignoring his former teammate's comment completely. "I talked to Bunta the other day..."

"Oh?"

"…about getting him another summoner. I figured Naruto was ready for a contract and being Minato's son won't hurt. You remember how close those two were."

"Don't I?" Tsunade gave a rueful chuckle. "You cried like an old woman for days about losing your partner to your student."

"Hey, I did _not_ cry like an old woman!" Jiraiya retorted archly. "I was just pissed off that my student stole my summon for a drinking spree without so much as a goodbye." To his chagrin, his remark only spurred on more laughter from Tsunade. "Anyway, the old toad was enthusiastic… until I mentioned Naruto's unique condition."

"And then he refused as a matter of principle and Ma and Pa backed him up," Tsunade guessed, correctly too as Jiraiya's silence indicated.

It was difficult for those without contracts to understand the intimate connection summoners shared with their summons. More than just comrades in arms, summons, with their longevity and vast knowledge, were often mentors and confidants whose judgments were trusted by their summoners above all else. The toads' categorical rejection of Naruto must have weighed heavily on Jiraiya's mind.

"Minato, you fool! What the hell were you thinking, sealing that thing in your own son!" he muttered hotly.

"I know what you're thinking, Tsunade," he continued, turning to her with a frown. "You think the Kyuubi is using Naruto. You read the letter from Sarutobi and thought the old man was taken in by the creature, and that I've fallen in the same trap."

"The thought did cross my mind."

"You're wrong," Jiraiya stated firmly. "I know what the dangers are, Tsunade. Why do you think I haven't taught him the Rasengan or the Hiraishin?"

"Why didn't you? Do you really expect him to master Minato's legendary techniques when you failed to do so in over a decade?" Tsunade's voice belied her disbelief. The jinchuuriki was impressive, but not _that_ impressive.

"Absolutely. Naruto is ten times smarter and more dedicated than I ever was," Jiraiya answered with conviction. Ironically, it was those very qualities of his that made things difficult. "You saw how quickly Naruto managed to figure it out," he continued, referring to the blond's accurate deduction of who was responsible for weeding out his Iwa mole. "We needed to keep him off balance, so that he didn't figure out our real goal is to test him to see whether he can keep the Kyuubi under control, or if it's controlling him instead. And we'll know if it's the latter because the beast will, if at all possible, try to take control of the Iwa prisoner."

Tsunade nodded. She knew the line they'd fed Naruto about learning from the Iwa kunoichi's cursed seal to be a load of crap. Certainly, they could gain valuable intelligence regarding Iwa and perhaps Orochimaru's duplicitous alliance, but they weren't going to discover anything that could help deal with the Uchiha's condition. Indeed, the entire issue with the Sharingan genin was nothing more than a cover story to keep Naruto distracted.

"Alright. Do what you think is best."

Tsunade stood up, preparing to leave.

"I'm surprised you returned."

"That makes two of us."

"Are you staying?" Jiraiya asked, fighting to keep his voice neutral.

Tsunade pondered the question for some time.

"I suppose I am. Someone has to keep an eye on you," she said at last, a soft smile gracing her face.

"Yeah, and I'm sure running up those massive debts at the casinos in Otafuku Gai had nothing to do with it," Jiraiya responded with a grin.

Tsunade arched an eyebrow. "I might gamble with money from time to time, but you're gambling with the lives of everyone in this village. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Even if I didn't, I'm sure sensei did. This is all according to his plan, right? Making me Hokage and making you come home so we can look after Minato's legacy…" The white-haired sage trailed off, his eyes distant and his voice forlorn.

"You could be right," Tsunade admitted.

And people thought Danzou was the manipulative one.

With that, the legendary medic tossed on her crude disguise and swished out of the room, leaving the Hokage behind to reminisce about a happier past and consider an uncertain future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, chief, how's the girl?"

"She's in stable condition, Naruto," Dr. Haruno answered in a quiet voice.

Tayuya's breaths came shallow but steady, indicating she'd finally fallen unconscious. Under the adults' watchful eyes, Naruto reached for a wet towel and gently wiped away a trail of blood on her forehead.

It was a miracle she survived.

The Kyuubi's chakra had proved to be far more volatile than expected. Half a dozen emergency surgeries had been required to arrest systemic organ failures when the invasive red chakra overwhelmed Jiraiya's containment seals. The whole deal might have been more manageable had they been able to use painkillers, but they couldn't. Tayuya literally screamed herself hoarse and then some before her enhanced pain tolerance gave way and allowed her to succumb to darkness.

Naruto's prediction had been correct. The procedure did make Inoichi and Anko's torture sessions look like tea parties.

"Doctor, I trust you understand the sensitivity of this operation and the need for discretion," Jiraiya added.

"Of course, Hokage-sama. I'll make sure the other doctors are aware of it."

"Good. As you've looked after Naruto in the past, I'm making him and the subject your responsibility. I'd like you to closely monitor them in the future."

"For what, if I may ask?" Unlike many of his colleagues, Dr. Haruno had risen through the civilian ranks and maintained minimum direct contact with Konoha ninja. All this cloak and dagger business unnerved him very much.

"You'll see," Tsunade answered mysteriously. "Thank you again, Doctor Haruno. You and your team are a credit to the medical profession."

"The pleasure's all mine, Tsunade-sama." Tired, exhausted and a little frightened of whatever it was that required the personal attention of the Sannin, the veteran practitioner nonetheless graciously accepted the praise from Konoha's most legendary medic.

"Let's go, Naruto. There's nothing more for us to do," suggested Jiraiya, to which an unusually quiet Naruto complied. "Tsunade, Dr. Haruno, take care."

"Tsunade-sama, I hope I'm not out of line," Dr. Haruno began once the Hokage and Naruto had left. "But if I'm to be responsible for my patients, I'll require some background information and I don't believe this girl is from Konoha."

"Her name is Tayuya. She's a veteran jounin of Iwagakure believed to have been their commanding officer during the invasion."

The Haruno stared at Tsunade with a shell-shocked expression, wondering just what exactly he'd signed up for this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…I can't say much, but I can tell you she's currently Konoha's most valuable asset."

Tayuya resisted the urge to groan in pain, lest she gave herself away. Still drugged up the wazoo, she didn't catch much of the conversation, but what she did overhear gave her hope. Her captors didn't intend to terminate her just yet – a grave mistake she intended to use to her advantage.

"…Naruto knows what to do so I wouldn't worry too much, but still keep an eye on…"

Naruto. The name sent a jolt of rage coursing through her veins.

'_Fucking coward.'_

The Iwa kunoichi kicked herself mentally for having developed the tiniest of rapport with the blond Namikaze. She'd almost allowed herself to be fooled by his pretense of kindness, like some stupid orphan girl.

One day, she would make them pay. She would make them all pay, especially the conniving brat that dared to befriend her before stabbing her in the back.

Lost in her thoughts, reveling in her own diatribe against this accursed land, Tayuya lost track of herself and forgot to feign sleep.

"Hang on, I think she's awake. We'd better put her out. Use the maximum dosage this time."

The redhead barely had time to register the remark before the anesthetic knocked her out again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck!" Tayuya sat up, rolling her head from side to side to disperse the dizziness. She glared into the dark expanse, which stretched out before her as far as her eyes could see. "Who's out there?"

"What an impatient human."

The voice came from everywhere and nowhere all at once.

"What the fuck! Who's out there? Come out, or are you a pissing coward?"

"Coward?" the shadowy creature mused. "Be careful of how you speak to me, mortal. You have no idea what I can do."

Having never been one to take abuse or disrespect from Naruto, the creature didn't hesitate to show its displeasure at the foul mouthed girl.

Tayuya bit back a scream as pain surged through her body, reminding her of the mind numbing agony the Konoha medics had inflicted on her. Damn sick experiment. Having nitric acid introduced intravenously into her system couldn't have felt much worse.

"What are you?" the redhead gritted out, panting heavily from her position on the ground. It was a rhetorical question; it was a simple matter of two plus two equals four for her to figure out what had happened. Tayuya knew more about the jinchuuriki than most people because of her contact with the Kumo turncoat. But she had never witnessed the might of a tailed beast. Yugito, for one, kept the Nibi on a much shorter leash.

The voice chuckled in the darkness. "I'm sure you've already figured out what's going on, or maybe I'm giving my pathetic host too much credit. It would be just like him to pick a completely useless member of his species to practice on. As for your question, what I am is less important than what I want."

"And what _do_ you want?"

"The same as you. To break free of this prison!"

An enormous creature with nine fiery tails appeared. The Kyuubi held its image for a second before shifting to a humanoid form with fair skin and blond ringlets that bore an uncanny resemblance to Naruto – a female Naruto rather.

"And you, my dear Tayuya, are going to help me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:** I should point out that this chapter isn't as dark and grim as it would seem. Jiraiya and Tsunade aren't the bad guys here. Like Naruto, they are trying to do what's best for Konoha. But it does show the conflicting agendas and motives different people can have even when they are on the same side. Note that this applies to Orochimaru's post-Akatsuki alliance as well.

Sorry for the long wait, but I was distracted by other pursuits, which included, you guessed it, chess. At the time of writing this, Magnus Carlsen, whom I mentioned previously, has a two point lead and a guaranteed clear first place finish at the super GM (ELO 2700+ players) Pearl Spring Tournament in Nanjing. Perhaps not surprising since he is being coached by none other than the God of Chess, Garry Kasparov. No bets on when he's going to be World Champion.

Now you know what I've been doing lately. Enjoy this offering and please leave a review!


End file.
